The Masterpieces Of Imperfection: Guided By Logic
by Cherishii
Summary: "Romantic emotions were too troublesome for my mental health; it led to the most illogical choices, and errors I ever made. I adapted, and learned to turn off my feelings when doing something that was just for my pleasure. It's the only way not to get hurt." Mainly HinataxShikamaru
1. I Think I want to know I

**Chapter 1 – I think I want To Know I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village<strong>_

**Shikamaru's Point Of View**

* * *

><p>In my vulnerable days, the words my teacher said to me replays in my head. This habit began when the laziness in me was about to get in the way of my responsibilities.<p>

_"The "kings" are the unborn children who will grow up to take care of the leaf. One is still in Kurenai's womb…hers and my child. Take care of my "king"!" _

Such habit began to open several interesting path in my life. Most things in life are still troublesome to me, and I am unfairly accused of being the same lazy bum of the genin days. If I cared about what people who aren't close to me had to say about me, then it might have hurt a little.

* * *

><p>Ino and I walked to Kurenai's apartment while at the time, no one was in danger. In fact I might have been the only one who was in danger because my circus job was to balance a few boxes that was stacked one on top of the other. If I was to drop them, or worst, lose my balance; I was in danger of being the subject of laugher in town.<p>

These boxes were filled with birthday decorations. And the only thing that guided me towards where I needed to go was Ino's shadow. I stopped looking at the ground and glanced at the sky throughout the rest of the trip while our destination was Kurenai's house.

"Hey Shikamaru, you were very compliant today! Thanks for helping out with the shopping!" I had trouble seeing what was in front of me, but I imagined that Ino had a victory grin plastered on her face which only made me want to roll my eyes.

"What are you going on about?" I tried to shift these boxes slightly out of the way just so she can see my face. She looked at me, with the victory grin I had predicted, and I glared at her, but that didn't kill her happiness, it only made it stronger.

"You're right; my wordings were all wrong! But today is just so thrilling and exciting, and I am glad to see you are being very loyal."

"You mean I'm being quiet, not loyal. What's your point?" Ino's voice was so cheerful that morning, I couldn't help but to feel slightly cheerful myself; on the inside that is.

"I could count with one hand the amount of times you complained. That is quite an accomplishment!" We were in front of Kurenai's house by then. Kurenai waited outside her door, and I felt the weight of the boxes disappearing one by one as Ino and Kurenai lifted them up and took them inside the house.

"Ino thank you for bring all these beautiful decoration." Kurenai's genuine smile brightened the room. She was going through each box and Ino was by her side. They both chit chatted and I felt like my presence was shoved into the background. I was no different than the portrait of flowers that hung on the wall, I became nearly invisible.

My teacher's child was about to turn three. I missed being around this happy atmosphere. My feet dragged me upstairs, where the little king lay asleep. I went inside his room and the split image of my former teacher was covered with a blue blanket that had teddy bear patterns.

"So you're becoming a little man now, I heard you're now potty trained. Don't cause too much trouble, okay?" Kurenai was leaning against the door frame as I turned to walk out of the room. Her hand covered her mouth, and she held in a few giggles.

"The party will be in about five hours." I nodded and followed her downstairs. They knew I needed to head back to the office to finish or catch up on work. Ino and Kurenai waved after I respectfully parted from them. It was a windy day.

* * *

><p>It has been two years since the war ended. It was mind-boggling what everyone has gone through. Most of people's priority after the war was over, was to search or try to reunite with their loved ones. However, not everyone was fortunate enough to make it back to their families. Naturally, the Leaf Village began rebuild itself. Many men were borrowed from the allies and together we brought the Leaf Village back to its feet. Azuma would have been so happy. I could just picture him smoking and yelling orders, just to pretend to be involved in the recreation of the village.<p>

A peaceful wind gust picked up from the west, and suddenly a stack of paper that I had piled up on my desk went flying. I had forgotten to close the window again for the third time this month. I don't recall being this sluggish before, but the wind had stolen a small piece of paper as it withdrew. Normally, people arrive to the conclusion that this was the work of nature. Meanwhile, I just curse to myself and blame life in general. The wind was so troublesome.

Two knocks came at my door and then I heard the handle was twisted and finally the door was opened.

"Nara, do you have those-" Whoever stood by the door paused, seeing as I was sprawled on the floor, taking my sweet time picking up all these documents. But I knew it was Shizune, she is the only one that knocks twice and waltz into the room without being given any permission. She held a few folders in her arms, pressing against her chest.

"Let me help with those!" She placed the folders at my desk and joined my side. Shizune helped me gather the fallen documents and afterwards she handed it to me. Our fingers briefly touched, and the action made Shizune withdraw away from me like her hand had just been burned. I thought nothing of it, and moments later we both got up and I took on task of rearranging the pile of information in order.

"Shizune, what brings you here?" She suddenly remembered that she was here for a reason.

"I placed some files regarding the missing Hyuga on your desk. Also, some other files you requested and anything related to her are in there." I picked up the files she spoke about and glanced briefly glanced through it. She looked at me and her eyes clearly showed concern. What was I thinking about? Am not sure what my thoughts were at the moment.

It's random luck, to be alive. I guess that is what it all narrowed down to.

"So it's been almost two years, why are they getting serious about it now?" I asked. If she was a stranger, she would have mistaken my tone. I probably sound like an emotionless, boring guy. At least I've been told.

"You can come up with so many possibilities and narrow the answers to something witty and accurate." I rolled my eyes. Everyone assumes that just because I am a genius I am not allowed to make a conversation with questions involved. Of course I already knew the answer as to why this file was being requested. They must have found some liable evidence relating to the cause.

Shizune playfully, or so it seemed, hit the side of my arm. I think I heard her say something like;

"Wounds that haven't closed will start to bleed once more." After she left, I closed the window.

* * *

><p>The Land of Fire has tried to maintain its alliances with other countries that fought along our sides. New rules were made, such as, if a man plans to harm the countries' allies, heshe will be excommunicated and face punishment under the policy of the foreign country. For the most part, the majority of the ninjas are kept at bay.

Pein once said, "_if you kill someone, someone else will kill you; this is the hatred that bind us together."_

I crossed my arms and leaned against my desk. My eyes were glued to the blue sky.

_I am bored again; with nothing but time, with so much time to reflect._

"Hinata, what exactly happened to you?" That is what their investigation will attempt to solve. I am not sure if I am just being cocky but I get a feeling I might just get pulled into this. Not many things interest me. Hinata had vanished during the war. It happened right after it had become clear to us that we were going to win. I couldn't remember her as clear or vividly as her comrade can. I think she was one of the few passive female in this village.

I averted my head and glanced at the door; I had heard Shizune footsteps close by. I turned my attention back to the sky; I noticed a pair of lifeless eyes stared at me with hidden kindness. There was no hint of sadness, happiness, or anything. Then again it might have been because she was a stranger to me. I pick her up slowly by the head and brought her face close to me for inspection. This Hinata I held in my hand was the same blur of navy blue hair that hid somewhere in my memories. I recalled someone commenting on her hobbies that might have seem weird to us back then. She would hide behind things and faint randomly. Later it became common knowledge to everyone, that she had undying feelings for Naruto, even before anyone acknowledged him. I found myself frowning, and slapped the photo down.

_Did Shizune leave the picture there on purpose?_

Few hours passed, and I knew it was time to head to the little king's party. I took the documents with me, so I could smuggle it in the party and study it while no one was looking.


	2. The Golden Girl I

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>When I was a kid, no one imagined that I would grow up and make a difference. I am not even the leader of the village, but if I was, I bet it won't feel any different than what I felt now. Light brown eyes stared at me with intense. I was summoned to Tsunade's office early in the morning. At times like these I repressed any rude complains and acted like the adult that Tsunade viewed me as.<p>

"We can't have Naruto on this mission. We don't have enough information to shape into facts. What we need is a secretive, stealthy team." Tsunade and Shizune flipped through countless ninja profiles to check who was available.

Basically, they wanted me to organize everything. I was made the captain of a seemingly important investigation. I did considered the probability that someone with emotional ties might put the assignment in jeopardy. However, it's a double edge sword. Someone who isn't passionate about the mission might easily give up. I kept thinking and decided I wanted Kiba in the team.

"Kiba is not available right now." Shizune stated.

"We'll make him available!" Tsunade whined. Shizune looked at Tsunade with disapproval.

"Tsunade that is really irresponsible. We'll wait two days and if Kiba hasn't returned from his mission, then on to someone else!" That seemed reasonable enough. "Nara, how many men do you think you'll need?"

"A three-man-team is convenient for now. Is Neji available?" Shizune nodded and handed Tsunade a scroll.

"Alright, I'll right down the details of the mission, and in two days we'll know if we're ready." Tsunade dismissed me out of her office. And once outside I finally let out an exaggerated sigh.

"What a drag!" Shizune giggled after closing the door behind her. A girly punch connected to my shoulder.

"You're still outside Tsunade's office." I rolled my eyes at her and unconsciously rubbed the side arm she had abused. It didn't even tickle me though. "I'm about to go on my break, Nara." This was her way of inviting me to keep her company. She locked arms with me and I was dragged down the halls.

Shizune asked about the little king's birthday celebration, and I was able to sum it up to one word.

"Troublesome." I wanted to spend more time with the birthday boy, but instead, I spent a miserable time helping Kurenai clean afterwards.

_Ino, you traitor… _

As we turned the corner, we bumped into my bully.

"Hi Temari, I am glad you made it safely." Temari's eyes landed on Shizune's arm withdrawing away from mines. Shizune extended her small hand as a greeting but the gesture seemed almost like mockery. I shrugged it off and thought nothing of it; women were too troublesome to figure out.

"What brings you here?" Temari stared at me. Her mind probably struggled to form some insults, but she instead replied with less hostility.

"You think I always come here on vacation?"

Shizune excused herself and said something like; "Maybe tomorrow I'll drag you along, Nara." Temari turned around and watched Shizune retreat.

"Is that how you allow every female treat you?" Her question was really annoying.

"You know the way to Tsunade's office." I walked past her and lifted a hand to wave. I pretended to have a lot of work to do and went back to my office to avoid unnecessary arguments.

I forgot to close the windows again. If these windows were the portal to my soul, I think I might have been possessed countless time by now. I walked up to them and enjoyed the nice breeze. In the Leaf Village, we rarely have any change of weather. Typically the climate is warm. It's rare for snow to fall. I heard it was supposed to snow next week.

A small white feather was floating outside my window. I stretched my arm and reached out to it. My struggles were in vain because the wind became angry at me for even attempting to touch something from heaven.

"What are you doing?" Temari stood by the door and for some reason a wave of embarrassment struck me. I shut the window and walked to my desk; pretending that I wasn't recently caught looking like a fool.

_The door was another thing I forgot to close._

"What do you want?" It's hard to control myself when no one is around. I end up spitting a bunch of rude things to her. Temari entered my office without an invitation and closed the door behind her. She set her fan on the corner and walked over to my desk.

"You used to show me around the village." I sat down and lean back on my chair.

"That's because you used to drag me around the village." My answer earned a sigh from her. Her dark green eyes scanned my office and she walked around as though she was lost. It was quite…awkward. This was the first time, and perhaps maybe the last time, she would enter my office.

"You never struck me as a neat person." A chuckled escaped me. Her insults weakened after each meeting. My hands rested on the back of my head, I watched her go through a collection of books. I don't recall how she ended up sitting right in front of me. I was about to open my mouth to complain but she beat me to it. "I am not sitting on top of anything." I examined her curvy form as she sat, back straight, on my desk with her legs crossed. I could see that it made her feel self-conscious. It's not like she was exposing much, her black kimono was quite long. I tried to shift my attention to something else. Her blond hair with funny pigtails became the victim of my stare. "Stop staring at my hair."

I closed my eyes instead. "Whatever."

Kurenai used to tell me a lot of romantic stories about my former teacher and her. They kept their relationship private because he was awkward at showing public affection.

My father, for reasons only he understood, fell for my mother.

I began to remember that Temari gets a lot of allergies, if she stays in the Leaf Village for too long. I was denying and dismissing the thoughts of a relationship with her. I didn't need to try, in order to know that how troublesome it would be for us. I heard from Naruto that Gaara has to restrict himself from killing the people he's supposed to protect. It began after several men asked Temari for her hand in marriage. However these were the Sand Village's wealthiest men who held a lot of power and had influence that stretched across the country. Her words were worth more than gold and unlike those men; I had no wealth or status to offer Temari.

Overall, our situation was different than Kurenai's love stories. Despite Temari's appearance, she was like a princess to her people. Temari was the golden girl, and just as such, unreachable to someone like me.

"Why are you crying? I thought you were done with being a cry baby!" My eyes shot open and I stared at Temari's taunting smile. My hand slowly made it to my face and there it was; a salty river. Her smile had disappeared and her soft frame launched into my arms; embracing me for the longest of time. I closed the window that was responsible of letting those emotions free. Temari, on the other hand, was fighting a storm. I took in the scent of her hair and it didn't betray my theory; she belonged to the desert. As for me, I wondered, where did I belong?

Temari's soft voice played a few notes on a violin. Her melancholic words told me the reality. This would be her last visit as an ambassador. Gaara's love tattoo was actually penetrating his brain. He wanted to entrust someone else with the task of being an ambassador because Temari's body condition wasn't getting any better.

"Each time I came for visits, Tsunade forced me into her medical checkups. She's being working on a medicine." Her complaints kept flowing. "And who does Gaara think he is? He's acting like he's the big brother. He should piss off!" At the time, it didn't seem that comical. But looking back at it, it made me smile. Her hair was soft like feathers and it was no longer difficult to see her for what she really was; fragile.

"When are you going back?" I asked.

"I go back in three days." I wasn't going to be able to see her off. She said something afterwards, but I missed it.

"What?"

"Come see me sometimes, okay!" She refused to repeat what she had said. I gave her my word, because I couldn't give her anything else.

I had become accustomed to her body weight. When Temari left, it felt like she had taken with her a physical part of me. Over dinner, Kurenai smiled at me and her crimson eyes told me she understood and that she knew what it meant. The physical evidence that her lover left behind gave her a purpose to keep going. It almost made me want a little king of my own, but that was just crazy.

Tsunade extended the days, and I was able to say good bye to Temari. I'm not sure if that was a good thing. After I got the team ready we left the village in a rush. I was the only one wondering if the Hyuga was even alive. But Neji and Kiba decided to believe, against all odds, that she was still in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>-Inspiration for chapter 2; taken from chapter 1-<strong>

_A peaceful wind gust picked up from the west, and suddenly a stack of paper that I had piled up on my desk went flying. I had forgotten to close the window again for the third time that month. I don't recall being this sluggish before, but the wind had stolen a small piece of paper as it withdrew. Normally, people arrive to the conclusion that this was the work of nature. Meanwhile, I just curse to myself and blame life in general. The wind was so troublesome._

Geographically, Temari is from the west. This passage could be about her. Perhaps a small hint that she was on her way to the Leaf Village and that something "troublesome" was going to happen.


	3. The Carved Tree I

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

><p>It never crossed my mind that I would be standing on top of one of the bones that belonged to some unknown giant creature. After three days' worth of travel, we made it to Mountain's Graveyard. This was the heart of Tobi's secret layer that had been emptied out about a year ago. It is said that the allies split the tailed beast among each other, at this location. The forest was thick. Plants had become very fond of bones over the last few years. The plants were currently growing on the bones like leeches. It was odd how such green scenery could look so creepy even at broad daylight. I never wanted to come back here again. This place reeked of trouble.<p>

"Whoa, I wonder if Akamaru could ever grow this huge!" The mental image of a gigantic Akamaru wouldn't scare even a kid. I stood up from the bone I had been sitting on, and we began to move again; towards the location where Hinata disappeared. It was early in the morning, but I have seen morning brighter than this.

"See anything, Neji?" I asked.

"I can smell the rain closing in. It will rain tonight." Kiba said.

"I haven't seen any other ninja." Neji replied. We all dropped from the top of a tree. When I looked up there were skyscrapers of trees, threatening to swallow us. Neji snapped out of what it seemed to be a guilty thought. I could relate with his feelings; it was the guilt of being alive.

"The logistical support and medical division was two miles from here." Neji ignored our questioning look and led the way to where the medical camp was once located. We followed him and on our way there Kiba kept his concentration on picking up anything that will help. The logistical support and medical division center looked like a huge bowl that had been shaped out of rocks. I remember this camp was one of my planned strategies.

"Where was she last seen?" I asked.

"At about half a mile south." Kiba replied however it was Neji who guided us through the thick forest. When we arrived there, he stopped in front of a particular tree. I walked up to inspect it and noticed Hinata's name carved on it.

"Who did this?" Kiba barked. He disapproved of what it represented. Carving a tree like this, on a war site, usually meant that this was like a tomb of a person.

"Naruto, He didn't realize the meaning behind his action." Neji replied.

"This place is such a drag." I scratched my head, and the intensity of the forest distracted me from thinking. I wanted to be able to see at least, the sky.

"I don't smell anything useful." Kiba paced around, and his impatience wasn't helping.

"Take a break or meet here in an hour." Kiba seemed to disagree with my orders.

"Why?"

"I'm going to go over the details and statements." Neji glanced my way and I have known him long enough to understand that he wanted to join in.

I was wrong when I thought that Hinata's case is being looked into because they had clues. Hinata hadn't been the only one who went missing. What did connect these disappearances was the fact that white Zetsus had taken the form of those individuals. I heard from Shizune that the Hyuga clan was struggling economically. They couldn't afford to hire a specialized team. After the war, my ninja salary increased but not too noticeably but if someone wanted to specifically hire me for my service, the Hokage charged an exaggerated sum of money. That is why it had taken the clan two years to look for Hinata.

Kiba took down a tree, with the help of Akamaru, and sliced it into pieces. This would serve as our bench. The morning was over by now, Neji and I sat on the logs and over the next few moments, I listened to Neji's statement without interrupting him.

* * *

><p>Hinata fought hard and with strong determination. Her strength appeared to have reached close to Neji's level. The captain of the Second division appointed Hinata to a different group two days before the fighting seized and it was certain that victory was on our side. Neji was appointed to the west side to keep watch, and Hinata was sent to the opposite side.<p>

Night fell, and during this time of day the white Zetsus were not very active (Later, we found out why they weren't active at night.). Neji made his way back to the support and medical division to get patched up, and Hinata was already there; waiting for him with a cup of water in hand. She smiled warmly at him, and hid her exhaustion quite well.

"Neji…I-"Hinata was interrupted by Sakura who lifted the entrance to one of the tent.

"Neji get in here right away!" Neji glanced at Sakura standing by the medical tent, and then back at Hinata. He was about to tell Sakura to give him five minutes, but Hinata shook her head with a worried smile.

"We'll talk later, Neji." Sakura came over and dragged Neji inside. Hinata giggled, apparently amused at the scene. He spent about half an hour resting in the tent.

Later that night, Neji looked around for Hinata and couldn't find her. He asked the captain of the second division, and Kitsuchi said that he sent her on another shift, because she insisted that she was "okay".

* * *

><p>Neji paused the story to pull out a bottle of water. In the meantime, I flipped through some other reports.<p>

"We'll find something." I said to Neji. We spent half an hour reading people's profiles and statements.

"Kitsuchi states here in his report that Hinata appeared to have virtually no scar or dirt on her. She asked him if she could go back on another shift." Neji read from a scroll. We both frowned. "Everyone had several bruises! A white Zetsu might have gotten her." We sighed and this time it was me that pulled out a bottle of water to drink. A small rock hit me on the forehead and I noticed that Kiba had been digging the whole time.

"Why would Kitsuchi place Hinata with people she didn't know?" I wondered. I glanced at a picture of Kitsuchi, he had dark hair that ends in some ponytail, a bulbous nose along with a beard. He was from the Village Hidden in the Rocks and had a beautiful daughter named Kurotsuchi. He couldn't have any motive so I ruled him out. Neji got up to stretch and activated his Byakugan.

"There's nothing beneath." Neji said as he looked through the ground.

"Then let the two of you settle this, it will be the nosy Inuzuka clan against the see it all, Hyuga clan." I said with a smirk. Neji didn't seem to take offense, but it was enough to boost Kiba's ego into not giving up.

"You're on! Let's go Akamaru!" Neji and I backed a good few feet to the side because Kiba started going berserk. Neji shook his head, but it was evident that he was amused. I'm not sure for how long Kiba kept at it, but eventually he had stopped.

"Yeah! We found something!" Kiba's excited voice came from about 20 feet under. "…I think." He trailed off.

"I still don't see anything." Neji said to me and deactivated his Byakugan.

"What do you think you found?" I shouted, almost forgetting that Kiba had good hearing as well. Akamaru climbed out of the ground, with Kiba on its back.

"I don't know, but It smelled something like rusted metal. It's like there's something down there, miles and miles deep in the ground. I can't put a shape to it, but it's big." Kiba explained. I blinked for a moment and then took out the map that was created for this place about a year ago.

"According to this blue print, there shouldn't be anything under this." We all exchanged looks.

"Let me see the map." Neji said. I handed over the map and he scanned it for a moment.

"Given the distance between this spot and Akatsuki's secret base, they can't possibly be connected." Neji said.

"So what does that mean?" Kiba asked, and scratched his head.

"Kiba, it means that we don't know everything about this mountain. There could be more than one hideout, in fact there could be countless hidden locations." I explained. Kiba grinned.

"Sweet, it might lead us to Hinata!" Akamaru barked with excitement.

"That's certainly a wanted possibility." Neji said.

"There must be an entrance somewhere. We're going to have to visit the deepest part of these troublesome mountains." The team agreed with me. I closed my eyes for a moment and rubbed my temples. I eyed the map again; trying to find the closest location that could serve as an entrance. "We'll go south until we reach a cliff." Everyone seemed to assume that my actions were nothing but calculated strategies. For the most part, that was true. But there were times that I felt like we had to start somewhere, anywhere that made sense.

I just wished we were more prepared for what happened.

* * *

><p>Readers, thank you.<p>

In the following chapters, I will finally pick up the pace and will answer those questions you've been wondering.

**_For chapter two_**, Shikamaru _thought_ Temari gets allergies. **However,** Temari explained that she was ill, **And** Tsunade was working on a medicine. The reason Shikamaru doesn't make a big deal about it is because he has faith in Tsunade's ability.


	4. The Carved Tree II

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Two years ago, during the first morning of autumn, many complained about the summer heat. So after bathing in strong rays of sun while I was on a shift, I learned that seasons were merely estimated dates. The same realization struck me after the captain of our division said the war would end in two days.<p>

I was thinking of how I had to face Naruto one way or another after it was all over. But it never happened. The fate that was bestowed upon me by a stranger was a punishment for my selfishness. Had I not confessed to Naruto, I wouldn't be here wondering what could have been if only…

…I know not of any other life than what I have right now. But with the hope in my heart that maybe there's a parallel life that is lived by _another me_, I wish for her the best of luck in life. For the reasons that if creatures such as oversized insects, reptiles, animals and demons can exist so seamlessly, why haven't I seen the physical presence of a God?

The unique scent of burnt log, tall grass and thick trees was not important to me. Yet I thought of those things as someone who claimed to be the opposite of a God had accepted my offer. The thought of this particular being accepting my bargain didn't register in my head, until he kept his end of the bargain. His word was questionable and mystifying.

* * *

><p>"My, oh my, can you tell apart the difference between us?" The teasing voice of a woman with dark skin, red hair and amber eyes rang through my distracted ears.<p>

"Eh?" I was perplexed by such a random question. I turned my head towards the direction the sound of her voice came from.

"We're light years apart in appearances! That is extremely mean of you, Kairui!" Kurosutchi replied in my defense. The truth was, her dark short hair and pupil-less pink eyes was distorted through my vision. She was light skinned with a bit of a tan. The long usage of my Byakugan took its toll. From the looks of it, I was going blind.

"She's doing us no good by misidentifying a tree branch for a deer. Go back to camp and get some rest!" Kairui was right, the night was nearly over and I was being a burden. I was supposed to assist them in some hunting, but in resignation Kurosutchi sent me back to camp.

"Sigh, we'll take care of things here. Go rest Hinata." Camp wasn't far, it was about three miles away and there were other Ninja scouting the area and on the lookout for enemies. Even on camp itself, ninja stood all around the camp's perimeter, on the lookout for who goes in and who goes out.

Sorry! Forgive me! I was tempted to say. But one of the things that annoy the calm and easy-going, Kurosutchi, was unnecessary apologies. "I can't disagree with you two." I replied instead, and bowed before I left.

On my way to the medical division, I was terrified. The idea of not being able to use my Byakugan to guide me back, gave me the chills. But I was considered strong now, or at least independent enough because I could last 30 minutes against Pein. Naruto's life was on the line during the time I stood against Pein. Had that not been the case I would have been a dead fly.

And somehow I was left speechless when a cold, lean and muscular body had me pinned against a tree. My hands were cuffed behind my back by one of his strong hands. His free hand held a sword with fresh blood on its blade. I suddenly remembered it was my blood on his blade after I stopped thinking about the burnt scent of log, thick trunks and tall grass.

I saw the three of them materialize out of what seem to have been a dark portal of time and space. But before I could react my chakra was sucked by two Zetsus and afterwards, this ruthless being had a need to make their victim feel trapped.

I tried to move my cheek from being pressed against the trunk of the tree because the splinters decided to collaborate with his wickedness and scratch my face. He must have thought of it as a sign of struggle and with his free hand he carved my name on a tree using a Kunai. Then not much time later a sword tickled the back of my right leg, and left me with the stingy feeling of a paper cut.

"I kept to my word because you happen to prove useful at this critical time." In his position, the five nations winning this war was actually a critical time. But I didn't understand how I had anything at all to offer him. I believed in Naruto, and always will. But no man on earth is invincible, and everyone seems to forget that. Meanwhile, I always kept that in mind.

From the very beginning it had been all about protecting the village by protecting Naruto. Later they allowed Naruto to unleash, as its last hope. Then it wasn't about protecting Naruto anymore, they claimed to be protecting everyone. My mind rambles a lot, and I imagined what it would be like to be on the other side; the side that was losing. I pitied him for having to need me, and he hated me not just because I was from the Leaf Village. It became personal, touchy, and sentimental.

"What will you do to me after it's over?" My fears were justified. Anyone in my situation would be insane if they were not afraid for their life. I made no attempt to hide my feelings because people who know how to fool the world are the only ones who can get away with deception. I knew I was trembling uncontrollably, and the Zetsus behind us needed to remind me.

"I can taste the fear from here, so pure and modest. Still it's not enough to make it on my menu!" The high pitch and sly tone I heard from the Black and white Zetsu could be managed only by a few who were proven to be mentally unstable and practically insane. The original Zetsu relieved me from the fear of being eaten alive by him. Meanwhile the copy of him remained like a puppet.

"Do not pay any mind to his fetish for eating only powerful Ninjas, Tobi would be one of them." The comment infuriated me because of its obvious insult. I struggled once more against his hold but it was futile. "And to answer your question, you will be forwarded once your use is over. Your life will buy me an Ally." His voice lacked emotion and personality; this didn't seem to be the person I pledged my life to in return for something that might not be preventable, regardless of anything.

The tingly sensation of a migraine surfaced on the side of my temples and not much later I stopped fighting the dizzy feeling and surrounded. As I fainted, several dialogs were exchanged, and I knew for sure that Zetsu would pretend to be me until he's caught. But I was long gone by the time that happened because Naruto's shadow clone vanished after he defeated Tobi. He wasn't there to aid them identify the enemy.

* * *

><p>If there really was another me, out there, maybe…just <em>maybe<em>…I would try to take her happiness for my own. The unfair laws of cause and effect treated many of us cruelly. Where was God now?


	5. The Story Kiba Told

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The power to modify what people perceived as real is what made Tobi such a threat. No human being should ever possess the ability to control reality. Overall, It was just too unnatural and unsettling for us.<p>

* * *

><p>The team and I scouted the outskirt of the cliff and it was bluntly obvious that it would be hard to get underneath without take down the whole cliff. I sent out a scroll to inform lady Tsunade that we will be needing ninjas with earth release to assist us in digging out the mystery buried underground. Explosive tags were too destructive and it was wise not to leave a scene behind.<p>

Kiba was talking to me as I lay on my back on top of a 10ft tall animal skull. I wasn't listening to him really. His troublesome voice hasn't change over the years. He was still annoying. But once he mentioned the name of the missing girl I sat up and looked down. Kiba was sitting on the grass as Akamaru cuddled around his body. Neji on the other hand was somewhere inside the 10ft tall animal skull, he claimed it would make a nice tent.

"I didn't catch that, what did you say about Hinata?" I asked. Later I found out he was talking to Neji, and not me.

"Kiba was asking me about how her return will affect our clan." I heard Neji's voice reply.

"Aha…"

"Hanabi is the only heir at the moment, but she's still too young to be the leader. Even if Hinata is brought back, she won't be able to assume the position of leader. I wonder if she'll want to return to the village." I understood what he meant by the statement, but Kiba didn't follow.

"Wait, why would the right of being the clan leader be taken from Hinata?" Kiba asked. I remained quiet and so did Neji. I felt Neji's shadow become irritated and so I decided to take a guess and answer.

"Anyone who gives away information about their clan or village is looked down on. She might even be dishonored and disowned. It's been two years. Assuming she's alive, she's been enduring years of torture." I said. Kiba remained quiet, but he was angry. I leaned back again to lie down, and glanced up the sky once more. It was already dawn and Kiba complained about the rain closing in on us. He estimated that it will pour by nightfall.

The three of us scouted the area just before it got to be too dark and found a cave somewhere near the ocean. Neji had been in charge of setting up the fire and he collected logs. The fire was in the middle and our sleeping bags created a triangle around it. We weren't too close, but it was enough to feel the warmth coming from it. We settled there for the night and I had been lost in my own thoughts. In the background, Neji kept telling Kiba to shut up and let us get some sleep, but he wouldn't stop telling stories about the missing girl.

He always had a thing for Hinata. That is what he confessed to us. At first, he admitted that he began to notice her because she wasn't the prettiest girl in our class, yet for some reason she was the only girl Sasuke tolerated. Kiba caught them trying to secretly eat lunch together. I was really surprised and so was Neji, it was the first time us hearing that she was once friend with the traitor.

* * *

><p>"I remember the first time I met Itachi, I thought I was in love." Kiba had been hiding and spying, he caught her expression a few times, and he described it as sadness. Sasuke remained quiet as she spoke. "I think I was only four or five."<p>

"Stop talking about him." Sasuke snapped.

"You think about him all the time, probably day and night!"

"He never loved us. He probably hated me the most. He hated me enough to leave me behind and not let me join the family he took from me." Kiba heard Hinata sigh.

"Neji hates me too. He blame me for his father's death; my uncle's death." Hinata said miserably.

"Unlike me who will never forgive, your cousin will one day forgive you." Sasuke said awkwardly. Kiba heard him chuckled afterwards. "Neji's really not as smart as people say he is. Do you hate him too?"

"I think I am not capable of hating anyone. I told you about it."

"You will always be weak. Hatred makes people stronger. And if you're really incapable of hating, then you will never be a strong ninja." Sasuke said.

"I know that. That's part of the reason why I like being around you. I envy that you can feel it." Hinata confessed.

"People pity me all the time. You're a weirdo for finding something like that fascinating."

"I will never be able to understand you Sasuke. I could never relate to anything you feel. That's what makes me envious. You can understand Neji, but I can only sympathize." Kiba heard a thud on the grass, and he peeked only to witness the two lying on the grass. It got quiet afterwards until Sasuke spoke again.

"Why do you like Naruto?"

"Why do you pretend to hate Sakura and Ino? Aren't they the prettiest of all?"

"They stopped being best friends because of me. If I had chosen either one of them, the other will just make our lives miserable. Why do you like Naruto?"

"There are a lot of reasons. But most of all, I can relate to his pain, he tries his best to go against people's expectation. I think he might be stronger than you." Hinata said. Kiba never knew anyone had a crush on Naruto, and ever since then he noticed the way she blushed a lot and fainted near him.

"We won't be talking anymore, after graduation." Sasuke said.

"Do you hate me too now for liking someone you really dislike?" They were referring to Naruto.

"You said it yourself; it would be selfish of me to involve Innocent people."

"If I was capable of hating, you'll be the first one that I would hate." Hinata got up and collected her things. "It's time to head back Sasuke, I hope for your safety in life." Hinata ran off, holding her bento close to her. Kiba said he believed that was the last time the two of them ate lunch together at school.

* * *

><p>"I became friends with Hinata because I knew she probably needed a friend. But then I started to like her a lot, but her eyes were always on someone else. I never asked Hinata about Sasuke, I wonder if she could have prevented him from leaving."<p>

"I never heard of anyone being unable to hate, but I somewhat suspected that she was immune to such negative feelings." Neji said thoughtfully. "And I doubt Hinata could have prevented it. Sasuke made it his purpose in life to become strong enough to avenge his family. Family usually comes first before friends."

"Do you think Sasuke and Hinata ever spoke again?" I asked after analyzing the new information in my head, and storing it for future use.

"I don't know. Was it necessary to keep their friendship a secret?" Kiba replied.

"I'm glad they did, Hinata was always bullied at home. I don't think it would have been fair for her to be bullied at school by the other girls." Neji said.

"It's already midnight, Kiba shut up now and let Neji and I get some sleep."

"Did Hinata talk about me?" I stared at Neji in disbelief.

"Neji, I didn't know you could be just as troublesome." Neji shot me a glare and turned his back to me. I caught Kiba smirking while his eyes were closed. I sighed about nothing in particular, and thought about all the stories that were said.

That night, I dreamed about a girl whose life rarely intercepted with mines. The details faded the next day, but I remembered her navy locks and lavender eyes. I also recalled her small lips moving as words flowed out of her mind. Her pupil-less orbs glowed with hidden mischief while she laughed. I think I might have held her slim body against mine. Perhaps I wasn't the person she was holding at all. I came to the conclusion that my stress was manifesting these dreams which continued rather frequently as we searched for the girl I didn't really know.

* * *

><p>Readers, Happy Thanks Giving for those who celebrated it!<p>

As for those who didn't, I present to you an update!

I also thank _**Sacrificed** _who has been helping me edit now and then by pointing out typos and several mistakes he sees.


	6. Time Is Running Out

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>My former teacher, Azuma, was sitting across Hinata. He was muttering a few curse as his little king clung to his neck; clearly choking him.<p>

"Daddee!"

"Damn, can't get a break here?" Hinata's soft giggle echoed down the hall of Kurenai's house. The two were playing Shogi while I lied on my side. I counted all the vital mistakes Hinata has made and I knew she would loose. I think she read my mind.

"S-Shikamaru, is it looking that bad?" Blood seem to be circulated mainly around her face because she was blushing for reasons unknown to me.

"Yeah, this troublesome man won't let me help you." We were teaching Hinata how to play Shogi, but so far she was letting the king fall for a novice basic trap.

"Checkmate! I'm out!" Azuma picked up his little king and slid the door open and disappeared inside Kurenai's house. I saw Kurenai's shadow walk over and to embrace Azuma and her son.

"I am not surprised it e-ended this way." Hinata picked up the pieces and organized them. "I want to practice some more!" It was obviously she was asking me to play.

"I'll pass; I got to head back to work." Her mischievous eyes told me that I better get ready for the consequences.

"No you don't!"

_Huh?_ I was caught off-guard by Hinata who launched herself onto me while I was getting up. The two of us fell back on a fluffy bed, but for some reason it didn't really register in my head that we had shifted from a wooden floor, to a fluffy bed.

"If you keep this up, I'll become lazier than I already am." I held her slim body closer and closer to mine.

"But it's already midnight…" I was once again caught off-guard by the random change of setting. The sky had been replaced with my room's ceiling, and Hinata was lying on top of my naked body. My hands, which had been caressing her, realized that she was also lacking clothes. It was then that I had finally registered that this was all just a dream.

* * *

><p>The morning snuck up on me like a thief trying to steal, only to get caught. While my body ran on autopilot I could only watch as I rolled up my sleeping bag and got ready for a new day. Since the team tended to rotate between tasks, it became my turn to make breakfast. Having the ocean nearby was, to my joy, an advantage. I walked to exit the cave as the sound of waves became louder.<p>

I stood by the entrance, leaning against the inner walls of the cave. Unfortunately, I witnessed what seems to have been an angry woman who was having a miserable morning. The ocean's wave struck the rocks around the shores with such fierceness. From the corner of my eyes, I became aware that something was amiss. Then I realized that Akamaru was gone. I shook my head in dismay and turned around and went to the back of the cave.

I unzipped my navy green ninja vest folded on top of my backpack which had been leaning against a corner. While I was removing my shirt I heard the rubber band that held my hair, snapped. The pressure that built overtime on the side of my temples was released and I instinctively ran my fingers through my hair and massaged my skull. With the tension gone, I felt like I could think clearer. I briefly glanced further where the campfire was located; Neji and Kiba were still asleep. I thought of waking up Kiba and informing him that Akamaru had decided to take a morning walk on its own. However, the thought escaped to the back of my head as I snuck my way to where Neji's belonging was; in order to snipe one of his rubber band. Being the light sleeper that Neji is, he caught me.

"Having a bad hair day, Nara?" I glanced over my shoulder and glared at Neji. Although his voice had been low and discreet, it was enough to wake Kiba up. Neji sat up and gathered his sleeping bag to put it away. He walked next to me and I stepped aside and away from his bag.

Kiba's arms were the first to move. I watched him reach out and pat the ground around him as though he was looking for something. He's body froze, and his eyes snapped open. "AKAMARU!" Kiba got up; alerted by his missing partner and tripped a few times before he made it outside the cave.

I turned to look at Neji and frowned. I watched him remove the rubber band from his hair and extended it to me. "Do not assume that I go around carrying extras." I sighed and rubbed the side of my temples. I declined Neji's offer because he obviously needed it more than I did. I wondered why he kept his hair so long.

I heard Akamaru's bark grow closer and louder, and turned around to see Kiba patting Akamaru. "I told you to stop running off on your own!" The scene reminded me of a mother scolding their child. I've witnessed something similar with Kurenai. "What's for breakfast?" Kiba turned to glance at me while hugging his oversized furry partner.

"The ocean is being troublesome, but I'll be catching some fish." I said to Kiba. After remembering that I still held my shirt in hand, I tossed it to the corner. I removed my Ninja sandals and left to go hunting.

I skipped over a few rocks and jumped on top of the ocean's water. I walked further away from the shores until I could avoid the waves altogether. Nevertheless few waves managed to strike me, but the cool water in such a warm morning felt refreshing. I searched for living creatures in the clear water until I finally came across the shadows of many fishes.

"Shadow gathering technique!" Tentacles of shadows formed, and I sent them after five or six sea creatures. After the fishes were held captive I lifted the shadows and the sea creatures went flying in the air.

"AHHHHH!" I averted my head and watched a shirtless Kiba running towards me at full speed. He tossed a few shuriken which landed on target and he rushed and caught all the fishes. I manipulated the shadow into stealing at least two sea creatures from Kiba's arm. We exchanged a smile of gratitude and walked back to the camp.

"Thanks." Kiba explained to me that Neji was getting on his nerve. I figured that prompted him to help with hunting. "Man I'm starving!" We skipped some rocks and made it back to the cave.

"Troublesome, how could I forget that last night you got too lazy to go hunting in the rain, we have you to blame for my empty stomach." We all had run out of food but Kiba kept telling us not to worry that he would handle it. Then again last night, the three of us were too lazy to make dinner in such a humid weather. When we arrived Neji was setting up multiple fires to cook the fish.

"What took you guys so long?" Neji's comment earned a glare from Kiba.

"Shikamaru was sunbathing and staring at the clouds." Neji chuckled and shook his head after hearing Kiba's comment. Meanwhile I remained quiet and began the manual labor of poking a wooden stick through the dead fishes, and handing them over to Neji whom became in charge of cooking them; by placing them over the fire.

* * *

><p>Beep...Beep...Beep<p>

I woke up to the familiar sound that kept reoccurring even when I was asleep. I could tell it was morning outside, and I vaguely wondered how many days or weeks had gone by since I was last conscious. I lived in a big mansion that used to belong to the country's leader. I heard Kabuto and Sasuke assassinated this country's leader and gained a lot of land and political power. What attracted them to this mansion was the secret lab that was hidden underground. I was resting in a large room that looked like it belong to a princess from some western fairy tale. The huge bed I lay upon had crimson curtains around it. There was a lot of decorative pillows that matched the curtains as well. On the right side of the bed was a nightstand, and to the left, was the IV machine.

I noticed that I have lost weight again as struggled to get the crimson bed sheet off of me because I felt like I was suffocating. By the time that I attempted to get out of bed; my weak legs wouldn't obey me. I stopped the struggle as faint footsteps reverberated down the hall. The footsteps eventually faded and I continued the battle over regaining control over my body. Eventually, I manage to toss my legs outside of the bed, and with my hands I helped myself up. While putting most of my weight on my legs, I yanked the long tubes that had been attached to my wrist; with the little strength I had. The violent act caused me pain during the first time, but eventually this became a routine to me; to the point where I can't describe it as pain. I guess I was numb...

Like a toddler who was learning how to walk for the first time, I stretched my arms and kept them open for balance. I only meant to use the bathroom; the urge was strong enough to wake me from my unconsciousness. As I was just about finish with my business and rinsing my hands, I walked outside to see the devil's pawn sitting on the bed I occupied.

It was Karin. She had red eyes that matched her hair color. When I first met her, she had short spiky hair on the right side, and long straight hair to the left side. But presently, she got rid of the spiky hair and allowed her hair to grow back evenly. Over all she had straight long hair that parted in the middle and purple hair pins on each side of her head. She wore a white medical jacket, and underneath was a short black kimono with purple patterns. She discovered that this country sold clear contacts which prompted her to ditch the brown glasses she once wore.

Karin got up from my bed and rushed to my side. She helped me adjust the pink Obi around my waist. She complemented the soft thin fabric from the blue Kimono which I wore. The sound of her black wooden sandals was surprisingly quiet. She was slightly taller than me, and I noticed this as she tried to help me make my way back into my bed. The marble floor was freezing cold.

"Good morning…" I muttered. Her fake smile made my heart sink. I could feel the sadness and regret in her eyes. I could almost smell the guilt coming from her soul. She still blamed herself for what had happened to me almost two years ago. Once I was back in bed, Karin reattached the IV and I watched her inject me with some unknown chemical.

"Kabuto departed to the other lab and won't be back for a week or two. But of course it all depends on how well it goes for him. And as for Sasuke, well, you know; he's still around." I nodded slowly at the information.

"I feel drowsy again, what is he experimenting on that requires him to put me to sleep all the time?" I asked Karin. She sat on the edge of my bed and looked away from me.

"He's being restless. While trying to find the 'perfect' vessel, he is also attempting to find a cure for your illness. He instructed me to inject you with a stronger dose of medication to see whether it improves or worsen your condition. I also need to observe and write down the results." My eyes felt heavy and I closed them while Karin spoke.

"Is he giving up on recreating the Byakugan? Is he trying to cure me in order to take my eyes? I guess all his failures are really making him that desperate." I didn't hear a reply from Karin. The silence spoke more than her words. If Kabuto were to take my eyes, he would develop the same illness I have. Eventually it would eat away at his chakra until he was dead. That is what it's suppose to happen to me, and Kabuto is running out of time. The last time I had enough energy to activate my Byakugan was about three months ago. The weight of the situation was crushing my drive to stay alive.

I felt Karin wrap her arms around me while her head rested on my stomach. I patted her head awkwardly, but in my mind I was having some depressing thoughts. I don't know how much more I can withstand. I certainly didn't think I would become Karin's "friend". I must admit this was actually one-sided; since I don't particularly like her. She has a personality that could be described with only one word; bipolar. Back when I wasn't so disabled, she was just an arrogant bitch that made me endure a lot of cruel moments. I could only assume that she pitied me now that I'm at my weakest. Could it be that she her perception of me gradually changed after I saved her?

"I'm so bored without you to talk to." With me out the way, I thought it only meant that she gets to spend time with Sasuke. But even if that was the case; Karin was having a miserable time. "Sasuke keeps bringing different playmates, and he forces me to dispose of their bodies if they get pregnant." I frowned; it didn't relieve me to know that Sasuke was still as cruel as ever. I knew her complains were going to continue for a long time. I wanted her to leave already.

"Why didn't you stay at the Leaf Village?" Her choice of coming here was as unintelligent as my choice of offering my life for someone who barely noticed me.

"I knew I didn't belong there; everyone were_ too nice._ It would have driven me insane eventually." Karin backed away from me and got up from the bed and took out her notepad to write notes. As a cue, the door to my room opened and Sasuke walked in. He no longer wore the same attire from years ago. Every now and then he was dressed differently since he was the co-leader of this country. It appears that he will be attending to some political meeting since he was wearing a black business suit.

"Look who's still alive." I looked away from Sasuke as Karin walked over to him and tried shove him outside the room. "Don't touch me." He said coldly to her. They exchanged dirty looks but Karin gave up once Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "I need to talk to _her_, get out." Karin looked at me and I tried to reassure her that I would be okay.

He remained quiet and just when I was about to fall asleep Sasuke shook me by the shoulders and spoke a few threats.

"I don't know how long I will conscious be for." I complained while my eyes were closed.

"What made you became this sick?" Sasuke paced around and examined a few things in the room.

"Do you remember the time where Zetsu tried to attack Karin…but he ended up biting me instead?"

"Hmm, Was that before or after Kabuto and I became allies?" My stomach flipped back and forth with a heavy feeling of disgust. Sasuke used me as a peace offering so he can join Kabuto. The two of them were interested in expanding their knowledge regarding the origins of the Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan. They weren't looking for a way to merge all three of them. According to Karin, they are trying to find the weaknesses and recreate them at a much efficient level. Kabuto managed to create a weaker copy of the Sharingan, but he was having trouble meeting the rest of their goal.

"Why does it even matter..."I muttered to myself. However, he had heard me.

"You got yourself to blame for that. Why did you even bother to save Karin when you didn't even mean anything to her?" He stood by my bed.

"She doesn't mean anything to me as well. But I suppose it was just a reflex…" He rolled his eyes at me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke pulled out a scroll and handed it to me. I opened it slowly and couldn't help but to smile and giggle. It was a greeting from Jugo; he explained he and his wife were expecting a child. I could picture his serene smile as he thanked me for encouraging him to go for what he wanted. I never met his wife before. After Kabuto "cured" Jugo's blood thirst, he left us and started a new life of his own. It's sad that it's been years and I still couldn't figure out where I was or what this country was called. "I'm glad he's happy…" I kept smiling to myself but my eyelids felt heavy and I could no longer open them.

"Make sure you don't let Karin hear how you actually feel about her. I can see how much she likes you." Sasuke's voice sounded more distant and I realized I was passing out. He shook my shoulders again and I opened my eyes and stared at him. I noticed that he hadn't deactivated his Sharingan which made me turn to my side; so I didn't have to face him. The movement I felt alerted me that he had climbed on top of the bed.

"I would hate all of you if I could." I replied. I heard him grump and it was evident that he didn't believe me.

"You're still going on about that nonsense and is honestly getting old. It's very visible in your eyes" His strong hand gripped my shoulder and I winced in pain. He forced me to turn to face him but I tried to refuse. He got on top of me and held my chin to face him. I tried to use my hands to push him off of me, but instead, the IV tube came off again.

"Is this what you do to your whores when they reject you?" That didn't really come from me. Even though I was the one that said it; it felt like it was Karin who was speaking through me. Sasuke's hold softened and I opened my eyes slowly to witness him frowning. "Can't you just leave me alone already? Do you not see that I am slowly dying with every move I make and every breath I take? If it makes you content, I'll tell you that I hate you even if I don't. Just please stop pestering me already…I want to sleep." What I really wanted to say was; _I want to die._

"Show me what you actually feel..."Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and forced me to look at him. He broke past my mental barrier and I watch him navigate through a sea of memories; only to uncovered something I didn't know was there.

* * *

><p>"That was some great fish!" I had to mentally agree with Kiba. If Choji was here he would have really appreciated it probably more than me. I got up and stretched.<p>

"During the war, Hinata taught me a few things about cooking." Neji's reply made Kiba's smile disappear. I had to look away because random flashbacks of today's dream started to surface. Neji would have me castrated if he ever found out that I was having dirty dreams about his cousin. "I hope Lady Tsunade received the scroll by now because I'm getting really bored." He caught my expression and gave me a funny look. "Nara…what's with your face?"

I cleared my throat. "The message will undoubtedly arrive by tomorrow." I tried to go back to the subject.

"What's the plan then? Stay put until we receive any word?" I chuckled and Kiba stared at with a quizzical expression. He began to gather his shirt and jacket and got dressed.

"It's pretty obvious that's the case, Kiba." I heard Neji respond while he put out the fire. I grabbed my black long-sleeved shirt and sandals and started getting dressed as well while I stood at the opposite side of Kiba.

"Kiba, it's your turn to keep watch." Neji looked at me and raised an eyebrow. It had actually been my turn but I was too lazy and too full. _Shut up Neji, don't be a brat…_I felt relieved when Neji didn't say anything.

"Alright! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba disappeared in a cloud of smoke, at the same time, Neji and I exited the cave.

"I'm starting to suspect that the reason why you allow Kiba to be of this team is because-"

"-That's crazy talk; I don't know what you mean." I didn't let Neji finish his observation. We exchanged wicked smiles and traveled up the cliff. I froze for a second, taking note that I no longer felt Kiba's chakra. "Hey Neji, can you check where Kiba is located?" He nodded and activated his Byakugan and we picked up our speed.

"He's up ahead at about three miles away, and he's with company. There are three female ninjas, with chakra that ranks the same level as High Ninja." These ninjas had to show up at the worst time. _God damn, I hate fighting girls. Hopefully I can manipulate the situation to make them go away without a fight. I hope Kiba isn't saying anything that will engage us into battle._

"What village are they from?" By now we were a mile away from Kiba.

"From what I see, they're not our allies. And as of yet, they haven't initiated a battle."

"Heh, that's a good sign." I replied.

* * *

><p>Hello readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had fun writing it.<p>

I give thanks to your reviews too, for they actually motivate me.

**Bryce**, thank you! I would like to update once or twice a week.

**Lastine**, I forgot that your location celebrates thanks giving earlier than we do. Thank you for the review.

**Lazysleep**, thank you for the (anonymous?) review!

I get a wide smile when I check my Gmail and read that [insert your name here] has reviewed or added stories to favorite/alert.

Enjoy the rest of your week! Until next time!


	7. The Darkness Falls

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>At first, I thought, this illusion must be a way of getting me to feel what they wanted me to feel; hatred. Kabuto had figured it out, and he was acting through Sasuke, by giving him small tasks such as these. The main reason as to why his previous Byakugan experiments had failed was because I lacked love, and I also lacked hatred. I needed to feel either one, or a combination of the two, in order for him to accomplish part of their goals.<p>

A bloodcurdling screech escaped my dry throat for these horrible images flashed inside my head. It started out as a dream which soon turned into bloody chaos.

It was night time, and my father tucked me in bed. At the time, the Hyuga did not have a heavy guarding system. After my father left, I lay in bed and my wide eyes wouldn't close. I wanted to play outside. I wanted to specifically play with the Uchihas. For my age, my Byakugan was very advanced. My mother told me that I should keep my talents to myself if I didn't want to be separated from them. And so every time father tested my vision, I told him I couldn't see as far as Neji could.

I stumbled out of bed and slid the door open. I tip toed down the hall and walked to the kitchen. Inside the Kitchen, there was a secret exit they thought I didn't know about, and I used it to escape outside. I activated my Byakugan and ran into the night. The crickets were as loud as my sandals, and I made my way towards the Uchiha compound. To my disappointment, I could see that everyone was asleep. I sat on the grass, while facing a wall that separated the Uchihas from the Village. At the time, I believed with my childish heart that if I wanted to play, someone would play with me. I almost fell asleep leaning against a tree, but few muffled screams awoke me and I got up on my feet and activated the Byakugan only to witness…

…The Uchiha Massacre.

Itachi performed a series of continuous butchery which almost appeared graceful and perfect. As a child, I didn't really understand what I was witnessing, and so I was more intrigued than I was scared. Everyone's chakra disappeared with each blink I made. This kept going until it was down to two chakra. Father once told me that the dead does not have any chakra, and the piercing nature of my realization clicked in me. I froze and began to cry and to scream. I didn't know what was happening but it looked like he was going to kill Sasuke as well.

Itachi turned towards my direction and his Sharingan glared at my Byakugan. My feet felt a jolt of pain after I turned to run, but tripped and fell. In a matter of seconds Itachi's shadow loomed over me and I curled into a ball; hoping he would mistake me for a rock and go away. He touched my shoulder with such gentleness which caused me to turn and look at him. His Sharingan remained active as he spoke to me.

"Did you know that being strong is like bearing a curse? Do not cause trouble to your clan especially when you are the rightful heir. You will forget what you witnessed tonight, at a very high expense." His gently words and gloomy eyes echoed in my head as his illusion worked its way into my head. He erased bits of pieces of my memories while his words lingered. "You will give up all that is hatred, and you will give up all that is power. War is the second most evil thing in this world, and hatred is the first. You will avoid getting caught in hatred as long as you forget this nightmare experience you just witnessed." My eyes had the appearance of a lifeless doll, and I did exactly what he told me to do. He sent me back home and I never thought of that night ever again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke let go of my chin slowly, and climbed off my body. He sat at the edge of my bed and entered a state of thought which recreated and pieced together what he awakened in me.<p>

They had won. They finally have done it. An incomprehensible and overpowering feeling of darkness found its way into my soul. Karin knocked at a desperate pace and busted into my room only to freeze on her steps. Whatever it was that she saw in me scared her. She glared at Sasuke and ran over to him. She shook his shoulder violently and demanded some answers.

"What have you done to her? Do you not see that she's gone beyond the point of return?" Sasuke did not reply and simply pushed the red-head aside. He adjusted his tie before he got up and departed.

"Karin is alright. I finally feel…_more human_." The dark tone and sinister smile was enough to make her back away from me. "And you know, I never really liked you." Karin looked as if she finally remembered that I'm still disabled and more harmless than a fly. She made her way toward me and held my wrist which hung lifelessly at her grip. I glared at Karin as she injected back the IV tube into my skin.

"It appears that you will be dying sooner than you think; now that you will be able to give them what they want." She let go of my wrist and backed away once again. Her arrogant tone and change of friendly attitude towards me impelled me to grab a Kunai from under my pillow, and send it at her way. She barely had time to dodge it, and got away with a slight cut on the right side of her neck. Her hand inspected her wound but it wasn't deep enough to be considered serious. She turned to face me; neck and ears turned red with anger. "I know you've seen Naruto's chakra before; warm, beautiful and radiant. Your chakra was once just as warm, beautiful and radiant. That's why I decided to be nice to you during your last moments of your life." Her comment left me stung. "But whatever happened just now changed your chakra to something I got so used to seeing during my time in Akatsuki." I lay there motionless on my bed and didn't notice her exit.

After she left me alone, I couldn't hold back a scream that had been threatening me to escape me. I picked up a pillow and held it against my face and I screamed. All kinds of negative feelings which I thought were impossible for me to experience, circulated through my heart and taunted my wellbeing. It hurt so much to think that all my life I had been just a _proxy_, who acted as another. I felt worthless, ugly and alone. I no longer knew who I was and how to deal with this...Naruto really was amazing after all. The ability to turn all this darkness into happiness was something no regular being could do. And so I found myself relating more to Sasuke than I could ever relate to Naruto.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed the original Zetsu had been watching me the entire time. By the time I turned to look at him, he had disappeared.

_My days really _are _numbered. _

* * *

><p>It was evening, and I found myself inside a small office that was located on the last floor of the main political building at the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Kiba and Neji waited outside while I took care of some business.<p>

Before me stood a man with long, dark brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a green shirt, with gray pants. His long coat was black which matched his ninja sandals. This man's name was Shibuki and he was the leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. He was still young, in his mid-20s. There was a stern look in his eyes, but nevertheless his eyes hid kindness.

"Do you understand ?" I nodded and replied with an honest 'Yes.' Shibuki sent three female ninjas to escort us to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. A very influential clan owns half of what is Mountain Graveyard, and we needed their permission to dig our noses around land. "Tomorrow, the Kobayashi clan will be holding a private political party. I'll see to it that your team gets an invitation. Perhaps, if you get a chance, you may discuss this affair at the party." I studied his body language and learned that he was a man of his word. His eyes might have witnessed very few deaths, and the aura he emitted told me I could trust this man.

I requested Shibuki to send word to The Leaf Village and explain to Lady Tsunade of our situation. His smirk told me that had been taken care of even before we stepped inside the village. Before he escorted me outside his office; I paused and shook hands with him.

Shibuki allowed us to stay inside an inn, expenses be damned. I had a feeling the money that was being used was coming from some other form of connection. Then it all came together after finding out that the owners of the inn was none other than the Kobayashi clan.

"What a drag, I have a feeling that the Kobayashi clan are not going to allow us access for free. They obviously want something in return." Neji and Kiba were settling down their backpacks and utilities as I lay down on a futon; staring at the ceiling.

"And what do you think that would be?" Neji asked while he removed his pouch and placed it inside a closet. The room that was rented for us was very luxurious. I could tell by the materials of the furniture.

"Right now, we're part of the biggest power. The rest of the villages could be having problems and thus want to be part of the alliances." I replied.

"No dogs are usually allowed, I'll say they're damn desperate." Kiba's enlightened comment had some reasoning. They had allowed Akamaru stay to in our room with not much of an argument.

"I'm going to order our attire for tomorrow." Neji said as he walked out of the room.

"This village is too beautiful for me to stay indoors, see ya!" Kiba disappeared as well, and I was left by myself. I ended up falling asleep for a couple of hours and was later awakened by Kiba and Neji's arguments. I didn't register what the argument had been about, but it didn't matter because the deadly glare and negative vibe I sent was enough to make Kiba end the argument.

"You're awake." Neji stated while he dropped a soft yutaka over my head. "You'll be wearing that tomorrow." He explained. I removed the clothing from my face and sat up to examine it. It was brown with interesting navy green patters and the obi was also green. I glanced at Neji's yutaka; it was the same design as mine and the only difference was the colors. Neji's yutaka was navy blue with black and white patterns and a white obi. I didn't get to see Kiba's yutaka because he folded it and placed inside the closet before I woke up.

"I'm relieved to see that you didn't pick some outrages color to get back at me for some troublesome prank I might have done in the past." Kiba glared my way and it was then that I put two and two together; Neji got Kiba a ridiculous bright orange Yutaka which stood out.

The Village Hidden in the Waterfall had houses surrounding the perimeter of a tree; which was about 800 feet tall. The majority of the people had fair porcelain skin tone perhaps because the tree provided the village protection from the strong sunlight. And as its name stated, there were many rivers and waterfall which surrounded the outside of the village.

The invitations arrived around the afternoon, and the party was during the evening. The three of us got ready and that included hidden weapons under our traditional yutaka. And when evening came around, we were escorted by the same three female ninjas from the day before. It made me uncomfortable that they were appointed as our bodyguard. The event was taking place inside the walls of an old Japanese mansion. Outside, surrounding a garden, were over thirty tables. The maids were dressed in plain light pink kimono while they served food to the guests. Somewhere throughout the night Kiba, Neji and I had been separated.

Neji had disappeared with a pretty woman with brown hair and matching eyes. It was evident that she was older than him. I watched Kiba flirt with a girl with silver hair; throughout the whole night. It almost infuriated me to see that they were having fun; while I was stuck on a boring environment which revolved around politics.

_Those troublesome bastards don't know how lucky they are, to be excluded from boring old politics._

I had to admit, it was a very beautiful night, illuminated by dim lights. The cries coming cicadas could still be heard in the background even as people spoke.

I sat in front of the Kobayashi clan leader. His name was Kazuko Kobayashi. From what I gathered, he was recently appointed to power at the age of 21; shortly before his father passed away. He was approximately 180 cm (5'10), with long orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark red yutaka with a black obi. When we had exchanged greetings, he already seemed to know who I was. This particular table was circular while the rest were rectangular. Shibuki sat to his right and he was having a conversation with other people.

"Shibuki told me he would invite you, I didn't think you would show up." I raised my eyebrow in interest. From the looks of it, it was Mr. Kobayashi who came up with the idea of inviting us. The rest of the people who sat on this table were council members from his clan.

"I've been informed that you own half of the land of Mountain Graveyard. What does your clan plan on doing with it?" I asked. I was indulging myself in green tea and hadn't touched my food yet.

"We want to build a new village close to the sea. It will become rich from trading with foreign continents." There was a glint in his blue eyes that warned me that I should beware of this man.

"Aye, how much would it cost to get permission to perform an investigation on the land?" The maid kept pouring us drink silently.

"It highly depends, for starter; I don't know what it is that you are seeking. I must know your mission, your motive, and how much trouble you will cause to the land and how long the mission will go on for." I set the tea cup on top of the table and examined his expression. "But it could be for free if your leader allows this village to become your ally." I needed time to study and evaluate the condition of the Kobayashi clan and its influence over the village's politics. I couldn't give him an absolute answer.

"You understand that I cannot promise anything of the above. We'll see if Lady Tsunade will be merciful enough to hand the decision-making over to me." I replied.

"I hope it does not come to that because I heard about you before; Shikamaru Nara, the new brain of the Leaf Village." Mr. Kobayashi broke eye contacts with me and stared at a woman from another table. She had silver long hair and purple eyes which nearly hid underneath her bands. "Do you see that beauty sitting next to Mr. Inuzuka? She's my fiancée. I plucked her out of her misery; she's from a foreign continent located miles across Graveyard Mountain." I abruptly got up and excused myself while briefly making eye contact with Kiba. I went inside the mansion to find the restroom.

I waited about five minutes before Kiba and Neji entered the mansion. I pulled them to the side to talk to them. "Kiba, the girl you're talking to is Mr. Kobayashi's fiancée." I warned him.

"I wasn't aware of that. She never once mentioned anything about Kazuko." Neji shook his head and it was clear he was having the same thought as me.

"Women can be such troublesome liars." I ran my hand through my loose dark hair and moved on to change the subject. I explained the situation involving Kazuko Kobayashi and apologized over the fact that Hinata's case was taking really long to crack.

"Actually…I told Hana that she reminded me a bit of the friend I got separated from. I took the opportunity of showing her a picture of Hinata and she was shocked. Hana claimed that she remembers seeing someone like that before." Neji's eyes widen as Kiba spoke with a grin on his face.

"How long ago did that happen?" I asked.

"She claimed that it had occurred about six months ago. She used to be a medical ninja before her foreign country was tossed into chaos by the new leader." I shook Kiba's shoulder while advising him to go back and to talk Hana about keeping the conversation a secret. However, by the time the three of us walked back outside to the garden; Hana and Kazuko were gone.

* * *

><p>Wow it's already December!<p>

Here's another update and thank you for the help on editing _**Sacrificed**_.

Thanks for the motivating reviews!

I know It's been so many chapters and still Shikamaru and Hinata have yet to meet.

Thank you readers!


	8. Away From Here

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>A pair of arms snaked around me and lifted me from my sleep to take me somewhere. I was mildly drugged and my vision began to fail me. I could only make out the shadow of a person's head that carried me. Eventually his face became clear to me. He was a handsome man with the second bluest eyes I've ever seen; second to Naruto's.<p>

"K-Kabuto! Where are you taking me?" I was aware he had already transfered his soul. I demanded to know, but I knew he never bother to give me the answer that I wanted.

"People now know me as Kazuko Kobayashi, so please refer to me as such." His voice sounded different than before; it was no longer the creepy and scary speech that used to go really well with his hideous snake look. He stole the body of the Kobayashi heir and assassinated the father so he can be left with complete control. "I got to admit, I didn't know plans were moving along so well. People find it easy to trust someone who is handsome, opposed to someone evil-looking." I examined my surrounding and realized that I had been transferred to the lab hidden underneath the mansion. There were endless halls with many rooms which I've never been to. "I want you to meet someone who specializes in researching all kinds of cures." I wasn't particularly interested.

"What will happen if the medicine works?" I asked him as we went past several more rooms until we finally entered the one.

"If your body rejects it, you will die." My question was answered by a girl with silver hair and purple eyes. She stood in front a table that had many test tubes with chemicals floating inside of it. Hana was the rightful owner of to the mansion Kabuto invaded. After Kabuto killed her family and left her alive for his own purposes; he forced her to work for him.

"Hana, I'll be leaving you in charge while I access the situation back at the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." Kabuto gently placed me on top of a medical bed. My body was aching all over. He turned to Hana and asked; "Where is Karin?" My attention shifted sharply to the conversation.

"She was babysitting Sasuke." Kabuto crossed his arms and his blue eyes scowled Hana. "Don't look at me like that, with those beautiful eyes that once belonged to my ex-lover; my Kazuko. If you want to kill me, Kabuto, do it now."

"Do not tempt me." Kabuto walked out of the door and left me with Hana. She rushed to lock it the door and turned to me with a serious expression.

"About a week ago I met someone by the name of Kiba." She spoke in a hushed tone.

"You mean by sheer coincidence?" It didn't make sense to me why they waited this long to search for me.

"No, he's was part of a mission, which is to find you. But Kabuto had his eyes on me the for the whole time while I was with him. And there were people all over the place! I couldn't find a decent place for me to talk to Kiba without putting him in danger." I blinked slowly while processing the information.

I sat up on the edge of the medical bed and wondered if she would tell me what country this was. "Where am I?"

"We are in the country of Eternal Eden. Although our city has become quite stronger, no one is fond of the new political influence of Kabuto and Sasuke."

I watched Hana quietly as she began to mix a couple of chemicals together before me. Then, a thought occurred to me that prevented me from indulging myself in wishful thinking. "Back at home, people have already accepted that I was gone. Some, perhaps, even mourned and cried. Hana, don't you see I'm already dead to them? I can't go back now…"

"I'm not asking you to go back to the Leaf Village. I want you to help me get rid of Kabuto's influence over the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Your home will surely be ashamed of and dishonor you. You helped two of their enemy become insanely powerful…I really should leave you here to die. But your existence can be useful for something." Hana walked over to my bed; ready to inject me with something.

"Why are you doing this?" I didn't like Hana.

"Part of Kazuko is sealed inside of me. I can't allow Kabuto to grow stronger! He killed my father, kidnapped my fiancé, and now he wants to conquer Kazuko's village!" I could relate to all the hatred she felt, but I didn't particularly care for whatever pain she was going through. I had my own guilt and problems to shoulder. My soul was disconnected and I no longer felt much sympathy.

"I can't help you…" I looked away from her in order to avoid her blank gaze. After all, I had my own selfish reasons for not wanting to get involved in anything that will result in something worse than mere punishment. The thought of being back at home, only to be looked down upon, made my stomach turn.

"That is not for you to decide! It's your responsibility to warn them! You were one of the pieces which set things in motion. It's time for you to undo it all." Untamed anger flashed through Hana's eyes. She grabbed my arm and harshly injected me with some unknown medicine that caused my inside to twitch and turn in agony. It became clear to me at that moment that Hana did not care for what happens to me as long as she uses me as her pawn.

"What did you do!" My skin felt as though it was set on fire. And for a lingering moment, I thought someone was plucking out my eyes.

"You're chakra is trying to replenished itself, you'll be feeling like that for the next day or two." Hana forced me to get out of bed but I was unable to balance my existence. She caught me before I could fall and led me towards the door, which she unlocked. "We must leave this place!" I started to panic and tried to break free from her hold. However, Karin appeared from behind us and aided Hana with my kidnap.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone, I am having trouble deciding on the parings.<em>

_I hope you guys enjoyed your weekend!_

_Thanks again **Sacrificed **for helping me with proof-reading._

_Lazy Monday is coming up, boo!_


	9. The Tides Will Turn

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>The peace treaty between the Hidden Leaf Village and the Village Hidden in the Waterfall was authorized days later after the political party. I looked at some records which Lady Tsunade had provided and noted that if the Kobayashi clan does go through with building another village, and allowed certain people from the Leaf Village to move in; the Hidden Leaf Village might be able to prosper from trading with the foreign continents. The country known as Eternal Eden had a lot of advanced technologies; although its proficiency derived mainly from their advancement in science. As strong as the Hidden Leaf Village may be, we lacked modernization.<p>

Kazuko Kobayashi was unavailable at the time. He had mysteriously fled the country; along with his beautiful soon-to-be wife. Shibuki seemed stressed about the current state of his village. He claimed that the previous clan leader emitted an aura of trust and respect, and that his son seemed like a total slacker who ditches his country for selfish reasons. The whole situation seemed odd to me, but I didn't try to pry deeper into it because at the time there were more pressing matters. The inner conflicts of another fellow ally did not seem as important as the betrayal that awaited us.

Ninjas who were specialized in the element of earth were supposed to arrive a week later. As far as the Village Hidden in the Waterfall was concerned, they didn't know about the real mission that was taking place behind their back. I tried to disguise our mission's intentions because it was too early to trust them.

The meeting location was three miles away from the real project. My team set out to meet them at the requested location and we made it without alerting anyone of our intentions. The Village Hidden in the Waterfall believed that our mission was to try and retrieve any corpse that belonged to our fallen comrades because some villagers were outraged about not giving a proper funeral to those who fell.

What I did not expect was for Tsunade to be bold enough to send an ANBU black op. This information made the blood in my veins feel as though it was just about ready to accelerate for no real reason. The probabilities in which pointed Lady Tsunade of having her own hidden agenda confused me and alerted me at the same time. ANBUs were known mainly for assassinations and torture. They were highly tactical as well.

An ANBU of earth release; the picture began to form its own shape in my head. If Hinata was indeed found, she would be detained and questioned by this individual. I speculated about what the real schema of this mission could truly be. And with no doubt in my mind, I came up with the conclusion that Lady Tsunade and the elders were wired with information that had been kept from us. The lack of _trust_ incensed me; and I wanted to leave a message to Lady Tsunade that I wasn't one she could ever truly manipulate with her 'motherly act'.

Did they really think I wouldn't be on to them?

* * *

><p>An ANBU I've seen before during the war was leaning against an oversized bone as he waited for us to approach. He wore a creamy coat with black pants. Bandages were wrapped around his right leg and black sandals. His hoody was down and I could see his brown hair flowing behind his ANBU mask. The shape of his mask portrayed a boar design. There were three vertical markings at the top of his forehead, and at the bottom, around the chin area. His nickname remained true to his mask design;<p>

"You may call me Inoshishi." A strong wind picked up from the north which contributed to darkening the effect of our ambiguous meeting. "Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba; it's a _pleasure_ working with you." Neji and Kiba were oblivious to the gravity of the situation and the irony of his words.

"A single ANBU will be the substitute for three ninjas, how highly convenient it is indeed." I walked past Neji and Kiba and made my way towards Inoshishi. One of my hands was placed upon his shoulder as I leaned close to his ear. "I'll make sure to work you to the _bone_." Inoshishi shoved me away and snorted at my comment.

"Are you really going to cause a scene just because things aren't going according to your plans? Lady Tsunade warned me about your tantrums." He chuckled for reasons only he knew about. Perhaps the situation was humorous to him. I persistently glared at the ANBU while ignoring the lingering stares and confused looks from my teammates.

"Kiba, lead the way once more." My fingers had become accustomed to having my hair down; instead of being in a ponytail. I ran my fingers through my hair and pondered about why it had been me who was chosen for this mission.

"It's right this way, about three miles north of here." Kiba's mind, with no doubt, struggled to form thoughts about the hostility I expressed. He was the first one that started running towards the direction of our destination. Inoshishi followed behind him seconds afterwards. However, Neji didn't move and instead he crossed his arm and stared at me.

"Out with it." He said.

"What do you mean out with it?" I pretended to laugh at the situation but it did not get past Neji. "Come on Neji, he's an obvious threat to my unique and perfected intelligence. There's nothing wrong with a little male rivalry." Neji's stern eyes seemed to ease up by my false statement. I just couldn't get them involved in something that could be mistaken for treason.

"Don't let it get to you man." We picked up our pace and headed the same way Kiba and Inoshishi were headed.

"I am permitted to have moments like these; the dude has more than half the years of experience than I do." Neji shook his head and laughed.

"No you're not. But Naruto on the other hand…" What did Naruto have to do with anything? "I suppose that's it, you were having a Naruto moment." Neji's attempt at humor is what made me laugh more than the joke itself.

"Drop it, Neji." And he did.

* * *

><p>"Here put this on." We were on a ship which headed towards some unknown continent. Hana handed me some clothes and sent me inside a dark room to get dressed. I had underestimated Hana. I have always believed that it would be impossible to break out and sneak away from the mansion. But as it turns out; the majority of those skilled sensor ninjas were under Hana's paw and not Kabuto's.<p>

"Why the fuck are you bringing her along?" I heard Karin arguing with Hana. There was no immediate response from Hana as I undressed and tossed the silky clothes on the floor. I hadn't had time to examine what Hana handed me, and took the current time to try and assume what it was.

"Kazuko wouldn't have tolerated your foul language." I heard her sigh. "And I could not have abandoned a disgraceful girl in distress; especially when it's not in Kazuko's nature." Hana replied.

"Look, just don't let him take over your body." Hana laughed at Karin's comment.

"Ha-ha, the irony of that statement. That was pretty much the plan; let Kazuko take my body. Then, breed some cute babies. My God, the council members from his clan were pretty sick bastards."

"Then why would you try to save them?" Karin insisted for answers.

"Dear Karin, I have _already_ told you." The door inside the room which I was changing in was opened abruptly by Hana. "Are you done changing, little lamb?" I stepped outside of the darkness and watched Hana's and Karin's eyes shift from fascination to jealousy. "I didn't know you were _that_ pretty. In fact I was nearly insulted by your friend's comment; he said I look somewhat like _you_."

I unconsciously tried to pull up the black high stockings while trying not to damage its two purple ribbons. The black boots were slightly big on my feet and I had to wear black shorts underneath the purple kimono due to its length.

The purple Kimono barely made it above my knees. Karin's biggest pet peeve was seeing me unable to properly do the Obi around my waist. She moved close to me and threatened me to do something horrible if I didn't lift up my arms. I did as she instructed and waited for her to tie the light purple Obi into a big ribbon at the front.

"Why are we dressed like this?" I rubbed my temple and felt sick by the foreign motion of being on a ship.

"These are civilians' clothes. In fact it is Eternal Eden's finest fashion. We're supposed to convince people on the ship that we are nothing but rich girls out on vacation. Karin didn't want to help me pick them out." Hana explained.

"As much as I hate this short pink Kimono, Hana's right about the whole 'trying to blend-in-thing'." Karin nodded as Hana motioned for us to follow her. I took the time to notice the overwhelming confidence Hana emitted from the way she walked. Even men, who had their wives by their side, turned their heads to admire her. Hana was pretty aware of it, and she loved every moment of attention.

"We're going to take control over this ship, and force it to go towards Graveyard's Mountain." Hana whispered to us as we walked inside the ball room. It looked just like the one I've seen before in western culture movies.

"T-That's so c-crazy!" I said in disbelief.

"Nope, that's Hana." Karin was not thrilled by the idea as she said it.

"Well if you girls got any _other_ plans, I'm all ears?" She tucked some of her silver locks behind each ear and pretended that she was ready to listen. But when silence was the only reply we could manage, she winked at the victory. "No? I didn't think so. Besides, how do you think all those men back at the mansion allowed us to leave without a fight?" Hana's purple eyes began to turn pink and eventually they were red. Karin and I gasped as she activated the Sharingan.

"How did you-?" Karin was about to ask but she was interrupted by Hana.

"Kabuto has been fabricating and providing free samples, and I was just too eager to test these eyes." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. Karin seemed to have caught on the meaning behind Hana's words.

"Oh my god, you mean you stole them?" I walked away from their conversation to get a drink and wondered if I could really go through with this. Karin and Hana joined my side and the three of us gulped down a small glass of rum at the same time.

"You know you lied to me about the medicine." Hana smiled at me and claimed that she didn't know what I was referring to. "You said to me that-that-what was it again? Oh! That I was going to feel an unbearable pain for the next three days." Karin and Hana exchanged looks, but Hana was the only one who laughed.

"Little lamb, I honestly didn't think you would survive the medicine." I rolled my eyes and asked her to stop calling me that. "But you're so cute, just like a doll." Her random hug caught me off-guard but Karin acted immediately by pulling her off of me.

"Kazoku's soul was trying to take over just now." She explained it like it was a normal everyday occurrence. I rolled my eyes and fixed my long hair while staring at Hana's. I looked away and could not believe my self-esteem was dropping around her. If anything, it was Hana that looked like a doll, not me. From the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw a person with very long, dark blue hair; urgently leaving the ball room to go outside. I instantly move to go follow but Karin gripped my arm and pulled me with her as she followed Hana.

"I don't think we much time left before Zetsu alerts Kabuto about our disappearance. We must allow Hana to go through the plan and stick around to watch her back." I nodded and pulled away from her grasp, but nevertheless I unwillingly followed.

"I n-need weapons." Karin and Hana were astonished by my comment and exchanged looked with one another. I blinked in confusion and was stunned by Karin's statement.

"Not once have you stopped to intervene. And you have yet to complain about innocent people getting hurt. Why is that Hinata?" The weight of her observation collided against my conscious. Was I becoming the same as Sasuke and Kabuto?

"Innocent people get hurt all the time, Karin. Even if we don't fight, or go through with this, their deaths are inevitable." They were surprised by my own words and my twisted change of heart.

"Enough with the conversations, are we going to do this, or not?" Hana ran her fingers through her hair in a very flirtatious manner. She knew she had an audience of walking hormones watching her. I found myself wanting nothing more than to have her die at my hands. Where were these thoughts and feelings coming from? I barely even knew her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you everyone!<strong>_

_**keke1208**, Thank you!_

_**ilovekoga**, I wish that happened to me while I was reading._

_**sumo is**, Hinata shall be rescued. Hint Hint :)_

_**Sacrificed**, thanks for proof-reading! English is not my first language. _


	10. The Carved Tree III

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Ninjas tend to die or disappear during war time. Some become traitors, and others just wish to start over on a clean slate. It should not come as a surprise if the bodies can't ever be found. Although to my surprise, the lead we had on Hinata was still unclear to us. Hana claimed to have intertwined path with Hinata. But the meeting took place in a country that was located on another continent. I thought of the possibilities that perhaps Hinata might be one of those run-away ninjas.<p>

* * *

><p>Neji and I caught up to Kiba and the Inoshishi. After arriving at our destination, we descended down the tall cliff.<p>

"Damn, this cliff is about 200ft tall." Inoshishi stated as we landed on the bottom. I took off my bag and opened it in one quick move. Seconds later there was a scroll in my hand which I intended to give to Inoshishi.

"No kidding, what's your point?" Kiba replied. Neji, who stood on a gigantic rock not too far from us, shook his head. He openly disapproved of Kiba's behavior. Inoshishi glared at Kiba and was about to retort when I decided to step in.

"I've already estimated where you should aim your earth element, so you do not bring down the whole mountain." I tossed the scroll across, and Inoshishi caught it with one smooth movement. It would have been a shame if it had fallen into the ocean.

I waited as he examined the scroll, but he seemed to have had problems or questions somewhere along. "That's a very convenient math equation you got there."

"A circumference of 360 and a diameter of 8ft should do it. Just dig down to about 80ft and from there you will continue the rest." I explained to him, and we all turned at the same time to stare at the cliff before us.

"That's very impressive work, but there is only one little problem-" Inoshishi was cut off by Kiba.

"What would that be? I think Shikamaru thought of everything." I smirked internally, but it appears as though Inoshishi was able to see my inner victory dance. My guilty conscious led me to explain myself further.

"I did and in fact, with Kiba's scent, we were able to pick up a point in which we should stop. You should come to a pause at about 200 miles away from the starting point." Inoshishi nodded.

_Good, that's a sign he understood the simple math and not mess all of us up. _

"I will get to it." Inoshishi did a few hand seals and summoned a green boar who was about 8ft tall. "You know what to do!" The green boar nodded and jumped in the air. It spun at a very high speed and struck against the cliff.

"Kiba and Akamaru will watch your back. They might pick up on something that deems dangerous to us. Neji and I will stay a mile away from you guys. Kiba, make sure to have your earpiece on you at all time, and please try not to yell." Kiba seem to have ignored my last request.

"Leave it to us!" Kiba yelled before following Inoshishi into the hole which had been dug by the green boar. Once they were at an estimated distance of a mile away, Neji and I went in and followed after. And with our flashlights ready at hand, we ran for about a mile worth of distance.

Finally, we reached the end of the tunnel, and on the ground was a hole that was estimated to be 80ft in depth.

"I'll go in first, wait for the signal to drop down." I said. I could make out the shape of Neji's head nodding.

"I'll be right behind."

I dropped down the 80ft and used my chakra to land safely on my feet. I aimed the flashlight up, and gave Neji the signal that it was his turn. While I waited for him, I examined the place with the flashlight; there were tons of worms on the wall. Had I not met Shino and his family, I would have been scared of bugs.

"Neji, is the barrier still active at this location?" I asked Neji once he landed. He activated his Byakugan and looked around.

"It seems like the anti-Byakugan barriers were probably placed at about 50 feet above us since I can see the remaining of 30ft."

"Good, then I hope you don't mind the tedious work of mapping." I took out a scroll from my bag and passed it to him. I waited for him while he took out a paint brush of some sort.

"Not at all, since this is some _exciting_ finding. I think I might have enjoyed excavating in my _past life._" I laughed at his dry tone of sarcasm.

"You know, your troublesome sarcasm doesn't make it hard to ask." Neji has changed over the years, and now it seems he doesn't mind messing around with words while on a mission.

"Then I hope you don't mind me borrowing your catch phrase of how 'troublesome' it can be to bear the Byakugan." We both laughed again, but I knew better than that. Deep inside, all of us were anxious and somewhat scared.

"Someone has gotten troublesomely lazy over the years." I joked.

"No, I just rather be chasing after Hinata's lead. I'll never understand why _this_ is a priority." I stopped the jokes after his tone got all serious and reminiscent on me. Neji lagged behind because he was drawing detailed sketches of the cave that was being built before our eyes. And after minutes of silence, and tired of being alone to my troublesome thoughts, I broke the silence.

"If I said we'll find her, we _will _find her." I assured him, unaware of how favorable fate could sometimes be.

"Hey, you guys might want to hurry up and take a look at this!" I snatched my earpiece from my ear by reflex. Neji, on the other hand, seem to have gotten used to Kiba's annoying yelling over the radio.

"Damn, he's going to blow up my ear one day." Neji chuckled.

"It was _you_ who chose him for the team, not the other way around, so suck it up." He said to me before speeding up ahead. The lucky bastard doesn't need a flashlight since he could see in the darkness.

As I caught up to them, I began to see some flickering light at the end of the path. It was reddish and bluish. Sometimes the light was bright, and sometimes it seem like it would die out.

They had built a fire to illuminate the end of the path. And part of what seems to be huge hideout blocked our path. With how eroded it was, I assumed it had been built probably more than 100 years ago.

"There's no visible entrance, and the Byakugan is once again locked from peeking inside." I looked at Neji and nodded.

"I figure that would be the case." I replied.

"Aside the rusty metal, I can't pick up on any other scent of what could be inside." I was not surprised by Kiba's statement.

"Whoever built this and for whatever purpose it was; it specifically wanted to keep out Leaf Village." Inoshishi said while he inspected the material. The green boar was nowhere in sight, it seems like Inoshishi had released it for now. I took out an old device that almost resembled the shape of a gun which I have seen from western movies. I tried to turn it on, but it had a mind of its own. I heard that smashing it against something is usually the trick to get it to obey you; and I did so. I threw the device against the wall and the thing finally turned on. "What are you doing?"

"Save your troublesome question, and just observe." Neji, Kiba and Inoshishi backed away as I got close to the metallic container. "There are all kinds of techniques for just about anything, and so men have forgotten the mystical path of science." I explained while I worked on the readings from this device. "This is an old fashion radiation detector."

"You think there might be a bomb in there?" Inoshishi laughed, while Neji and Kiba were close to joining him. Bombs were rare, uncommon and almost unheard of. Its as though it was nothing but a myth to keep us the ninja coutries from messing with the western countries.

"While the thought may be humorous to you guys, I have to make sure I protect my team members from possible threats. After all, we are on a mission, and this object before us is nothing but a helpful tool." I said to my defense, although it sounded lame as I heard myself say it out loud.

"And what does the reading tells you?" Kiba asked after he had stopped laughing.

"There appears to be very faint traces of radiation leaking from inside; but is not strong enough to be a bomb. I suggest we wear our gas mask and go back outside." Everyone took out their gas mask to wear.

"Agreed, I'll write a report to Lady Tsunade." Inoshishi was putting out the fire as he spoke.

"Kiba will join you and help you write it." Neji and Kiba's head turned back and forth between Inoshishi and me, as we exchange words.

"That's not for you to decide." He disagreed with me.

"Shikamaru it's not much big of a deal. I can write our own report." Kiba sense that an argument was about to arise, so he probably stepped in for that reason.

"You might need help because I also mapped out the area but the sketches may be a bit confusing." Neji directed the comment to Inoshishi. However, held up the scroll in which he had drawn out the map and handed it to Kiba.

"Let's get the hell out of here." For once, I agreed with Inoshishi.

Once outside, we split up the task of setting up a camp which would help accommodate us into writing the update. After the tents were set up, and food had already been hunted, I noticed Inoshishi walking away from the group. I waited for him to walk further before I decided to get up and follow him.

"Hey, hold it." I called out. "I don't know what mission Lady Tsunade entrusted you with, but I suggest you follow me because there are things we must discuss."

"Nara, I refuse to take orders from you. After I'm done with my task, then we will talk-What are you doing? Hey! We're on the same team!" He had left his guard down and I took the chance to activate one of my favorite shadows techniques; which controlled the movement of his bodies, almost like a puppet.

"No, we're just from the same village. You left me no choice but to put you in a bit of a bind." I began to run further away from the camp, and Inoshishi had no choice but to follow.

"Ok! You got my attention. What is it?" He admitted defeat and I made no attempt to hide my smirk. I kept control of his body while I spoke.

"It's been two weeks, and I have yet to hear any direct words from Lady Tsunade. Is everything okay back there?" I asked.

"We're under no threat and our situation is the modern definition for peace."

"Then you should personally go back and report our findings to Tsunade. Except this time we will need a team to aid us in teleporting whatever this may be."

"I suppose I can comply. But before I go, I need to inform you that the team members you requested were granted permission to come. However, they pleaded for denial."

"Why would they do that?" The time limit for was up, and Inoshishi had been freed from my control. However, he did not move.

"One of the female is at a crucial stage in her pregnancy. Giving their ninja ranks, they're not allowed to travel without their medical-nin. Listen, I heard Lady Tsunade signed your contract in which she agreed not to send any ANBU to aid with your mission. But this is how things turned out. Now, I won't report what you did just because you could be charged with treason."

"How noble of you; I guess a troublesome thank you is due."

"No thank you is owed. I just know the feeling of being betrayed by our own leader." I could hear the arrogance in his voice, but I decided not to push my luck.

Inoshishi left around the afternoon.

But his returned perplexed me. It had not been three hours and he returned to us once more.

"Inoshishi, did you forget something?" Kiba asked; he was just as confused as I was.

"Did I forget something? Ah I get it, which explains my encounter with a white Zetsu." The tiny hair on my body stood as goose bumps made its way across. It usually occurs to me during an unfavorable situation.

"Did you eliminate it?" Neji asked.

"Yes I did, although I am not sure if I stopped the white Zetsu from sending whatever information he came here to collect."

"Damn it, I should've known!"

"Easy there Shikamaru, you know the deal with those impersonators. They're nearly perfected." Watching Kiba keep his cool under a situation influenced me into pulling myself together.

"How much information did you exchange anyways?" Inoshishi asked.

"Not much at all, he just helped us excavate the area." Kiba replied.

"Any ideas what it might be?"

"An underground lab, I'm assuming so, judging from the troublesome amount of radiation it was leaking." I said.

"Then I'll take your word for it. Don't let the white Zetsu bring your spirits down. He might have known the plan, but that was all in the past."

"Why do you say that?" Neji asked.

"The thing about plans is that they tend to change." Inoshishi collected his bag which had been hidden underneath his cloak. He worked on setting up his tent. "In addition, something this huge cannot be kept as a secret in the Leaf Village. Tsunade contacted the Sand Village for assistance."

"How long do we have to wait, until backup arrives?" Neji asked.

"I apologize; I know you guys have your own mission to take care of."

"That is not answering the question."

"Answering what question?" A familiar voice came from behind a tree.

"Oh hey there Kakashi, I was just about to mention you." Inoshishi waved a hello. "Kakashi is going to be helping me teleport the underground lab to the Sand Village. I hope it doesn't put too much strain on the Sharingan."

"Am I being called old?" Kakashi asked while he chuckled.

"Everyone that needs to be here _is_ here. Let's just get on with the troublesomeness." I ran my fingers through my hair and realized that I was getting too used to not having my pineapple hair style.

"Oh Shikamaru, I nearly didn't recognize you." I rolled my eyes at Kakashi's witticism, however, everyone else seem to have found some humor in it.

* * *

><p>There was something alarming about the situation. I knew it could not be just me, I could tell Karin felt it too.<p>

"Why are there barriers hidden everywhere on this ship? Ever since we got here I could not track down a single soul using my sensing techniques." I walked with them and we all tried to blend in, in a discreet kind of way. "Hinata, can you use your Byakugan?" I nearly forgot I even had one.

"Byakugan!" I searched around the entire ship, but just like Karin, I could not locate a single body beyond the doors.

"This is very bad. But we came this far, we're already near the captain's layer. Hinata, you got weapons, there's no time to back down." Hana said. I nodded, and there might have been a twinkle in my eyes which showed how determined I was to go through this. I kept my Byakugan activated though, so I could see what or who might be behind us.

As we approached the captain's layer, our footsteps became lighter and I could no longer hear the other two breathing. There was a brief pause, and the three of us stood in front a big metal door. Hana hesitated, but when we were about to question her, she released a fire technique made up of tiny balls of fire which struck each corner of the metal door. The door was blown opened and we ran into the room, armed with kunai, katana and shurinken. We tried to take advantage of all the smoke which was caused by the explosion; however, we bumped into a familiar face.

Inside the captain control room were many machines, and about five men in sailor suits stood in front of the machines; frozen in fear. In the middle of the room was a big fancy rectangle table with maps all over the place. Kabuto sat in front of the table, and in his hand was a glass of wine. His legs were crossed and he wore a black and white captain suit. Kabuto's captain hat lay resting on one his knees.

Hana and Karin froze in fear, and I was caught under the spell as well. Kabuto rose slowly from his chair and set the glass of wine over the table. He calmly positioned the captain hat over his orange hair. The sailors went back to operating on their task as though nothing had happened.

"K-Kabuto what are you doing here!" Hana managed to ask.

"I own this ship. It's my first time sailing it since it was built about a year ago." He walked towards us, and there was a mischievous look in his blue eyes. He unconsciously tucked some of his orange hair behind his ear and crossed his arm across his muscular chest. "Didn't I promise to protect and expand Daddy's wealth? Soon, there would also be a ship sailing to Mountain's Graveyard; that is after we make a decent reputation out of the village in which we plan to build."

I could not stand there any longer, and since I was behind them, it was easy to turn around and run. And that is what I did. I ran really fast down the hallway. I could hear my name being yelled by Karin, and I did a mental apology to them and their lives. My Byakugan was still activated, and I forced my way through crowds of people who glanced at me in confusion. I wanted to make it to the deck and jump off the ship.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, a familiar hand caught me by my wrist and pulled me inside a dark room. A hand covered my mouth, while the other was wrapped tightly around my waist. I fought and struggle against Sasuke, but after a good few minutes of fighting him, I gave up. It was then that he decided to slowly let go of me to turn the lights on.

"Honestly, how _stupid_ can you guys be?" I was about to open my mouth to reply but Sasuke's glare shut me down. "Did you really think it was going to be that simple to escape? The fact that you three actually escaped should have been a warning to your heads. This was all Kabuto's plan. He wanted to see how far you guys got. He wanted to look at how you three team up together. But you left your teammates behind. How pathetic and sad; especially for someone who claims to want to die."

I gave into gravity and fell on my knees. Sasuke caught the side of my arm and lifted me up. He pulled me away from the door and pushed me towards his bed. He locked the door and walked to the closet to get something, while in the meantime I plopped down on his bed and lay motionlessly; unsure of my bleak future.

"Take off your clothes." My head averted his way, and I stared at him in shock. It certainly did not occur to me before, that Sasuke would ever lay a hand on me in that kind of way.

"Yes Hinata, you heard me, take-off-your-clothes. I'm going to have you strip out of your dignity and violently rape you; which is why I'm asking you to discard all of your clothes very nicely." I blinked in confusion; the tone of sarcasm in his words sank into my head.

"Rapist do not normally ask their victim to strip themselves, they normally go for it and just rip their clothes off." He ignored my glare and I tried to control the blood from boiling too much, but my faced ended up red anyways.

Sasuke handed me a thin, white kimono and white wooden slippers. These clothes were similar to the blue kimono I was forced to wear around the lab. It was then that the obvious became clear to me; it was time for the final operation on my eyes.

I looked up and could no longer hold back the pleading look in my eyes. "S-Sasuke pl-please, I don't want any of this!" He looked away after handing me the clothes.

"You're asking the wrong person for help. I was the one that got you into this." One of his hands brushed against my hair and pushed my bangs to the side. He turned and walked outside but before he left he added;

"I'm going to wait out there until you're done changing. And if value your life so much, I suggest you remain quiet until I speak directly to you." I experienced the familiar feeling of Déjà vu for this was the second time, on the same day, I was told to change my clothes.

I heard faint words being exchanged right outside the door. After I was done changing I walked toward it with the intention of eavesdropping, but I did not know that the metallic door would automatically open. I froze in front Kabuto, who stood there; in front of Sasuke. Kabuto gave me a look I've never seen him give me before. He stared at me with open dislike and disgust.

"Sasuke, what is _this_ failure still doing alive?"

"What about Karin and Hana, were they caught and secured?" Sasuke ignored the question and asked Kabuto another.

"Yes, although the _other_ one is still on the loose." Kabuto looked tense and displeased and only Sasuke seemed to know why.

"Did the medicine really cure 1 out of 17?" Sasuke's question was answered by a nod.

"As you already know, the cured one will serve in advancing the Rinnegan to the next level." Kabuto grinned. "I'm delighted that our partnership lasted this long. After all this is over, you will get what you want, and I will conquer everything that I want." His blue eyes exchanged knowing looks with Sasuke's. "Get rid of _this_ one while I go and find the _other_ one. It's a ship for god's sake; she couldn't have gotten that far." He said as he walked away.

Sasuke came back inside the room and gathered all of the clothes that he told me to take off.

"Sasuke what is going on? My disease is gone, so does that make me the cured one? Or-or-or am I still actually infected? Were-were there other girls like me? And if I'm still infected, who is the cured one that he is after!" He avoided eye contact with me while I stuttered out those questions. I was unsure of what to make of his behavior.

Sasuke had been wearing a white and navy captain suit. He reached inside one of his pocket and handed me an envelope. He instructed me to read it after I die. Although the statement may have sounded like mockery, there was something about the look in his eyes that told me he was serious. I snatched the envelope and scowled. I hid it somewhere inside my clothes as I continuously glared at him.

"Do not be stupid and try to escape your fate again, because I will always find you. Stay put until I come back."

He left me alone for what seemed to be only five minutes, when in reality it had been nearly three hours. Time goes by fast when all you do is wonder how you're going to die, and as for me, my time was coming close to its end.

And so three hours later, I heard the door open but I did not move from my spot. Hours earlier, my body had found its way into the closet, and I sat in there hugging my existence that would cease to exist at any given second.

"Hinata?" I heard Sasuke calling my name. The knob which secured me inside the closet was turned, and Sasuke's face was the only thing that was clear to me from the shadow. "You're very bad at hiding." Even though he wasn't smiling, there was an obvious look of amusement in his eyes. He extended his hand to me, although dejectedly, I welcomed it. Sasuke pulled me out of the closet and attempted to release my hand.

But I did not want to let go.

It was then that he asked a question that seemed a bit bizarre to the situation at hand.

"How do you think you would feel, if I took it upon myself to erase all of your painful and torturous memories?" I unconsciously let go of Sasuke's hand as my head searched for an answer.

"I wouldn't want anyone to take away my burden. I prefer to shoulder it because that is what would make us stronger. What your brother did to me was…very selfish. Now all I am left with is a surplus amount of hatred. Its intensity cannot be compared with what I once thought was love." Sasuke walked around me and paused. He placed his hand on my shoulder, but later the tip of his fingers began to trace further down my back. He stopped right before I was about to turn around and slap his face.

"Back here lays a curse seal disguised as a black butterfly tattoo. You could imagine what will happen once you lose control. What you describe as a surplus amount of hatred is only but the beginning. In order words, you haven't felt the real intensity of the feeling you describe, because it hasn't reached the level in which might activate the curse seal."

"W-What are you saying?" I was at a loss of words. All this time, I've been deceived into believing that the main source of power to a Byakugan user was hatred.

"I'm merely trying to imply that you have an admirable control over it; and I want to see what you will do with it." I scowled at his praise, and accepted it as mockery.

"Why would it matter, since I am to die anyways?" A creature materialized from the wooden floor and took shape of the real Zetsu. As a reflex, my body hid behind Sasuke's. I hated how my body tended to betray me at times.

"I just finished aiding the Leaf Village with the excavation of sector 2. Sasuke, what game are you playing at?" The white Zetsu asked.

"Whatever it may be that he is plotting, I hope it leads to lots of death because I've been starving. The bodies which Kabuto has been feeding me are not enough to buy my _loyalty_." The black Zetsu made a threatening emphasis on the word loyalty, which was a direct hint to warn Sasuke that he has to pay up.

"Kabuto has his secrets, and I have my own. It's the unavoidable principle of two people who claim to be partners in something. We had our disagreements from the very beginning, but I'm so close to what I really want, and thus he believes I will behave until all this is over." A chuckled escaped Sasuke.

"Watching you and Kabuto reminds me of Kagato and Tobi." The white Zetsu shook his head and there was a reminiscent look on his eyes.

"It couldn't be said in a better way." The maniac laughter from the black Zetsu was so traumatizing that it gave me chills.

"And you just gave me an idea. I want to leave a clue behind which will confuse the Leaf Village. Send a white Zetsu and have him be caught pretending to be the ANBU copy. Hopefully their peaceful mind will be sent into turmoil because they might think Tobi is still alive."

"If it were me, I would think Tobi left a legacy behind him who wants to revive his ideas of Eternal peace." That comment had some reason in it, and Sasuke seem to have agreed with the White Zetsu.

"Alright, dismiss." The original Zetsu dematerialize and disappeared, both heads had a maniac-looking smile on their faces as they vanished. I replayed the exchanged in my head, and glared at Sasuke who stared at me.

"What are you planning!"

"God Hinata, you have so many annoying questions. If you want to play the detective or be a hero, go ahead and find out." I backed away from Sasuke, for he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. My attention shifted on the wall; which began to move in some form of waves and then twirled in circles.

"What is that?"

"That is a space-time migration technique which I inherited before Tobi's last battle. That was how I was able to get to you and take you away under everyone's nose." Sasuke led me to the wall and pushed me inside of it. I closed my eyes shut, and when I opened it moments later, I was no longer on board the ship or inside his room. "Kabuto told me to get rid of you, and now you're _dead_ Hinata." I could still hear his voice even though he wasn't there. At the end of his statement, the word "dead" reminded me of the enveloped he entrusted me with.

I removed the Uchiha seal from the white envelope, and pulled out a letter written with neatly handwriting.

_Hinata, _

_If you're reading this, it must mean you're alive,_

_No need to thank me because now you owe your life and service to me_

_Do not roll your eyes at this letter or I'll pluck out your eyes while you sleep._

_Anyways, I have a task I want to entrust you with, please save the girl you see in the picture._

I stopped reading the letter and peeked inside the white envelope.

Inside the envelope was a picture…a picture of me…

_A picture of me! Does this mean Sasuke wants me to keep myself hidden and out of trouble?_

Those were my naïve thoughts at the time. I ignored the fact that I didn't remember when and how this picture of me got taken.

I examined the picture, and tried to recall how it happened. I was sitting on a medical bed, with a white kimono and white wooden sandals just like the one I was wearing. It appears that I was holding a big devilish looking bunny; it was a black stuffed animal. I don't even know how it is possible for a bunny to look so evil.

The smile on my lips was so sincere and yet my eyes displayed something that was far from happiness.

I gripped tight onto the picture and tried to control my fist from shaking involuntarily. I took a deep breath and loosen my grip on the picture; however it slipped out of my hand instead, and got blown away by the wind.

"NO!" But the picture was now gone. I looked around the thick forest filled with enormous trees. It was then that I took notice of a familiar tree, I walked over to it and traced my fingers over the trunk; it was the same tree in which Sasuke had carved my name on. I decided not to lurk around for too long, and picked up my pace. For some reason, the first place that appeared in my mind was the Village Hidden in the Waterfall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vera, Keke1208<strong>, when I saw your reviews about a day ago, I decided to write a draft. But yey It was actually turned into a chapter._

_I hope everyone enjoys it!_

_**Sacrificed**, I apologize, I tried to wait for you to edit it but could not contain myself. :(_

_Look forward to the next changer, Shikamaru and Hinata's meeting! Wait I shouldn't spoil it. As a reader I would want to know..._


	11. The Doppelganger I

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't because of his voice, or his words. For it never held any power over me, it never did. <em>

_It had been his intriguing eyes. No, not his dark orbs that held no attractive attribute; those attributes were buried by his cold and icy soul. _

_It had been his Sharingan which never failed to deceive me over and over again. I was bound to him, and forbidden from wondering why I could not escape him. By the time the truth was revealed to me, it had already been too late for redemption. _

_I didn't understand why I was unable to walk down the path of anything that was good and righteous. My world had become so...irrational. _

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Miss, are you Hinata?" A Young man startled me from behind while I was staring at the entrance of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. I had drifted away, into my own thoughts, and did not notice him walking over from behind.<p>

"How do you know who I am?" I turned around to face him; he was around the age of 20, with crimson spiky hair and amber eyes. He was probably a few inches shorter than Sasuke.

"I know not who you are, but I do know of you." I blinked in confusion. "I was given the mission of welcoming you into the village, and offering you a safe place to stay for the time." The young man with crimson hair was dressed in a uniform. He had black boots, dark pants, a dark green long-sleeve shirt, and a black ninja vest. He smiled and stretched out his hand and motioned me to follow him. This young man seemed like such a decent guy, I don't even know how he got involved with someone like Sasuke.

Since I had no food, shelter or money; I found myself following him. He pulled out a green piece of cloth from his bag, and handed it to me before we went in. "It's a cloak." He explained. "Mr. Uchiha made an emphasis that we should keep your identity a secret." He waited for me as I threw the cloak around me and pulled the hood over my head. Although I had a lot of question, I decided it was best to follow him quietly.

He introduced himself as Jun, and he was from a family with decent wealth and status. He lived in his family's mansion, which was located by a large river with a waterfall. The river was so close by, and I could hear the cascade of water falling. Behind the back of the mansion was a field of rice paddies owned by the family. Within the mansion were garden of flowers and vegetables. There were several ponds covered in water lilies which housed beautiful creatures. I took in a deep breath and greeted scent of clean air. It felt like it had been the first time I had inhaled such clean air. The Hidden Village in the Waterfall resembled paradise; if only such place were to really exist.

"How long will I have to stay here?" Although I wouldn't mind living here forever, I wanted to go back home; to the Leaf Village.

"It all depends on how things go for Mr. Uchiha. I'm sure you will hear from him eventually." He spoke in whispers while I walked next to me. I asked where we were going, and he explained to me that a guest room had already been prepared for me.

"Your home is so lovely. Y-You're wife will be very lucky." Jun laughed at my comment and shook his head.

"Not at all, my ex considered this to be a farm. She grew up with much more, which explains why she would think that way." I mentally slapped myself. "When I first saw you, I was somewhat stunned. You kind of look like her."

"What was her name?"

"That doesn't matter now, for you see, a man who claimed to be my best friend took her away from me. I will never forgive Kazuko." I froze on my steps and stared up, at Jun's face.

"And did you ever forgive her?" He scratched his head and looked away.

"I could never bring myself to blame her for anything in the first place." I scowled at his pathetic reply, and as a response; he did nothing but smile at me.

I stopped a few steps behind Jun, as he paused in front of a door. We had arrived at our destination for he slid the door open and ushered me inside. He walked in after me and slid the door close.

The room I was going to be staying at had a large futon located on at the center of the room. The wooden floor was very shiny and obviously well cleaned. There was another door adjacent to the one we just entered. It was left half opened and it led to a garden which was located outside. To the right side of my bed was a door which I assumed to be the closet. And to my left side was a door which had its own private bathroom.

"There are clothes in the closet, which were made according to your measurements. I'm sure you want to be left alone to rest. "

I turned to Yun and bowed. I also thanked him but he laughed and told me to think nothing of it; since his hospitality was just an order given to him by Sasuke. He informed me that three meals were served each day, and that mines will be brought to this room. I nodded and bowed once more, before he left.

I wasn't sure how long I had been standing in the same place that Jun left me, before I found the will to move again. When I made the decision of taking a shower, I closed the door which led to the garden, and removed my cloak while walking over to the closet. A sudden feeling of alertness came over me as the green cloak slipped out of my hand and floated its way to the ground. I paused on my steps and frowned. I didn't have to turn around to know it was him; the devil.

"Sa-Sasuke!" I turned around and my eyes landed on his.

"You're getting better at sensing my presence." He looked extremely bored, as I nervously watched him walk around the room; opening doors and peering inside each time he did, before closing them.

"Wh-Why was I brought here?" I asked him.

"Did you not read my letter?" I shook my head and told him that his letter was rather confusing.

"Why are you protecting me?" I saw him pull out a test tube filled with thick purple liquid from inside one of his black pockets from a suit he wore.

"I'm not protecting you." He walked over and handed it to me. "In time, you will be moved to the Leaf Village. Your mission will be to distribute this sample to Tsunade. Be warned, there are consequences to being freed. You will not be allowed to be _her_ anymore; since you proved to be a different person." His hands slowly pulled from mines and I opened my mouth to voice the questions in my head.

"What are you talking about? I will always be me! I-I might have slightly changed over the past. But people always change! Who will I be, if not myself?" He took off his black shoes dropped over the large futon; he was acting as though he lived here. I did not fear him as much as I should, perhaps that is the reason why I was able to walk over where he lay and sit next to him; in bed. "Why won't you answer?" I leaned closer as he spoke.

"You are asking me questions that can easily be answered once you enter the Leaf Village." His reply was muffled by the pillow which was buried in his face and I could not make out a single word he said.

"What?" I wasn't prepared for what happened after. His sudden movement which happened in a few milliseconds was the cause for why I yelled. In a blink of an eye he hand me pin on my back while glaring intensely at me.

Thinking about it now, I shouldn't have felt any different than I did back then.

Back then, at Eternal Eden, back inside the mansion, and back inside my dorm, I would awake only to see blazing red Sharingan glaring at me with killing intent. Karin would comically pull him out of my bed, and shove him outside the room. I would laugh and thank her heroism for saving me from being slaughter seconds after my awake.

Karin would joke about her past, and how she would have died of happiness if she woke up to find Sasuke in her bed. In my case, it happened rather often, to the point which I began to glare back at him, instead of cowering. I would shove him off with whatever strength I had, instead of lying there helpless.

But at the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, inside Jun's mansion, and inside the guest room, I heard my own heart as though it was beating inside my ears. A weird feverish feeling traveled up; from my stomach, to my head, and I couldn't glare back at him. I lay there helpless, instead of pushing him off with the strength I've been regaining.

"There are things which are about to _happen_, at the Leaf Village. You cannot go back there unless you assume a new identity." He touched one my hand and forced my fist to open; it had been the hand which held tight onto the test tube he had given me. My thoughts shifted to what had been given to my possession. I looked at it and then turned back to look at his eyes. "This is a sample of what was injected in you. If you give this to Tsunade, she might be able to turn it into an actual cure."

"Why is the cure so important?" Then suddenly, something seemed to click inside my head. "Sasuke, are you ill?" He confiscated the test tube from my hand and I gasped from the sudden weight that pressed against my lungs. His entire body weight was on mine, and he didn't seem to care about my complaints. His silence made me wonder if I was right, and his vague reply convinced me that was the case.

"I was cursed long before _you were_. Kabuto doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, and I was left with no choice but to go and seek remedy from someone who has more experience at creating medicines that actually cures a person." I ignored the weird feeling I got from Sasuke speaking so close to my ear.

"You're just going to be using me." That probably came out more emotional than it was intended. Even I could hear the hurt coming from my own voice. I felt his arm shift around and move clumsily underneath my back. It was followed by an embrace which left me warm inside.

"But you will be freed from me after it's over. Until then..." His words enabled me to breathe once more.

* * *

><p>There were a few complications before the transportation was a success. For starters, Kiba and Neji were unable to figure out the exact measurement for the underground lab. Kakashi and Inoshishi failed during the first attempt to teleport the place, due to the lack of measurements. They had to wait half a day before they were able to retry the technique because it took a lot of chakra which needed to be replenished. I offered my help only to be turned down. They claimed that the teleporting technique was allowed to be taught only by those who were or had been, an ANBU.<p>

Soon enough, after the second failure, Kiba and Neji were instructed to help set up the circles and symbols needed for the technique while I was being taught the technique of teleporting objects. The third try was a success, and we were informed by some telepathy communication that the object made it to the Sand Village; although the coordination had been a bit off.

Inoshishi did not waste any time in trying to replenish the big empty space that was left behind, from the absence of the underground lab. He refilled the empty space with new dirt and rocks.

Kiba, Neji and I weren't too thrilled about the trip, but we were required to remain on the investigation and see it through. When Inoshishi mentioned that the White Zetsu impersonated him, I was led to believe this was a setup of some sort. Why would the White Zetsu help us dig our way to the hidden lab? I couldn't say I had an idea of who it could be; because after the war, anyone could have had access to a White Zetsu. It was discovered that if done properly, a White Zetsu could be reprogrammed to serve a certain village or ally. But later, it was agreed that the White Zetsus shouldn't be tampered with.

After the task was over, we rested for nearly a whole day. Then, the very next morning, we packed and set on our journey to the Sand Village. It took us roughly about 3 days to get there with very little break in between. And finally, by the time we got closer to the sand village, we witnessed big clouds of smoke.

We exchanged alarmed looks among ourselves, for we knew that they were being attacked. As we got closer and closer, it turns out the site where the Lab was located was populated with hundreds and hundreds of White Zetsus. I could see Gaara floating above the location on his sand and effortlessly destroying the creatures which kept coming out from what appeared to be nowhere. But as I looked closer, it became evident that the White Zetsus were spawning from within the metallic lab.

Neji, Kiba, Inoshishi and Kakashi joined in the battle to eliminate the creatures. However, I wanted to go to the main source. I inspected the surrounding of the lab, and looked found the location where the White Zetsus had been coming from. There was a big hole which had been created from inside the facility. I called out to Neji and told him to cover me, and so he joined me, and together we made it inside what looked like a well-built high-tech lab.

"Whoa…" I turned and looked behind me and saw that Kiba had followed us inside. He was just as amazed as we were. From outside, the lab hadn't looked all that impressive. In fact it looked like a rundown, old place that was falling apart. But inside, the floor was made out of an expensive gray marble floor which appeared to extend throughout the whole place. Our path was a vertical hall which had doors located left and right of us. But our admiration had been cut short due to dozen of White Zetsus. We watched as they walked out of a door which automatically slid opened for them to step outside. We ran towards their direction and eliminated them with ease. I could hear there was a war still raging outside as continued to make our way towards the room we witnessed the White Zetsus come out of.

As soon as we stepped in, the first thing we did was look up. "Man, what the hell is this?" Kiba voiced my thoughts as the three of us were left in awed. The room was slightly small in its widths; however as for its length, it kept going like an endless path in which housed probably about a thousand of white Zetsus. The height of the room was over 30 feet tall.

"That's a lot of White Zetsus. I can see why whoever own this place tried to make it look invisible while underground." I agreed with Neji. The room had a strong scent of forest mixed with unknown chemical components.

"I smell a promotion." Kiba chuckled to himself while we started to walk deeper inside the room. I warned Kiba to be careful with whatever equipment he touched, for he was poking and holding random pieces of scientific equipment which lay on top of countless tables. Against the wall rested several piece of machinery. It looked like giant pots filled with odd lime-green fluid which house some typed of life form inside.

"I'm content with my paycheck but a little raise wouldn't hurt." I heard Neji said as we cautiously made our way deeper and deeper into the crowd of Zetsus. Their lifeless body hung near the ceiling and their weight was supported by hundreds and hundreds of brown healthy looking roots. These tree roots were intertwined and also intercepted with one another. It looks like it was the main source of keeping all these white Zetsus alive. The roots also expanded all through the walls of the place. It made the room appear like a jungle.

What struck me as odd though, was the fact that they stopped spawning as soon as we had walked inside. It made me feel like we were walking straight into a trap.

"It makes me wonder, how many of these labs exists out there? And for what purpose do they exist?" Neji said as he too, joined in meddling with random equipment.

"The plot of world domination is continuously overused. I wish people would just stop trying, it is bound to fail." Kiba and Neji laughed and I turned to look their way while chuckling, however I froze on my steps. Kiba and Neji looked at me with a questioning look, but instead of explaining myself; I began to run to the direction in which caught my attention.

Neji and Kiba had instantly followed me, and the three of us stopped in front of a wall which was no different than the rest. The wall was covered in thick roots that appeared to be a lighter color than the rest. However, the huge difference was that this wall had a delicate female hand sticking out. I slowly reached out to it and held it. I nearly jumped back as I felt the hand tighten its hold on mine.

"Neji!" I looked at Neji but he had already understood what I was asking him to do. I didn't need to instruct him to use his Byakugan because as a cue, Neji nodded and activated it. I watched his expression change from confusion, to happiness.

"It can't be…" Whatever he saw left him in awe. "Kiba!" Neji turned to Kiba, but he already knew what to do.

"Akamaru you know what to do!" Both Kiba and Akamaru aimed their attack at the wall. "Tunneling Fang Technique!" I should have backed away as the two spun together at a wild speed. Pieces of roots struck my face and then I realized I couldn't back away; the hand wouldn't let go of me.

After it was over, the female body of the mysterious girl we had been searching, fell from the wall into my arms. I readjusted her and picked her up bridal style and didn't bother to question the black stuffed bunny she held on one arm. I stood there confused as to how one finding led to another. I should have been as happy and pleased as the rest, for our mission had come to an end. But all of it played out too perfect, and so I entirely certained we had been set up; I didn't know how, but I wanted to find out.

Although our mission had end, and new mystery about the girl who I held in my arms arose. I looked down only to notice the changes the years had done to her. Her midnight blue locks flowed all the way down to the floor. Her eyes which lacked a pupil had become a lighter shade of lavender, almost white. She had a kimono which was once white, but due to the situation it had become stained with the brown of the roots.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Hurry…Get out…" Her warning was nearly ignored, but we understood her meaning after all the White Zetsus which hung at the ceiling, were all awakened at the same time. "Run…" and I did. But Neji and Kiba stayed behind to fight as I made my way outside the Lab. I remember holding her for about 6 minutes but then she was taken from my arms by Kakashi because she appeared to need medical attention. Inoshishi and Gaara also arrived at the scene, and the three of us went back inside the Lab to fight the remaining small army of Zetsus.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the awaited chapter. I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**And Happy New Year~ I know I'm extremely late.**

**Thank you also for the kind reviews.**


	12. Previously I

**Previously, on Masterpieces of Imperfection:**

…I know not of any other life than what I have right now. But with the hope in my heart that maybe there's a parallel life that is lived by _another me_, I wish for her the best of luck in life. For the reasons that if creatures such as oversized insects, reptiles, animals and demons can exist so seamlessly, why haven't I seen the physical presence of a God?

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba were at the location where Hinata had disappeared about two years ago.<p>

Shikamaru walked up to inspect a tree that had caught his eyes, and noticed Hinata's name carved on it.

"Who did this?" Kiba barked. He disapproved of what it represented. Carving a tree like this, on a war site, usually meant that this was like a tomb of a person.

"Naruto, He didn't realize the meaning behind his action." Neji replied.

"This place is such a drag." Shikamaru said while scratching his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's Flashback:<strong>

Sasuke carved my name on a tree with a Kunai; using his free hand.

"I kept to my word because you happen to prove useful at this critical time." From Sasuke's position, the five nations winning this war was actually a critical time. But I didn't understand how I had anything at all to offer him. I believed in Naruto, and always will. But no man on earth is invincible, and everyone seems to forget that. Meanwhile, I always kept that in mind.

"What will you do to me after it's over?"

"Your life will buy me an Ally." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years later:<strong>

"I would hate all of you if I could." You would think that all the horrible things they have done to me would be enough to make me capable of hatred.

"Show me what you actually feel..." Sasuke forced me to dig into a memory I had buried long time ago. And ever since then, it felt like all the hatred in the world was placed on my shoulder. I had been the second witness to the Uchiha Massacre.

"It appears that you will be dying sooner than you think; now that you will be able to give them what they want." Karin had told me. Kabuto believed that holding on to all the powerful feelings of hatred would give me an edge in surviving the medicine which was the deadly part of my treatment. If my body was to reject it; I would die.

* * *

><p>"We are in the country of Eternal Eden. Although our city has become quite stronger, no one is fond of the new political influence of Kabuto and Sasuke." A girl named Hana explained to me. She cured me, and forced me to run away with her.<p>

I learned that this mansion was chosen mainly because it already had a secret lab that was hidden underground. However, I heard there were several other hidden locations which had several other secret labs.

"I want you to help me get rid of Kabuto's influence over the Village Hidden in the Waterfall." And Karin was in on this too.

* * *

><p>"Why are we dressed like this?" I rubbed my temple and felt sick by the foreign motion of being on a ship.<p>

"As much as I hate this short pink Kimono, Hana's right about the whole 'trying to blend-in-thing'." Karin replied.

From the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw a person with very long, midnight blue hair which touched the ground. She was urgently leaving the ball room to go outside. I couldn't see her face, but I thought she looked a lot like me. I moved to chase her but I was stopped by Karin.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, how <em>stupid<em> can you guys be? Did you really think it was going to be that simple to escape? The fact that you three actually escaped should have been a warning to your heads. This was all Kabuto's plan. He wanted to see how far you guys got. He wanted to look at how you three team up together. But you left your teammates behind. How pathetic and sad; especially for someone who claims to want to die."

"Take off your clothes." Sasuke handed me a thin, white kimono and white wooden slippers. He left to go outside and talk to someone. I followed to eavesdrop on the conversation but I was caught.

"Sasuke, what is _this_ failure still doing alive?" Kabuto asked. I was left confused.

"What about Karin and Hana, were they caught and secured?" Sasuke ignored the question and asked Kabuto another.

"Yes, although the _other_ one is still on the loose." Kabuto looked tense and displeased which added more to my confusion. Karin and Hana were caught, but I was the only that escaped. But why did it seem like he wasn't referring to me?

"Did the medicine really cure 1 out of 17?" Sasuke's asked.

"As you already know, the cured one will serve in advancing the Rinnegan to the next level. I'm delighted that our partnership lasted this long. After all this is over, you will get what you want, and I will conquer everything that I want. Get rid of _this_ one while I go and find the _other_ one. It's a ship for god's sake; she couldn't have gotten that far." Kabuto said as he walked away.

"Sasuke what is going on? My disease is gone, so does that make me the cured one? Or-or-or am I still actually infected? Were-were there other girls like me? And if I'm still infected, who is the cured one that he is after!" He never really gave me an answer. He reached inside one of his pocket and handed me an envelope. He instructed me to read it after I die. Although the statement may have sounded like mockery, there was something about the look in his eyes that told me he was serious. I snatched the envelope and scowled. I hid it somewhere inside my clothes as I continuously glared at him.

"I just finished aiding the Leaf Village with the excavation of sector 2. Sasuke, what game are you playing at?" The white Zetsu asked.

"Whatever it may be that he is plotting, I hope it leads to lots of death because I've been starving. The bodies which Kabuto has been feeding me are not enough to buy my _loyalty_." The black Zetsu made a threatening emphasis on the word loyalty, which was a direct hint to warn Sasuke that he has to pay up.

"Kabuto has his secrets, and I have my own. It's the unavoidable principle of two people who claim to be partners in something. We had our disagreements from the very beginning, but I'm so close to what I really want, and thus he believes I will behave until all this is over." A chuckled escaped Sasuke.

* * *

><p>I removed the Uchiha seal from the white envelope, and pulled out a letter written with neatly handwriting.<p>

_Hinata, _

_If you're reading this, it must mean you're alive,_

_No need to thank me because now you owe your life and service to me_

_Do not roll your eyes at this letter or I'll pluck out your eyes while you sleep._

_Anyways, I have a task I want to entrust you with, please save the girl you see in the picture._

I stopped reading the letter and peeked inside the white envelope.

Inside the envelope was a picture…a girl that looked exactly like me. But at the time, I assumed it had been actually a picture of me I was staring at.

I examined the picture; she was sitting on a medical bed, with a white kimono and white wooden sandals just like the one I was wearing. She was holding a big devilish looking bunny; it was a black stuffed animal.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Miss, are you Hinata?" A Young man startled me from behind while I was staring at the entrance of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. He introduced himself as Jun, and he was from a family with decent wealth and status. He lived in his family's mansion, which was located by a large river with a waterfall.<p>

"I was given the mission of welcoming you into the village, and offering you a safe place to stay for the time." He guided me to his home and gave me a room to stay.

I was alone in the guest room and about to take a shower, but I paused after I felt Sasuke's presence behind me.

"Wh-Why was I brought here?" I asked him.

"You will not be allowed to be _her_ anymore; since you proved to be a different person."

"Who will I be, if not myself?"

"There are things which are about to _happen_, at the Leaf Village. You cannot go back there unless you assume a new identity."

"Why is the cure so important? Sasuke, are you ill?"

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji along with Inoshishi and Kakashi found themselves in the middle of a battle against the White Zetsus.

Sector 2 was infiltrated by Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji, and there they discovered the female body of _the_ mysterious girl they've been searching for.

Her midnight blue locks flowed all the way down to the floor. Her eyes which lacked a pupil had become a lighter shade of lavender. She had a kimono had a white Kimono which had been stained due to the roots that had buried her. She held a black stuffed animal on her that appeared to look like a bunny.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Hurry…Get out…"

* * *

><p>If there really was another me, out there, maybe…just <em>maybe<em>…I would try to take her happiness for my own. The unfair laws of cause and effect treated many of us cruelly. Where was God now?

* * *

><p><strong>I understand some things might have not been clear unless you've noticed the small hints I've given through out the story. And so I present to you this chapter as a filler. I hope it clears SOME confusion. <strong>

_**As for the term Doppeganger, the title of chapter 11:**_

**_"In fiction and folklore, a **doppelgänger** (German "double walker") is a paranormal double of a living person, typically representing evil or misfortune. In modern vernacular, the word has come to refer to any double or look-alike of a person." [.org/wiki/**Doppelgänger**]_**


	13. A New Perspective

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>"Why is the cure so important?" The girl whom I held captive underneath me was more persistent and aggressive than the other one ever <em>was<em>. Her vigorous demeanor and selfishness which I could not stand made me lose my energy. Yet, at the same time, it made things easier. Individuals with such attitude were actually easier to manipulate. That is, as long as you knew what it is they wanted.

"Sasuke, are you ill?" Hinata's trivial question which had circulated out of her chaotic thoughts left me wondering when she was going to shut up. I came here to take a nap but I didn't expect Jun to go as far as turning **my** room into** her** room. I remembered his complaints about not seeing the point of me having my own room, since I rarely stayed over at this mansion.

I got tired of supporting my weight on my elbows and dropped my whole body weight on her; hoping to suffocate her. I dug out the test tube which I had handed to her earlier with the fear she might actually break the container if she gripped it too hard.

"Ugh, get off of me, you're crushing me. Why are you being like this?" Even with her annoying questioning being uttered so close to my ear, I doze off into a five minute nap. After I reopened my eyes, her questions surfaced into my consciousness and I cooked up an answer to satisfy and entertain her thoughts for the time being.

"I was cursed long before _you _were." _There is no such thing as a curse, I was more like fucked and screwed; thrown out of my bland balance by her fucked up doppelgänger. However, the irony here is that it would be that Hinata's life that's been cursed. Her life was going to be lived by her shadow; as she watches. And I am going to make sure to be there to witness the two of them suffer._

"Kabuto doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, and I was left with no choice but to go and seek remedy from someone who has more experience at creating medicines that actually cures a person." I rolled my eyes when I noticed her neck and cheeks going red by the mere act of speaking so close to her ear.

"You're just going to be using me." _That'll be an understatement; I'm going to destroy the last of you to be more precise._ I tried to move one of my arms behind her back, but it had been a clumsy move since it had gone numb. I finally managed to do it, and so I embraced her. My actions could have easily be mistaken, or perhaps it even caused confusion. But I couldn't deny that I was a very physical person.

"You will be freed from me after it's over. Until then..." I heard her let out a sigh of relief which amused me very much. _Yes Hinata, you will be freed. Pray that I don't ever unlock the Rinnegan, because if I do; I'll kill you if you're still alive, to make you become one of the corpses which shall bring back with the impure resurrection. _

There was a light knock on the door, and I got up to open it. It was Yun, and his amber eyes moved between the girl in bed, and me. He then stared at my socks and back at the girl in bed. I glared at him for even attempting to insinuate that there might have been something going on between the two of us.

"Am I interrupting something, young master?" He dared asked.

"NO!" I averted my head to look back at a very flushed girl who yelled a reply while getting out of bed in on shift motion.

"Wake her up every morning and train her. The two of you will be temperately moving to the Leaf Village in two weeks." Jun nodded. I turned to Hinata who seemed to struck by joy with the thought of being back at the Leaf Village. "Zetsu, I know you're there. Come out." The original green and black Zetsu materialized out of the wall and grinned.

"What is it kid?" He was usually more disrespectful than this, but I've grown immune to his insults.

"Go infiltrate sector 2 and program about 300 White Zetsus to escape and attack anyone nearby while the rest will awaken only after the bitch has been found." Zetsu laughed and disappeared, and I turned to Jun; smirking. He shook his head in disapproval and dismissed himself.

Now, if Kabuto finds out anytime soon. I'm fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

I went to visit her room only to find out she had been wondering about the ship without my permission.

"Where were you?" My threatening tone did not even scratch the surface of her fears. She playfully twirled her midnight blue locks and later she flipped her hair out of her face and smiled at me in a very mischievous way.

"Senseless Raven, I needed exercise." I glared at her.

"Your insults are going too far." I warned her; but instead she replied with a burst of giggles.

"It's not an insult, it's an endearing nickname." I rolled my eyes and watched her leaped into her bed with excitement displaying across her pupil-less lavender orbs. She knew I was going to ask her what was on her mind, and so she told me before I got around. "I saw her." I didn't understand who she was talking about.

"Who did you see?" I edged closer to her bed as I asked.

"The one everyone is talking about." _She must be talking about Hinata._

"Ah."

"And I think she saw me too, because she was about to follow me. I wish she had, but Karin stopped her."

"I think it would be best if you stay away from that parasite."

"Senseless Raven is calling _me _a parasite." I sighed and when I was about to retort, her eyes turned melancholic as she said;

"Every night, I have dreams about my mother. But I can never remember her face." I brought her with me because I feared that she will be dead before I got back. She was the first doppelganger, therefore the oldest of them all. However, what had made her so special was the way she acted; which reminded me so much of the Hinata that had been my best friend during my childhood.

"Today is my execution, isn't it?" She was wearing a thin white Kimono and her white wooden slippers rested on the floor; next to her. "Is it possible for me to meet with my mother before I disappear?"

Today, Kabuto would be testing the eyesight improvement of Hinata's Byakugan; since word has it that she was the only infected that got cured out of 17 subjects. But the subject that lay before me was one of the unlucky one whose fate was to be consumed by Zetsu.

_Sigh_. "Why did I bring you with me?" I sat at the edge of the bed and ran both of my hands through my hair.

"Deep inside, you're already aware of what your plans are. You will have me switch places with the other me, and take the other me to a safe place." I snapped my attention her.

_Would she trade places with her?_ In all honesty, I thought I was finished. I considered that the only answer would be to tell Kabuto about the secret, but this particular Hinata gave me a temperately solution to my problem.

"You're…correct." No matter how much I was attached to her, I had no problem using her as my pawn. She got out of bed and began to strip off her clothing in front of me. I admit I was beginning to misunderstand her actions, but then she explained to me what should have been obvious.

"Take these clothes. Now get me hers, and bring me some scissors." It made sense. And I did what she had said. I left the room which she occupied, and walked around the ship to find the cured Hinata.

After I returned, I gave her Hinata's clothes and watched her get dressed. She walked into the bathroom and forced me to assist her with snipping her long hair.

"It's senseless to be sad about it; you knew this day would come."

"I don't know what you're saying. Since I'm doing this, it's obvious I don't care about you."

"Since I'm doing this for you, it means I will never hate you."

"Hinata hates me."

"Then she must be the fake one." I chuckled; her dark humor had always contained some truth in it.

"I will transfer into you some of her memories to buy me some time before Kabuto finds out I switched the two of you." I activated my Sharingan but she poked two fingers into my eyes. "What the fuck, don't ever do that again if you wish to see another day." I deactivated my Sharingan and glared at her.

"I do not desire to be more like her. I want to believe that I am me, and my only wish is that _my_ memories remain unaltered."

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

The house held no special features that could set it apart from the rest of the houses in the Sand Village. But Gaara's house which was passed down from his ancestors was located very close to the Village's main building where social, public, economic and political affair where taken care of. And next the hospital was located next to the main building. I had to admit the weather was unbearable. The heat was extremely exhausting. And then there was us; troublesome foreigners who weren't used to it.

Gaara took a gulp of cool water that was served by one of his maids who worked around his house. He glanced at me first, and then his emerald eyes shifted from Kiba, to Neji and then back at me. Inoshishi and Kakashi were at the site investigating the place in an attempt to piece together what the true purpose of the lab had been. Since most of the experiments had no logs written, nor any data left behind, it was becoming an difficult job. As for the rest of us, we would be leaving the Sand Village soon; since our mission was done.

"I appreciate your help in helping us retain peace by defeating the White Zetsus. But it has come to my attention that your mission has been fulfilled. Lady Tsunade wishes for me to offer your team a place to stay for the night; before you head back." Kiba and Neji looked over at me; there was something obvious about their facial expressions. They looked as though they wanted to stay in the Sand Village a while longer, until they could actually speak to Hinata.

"So what will happen to Hinata? I thought we were also supposed to take her back with us?" Kiba stood up and began to pace around the room. Neji commented that he ought to calm down.

"She hasn't regained conscious and we're awaiting the arrival of one of the most skillful medical ninja." Kiba returned to his seat and sighed. But I remained staring at Gaara, whose words had actually bewildered me. To have him speak so highly of someone, he must be close to them.

"So who is this skillful ninja? Is it Sakura?" I watched Gaara's neck turn into a visible pink; from embarrassment, but it only lasted about a few brief seconds because he was able to control it. I didn't really care who was paired with whom, but this was Sakura we were talking about. She and Naruto were the perfect couple for more than a year; until their recent breakup. Knowing how close Gaara and Naruto were; it didn't come as a surprise that Gaara happened to share the same taste in women as Naruto.

"Whoa, I didn't know Sakura was one of the top." You would think Kiba lives in a cave because he wasn't much updated with these things.

"Yes, as you see, you have nothing to worry about." Gaara's words had its intended effect because Kiba seemed more relaxed.

"Can't you issue the request of having us remain here until we can escort her back to the village?" Gaara looked away from Neji's persistent stare and locked eye contact with me. I took this as a cue to aid him in such sentimental battle of a troublesome Hyuga wanting to be by his little cousin's side.

"Neji, it does Gaara no good to meddle with the troublesome way Lady Tsunade conducts our Village's affairs." Neji got up, visibly upset, from his chair and excused himself outside the room while Kiba followed him seconds after.

It was quite bothersome at times; being the genius that I am. It just came along with too many troublesome feelings of guilt. The kind of guilt where you feel as though you're betraying someone and it cannot be helped. I was good at seeing the truth more clearly than the rest, and thus it granted me knowledge about the grim reality which my teammate might have failed to see.

Going over the facts that she had been found alive, Hinata will receive the same treatment as a missing-nin, or a criminal. She has been gone for over two years, thus the Leaf Village council will have the top mastermind at torturing people to extract information from her. The whole experience will leave her psychologically damaged for a long time.

Now, if my assumptions are correct about us falling into the trap of the unknown enemy; Hinata will not have her memories. And if I am wrong, she will be psychologically tortured.

I don't know when I began to care for her. It felt more like I was peer pressured into it, since Neji and Kiba had a radiant glow of feelings for Hinata beaming out of their troublesome existence; just not literally.

"Nara, I need to speak with you about some personal matters." Just as I was ready to go out the door, Gaara stopped me with his words and I closed the door to his home office. I turned to him with a grim expression before walking in front of his desk and sitting back on one of the four empty chairs that rested before him. "I'ts about my sister Temari, she's…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aurthur's Notes:<em>**

**_This concludes chapter 13, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_If there's any confusion let me know!_**


	14. The Golden girl II

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's Point Of View<strong>

"Nara, I need to speak with you about some personal matters." _ Considering the fact that we aren't exactly buddies; the only personal thing left to talk about is Temari._ My grim expression hadn't been on purpose. But there were so many pressing matters all around me, and I found myself extremely bored from not being a part of these new missions. "My sister Temari, she's getting worst and worst day by day." His eyes lingered at the door, located behind me, as though he was expecting someone. His stare slowly shifted back as I stood up and began to pace around.

"What's the name of the illness?" I watch as his shoulder dropped down slightly, something I have never seen him do before. His eyes looked like he was trying to recall something, but whatever that was; it didn't come to his mind.

"It doesn't have a name yet. A few cases similar to hers have been found in ninjas from other ally villages. So far a treatment has yet to be found, and Lady Tsunade has been giving us the best support but I fear it will be too late by the time something comes up."

"What are the symptoms?"

"What we know is that every fighting cell in her body which is responsible for fighting off bacteria and such has turned and begun to attack her charka and eat away at it, instead of protecting it." My eyes were widened as I soaked in the news.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know how to tell her that she is dying, Nara." I glared at him.

"Are you suggesting that I be the one to tell her?" He looked away in shame. "Temari is smarter than this, and stronger than this. She probably already even knows." He bolted out of his chair and with strong determination; he asked me something that left me shocked.

"Would you be willing to marry my sister?"

"…"

My surprise didn't last too long because someone walked inside the room. The person hadn't bother on even knocking, thus I figured it must be a family member. I watched Gaara look away as he returned to his seat, and I turned around; and there she was.

Her beautiful green sundress swayed back and forth as she walked further inside the room. Her yellow shoes were the only sound inside the room, and her four pigtails were replaced by one simple braid tied in a green ribbon.

"Nara, I heard you were around. I didn't think I'd see you so soon." After she was standing a few inches close to me, she pulled me into a hug. Gaara glared at me for not returning the hug, and I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her; gaining a nod from Gaara.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her after she pulled away from the hug and sat on an empty chair.

"I'm okay..." She crossed her leg and turned to me. "What has my baby bro been telling you?"

"Temari is a school teacher now." I looked back and forth between Gaara and Temari and sighed. It wasn't my place to say anything, but I already knew what the outcome of my words would be.

"Gaara has been telling me about the deadly illness you have. If a cure isn't found, you might die." There was a look of surprise coming from Gaara; however, Temari's expression didn't change.

"I don't know how keeping the truth from me is helping me get better. In fact I've notice the changes in my body before anyone else did. I knew that this might one day kill me, before anyone else found out." Gaara got up and stood in front of Temari and uttered a small apology. Temari stood up; she was now a few inches shorter than Gaara. I watched her embrace her younger sibling and accepting the apology.

I could see her trying hard not to cry. She might have been aware that something was seriously wrong, but hearing the truth always hurts more. The troublesome relation between family members can sometimes make such delicate matters much more sad and complicated. It was unnecessary, yet unavoidable.

The three of us remained in the room, talking and laughing, for I don't know how many hours. The maids walked in and out several time to serve us food and beverages. At the time, I was willing to marry her yet I didn't ask for her hand in marriage. It didn't seem like the right time; Temari's body language gave me a hint of what her answer would have been. She didn't want to burden anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's <strong>**Point Of View**

It's been a week since I've stayed in this village. The sky was beautiful to stare at, I noticed. It was a busy world up there. The clouds wouldn't stay still as they kept soaring across the sky, and each time they went past the sun; they offered me protection from sun's strong light. They began to slow down and stay in place; perhaps everything needs to a break.

A face blocked the light, and I could make out the shape of his hair and the shape of his face.

"You look so peaceful." Jun said, and I could make out the grin on his face.

"I'm everything but at peace." I replied while sitting up. I had been lying on my back; taking a break from the harsh training Jun was making me endure.

"It's good to know that you will be a great actress." He took his place next to me, while all the time, I watched him with a small frown on my lips.

Actress seemed to be the professional term for liar. I looked back at the clouds and they were in motion once more. Can clouds deceive one another? Maybe they couldn't even see each other because they're too focused on moving forward; unaware that they were trapped in a small crystal sphere called earth.

"I wish I could fake a good fight." Those words found its way out of me without permission. Jun laughed and shook his head. I never looked away from the sky.

"You're capable of faking a good fight if you set it free." From the corner of my eyes, I noticed his amber orbs darkened. I, too, felt uncomfortable by his suggestion. "You lack physical strength, yet you're really good at body techniques. You're only good at close combats; maybe it's time to expand that. Let the butterfly go free." I got up from the grass and my eyes shifted to his.

"I will never use Sasuke's powers." The curse seal he placed on me yearned to be used while I trained with Jun. The thought of giving in was too scary, and I shook the idea of ever letting it free.

"If that's the case, I need to put you under shackle training. Your speed is below average since you were out of combat for nearly 3 years." I could do nothing but agree. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get the gears so we may begin with the shackle training right away." I watched him disappear out of my sight in a matter of seconds, and I walked underneath the shadow of a thick tree to shelter from the sun and waited for his return. To think it has been a week and I haven't gotten that much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Point Of View<strong>

My hatred for her kept expanding since the day I last saw her. Her memory was just like a melody which I disliked; it kept singing and echoing inside my head. It even went as far as taunting me every time I was with a woman.

Next to me lay another naked stranger, with brown hair and brown eyes. I loved to look at them; I loved to memorize each one of their voices. I can recall every single face I've been with. But my only goal is that one day that melody will stop echoing through the soul which she had emptied.

"Sasuke, someone who is really angry is approaching this way." The beautiful stranger said to me. I never play around with civilians, they have to be ninjas.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed in a couple of minutes, and stepped outside my chamber just as Karin was about to knock. She looked really pissed. Karin turned around and tucked her hands inside her white medical coat and walked away. I sighed to myself and followed the annoying girl down several stairs and into an elevator that led to the underground lab; located underneath the mansion.

She didn't say a word until we were inside a medical room where the first doppelganger lay asleep.

"She slipped into a coma a few hours ago." I walked up to the unconscious girl and held her hand. "She's missing the butterfly tattoo, she's sick; and she's dying. They somehow traded places, Sasuke are we going to do when Kabuto finds out she isn't the cured one?" Karin stood next to me and her stare demanded answer.

"She's never waking up again. Kill her." Her face went pale and she stared ahead; emotionless.

"There was once 17 doppelgangers and I've never killed a single one. That's Zetsu's job; to dispose of them by feeding upon them. Why are you asking me to unplug her life support?"

Out of the 17 Hinata, and I only cared for the one who lay before my eyes. I tried to reason with logic, and logic won. I took out my Katana and quickly pierced my sword through her heart which ended her existence in an instant.

I turned to Karin; I could tell that the scene had disturbed her. I could also tell that she cared.

"What's going on?" Hana walked inside the room, and not too far from her was Kabuto.

"What the fuck did you do Sasuke?" In the next few seconds, a giant snake had wrapped itself around my body, and I stared back at Kabuto; my expression was emotionless even when I was being suffocated to death.

"Kabuto stop! We found out the cured one switched places with this one while we were on the ship about a week ago!" Karin's plead sank into Kabuto's head which influenced him into calling back the snake.

"Sector 2 has been captured and moved from its location. I hate to say this, but I think we might have a spy upon our staff members." Hana said.

"Hm. When I think of spy, the first name that comes to mind is you; Hana." Kabuto turned to Hana, a thoughtful look was evident in his eyes as I spoke. Hana backed away from our stare, and her nervous behavior only made her more suspicious. If I hadn't been responsible for the two incidents, I might have believed Hana was actually guilty.

"I'll call a staff meeting, and start investigating." She turned to Kabuto. "I had nothing to do with this one." Unfortunately, Kabuto seemed convenience that she's innocence.

"Let me know when you find the culprit. I'm going back to my chamber." I wasn't sure about whether Kabuto was aware of anything or not. I walked the long halls and the endless stairs, back to my room. On my way there, Zetsu materialized from the wall; with a mischievous look on his face.

"I have an urgent update on the situation that might complicate matters for you."

"Hmm?"

"You may want to get Kabuto involve." The white one spoke; his comment left me feeling very agitated.

"Our sources have informed us that she has awakened with amnesia." The green Zetsu added.

I couldn't control my hand from forming into a fist and punching a wide hole through a wall.

"Fuck." I couldn't control the flashbacks from appearing before me.

In the dark, her lavender orbs had the most haunting glow. Her voice spoke about events we both shared, and we reminisced together about what could have been. I was made to believe she hadn't changed. It was my fault on my part for wishing to believe she was still the same Hinata I loved.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" The flashback kept going while I walked back inside my chamber.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" The stranger with brown hair, and brown eyes was replaced by her flowing midnight blue hair and lavender eyes. The melody echoed once more; throughout my emptied soul.

A scream escaped her small lips while I gripped her blue locks and pulled her out of my bed.

"You did this, Hinata!"

"I'm not Hinata! I'm Minori!" I stood over her naked form and her lavender eyes turned brown.

"You have one minute." I closed my eyes for a few moments; by the time I opened them, the stranger was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Conclusion**

There were **three** Hinata.

two Hinata were located on the same ship and traded places.

The third Hinata was located in sector 2.

Sasuke had to kill the one he cared for because if he didn't, Zetsu would have eaten her alive.

Now there are only **two** left.

But killing her made him sort of loose it.

Sasuke has history with Hinata; the one who was found inside sector 2; the underground lab. He hates her A LOT.

He even goes as far as refering to her as the doppelganger (the fake one).

He believes the cured Hinata is his only hope to resolving a certain problem that was caused by sector 2 Hinata.

_**If there is any confusion, I need to know. **_

_**Who do you think the real Hinata is? :) I haven't decided yet.**_


	15. Mischievous

**Chapter 15 **

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's Point Of View<strong>

**The Village Hidden in the Waterfall**

* * *

><p>A few days turned into a week, and a week turned into two weeks. There was no sign of Sasuke anywhere. Jun explained to me that Sasuke was busy; I never knew what he actually did for a "living". I didn't even know what his days were actually like.<p>

A suitcase lay open on top of my bed with folded kimonos, sundresses and other things such as shirts, and pants. I walked to the bathroom and on my way there I grabbed two boxes which contained two different type of product that had been shipped here from outside of this continent. A flashback made its way inside my mind:

"Sasuke said that we need to come up with a background story to cover for you; such as name, age, birthday, that kind of stuff." Jun broke my concentration while we were having a hand-to-hand combat practice. I was unable to dodge his kick and I went flying against a tree.

I opened my eyes and saw Jun standing over me with genuine concern displaying across his amber eyes. I remember him mentioning how he hates fighting females; and he was really apologetic.

"It didn't strike me as real that I would be using a new identity. You caught me off guard with what you said." I stood up and dusted myself. My back was in a lot of pain from the impact of hitting the tree, but I tried my best not to show it.

"I think it will be less awkward to pretend to be family members than to pretend to be something else." Jun stood behind me and instructed me to stay still as he rubbed some ointment on my back. I thought about his words and agreed that I would be more comfortable if we chose to play the role of family members.

"How will I explain the small sample that Sasuke left me?" I asked. He finished his work on my back and began to examine my arms.

"We're moving to the Leaf Village because we lost our dear beloved grandma to this unknown illness. But before she died, grandma was working on a cure. We promised her we won't let other people continue to suffer like we did." I didn't have any particular objection to his story since it had the potential to touch people's heart. Also, there were real people out there with family who were suffering from the same disease I had. "Does this hurt?" He moved my arms and forced me to bend them slowly. I winced in pain.

"Yes, it does hurt a little. Did you come up with this story just now?"

"No, I've been thinking about it ever since Sasuke gave me this mission, why?" I shook my head and said nothing as he began to put bandages around my arms. His amber eyes caught mines as he said; "I know you're really depressed about this whole unfavorable situation, but think of it as a new beginning. From what I've heard, you had lived a very sheltered life filled with rules which possibly kept you from becoming who you really are."

"I just want everything to be over." He nodded and told me not to worry about it and that he will take care of most of the work.

After my flashback ended, I came back to the present and stared at my reflection in front of a full length mirror. My hair, no longer midnight blue, was now very light and pale. It almost reminded me of the color of the morning sky. My eyes, although still with no pupil, were just like Jun's, they were amber. I was forced to trim my hair, and it was now few inches past my shoulder.

I opened the two boxes and took out two small bottles which contained many pills inside. I have to consume one of each pill once a day, in order to keep my hair and eyes looking a different color. For a moment I contemplated on discarding them down the drain, but then again I hadn't seen Sasuke for two weeks. If he came back and found out I was being a burden he would probably kill me. I stuffed the bottles inside the boxes and put them away inside the suitcase; part of me died.

"Hitomi, how's everything going?" It took me a moment to respond to my new name.

"I'm done with packing." I called out. When I looked up, Jun was by the door; he standing there with a weird look on his face. He cleared his throat and helped me with the suitcase. "Jun, are you okay?"

"Will people really buy the story of me having such a beautiful cousin? I mean your beauty is nothing compare to my looks." I got used to him constantly complimenting me, but that didn't stop my cheeks from changing color.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, the payment for the apartment hasn't been confirmed yet. We might be staying at an inn for a few days before we actually settle in our temporary home."

"Are we leaving right now?"

"Yeah, I hired people to carry the suitcases and they will also lead the way since I got no clue where the Leaf Village is."

The sun was waking up slowly when we departed the village, and I hoped for nothing more than for all of this to be-

"Over…"

"Eh, are you okay?" Jun turned around and shot a questioning look at me. I shook my head and denied everything.

"It's nothing, I'm just…" _I'm just what? I'm not okay, I'm not happy…what am I? _Jun noticed I was struggling with my words.

"You're just alive." We exchanged looks, but it didn't last too long because he evaded my eyes. In those 3 seconds in which he stared, I was only able to make out one thing. His amber eyes had confirmed something that left me slightly confused. I was just alive, which came along with so many burdens and struggles. I was just alive, and the feelings of hopelessness which I felt intensified.

I was alive, but Jun couldn't care any less. He was a good actor, therefor a good liar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Point Of View<strong>

**Eternal Eden**

* * *

><p>The witch casted a curse upon me, which could only be lifted by her. None of her copies could undo what she <em>did<em>. It left me to pounder if each one actually had their own spirit. Perhaps that could've been so, but I wanted to think they didn't have a will of their own.

I remember in very vivid details the cloning process. I could also recall Kabuto, who stood by as I implanted memories to each and every one of them. Each one's memories were slightly different than the others; with the exception of the first doppelganger, whose memories aligned perfectly with the originals. However, there were a few alterations that I did in order to keep my secrets a low profile.

For the past two weeks, Hana had been wrecking her brain, trying to figure out who the spy was. But the actual brain was Kabuto; and I knew he was already doing an investigation of his own. The situation was critical, and I tried to avoid Jun as much as possible. I tried to stay reachable and every female ninja whom I slept with were my alibi. I was clear for now, but it was only a matter of time until someone fucks up. It felt like I was walking on dangerous land with explosive tags hidden beneath the ground; waiting for me to take a wrong step before it goes off.

I was advised that it would be wise to explain to Kabuto, to a certain extent, about my predicament. But talking was tedious and boring. The very thought of being civilized made my head become-

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Sasuke! I know you're in there!" Someone had broken into my chamber; and from my bed I turned to see the expression of frustration which displayed on the silver hair girl's face.

"Hana, I am not the one who deals with the fucking medical technology. Where the fuck is Kabuto?" I had been lying naked in bed, but got up to get dressed. Yet such action made Hana's eyes turn lustful before she turned around to give me some privacy. This left me slightly puzzled; since Hana claims she finds me to be the least attractive man she's ever met. It was possible all of those things she said to me were just lies. After all, no women could ever resist me, not even witch herself.

"Don't you remember? He said he was going to some meeting, if your head weren't in the…" I was gifted at tuning out certain unwanted voices and sound, I drifted off into deep thoughts while staring at Hana's ass. "…you would know more about what's been going on? Haven't you been listening? I said I found Hinata and can't find Kabuto-HMPH!" In a matter of seconds I had Hana pinned against the wall with my hand gripped tightly around her neck. With very little effort, I moved my wrist and a loud snap followed afterwards. Hana's now lifeless body fell on the ground with a loud thump after I released her.

I sighed to myself and stared at my sloppy work. If it weren't for the fact that her silver hair and violet orbs turned brown, I wouldn't have been in such dismay.

"Minori…?" In Hana's place, lay the girl who I've bedded for the last couple of weeks.

"Tsk tsk Sasuke, what have you been hiding this whole time?" I turned around and by reflex I dodged a very poisonous attack from Kabuto that would have been fatal if it had struck me.

I fucked up. Hana was behind Kabuto; and her expression of confusion led me to believe that this hadn't been her plan at all; it was all Kabuto's, and now Minori was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's Point Of View <strong>

**The Leaf Village**

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall, at the very back of the small room. In the middle of the room rested a table, and two chairs facing each other. She was sitting in one, her eyes out of focus, and her mind was elsewhere. Inoshishi sat across her, asking her several questions she claimed to not know the answer to.<p>

Why was I here? ANBU tended to lose their temper which was okay, if the person interrogated was a criminal, an outcast, or a missing-nin. But it wasn't.

I was here to make sure Hinata wasn't treated as harshly as a criminal. She was escorted to Leaf Village two days ago. Back at the Sand Village, Hinata had spent her days at the hospital where it was discovered that she had the same illness as Temari and diagnosed with amnesia. Chunk of vital memories were gone from her, and this disturbed everyone very much. It's believed that the amnesia was caused by the illness; I prayed that the symptoms were different per victims.

It didn't make any sense to question someone with amnesia; but it was part of the protocols. Inoshishi was the best at what he did, or so I heard. And I stood in the background; silently watching the scene before me.

"Were you abducted?" He got up and pace calmly around the room.

"I don't remember…" He watched her micro-expressions carefully and knew she wasn't lying.

"Were you hurt or tortured in any way?" He stopped right behind her chair and slowly placed his hand on her arm. I watched her tremble in fear, and she bit her lips as to try not to scream. Inoshishi leaned close to her ear and whispered another question. "Were you ever physically or sexually abused?"

"S-Stay away from me!" Inoshishi was as surprised as I was. In less than one second, Hinata moved from her chair and stood behind him. From behind, she grabbed both of his arms and pulled them hard; then she kicked him from the back while still holding his arm in place. Seconds later he was on the ground, with both of his arm locked and unable to move. I wondered why he had stayed there and didn't fight back, but then I realized she had blocked all his chakra points.

My chuckle took them by surprised; as if they suddenly remembered that I was also inside the room with them. I couldn't help but to be amused at Inoshishi's predicament. Had it been me, I wouldn't have underestimated her.

Her lavender orbs stared at me with honest curiosity. She roughly let go of Inoshishi's arm which made a painful loud thud as they hit the ground. During the time my eyelids finished blinking; she was already standing in front of me.

She was too close for comfort; I could feel her breathe against my chest while her lavender orb seemed to mystically glow inside this dimly lit room.

Realization dawn on me about what she had done. There was nothing funny about the situation; I was just so bored beyond explanation. Words couldn't describe my sinful urges and my selfish adrenaline surges. I enjoyed the danger; but this particular one made me reconsider. I locked the demons that taunted me to let them out and play; and held Hinata in place. She decapitated me right when I opened my mouth to chant my special bloodline skill. But it hadn't matter, because her shadow was now under my control.

As I fell to the ground, Hinata's body fell next me for her shadow was still under my control. I couldn't move most of my body, yet I was still somehow able to breathe. I chuckled again to myself, and stared at her colorless eyes which had haunted me in my dreams before.

"You can manipulate shadows…" Her soft voice sounded like a whisper, but I forced myself to look away and ignore her, so I could focus on more important matters. I looked over at Inoshishi, and I could tell his that his vocal cords had also been struck, thus he was unable to talk.

I called out to Neji and seconds later he had teleported into the room. However, he began to stroll around the room; confused by what had transpired. I asked him to focus and to release Inoshishi from the bind he was in.

"It will take 5 minutes before both of your whole charkas could fully function." He explained after enabling us to move again. He turned to Hinata; and a flood of questions reflected in his eyes. But he wasn't allowed to intervene, thus he kept quiet.

"Nara, you were a witness of my verbal interrogations. They were leading nowhere, now is time I get inside her head." Inoshishi said while he walked to the side of the room and leaned against the wall; with his arms crossed. I manipulated Hinata's body into walking back to the chair where I forced her sit down after releasing her shadow from my control. "Neji, notify Kakashi that I will be needing assistance." Neji bowed and left the room while Inoshishi barked out orders to me. "Nara, you will keep her trapped because the real interrogation is about to begin."

I felt guilty over being thrilled to be kept around. I thought about all the paperwork I had back at my office, and I wondered if I had chosen the wrong job. Then again, I was naturally lazy back when I was younger. I didn't exactly like moving around too much. Anything involving physical activity was such a drag. Had I joined my friend Choji in indulging myself with junk food, I would have been a chubby kid.

"Don't let him get inside my head. Everything is too complicated, if he makes me recall those awful memories, my head is going to be thrown into chaos. Please don't let him get inside my head; it took so much of me to suppress these voices that were driving me mad ever since I woke up. I don't hear them anymore. But I can tell they wish to take over. I don't want to hear those voices again that claim to be me…" At the time, I didn't know what she was talking about. If only I had listened, those things wouldn't have happened to us.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

I have no valid excuse for not not updating.

But it was nice taking a break, because my head feels more clear, and I think I know for certain where this story is headed.

If you have any question, or comment about what you think the next chapter should MENTION and REVEAL, let me know and do not be shy.

I'm so excited to be back! Yey! And whoops, Sasuke got caught; I think next chapter will be about his secret.


	16. Revelations I

**Chapter 16: Revelations **

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's train of thoughts<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jun and I made a few stops to rest for the night; while on our way to the Leaf Village. It was then when the weird dreams began. <em>

_The first dream was the most vivid one. _

_Seventeen bodies fell from what seemed to be nothingness. My definition of nothingness probably refers to the fact that there was no beginning to which we fell from. I was one of those bodies, or rather, there seem to be sixteen copies of me falling; each in a different position. _

_I remember as I fell, I had my arms spread out, as though I could fly. I looked around me and all of us were looked like we were just being brought into this world; naked and exposed. I looked down, and there was no surface waiting for us. _

_I truly believed I was going to keep falling forever. The speed at which we fell was tremendously slow, as though all of us were just delicate feathers._

_But then, there was light at the end of it all; waiting for us. _

_I was struck by fear after seeing that there was indeed a surface. Everything sped up, including our fall; it might have been triggered by our fear. I knew I wasn't the only one who was scared. _

_We hit the ground; but at that point we just porcelain dolls. _

_Sasuke was there, his enormous hands were putting us back together, and I think-I think…I was the last one. _

_I didn't know it was a dream until I woke up._

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: Eternal Eden <strong>

**Sasuke's point of view**

* * *

><p>"Tsk tsk Sasuke, what have you been hiding this whole time?" I turned around and by reflex I dodged a very poisonous attack from Kabuto that would have been fatal if it had struck me.<p>

I fucked up. Hana was behind Kabuto; and her expression of confusion led me to believe that this hadn't been her plan at all; it was all Kabuto's, and now Minori was dead. I tried to control every muscle in my body to prevent myself from looking like a deer freezing caught by surprised by an Illusionary Technique. I activated my Sharingan and effortlessly dodged the next incoming attacks, this wasn't like Kabuto; I could tell he was massively holding back.

Wait a second, could it be that Kabuto is overdue for a new vessel?

I smirked and charged forward with confidence, but before I could land a blow on Kabuto, some kind of electrical bubble bounced me off. I landed gracefully before I could hit the wall.

"What the fuck? Hana why are you on his side?" Seconds before I could get close to Kabuto, Hana had moved in front of him and activated an elemental chakra shield that used my own weight and strength to knock me back.

"I'm not on anybody's side! I am just looking out for Kazoku's body!" Kabuto chuckled slightly, and then his chuckled burst into a fit of laughter.

"You will regret betraying me Sasuke, I don't know the reasons for what you did, and I don't care -"

"WAIT!" Hana turned to Kabuto and gave him a stern look. "Why would Sasuke aid the Leaf Village?" Before Kabuto could open his mouth, Hana turned to me again and said: "God, you hate the Leaf Village, and would want nothing but destruction for it! What happened?" Kabuto waited patiently for an answer while Hana crossed her arms.

"I don't want to go into pointless details, so let me just get the fucking evidence." And I did. I walked over to one of the drawers located next to my bed and took out a folder which contained information about the physical well-being of my body. I gave it to Hana to scan. As she opened it, Kabuto leaned over to watch over her shoulder and both of it glanced through it.

"Whoa, you're screwed Sasuke. In fact, your whole future is. But what does this have to do with aiding the Leaf Village and betraying us?" Hana asked.

"…" I looked away, and from behind me I heard Kabuto chuckling.

"I don't understand! You used to send Karin to take care of those whores who you claimed were pregnant."

"That's the thing, they weren't pregnant. They only lied about it, in hopes of entangling me into their webs. They had it coming, for lying about something they had no understanding of." I turned around and looked sternly into Kabuto's eyes, and deactivated my Sharingan; Kabuto has learned over the years that this gesture means 'I'm being a hundred percent honest'.

"So you sent Karin, the whore-slaying-reaper, to exact your revenge." I think I was growing soft. "No matter how you look at it, she still adores you."

My eyes shifted to Hana, and I glared intensely at her. "I'm telling you, they weren't fucking whores, just fucking liars!" Or maybe it was the fact that everyone thought I had no standards. They had no right to be in my business.

"AHEM." We both turned to Kabuto. "I will leave the Leaf Village alone for now, but if Hinata dies before they can come up with a cure, I am going to go right ahead with my plan of destruction." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"And I will be there to make sure it all burns down." I added.

"No no no! I don't get it at all!" Hana turned around and went to punch Kabuto in the stomach, but he effortlessly caught her hand and pushed it away. He smiled and patted her head.

"Hana, please try harder to keep up, my dear. Sasuke cannot be a father due to unnatural reasons. Someone made it so he can never have children…and who could that be?"

"What? You mean…you mean Hinata did this…I didn't know she was so cruel, oh my god and I actually felt bad for her and thought her to be the victim this whole time. God what a bitch."

"In any case, Hinata is the only one who can undo it. But isn't she close to death? Hehehe, she won't be able to perform the ritual unless she is at her strongest, Sasuke."

"Why do you know so much about it?" I asked Kabuto, suspecting that he might have had something to do with it.

"While torturing Hinata right before the project began, I was trying to make her crack about any forbidden technique she might have been taught. However, I only managed to get her to tell me about this one. I didn't think it was important; so I didn't make any record of it."

"Not that it would have helped." I sighed.

"But why keep it a secret in the first place?" I ignored Hana's question and grabbed my weapon and left the room. Laying my secret out in the open only left me feeling how I first felt when I found out what the witch had done.

_At that time, I felt…fucking vulnerable. I had no future to look forward to, because my main dream was ripped away from me. I almost didn't know where to go. I was in for a battle, to save my family's legacy. _

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

**Hinata's point of View**

* * *

><p>There was a full moon in the sky during our arrival to the Leaf Village and I was completely overwhelmed by this foreign feeling of Déjà vu. This village was my home, yet it felt like it was the first time I stepped into its soil. Jun turned his head and gave me a reassuring smile, but I knew better by now. He was trying to seek for reassurance in my smile and so I did, I returned the gesture. We both settled in an Inn owned by none other than my family. We were to rest for there for the night and until Jun straighten some things out.<p>

The strange dreams persevered. The next day, I was awoken by a knock on my door, Jun and I stayed in separate rooms. Choosing to ignore it was a mistake I did not intend to make again, not for the urgent annoying knocks that followed, but for him breaking into my room uninvited.

"JUN! GET OUT!" He stepped inside the room and acted as though it was not unusual to be in this situation.

"Shhh! What are you yelling about? You got your blanket covering you. Just try not to sleep naked next time." He spoke in a hush tone. Seconds later, he tossed two bottles on top of my bed which contained the pills I was supposed to be taking to conceal my appearance.

"Why did you break in? Jun, what do you want?" I pouted. "Aside making sure I take these awful things…" I grabbed the bottles and tossed it back at him.

"I'm sorry your highness for breaking in, I thought someone had escaped or intentionally gotten kidnapped. I need you ready in five; I got to check on what's delaying the Leaf from completing the transaction." He turned around and left, but before he did, he placed the bottles on top of the drawer that was by the bed.

"Don't give me that look, the sooner we get our house, the sooner you can parade in nudity while in the solitude of your own future sanctuary." My amber eyes glared at the door which he had exited from, angry at his last comment. I eventually had to give up and get up. With a sigh, I strolled around the room, not really looking forward to this new beginning that tasted odd on the tip of my tongue. But those were just the pills. I knew I had to try, for my freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

**Shikamaru's point of View**

* * *

><p>For over 24 hours straight, with nearly no rest, I was there assisting Inoshishi and Kakashi with what appeared to be a soft method of torture. That is what they referred to it, but I knew better. Getting inside a person's head is one of the worst types of torture in my book. I should know, because one day I asked Ino to get inside my head, but after that episode, I never bothered with training like that ever again. It was too much for me, and that was saying a lot. I was hoping to train my mind to creature a strong barrier so ninjas with telepathy couldn't mess with my shadow techniques.<p>

I was unable to see what Inoshishi and Kakashi were seeing. I wasn't allowed to go in her head because I wasn't even supposed to be there. Nor did I want to, and in addition, this just wasn't my job.

They looked exhausted. They chanted the same techniques over and over again as though they got it wrong the first, second and third time.

I barely spoke throughout the whole ordeal. I was aiming for out of sight, out of mind. I didn't want to remember too much in the future that I was here, aiding with the total invasion of someone's privacy.

Kakashi turned to me with his Sharingan activated and said:

"You can release your shadow now. We're done here." The screams had stopped. All this time, I just realized, she had been screaming. But I grew accustomed to it, and eventually tuned her out.

My feelings towards her had changed in order to allow me to participate in this horrible event. But after it was over, it all came crashing down on me, like spiky needles trying to have its revenge on me. In other words, I felt beyond guilty. And for the next few days, I planned on avoiding Neji and Kiba. They didn't know what I had done. And I didn't think they would understand.

"Hey Nara, are you alright?" Inoshishi asked, but I was too zoned out staring at what followed; He picked up Hinata in his arms, bridal style, getting ready to take her to some medical care. But the action made me angry, and I had to stop myself from clenching my teeth.

"Can I be dismissed?" I asked.

"Yes. We will take care of the rest back here." Kakashi got out sat back on the chair Hinata had been occupying and we both watched Inoshishi walk out of the room.

"How do you do it?" I asked Kakashi.

"Do 'what'? We all have our duties to fulfill for out village. Itachi is the perfect example." I blinked at his statement. I had asked a question I knew the answer to. The fact that I was here proved that I was aware of it. Personal attachments are placed on hold, our village comes first.

"What was the state of her mind? Did she really betray the village?" Kakashi made a comment about me leaving.

"Weren't you dismissed, Nara?" I sighed. I could read the reports myself later. And with one last look at the room I had been in for the last 24 hours, I took my leave back into the oblivious village that lacked the ability of moral understanding.

* * *

><p>I went to my parent's home, to shower and change because they were closer to the area I had been. My parents hadn't been home, and I was grateful for it because I wasn't in the mood for pointless chatting.<p>

As I stepped outside to take my leave, a messenger bird dropped a scroll on me. I caught it and scanned its contents and the sender had been Shizune. A smile graced my face; an invitation to a free meal had fallen on me from the sky.

"Shikamaru over here!" The afternoon sun bathed my body in its burning light, as though its mission was to burn us all alive. I walked over to where Shizune was located and we both went inside the luxurious looking lobby where a Hyuga Inn keeper led us to what appeared to be a reserved table. I took a seat close to her, closer than I had intended. I scanned the location; this was the first time I was actually going to dine at the recently built Hyuga Inn that had its own 5 stars restaurant.

Realization dawn to me, I think I this was a 'date'. I reframed from commenting on it, or asking about why we were here because Shizune's smartass comment has the power to ruin my mood.

"As soon as I heard you were done with your tasks, I just knew you were probably starving the whole time." As a cue, my stomach grumbled loudly. But unlike most people, I wasn't embarrassed.

"You know how it is, once I'm on duty, I forget about the existence of food. Thinking about it while I should be focused on some pressing matter is just too troublesome." She laughed at my comment. She always did. But when I asked questions, she would usually snap at me.

'_Troublesome women.'_

An attendant took our orders after we were done looking at the menu and left. Moments afterwards, a couple walked inside the room; a man in his 20s, with crimson spiky hair and amber eyes. And behind him was a timid girl who seemed to be same age as Ino, with the second softest hair I've ever seen, her hair was the color of a clear blue sky, and her eyes were the same color as the man. But her orbs were pupiless, just like a Hyuga.

Shizune caught me staring, and I turned to her with questions which she was able to read just by looking into my eyes.

"That's Jun, and next to him is his little cousin Hitomi. They're new here. I met them when they stopped by, asking if they may be permitted to have an appointment with Lady Tsunade." Hitomi had an elegant Kimono, her aura demanded royalty. The design seemed to be rather foreign, for the back of the Kimono was long, and the front was rather short. It was red, with pretty floral and colorful designs. And her Obi was yellow, but it ribbon was in the front, and not the back. "She's pretty isn't she?"

"What-?" I felt bad for rudely staring, while I was supposed to be focused on Shizune.

"-I mean look at her, she looks so exotic doesn't she? I think I'm going to call them over here!" I grabbed Shizune's hand as she was about to get up, and gave her a stern look and decided to change the subject.

"Was there any new development around the Village while I was gone?" I asked.

"Not really, but Naruto is excited to hear that Hinata has been found and he is going to be returning soon to the village." We shifted our attention to where the new faces were, stunned by the loud sound of glass shattering which reverberated throughout the room. It came from the table where Jun and Hitomi were seated. Hitomi was frozen in an odd state of daze and a waiter rushed to the side to clean the mess. I watched Jun patting the girl's head affectionately and getting up; heading towards our direction.

He stopped by our table, and smiled sincerely.

"My apologies to you, my cousin seems to have super hearing, she heard you talk about Naruto, her hero and idol. But as you see, she couldn't control herself." Shizune laughed and touched the side of my arm.

"It's alright! Please do tell her that I would love to introduce her to Naruto, she'll love him. Like I said, he should be back soon to the village." I watched Hitomi get up, urgently leaving the room. Jun's eyes followed her, and then he nodded and laughed.

"Yes, from the looks of it, I think she heard you. I must excuse myself and let you two lovers enjoy a good one." Our food came after that, and we both ate in silence, mainly because Shizune had ruined my mood.

"He thought we were a couple." I said.

"I know."

"Why didn't you say anything? They are new to the village, you know." There was a guilty look written all over her face, but she didn't have to answer my question.

"Would you like to walk me home and come inside for some tea?" I sighed at Shizune's response. She knew how much I loved the way she made green tea. But I've never been inside her apartment before; she would always just bring the tea to work. I was about to agree, but she cut me off once she saw my hesitation. "Come on Nara, we can also play Shogi!"

"You told me you don't know how to play."

"I learned while you were gone." Expensive restaurant, favorite tea, favorite game; I knew what all of this was leading up to, yet I passively went along with it.

* * *

><p>That night, I found myself deep in thought while stroking Shizune's dark hair. She pretended to be asleep while I moved around quietly; collecting my clothes. I glanced back at her and her beautiful body before taking my leave. Something I didn't understand was why she had decided she wanted to do this even though she knew my mind and heart were set on someone else.<p>

Shizune did not resemble Temari in any shape or form. However, I decided I didn't want to be like Neji who sleeps around with any girl that closely resembles Ten-ten because he is too scared to ask her out.

I thought about Gaara's request, and even though I think I know what Temari's answer would be, I decided to ask her to marry me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Did you like it?

Did you hate it?

This was my most difficult chapter to write because I had no inspiration. I write chapters when I'm inspired, so if this chapter was a bunch of crap, you can understand why. I tried to avoid writing when I'm not inspired but how long will it be till I get back my inspiration? A year? Two Years?

So I decided to suck it up and put this together for you all. =)


	17. I Think I Want To Know II

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's train of thoughts<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hinata used to be invisible to me, but upon overhearing a conversation my father was having with some elders, I had stumbled upon her existence. <em>

_They were hypothetically speaking though; they mentioned that if the heir of the Hyuga were to mix with the Uchiha, there might be an interesting outcome. Perhaps, they thought, the Sharingan would merge with the Hyuga's vision. Or mutate into something greater. _

_I was drawn to her mainly by curiosity of the possibilities. _

_Then, Kabuto introduced me to the remains of the White Zetsus cells which proved to have unlimited potential since it came from the Hashirama's cell. Like the ability to birth an exact replica of Hinata, along with a copy of her memories. My part in this was to continuously alter their memories so they can become our experimental puppets. Along the way, I erased the memories they held of Hinata placing the curse on me so Kabuto didn't find out, but in the end he fucking did. _

_The Hidden Village had no idea that most of the secrets of the Hyugas have been…discovered. The Hyugas may not be their weapon, but they had become their financial shield throughout the aftermath of the war. And so when we burn them all down, they will be unable to stand again, even with the financial help coming from their allies. The aid would put them in unimaginable debt. I can't wait to be there and when it happens, Kabuto and I will step in and take control. _

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

**Hinata's point of View**

* * *

><p>I sat on the cold floor and my eyes might have looked like they were focused on the traditional oil portrait of the founder of the Village that hung as decoration next to several other paintings, inside the room Jun had rented for me. I was leaning against the bed while in some kind of trance. Thoughts of the previous event danced through my head. Jun was sitting in front of me, and he hadn't said anything ever since we got back from what was supposed to be our lunch. As I shifted my eyes to Jun, but not really focusing on him, I began to remember the vague letter Sasuke had given me:<p>

_Hinata, _

_If you're reading this, it must mean you're alive,_

_No need to thank me because now you owe your life and service to me_

_Do not roll your eyes at this letter or I'll pluck out your eyes while you sleep._

_Anyways, I have a task I want to entrust you with, please save the girl you see in the picture._

The words I read echoed over and over again until finally I could speak.

"Hey Jun, w-what did she mean?" He took a deep sigh and didn't say a thing. "Hey Jun…tell me…wh-who am I?" He looked away and at the same time Sasuke materialized himself in front of me, between Jun and I. I glared at Sasuke with passion, but he was unaffected by it. How could he be, he must be used to it by now.

Sasuke turned to Jun, and his back faced me. "You forgot to tell her about 'the other one'" My eyes reflected the feeling of betrayal and hatred I felt at that moment towards Jun, upon finding out that he had known about this the whole time. His treachery was unforgivable, yet I should have seen it coming, since he was never on my side to begin with. No one was.

Something inside of me took over, and overwhelming emotion of not belonging in this world, and it made me react violently. I got up and took several steps forward and began to pound at Sasuke's chest while my tears fell freely from my eyes.

Jun made a move to pull me away but Sasuke stopped him. And when I could no longer seem to cry and had emotionally exhausted myself, I collapsed. Jun caught me and picked me up to tuck me in bed, as I stared blankly up ahead.

"I'm one of your experiments, aren't I? I don't belong in this world…" Sasuke sat by my bed and remained in his thoughts, while an emotionless expression invaded his face.

"I showed you the picture, I gave you the letter. How oblivious are you going to let yourself be?" He asked. Jun walked over to the other side of my bed and sat next to me as well.

"Ah, I see what happened now, it's not that she's oblivious, young master. Over the years she's been injected with so many kinds of drugs that she thought the girl in the picture was herself. I think Hinata believed that all the drugs were messing with her mind, thus causing her to forget when the picture was taken." Sasuke looked at me after hearing Jun's theory, and I looked away because Jun had been right. That's exactly what had come to mind.

"Zetsu, come out." After Sasuke's firm orders were spoke, the black and white Zetsu materialize from the woods, and a wicked smile was plastered on his face. "I need you to make an arrangement for me since we're going to pay a visit to the parasite."

'_What parasite…?'_

"Let's not act in a rush young Uchiha. They are holding her at the hospital, in a very well-guarded floor." The white Zetsu spoke.

"That doesn't sound challenging at all. You bore me, Uchiha." Sasuke sneered at the comment the Black Zetsu had spoken.

"Well that's reassuring to hear, since I'm not here for your fucking entertainment."

"Yet you entertain us." The white Zetsu earned a glare from its partner. After they disappeared, Sasuke took my hand and pulled me out of bed, but I pulled away.

"No! What are you going to do?" I asked.

"You called yourself an experiment, and I am here to prove to you that you're not. You're the original one." Sasuke said with a smirk which made me blush.

Perhaps it was because those were the words I longed to hear so much, that I ignored the doubt in Jun's face, and the flash of sorrow that displayed in his eyes long enough for me to catch if…if only I wasn't so self-absorbed.

Zetsu materialized minutes later with disappointing news.

"It appears we ran into a bit of a problem." Sasuke turned to the White Zetsu with a questioning look.

"If we attempted to go through their security, we would have set the alarm."

"What do you mean by 'alarm'? The Leaf Village's security is weak." Sasuke agreed Jun's statement.

"They seem to have obtained some of the White Zetsus that were left behind, and learned to program them to identify a Zetsu enemy who tries to make entry." The black Zetsu replied.

Jun exchanged looks with Sasuke, who seemed deep in thought.

"So this village has gotten a hold of them, huh." He turned to me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to meet her. Sometimes people see what they want to see, for I think I saw an apologetic look on Sasuke's eyes. It was something quite brief, but I believed it to be there.

I felt a hand patting my head. Jun's new found habit since he had taken the role as my older cousin. But I think he's been taking things to whole new level. Cousins don't scrub each other's back, but he claimed they do. Of course I didn't let him when he insisted to go into the hot springs with me.

Sasuke's sharingan opened some sort of portal and motioned Jun to follow while Zetsu was instructed to lurk around and gather as much information as it could about the Leaf Village's new defense system. As for me, my eyes felt heavy all of a sudden; like I had been waiting for everyone to leave before I could pass out, asleep. That night, the strange dreams had ceased.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanabi's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I clung tightly onto my parasol like it was suppose to sustain my balance while the news of my older sister's return threatened to blow me away. Neji announced it to me in a way that made it seem like that was suppose to be the happiest news I was to receive today.<p>

Was her arrival going to fix the mess she left behind for me to desperately hide inside a spacious closet? Was her arrival going to lift up the boulder of responsibilities that landed on top of me during her absence? It was not. No one wanted her to be the leader of our clan more than I did. My stomach felt what I thought to be illness, but it morphed into this heavy feeling of motion swirling around and flipping all over.

I let my parasol slide off my hand, but Neji caught it and kept it in place; shielding me from the harsh sun. My father came into the scene, and the stern and serious look was missing from his face. He looked calmed, and at peace.

'_It seems that my older sister's return did fix one tiny thing, let's see what more can her glorious presence accomplish.' _

"And what does her return mean father? Is she going to resume to her duties as the heir?" The stern and serious look returned on his face, and then I remembered those wonderful times when I was my father's bundle of joy. But now, is as though I had become Hinata, I could only bring unhappiness to my father, meanwhile my sister seems to bring him happiness. My clan as a whole was rather dysfunctional in itself, but nothing could compare to how dysfunctional my relationship with my family was.

"Is that the only thing you care about?" Neji asked in disbelief. Everyone had this notion that I was this greedy little spoiled brat who wants nothing but power. They both stood there, waiting for an answer. But my father got tired of waiting and decided he had better things to do, thus he turned away and left.

I took back control of my parasol, and before I took my leave, my older cousin asked:

"And just where are you going?" Everyone wanted to know where I was going, because I didn't usually wear kimonos, yet my vague responses seem to satisfy them and it just goes to show how much they do not care about me ever since her return.

"It's Sunday. I'm not going to train, obviously." Had he been asking me three weeks ago, or even a month ago, he would have pushed for an actual answer.

"Alright, just be safe." I nodded and took my leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>Jun and I had been walking side by side, and our destination was our new home. The village had finally cleared him and sold the house to him with no problem. He just needed some ID and a few days so the Village can investigate his credentials. At first I didn't know what to think. It was then when I spotted someone I thought would be the last person I would bump into; my younger sister.<p>

She was walking on the other side of the road, and her chocolate hair flew freely behind her as she held a green parasol which matched with her green kimono with yellow floral pattern. I recognized the Obi she was wearing, it was red, and it used to belong to me. In fact the whole outfit she wore that day belonged to me once, back when I was her age. The resentment I felt for her must have reached out to nudge her because she stopped on her tracks, and looked my way. I couldn't help but to stop as well and look back at her. Jun apparently hadn't noticed as he continued moving forward without me. But eventually our staring contest was cut short by Jun, whom pulled me gently by my arm; snapping back into reality.

"What was that all about? Try not to attract so much attention." He asked once we were at some distance away.

"You mean more than I already have? And u-um that's my younger sister, Hanabi."

"Ah, do you miss her?"

"I-"I could not answer his question. Jun watched my gaze lock on everyone's favorite blond hair and blue-eyed hero, as he ran past me, so close to me that our shoulders nearly touched.

"I'M SORRY! I'M IN A HURRY!" He referred to me without even turning around to look at me. "HEY HANABI! HANABI WAIT UP!" The scene left me completely stunned.

"Naruto, the only way you would talk to me is if it has something to do with my older sister. What is it?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm on my way to visit Hinata. You wanna join in?"

"Neji told me she was in critical condition. I don't think they are allowing any visitors right now."

"I bet I can get Grandma to grant us VIP access!"

"Um…okay…But it's traditional to bring flowers. Do you have money on you?"

"Haha of course, how else would I pay for my Ramen?"

"Ramen? Anyways that's good because you're paying for the flowers." Naruto laughed nervously as they both walked away while talking. The last of their conversation was too far for me to hear. I turned to Jun, while tears flowed quietly down my cheek and probably evaporating away before they could hit the ground.

"-Yes. I miss them so much!" Jun pulled me into a hug and hushed me.

"You'll be with them really soon after we finish what we came to accomplish." I nodded, acknowledging his words and actually believing them; forgetting for a moment that he was a good liar. But things were much more complicated than that…

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>Detailed memories of last night's lowly betrayal to Temari kept creeping from shadows and surfacing on my mind while I was at my office, staring at Kakashi's report which lay before me, still closed. It was a report on Hinata's current state of mind along with hypothesis of what might have happened to her. I had gotten it that morning, and it came from the mouth of a pink and small pig named Tonton; Tsunade's pet. For me to receive something from an animal meant I had done something bad. Shizune avoided me while I avoided Hinata's file because I was afraid of what I would later find out.<p>

I pushed back my chair and rested my legs on top of my desk, staring at the empty ceiling. Today had been a boring and uneventful day, until I heard Naruto's voice from outside the window. I instantly got up and walked to it and looked down to see him holding two big bouquets of flowers, which I assumed were for Hinata. I couldn't make out who the person accompanying Naruto was, as they neared the hospital which was conveniently located across the building from where I was.

I tried to pace my steps to sound calmly as I walked out of my office and into the hallways. I went down several flights of stairs and walked outside the building just in time to see that next to Naruto was Hanabi's sister.

"Hey, Naruto!" I called out. He turned and waved.

"YO SHIKAMARU!" They both stopped allowing me to catch up to them.

"Are those for Hinata? She isn't allowed to have visitors yet." I said.

"This guy is totally convinced that Lady Tsunade will let us see her." I narrowed my eyes at Naruto; who seem to like to push Tsunade's button's to the limit just to get what he wants.

"So I see…you're troublesome as always. I'm on break right now and I need to stop by the hospital to see Ino." I lied while the three of us began to walk again.

"Cool! You should come see Hinata too; I bet she would like to thank you for rescuing her! I can't wait till she's out of the hospital. We will all go out for ramen. It will be like old times!" His comment made all the guilt I felt during the torture room reappear. I tried to keep my face from giving away any feelings I felt and yet my feet betrayed me because they automatically stopped walking.

"Troublesomely, I left something that I was supposed to give to Ino, back at the office. I guess don't have time to visit Hinata right now, but I will be sure to stop by eventually." They nodded in understanding, and I left them to their business because I didn't know how Hinata would react once she saw me again. I decided to avoid her and detach myself from this obsession. She has been found, so the case was closed. Whatever happens afterwards was not supposed to be any of my concern.

I walked back to my office, and on my way there I looked up and saw a familiar silhouette by my window. By instinct, I used a lower version of the teleport technique that Kakashi taught me during our last mission, and in an instance I transported myself back into my office only to be freeze at the scene.

Right in front of me, but with her back turned facing me, was long midnight-blue hair which graced the floor each time the wind made a silent movement. She might have been perhaps an arm reach distance from me. She turned her head slowly to look at me, and then the rest of her body followed.

"Shikamaru, from the Nara clan, am I…correct?" She continued to speak, and her voice was so quiet, that any normal person wouldn't have been able to hear her. "I remember you." In one arm was the black bunny I thought was confiscated when she was taken into the emergency room. On her other hand was the file I hesitated to read.

"I didn't read it." I said in my defense. She looked like she suddenly realized what was on her hand. She directed a frown at me. "You shouldn't be here; you should be back at the hospital."

"I am." I didn't know what she meant. "The body you see before you is a temporary illusion."

"Why are you here?"

"Your village might have walked into a trap. You found me because they wanted me to be found. But you knew this already, didn't you?" The files she held fell through her hand, and her body began to look like it had been just some hologram; almost see-through. Her eyes, more intriguing in person than some standstill picture, solemnly looked at the scattered papers on the floor before looking back at me. "I'm sorry I can't be much help in my current state. Every second that goes by, my life spam grows shorter. Until I gather enough strength again, I will come find you…" Her whole body had disappeared by then, only her words remained. "…Nara."

Her voice had sent me into a state of shivers. But I wasted no time in picking up the papers that would shed some light behind her words.

Her words became my new passion. I wanted to know, to decode everything there needed to be uncovered; for my village, but mainly for her.

'_Why was I born into such troublesome time?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~<strong>

**If the grammar and typos are too much, I wouldn't mind if you point it out. Perhaps a possible sentense that was so poorly constructed that left you confused? please review. :) **

**EDITED:  
><strong>

**OMG! I just noticed I went from 'Yun' to 'Jun'. If anyone else noticed this and got confused, I am sorry. But I guess I will continue to refer to the made up character as 'Jun'.  
><strong>


	18. Revelations II

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village<strong>_

**Jun's Point Of View**

* * *

><p>It wasn't in my nature to stalk and flirt my way through a mission, yet there I was, trying to flirt with the talented medical-nin who was probably 10 years older than I. She had a close bond with Tsunade, and I needed to speed up my mission. I have yet to fail Sasuke, and I wasn't going to start now; too afraid to think of what would happen if I did.<p>

"May I help a beautiful lady with her burden?" Shizune turned around and I noticed the distant look in her dark eyes that told me she wasn't having the nicest day. But upon smiling, it went away as if there was not a problem in her world. This cheerful personality was way too convincing, and I knew I had found someone who was just like me, good at acting.

"Oh! That would be great! I thought you were staying at the Hyuga's inn…Um, Jun was it?" I grinned and stood in front of her, with my arms ready to take away the tightly sealed packages which she carried.

"I'm flattered you remember my name, Miss Shizune. I'm a new resident around this area."

"I suppose it's refreshing to see new faces around. That is until I get used to it." I laughed.

"I will never get used to seeing your pretty face every day." She blushed at the comment and tucked a few strand of her shoulder-length hair behind her ear. But before she could recover from my comment, I asked, "Do you remember my purpose for coming to the Leaf Village? It has to do with your great Leader." Despite the fact that I never said anything to her about it, I was confident that I could mess with her head in this state of mind she was in, whatever that state was.

"No…I don't. I'm very sorry I've been so busy and all. So why do you need to see Tsunade so urgently?" She took my bait, and I took the opportunity to go on ahead with my made up story about how someone closed to Hitomi and I died due to some unknown illness. But before she passed away, we had been working on a medicine.

"Hitomi and I were left devastated. We came here with a dream, our dream is to stop anyone from going through what my little cousin and I went through."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! And I really can't believe I forgot that you had urgent business with our leader! I will make sure Lady Tsunade sees you as soon as possible!" We were standing in front of what seemed to be her house as we spoke, but she began to walk and I followed her.

"That you so much, Miss Shizune."

"Haha stop calling me "Miss". Just Shizune would do."

"Alright, it would be my pleasure. Shizune alone sounds quite…warming to the heart." It became clear I was following her to the Village's political building. I assumed that is where Lady Tsunade worked. "What's in these boxes anyways? I don't mean to pry, but is it was something I should handle with care?"

"Well yes actually, inside those packages are a few antidotes I created at home to be tested. I might have stumbled upon an antidote that snaps a person out of an illusion." She said proudly.

"Wow that sounds quite impressive. You are amazing!"

"Haha, I can't take all the credit. It was…Lady's Tsunade's…suggestion that…" Her voice had died out, and she slowly stopped dead in her tracks. I stopped walking and followed her eyes to see what had caused the distress that I had witnessed earlier; it was the boyfriend she was having dinner with the other night.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" I heard Shizune was in her 30s, while this man looked like he was barely 18, which made me wonder if she was into younger guys which would present a problem, since I really needed her as an ally in order for my mission to be a success.

"He and I are...not right for each other. I just hope it doesn't become a problem in our line of work."

I shifted the boxes to one arm and placed my hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes.

"I know we just met, but I am here if you need anything." Shizune's reaction was not what I expected, she burst out laughing like I had told her the funniest joke she had ever heard. But then I caught on what she was doing, since I noticed the young man with spiky brown hair looked our way with a jealous expression.

"Report to me an update of your mission." Sasuke sat in the living room which was also shared by dining room.

"Tsunade's assistance is going to set up a meeting between us. I will present the sample to Tsunade at the meeting, once the schedule has been arranged. Though, I am not sure when that would be." Sasuke was sitting on an olive pillow on the tan bamboo floor, in front of the rectangular wooden table. Across him sat Hinata, she stared back and forth between us as we exchanged words.

"We don't have much time. If your way takes too long, we'll try my method." He replied. My eyes shifted away from his aggressive stare and I slid close from behind me the wooden door. The color scheme consisted crimson and a light tan. The woods were painted crimson while the paper decorating the door was light tan.

"Hitomi, could you please excuse us." Hinata's light blue hair seemed to gracefully flow behind her like a river when she got up. Her amber eyes avoided Sasuke's as she walked past him. Hinata slid open the crimson wooden door, decorated with tan papers, located about 10ft behind Sasuke and disappeared into what was her room. I finally relaxed with her out of my sight. I walked to the right, past the dining room and finally into the kitchen. Sasuke got up and followed, meanwhile I prepared us some green tea.

"Young master, what exactly is your backup plan." I proposed the question in order for me to get a clearer understanding of the situation. One thing I learned was, when you are working for someone, never assume you know everything. It's great when your assumptions are correct, but family could end up dead over a simple estimation.

"Before I go into that, I have a feeling I've been lied to. Whether a forbidden technique is useless or not, Kabuto always keeps records of it." I agreed with him.

"Young Master, perhaps you can have Karin snoop around and look deeper into this accusation of yours. She might find something useful."

"Hmm…now back to present matters, Zetsu informed me he could reprogram the white Zetsus that the Leaf Village took after the war. I heard Naruto is back in town as well, we need him as far away from this village as we can get him to be. Apparently he can sense changes within a white Zetsu." I had full understanding of the situation, but I needed him to explain more.

"What will you do once these white Zetsu has been reprogramed?"

"I will talk to her…" I walked to the living room, located on the opposite side of the kitchen. Once there, I placed the tea down on the table and sat on the olive green pillow, on the floor. I waited for Sasuke to sit before handing over his tea.

"With no disrespect, but I think you need to hear this out loud. You allowed yourself to be seduced. She bypassed through any illusions you tried to place her under with your Sharingan. What will make you think you will be in control of the situation?" He slammed his fist and broke the table upon impact. I didn't budge and simply sipped my tea. "Don't try to get closure by talking. That is not how you get things done. Suppose you do talk to her, what are you going to say? What are you going to do? What if you kill her in a fit of rage?" He glared fiercely at me while I placed the tea on the floor to my side, and cleaned up the mess he made.

"I don't know why she did it."

"When I saw Hinata for the first time, I didn't see what you saw in her. She seemed plain and boring upon first glance. Yet when I got to know her, as you were away on missions…I simply watched her. She seemed to enchant everyone around her. And you were her main target. You don't need to know anything." A thought had occurred to me after seeing Sasuke looking so vulnerable. His core wasn't as evil as he claimed to be and yet he will do anything to try to make it appear so. That is probably why I worried, because if I was able to come across this deduction that means Kabuto probably already knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>When I was 13, my grandfather pulled me aside to tell me something quite strange, yet I don't remember those strange words I thought I heard.<p>

"You may take a seat, my granddaughter. Your eyes betray you. Within your eyes I can see how dejected you are. I also see that you are worried that you won't be able to grasp what I am about to teach you." I was sitting on a black cushion, on the floor. I was inside grandfather's studies. The walls were dark and the wooden floor was had square patterns of grey colors. The doors slid open and close from behind me as the maid had left the room, after placing fresh brewed tea before my grandfather. She had asked if I wanted beverage but I declined.

"…I've never been under your care before. My apologies" I looked away. Not knowing where to linger my stare, I glanced at to the empty black cushion next to me. My grandfather was at a very far distance, sitting on a wooden brown chair, behind a matching wooden brown desk.

"As long as what you feel doesn't get in the way, I will begin. For starter, your father does not know what I am about to teach you. I will inform him about it once you've learned." I didn't think any of it.

"I see. You must have your reasons." I replied.

"You are far too young to look at things as a whole, and see the bigger picture. Trust me when I say it will make a difference. In the distant future, you will be placed in much more danger as your rank gets higher. It's for the clan's protection. So let me begin." He got up, and for the first time, I noticed the bookshelf that was located in a corner, by his desk.

"Yes grandfather." I waited patiently as he pulled an ancient looking book, with the Hyuga emblem embedded in its cover, and flipped the book opened. He stopped when he got the page he wanted and walked over to me. He placed the giant book on my lap and sat on the empty black cushion next to me. I briefly stared at his stern eyes before turning away to stare at the book before me.

"This is the chakra pathway system of the male body. This detailed art work was drawn by a very successful Hyuga medic, about a hundred years ago, yet still relevant to today. Your eyes seem to be fixed on the respiratory area. But what I want you to focus on, it's the reproductive area of the male body." He was right, I away from the picture of the lungs, and tried my best not to blush while I looked at what appeared to be a detailed drawing of a penis.

"O-okay."

"I am not sure of what kind of education you were given in school, or outside of school, but when the reproductive part of both female and male meet-"I knew I undoubtedly blushed, and my face probably was covered in all kinds of shades of red.

"Grandpa! I don't want to hear this!" He chuckled. His display of amusement made me feel comfortable while in his presence.

"Ah, I see. So you are aware. Good. I am going to teach you a very common technique, taught to the female successors in order to protect the Hyuga blood. It's a technique that will disable a man's ability to reproduce."

"A technique that prevents a man from having children…?" At this point, I was at a loss of words. At the time, I didn't know he was trying to train me to become some sort of seductress, and the purpose was to go after other clans that might be a threat to the Hyuga clan.

"Yes. Often you will meet men who are attracted to exotic looking eyes, or special eyes. If given the circumstances, they might try to take advantage of it. There's a specific pressure points located nearby that will disable that. But if you miss, he might be able to still bear children. However his offspring's won't be able to ever become a ninja, or won't be able to inherit any special bloodline limits."

"I understand." I actually did not.

"You'll learn today how to perform this skill with your Byakugan activated, and then the real training will begin for the next few following days." I handed grandfather his book, and he retrieved it from my hands.

"Here, place this blindfold over your eyes, my assistance will be teleport you to my secret training room where I will be awaiting for you." He handed me a black cloth and I followed his instructions.

I was on the hospital bed, back at the Leaf Village; recalling memories that disturbed my conscious. It's amazing the thing a person is capable of doing when brainwashed by family whom you genuinely believe and trust. But even family members do not always look out for each other, or have your best interest at heart.

I was numb. I reached out to Nara Shikamaru, of all people, to help me uncover the purpose of me being found. I thought that if I involve someone who has no emotional ties to me, or anything, they will be more focus and driven.


	19. The Silence Is Broken

**Chapter 19 – The Silence Is Broken **

_**Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village**_

**Shikamaru's Point Of View**

* * *

><p>Upon entering Lady's Tsunade's office; I witnessed her standing behind the red woodened desk, by the window. On top of the big desk was a pile of scrolls neatly which were stacked over one another. A tower of notebooks and files were arranged, one on top of the other, and it rested on the left. Behind her were five wide windows with an overview of the village.<p>

I interrupted her calculating thoughts with a single statement.

"The discovery of Hinata's whereabouts was no coincidence. Whoever held her captive wanted her to be found."

"Are you certain about that?" She hadn't turn around, thus her back was still turned to me.

"Yes. At first, it had been a mere thought that transpired within my logic. But troublesomely enough, Hinata admitted to me that she is probably a target, and that someone may be after her." A short moment after my reply Lady Tsunade turned and stared at me.

"I see. We have to work quickly since Hinata has the same terminal illness as Temari. However, it seems as though Hinata had it for a much longer time, since it seems to be at one of the last stages. But there's hope, a new citizen of the village brought a sample which his family member was working on before they passed away. It is being analyzed as we are speaking." She quietly moved and sat on her chair and grabbed a scroll from the right and began to scribble something with in.

I walked over and stood in front of the desk and waited for her orders. At the same time, my mind was in turmoil. I've grown to care for this individual's life-Hinata. Nevertheless, I accessed the possibility that she might be cured, as well as Temari. I prohibited my thoughts from lingering too much on the unwanted outcome-their deaths.

"Hope is always good. Hinata chose to confide in me, thus I want to volunteer myself to be in charge of the investigation." I said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, you're closing this chapter. Nevertheless, this will be an important extra curriculum for your career." Her brown eyes were overly determined, and an instant later I began to smirk-I too became determined to see this through.

"What do you mean by extra curriculum?" It occurred to me that I wasn't sure if she was implying that I would be promoted.

"Do not act so surprised Nara; you are looking at a future promotion."

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" I didn't expect my responsibilities to multiply so much within such short time.

"I am going to ignore that response and tell the others that were thrilled and enthusiastic about the thought of taking on more responsibilities."

"I feel most privileged." I meant it.

"I know, now dismiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>"HINATA!" My heart missed a few heart beats and I thought my heart would give out, and that I would die. Without so much of a wait, Naruto made his way to my side and pulled me in a gentle hug.<p>

"N-Naruto, hello." It was the simplest respond I could manage correctly, there's so much I wanted to ask him. I missed him.

"Hey, you're not going to greet your sister? I thought you missed her!" After Naruto said those words, a second person entered the room, my sister. Her smile made me tear up a little. She's grown so much,

"I'm glad you're alive-What are you doing Naruto, let me go!" She rushed to my side and tried to pull Naruto away from me. A big part of me was glad she did. However he ended up pulling her in too.

"It's a group hug!"

"Ugh, just let me go Naruto."

"Thank you for visiting me. But I was told no one could visit me with the exception of father, and other people involved with interrogations." But there, as I was hugged by him and my sister, I hoped things would never be the same. Naruto and I were never really close. My sister and I could not show affection towards one another in public. I didn't want to come back to that. I hoped that things would change.

"I know! You can imagine my surprise when Grandma said we could see you!"

"Naruto…you annoyed her into submission…"

"SHHHHHH"

"Hehehe." Hanabi's giggle began to pull me back from my thoughts that would wonder a lot; thinking and waiting, but not knowing for who or what.

"Has the hospital being feeding you? You look very slim." Naruto's comment was a reminder of how bad my living situation was before Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba found me.

"I shed my baby fat." I replied.

"Liar, Your muscle mass has dropped dramatically from perhaps lack of food and exercise."

"Hanabi, even if you're right, that is not what a person normally would admit to. I am alive for the time being, and that's all that matters to the people who visit me. No one ever really wants to know."

"That's not true!"

"You may be right, Naruto."

"You sound very tired…" I looked up at Naruto and when our eyes met, I noticed he began to blush. Unfortunately, our interaction was making Hanabi uncomfortable, and she began to leave.

"Where are you going Hanabi?" Naruto tried to stop her.

"It's okay Naruto, let her be."

"It angers me when I see someone not appreciate the bond they have with their family. But one thing that she said that bothers me the most was about your wellbeing. How is your health Hinata?"

"I-I don't know. Many tests were performed on me last night; I am waiting for the results."

"I overheard the situation in which you were found-"

"Thank you for visiting me Naruto. I t-truly don't recall a thing." Shikamaru found me and carried me to safety. But I don't know where I was, or how I was found, or where I was taken.

"Ah…I'm sorry." He pulled up a chair and sat down. "But I'm happy you're back." Upon his finished words, the door opened abruptly. However it was not Hanabi.

"Father!-"

"I figured I might find you with visitors. Uzumaki, I have to discuss something with my daughter."

"Ye-Yes sir." Naruto got up and left.

"I'll come visit you again Hinata, believe it!" I smiled and waved good bye.

"Thank you, Naruto." The door closed behind us and my father began to speak.

"Lady Tsunade is taking care of the legal procedures concerning your release." I looked into his eyes and searched for anything that might help me understand what he thought of the situation. His eyes had gotten softer.

"I see. The welcome I have received was warmer than expected." He understood that I was referring to the mind torture the UNBU from the Leaf Village made me endure.

"You have developed a grim sense of humor."

"How is Hanabi?" Although I saw her, we didn't have the chance to actually talk.

"She'll need time to adapt to this sudden change."

"I can see that she holds bitter feelings towards me." I said.

"I think I understand her a bit better now. She didn't want to be our leader." I've never known that. The past interaction between my sister and I made me believe that she felt superior enough to take my place as the heir.

"Are you going to inform me about what my status is as of today?"

"You've compromised us. We have to perform our own form of interrogation to understand the full situation. Then the decision has to be voted among us."

"They all knew the risk." I commented.

"I know."

"And you've betrayed me, father."

"I won't have this conversation with you. I can see you don't have the capacity yet to understand why certain decisions were made." When I was younger, I heard similar words from my grandfather. What was I missing? What did they see that I did not? Yet they won't tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanabi's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>"I thought you left." I was outside the hospital waiting for my father, yet Naruto was the person I bumped into as he left the building.<p>

"I know. I also know what you must think of me. That I'm a selfish little monster...but you know…we have already mourned for her. She was dead to us. And then she comes back looking like this. I just can't bear seeing her like that. Am I the only one who sees that her life is over before it actually began…?" I turned away from him, although I knew it was too late-I looked like I was about to cry.

"What do you mean? Is she going to die soon?" He penetrated my personal bubble by taking a few steps close to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. He turned me and hugged me.

"I've said too much. Soon, the elders will announce what will become of her. And I have to be there to agree, no matter what I say, I have no decision making in any of this."

"What do you think they're going to do to her?" He released me from the hug since I wasn't returning the comforting gesture. Still, he remained with his hands, this time, on both of my shoulders.

"The nicest thing they could do is place a seal on her." I timidly looked at his blue eyes filled with a mixture of regret and sorrow. His eyes were really beautiful. He looked so beautiful when he was sad.

"But that's still very awful and unfair!" His outburst made me feel guilty and I stepped away from his grasp.

"Compare to the other things my clan could do, getting the seal is seen as the kindest thing they could offer." I turned around as I said this and crossed my arms.

"W-What…?" I sensed my father had come out of the hospital. Naruto sensed him too, thus he ended the conversation by saying goodbye.

"Bye Naruto." I replied.

"Hanabi, let's go home." My father said as he got closer. His tone of anger probably came from his interaction with Hinata. She had made him angry somehow-and that gave me hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I stepped into the unknown, with Ino following me. We were in the hospital and inside of the room Hinata occupied.<p>

"Hello Nara, Hi Ino." Hinata said as soon as we had walked in. She adjusted her two long braids before she sat up. Her pale orbs s noticed that Ino was holding her file in her hand.

"Hi Hinata" Ino went over to the sick young lady and hugged her. I followed Ino, yet I only remained standing by the edge of the bed Hinata lay upon.

"We went to the same school, and attended the same class. It's too much of a small village to behave as though I'm just a stranger. I'm here to help you, you know." I said to Hinata. I noticed that she made a lot of eye contact with me. Instead of causing me discomfort, it made me curious.

"You're right. I am glad that you are here. But why is Ino here?" Ino and I exchanged a glance and she knew I was somehow busted.

"Lady Tsunade said that you don't have much time. So she assigned Ino to help us out."

"Why did you her? I came to you, not Lady Tsunade!?" Her reaction was expected, and I had warned Ino about it. So when I turned to Ino, she didn't look surprise.

"Ino, would you excuse us?" Ino left the room and I made my way to a chair and sat down.

"What is it that you don't want the village finding out? You're actions are leading me to believe that your clan was involved in your disappearance. It's been done before, over and over throughout history."

"I-I can't say." I knew I was onto something.

"Ino will be looking into your mind. I saw how powerful your ability to block mind abilities, so I need you to allow her to see pieces of your memories that will explain why anyone could be after you." She shook her head.

"I rather just talk."

"No, you reached out to me. And as you mentioned, I have no emotional ties with you what so ever. We will do things my way." I wasn't sure how I looked before her eyes, since we both knew I was there-that day that she was mentally tortured.

"No, prefer to talk about it." Her persistence was admirable. But many things can go wrong if the flow of information isn't on point or consistent.

"If you speak, you will most likely tell the story the way you want it to be seen. Allowing us access to your mind would be a much efficient way."

"But-"

"Who are you trying to protect?" I finally asked.

"I am trying to protect my family."

"From who?"

"So am I allowed to just talk?"

"I will ask you question which you will provide straight answers to. At the end, you will grant Ino passage to your mind, to see if what you say and what she sees align."

"Alright" She said and seconds later, a nod followed.

"I vouch for Ino. You can trust her."

"Okay"

"Just give me a moment." I stepped outside and found Ino sitting in the waiting room with two cups of tea in her hand and Hinata's file rested on her lap. She smiled and handed me a cup of tea and I explained to her the situation. "She doesn't want to talk in front of you. But we've reached an agreement, and I will need you after we're finished talking."

"That works out great actually, since I'm needed in the hospital." Ino sipped her tea and glance past me. I turned around and saw no one there. She handed me Hinata's file.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, the hospital needs extra help in delivering a child today." She looked at her watch.

"I would've worried back in the days, but they are lucky to have you here at the hospital." Her sudden change in demeanor led me to think I said something wrong; she blushed and turned around.

"Don't say things like that to me."

"Yeah I know." I patted her head and turned around to head back into Hinata's room.

"Good luck." I heard her say over my shoulder. I lifted my hand and waved.

Upon returning and making my way to Hinata's side, she said something that sounded like a "Welcome back." I sat down again, on the chair which rested next to her bed, and looked at her. "Alright, let's start with a simple question. What is your purpose in life?" She frowned.

"I currently have none." Her response didn't surprise me.

"Who kidnaped you?"

"Sasuke took me away from the village." I opened Hinata's file and grabbed a pen from my pocket. I began to take notes.

"I need the truth that led to that situation happening."

"Sasuke was infatuated with me, and after the war was over, Naruto was in such a weak state. I begged Sasuke to leave Naruto alone, and in return he could do whatever he wanted with me." I was stunned by her words, and was unable to comprehend the stupidity that led her to her actions.

"What happened after you confessed to Naruto? Did he ever give you an answer?"

"No. But I knew what the answer would be." She said.

"What did Sasuke make you do? You said he could do whatever it is that he wanted."

"He asked me to love him."

"How did you wake up from his mind control?" I asked.

"I was never under his mind control."

"So you genuinely loved him?" Her face turned red when I asked her this quest.

"No…my family gave me an artifact that protected me from his control."

"What role did your family have in this?"

"I was ordered to make sure the Uchiha clan to dies with him." She looked away.

"Did they send you to assassinate him?"

"No, my family wanted me to make sure that Sasuke will never be able to have children."

"Was your mission successful?"

"Yes." I was about to press for details but decided against it. Her pale body finally had gained some sort of color, and that was because of the embarrassment she was probably going through, by answering these questions.

"Is there a way for him to ever have children?"

"Yes, but it could only be undone by me. But it is impossible because it involves a very precise amount of charka. My charka level has dropped. Even with a transfer of energy, I could never do it."

"Is it possible that you might be able to if a cure is found?"

"It might be possible that I could never become a ninja again."

"Or it might be possible that Sasuke led us to find you so that when a cure is found, he could blackmail you into removing whatever it is that you did." She remained quiet, and not too soon, Hinata had gone into her own little world that was called her mind. I got up and knew what I had to do. I needed to report the information to Lady Tsunade.

Her hand shot up and took hold of my shirt as I got up to leave. I set her file down on the chair, and place the empty cup of tea on the nightstand next to her bed.

"…I think I have said too much. But please…Nara; leave my family out of it." I placed both of my hand over the fragile grip she had on my shirt and left them there. I felt bad for pretending to consider her request, but the Hyuga Clan had no authority to meddle with such matter.

"I will think about it."

"Thank you." She withdrew her hand from mines and turned to her side while I turned to leave.


	20. Vulnerability I

**Chapter 20 – Vulnerability **

**A/N: Hitomi is Hinata's doppelganger. She's been referred to as 'the copy', 'the other girl', or my favorite; the doppelganger. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village<strong>_

**Shikamaru's Point Of View**

* * *

><p>It occurred to me that Hinata's discreet appearance inside my office revealed that she wanted the investigation to be private. I loved mysteries, and I often wished to solve them on my own, provided that the clues existed. Yet, with the situation, I just couldn't give myself the luxury of playing such guessing games. Her life, and Temari's life was at stake.<p>

Her family's involvement did not surprise me at all. They considered her worth only useful as a sacrifice, and tossed her to the wolves. Her failure would have sealed her unavoidable death. I reckon that her family was stunned by the fulfillment of the assignment. The achievement of her assignment secured her life, which was to be spared by the wolves; all because she was the key of breaking such cruel technique.

The meeting with Hinata revealed to me a great deal amount of information. I went to my office and started to work on her case. On my office's wall I put up a bulletin board and grabbed a pack of post-it notes. I wrote her situation down in bullet points and pinned it to the board. An hour later I was finished and I realized that gaps were missing. I occupied my office chair, and read the chain of events over and over again.

The Day after the war was over, Hinata went missing. But was there any contact with the last Uchiha prior her deal? (Trading her life so that in return Sasuke would not harm the exhausted, injured, crippled Naruto; at the time)

With the use of his Sharingan, he tried to make her love him. Was Sasuke even aware that his illusion was a failure?

In addition, the whole process of disabling him; causing him to be unable to reproduce, how did that work? Did that involved the two having an intimate relationship? Hinata implied that she pretended to love him. Did they ever have sexual intercourse?

These questions weren't as important as the gap I was seeing; a loop hole. Sasuke wasn't a man of science. Thus it led me into thinking that more than one person was involved; because Hinata was found inside an underground lab that procreated White Zetsus.

Sasuke's file was kept separate from others under the label of 'traitor'. I recall peeking inside, and the information written in there about him was quite bias. It was written based on how his team mates and other people viewed him. I remember the description of his persona was summed up as "Self-centered, incapable of loving women, and has a tremendous love in his self; perhaps even gay. Also he obsessed and flaunted the title of the "Last Uchiha" at anyone who crossed his path. But Hinata's involvement with him painted another picture. He was incapable of loving another, because he had been in love, or perhaps was still in love with her. He has dreams of having a family with her. But the thing is, sometimes a person's worst enemy is their own self. We all believed he had been too self-observed in his 'beauty' to even think of procreation.

We've recently pulled away from a major war, and starting a conflict within the village, and against the most influential Clan; who have been an immense help in rebuilding the village, caused me to reevaluate the consequence. But I was aware that it was too late to turn back the clock and prevent Hinata's family from acting out on their accord. I got up and moved to the bulletin board and removed any note that involved the Hyuga and held it over a trash can. I pulled out a lighter and flicked it on, and burned it along with the written notes that spoke of Hyuga treachery. Afterwards I grabbed my ninja jacket and stepped outside my office; I was ready to speak with Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since my arrival to the Leaf Village, I was not allowed to go out without being supervised by Jun. But today, he suggested that I should introduce myself to the neighbors. Jun clearly implied that I would die a self-inflicted death under Sasuke's Sharingan if I was to go beyond their boundaries. Yet, he didn't specify what that even meant. I only interpret it as: I was unable to reunite with my old friends.<p>

I consumed the pills that allowed my hair to remain light blue, and my eyes to stay the same color as Jun's; amber. I wore a pink dress with floral pattern, and white wedges while I was outside. Jun was out signing a list of shipment he wanted to receive because the following week his business was scheduled to open.

With my own agenda in mind, I walked away from my new home with one single thought: I wanted to see her; the clone. I walked a distance of 7miles, and for some reason I got lost a few times before finding the hospital she stayed at. Upon entrance, I made my way to the receptor where I signed under my false name and stated the reason for my visit, for which I wrote 'flu shots'.

I excused myself and mentioned I needed to use the bathroom. After obtaining the direction regarding the location of the bathroom, I instead slipped away into the stair case and activated my Byakugan and found her room, however only family and friends were allowed to visit, but I noticed her window was opened. Her room was on the fourth floor, and I made my way to the fifth. Once I was on the fifth floor, I enter the room that was above hers, which had a sleeping patient. I opened the window and climbed out, then pumped a bit of charka on my feet, and jumped; landing on her window.

She was startled. But I had the same reaction as her. I stood there, by her window, staring at her in awe. She pulled all the IV that was attached to her body and cautiously made her way towards me.

"Did Sasuke send you?" I blinked at her question, and began to feel a great deal of panic. I made the mistake of keeping quiet for too long, and she said something that shattered me. "You're the last me-the cured one." She stood inches away me.

"What do you mean "I'm the last you" My words were laced with venom. I think I was ready to snap her neck. Yet she ignored my hostility and reached out and touched my light blue hair.

"Whatever it is that Sasuke promised you, he will not deliver. What did he promise you? What made you be on his side?"

"Why aren't you addressing my statement?"

"Because if you were to look deep down, you'll know that they lied. Part of their cloning process involves implanting fake memories. The worst part is when they take memories away. Do you feel incomplete?" My body began to shake after hearing her words, and I took a clumsy step back and fell.

"No…" She took a step forward and kneeled in front of me before speaking:

"Do you have memories of snuggling on several snowy day, by the chimney, with Sasuke? Or even kissing him? Comforting him? Cooking for him? And betraying him?" That's when I knew she was right. I felt incomplete, as though chunk of me was missing. "Now please tell me, why are you here?"

"I-I-I don't know why I'm even here. I should get going-"I was attempted to stand but her hand grabbed my wrist, and a stern look remained in her eyes; ones that demanded an answer. I pulled away from her grasp and made my way towards the window and took a step to climb out.

"Wait!" I paused and turned. "We could help you, why don't you stay?"

I shook my head. "I can't." For some reason, although the idea appealed to me very much, my mind rejected rationality. My eyes briefly met hers; she looked very concerned for me.

"I think you're being controlled by his Sharingan. Even if you wanted to leave him, I don't think you ever could." She said.

"I've considered that before, but I think I'm just afraid-he might target what I think is my family." She sighed.

"Then you should probably get going."

That same day, when I arrive at home, I knew that behind the door sat an angry Sasuke in the living room; waiting for my return. As it turns out, I was being watched this whole time. That day, I've never been so scared, but not for my family's life-but my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I briefed Lady Tsunade about the situation, and she pulled up various files of individuals that had moved into the Leaf Village in the last month or so. She assigned Shizune to help me determine a possible connection between the new citizens and Hinata's case. We thought of the possibility that Sasuke Uchiha might be living under our nose; in false pretense, and we did not think to even look, and thus the search began.<p>

Tsunade could tell there was something different; Shizune's interaction, her composure, and language around me became even more formal and less friendly. It was as though I was just a stranger. She asked me to leave the room, so that she may have a word with her assistant, and I did. I became a bit nervous, and hoped that Shizune would not share what had transpired between us-it could affect my mobility in the office; I might even not get my promotion.

The door to Tsunade's office opened, and Shizune stepped outside and motioned me to come inside, and I complied. Tsunade stated that Shizune brought up a valid point that she is most needed on the lab, where she can aid Lady Tsunade, Ino and Sakura with help in advancing close to a cure. The way Tsunade addressed the situation gave me the answer I needed; Shizune didn't tell her that I might have broken her heart.

"I'll assign Naruto to this case. Also, it seems that Hinata is in need of heavy protection, I will assign my top UNBU to protect her at this time." Tsunade said. She dismissed me and once outside her door, I left out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. I guess some part of me gave into vanity as I recalled receiving compliments from many females who commented that I look more handsome without my hair being up in what came to be known as the "Pineapple head". I do acknowledge that the troublesome wind felt nicer this way.

"Shizune, I think we should talk about what happened." She had just stepped outside Lady Tsunade's office. I gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside to give us distance from the office.

"I'm not a young and naïve adolescence. Geez Nara, you should you have more faith in me." She rejected my approached and she did what many girls tend to do when they're upset; she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you've put it behind us?" I ran my fingers through her hair and gave her one of my rare smile; the one that is often mistaken as flirtatious. It was wrong, but I was only trying to push her buttons so she could finally be honest with me, or at least herself.

"Yes Nara, in fact I'm late for my lunch date." She did not even blush.

I touched one of her hand just in time to feel that it turned cold; she was lying about something. The reason behind my actions at the time was that I trying to confirm something. And based on the change of her body temperature, I could only assume that she wasn't over me.

"Who are you meeting with?" I asked, after letting go of her hand.

"Do you remember Jun? We met him and his cousin the other day where we dined."

"That sounds very troublesome, don't date him Shizune." She smirked, and I knew exactly why; she thought I was bothered but for a more pitiful reason than just pure concern.

"Why? Are you jealous?" There you go, she really actually thought I felt that way.

I got her to back away against a wall, and I placed my hands on the wall, over her shoulders. I leaned close to her ear and whispered:

"If I were jealous right now, you wouldn't have made it to your lunch date you know; because I would have pulled you inside your office or mine, and I would have fucked your brains out." I pulled away from her as I felt someone approach the hallway. "Have fun on your lunch date." I was careful enough not to let our shoulder touch while I walked past her, in time to see Naruto approach us.

"What's up Shikamaru?"

"I'm on my way to visit Hinata."

"Cool! I'm here to see Granny; apparently she summoned me for a mission or something. Hi Shizune, what's this about a lunch date? Wink wink!" Naruto had no idea how upset he was making Shizune, but I decided not to interrupt his chit-chats.

"We'll talk later Naruto." I said.

I remember witnessing Shizune clenching her fist really hard, enough for it to turn pink. She didn't let me fix us and I certainly was done trying. She had approached me with the intentions of a relationship and knew someone else occupied my mind at the time. I wasn't blaming her for ruining our friendship, but it was clear she wouldn't allow me to mend it unless I give myself to her in return. How melodramatic; troublesome even.

* * *

><p>Hinata has kept her dark blue hair straight, and she had a hime-style haircut. However her hair had grown and it seems to almost touch the floor, if she was to stand. The short strands that framed her face were waist-length, while in her old photograph it had been shoulder-length. Her fair skin was paler from lack of sun exposure. Her Hyuga eyes possessed a distinctive tinge of lavender; it was amazing. Her figure however seemed less womanly than I remembered; she had lost a lot of weight. She was 5'2, shorter than me. I've become accustomed to seeing her in a medical white gown which reached a bit past her thin knees. Yet, she remained very beautiful.<p>

"Shikamaru, I was just about to send for you." I walked over to her side and aided her in her struggle to sit up against her pillow.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I saw that she was carefully arranging her words in her head, by seeing the look her pale lavender eyes had. She finally looked up, nodding, and inhaled deeply while I took my place next to her, on a chair.

She exhaled.

"Yes. There's been a development." A pregnant pause followed, before she continued. "I bumped into someone who has a direct link to Sasuke. I think she stumbled upon my room with the intention of killing me, but something held her back."

"What did she look like? Did you get her name?" She fidgeted with her long strands of hair, and my watchfulness influenced the timid look she had in her eyes; she was holding something inside.

"I don't know what name she goes by, but just know that-I'm sorry Shikamaru…" She had lost courage in sharing whatever it was that she intended to reveal.

"Troublesome. Lady Tsunade has assigned high level UNBUs to protect you." Her eyes widen. "I did leave your family out of it." She left out a sigh, followed by several quiet apologies.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you. Someone else was involved in my life."

I looked at Hinata, and with a serious expression I said:

"I figured as much. I was waiting for you to tell me. So who else was involved?" For which she remained quiet. "What are you going to do once Naruto finds out that you were willingly kidnapped in order to protect him? That is your troublesome cover-up story."

"That's not up for me to decide, that is Naruto's decision."

"He's going to probably want to be with you." She laughed.

"No. Naruto's in love with Sakura."

"His feelings for you have grown." Her eyes widened.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Since I doubt my family will let me live."

"What?"

"Nara" She went back to formalities. "Didn't you already figure that my recovery could jeopardize my mission? If I get well, there's a high possibility that I might give into Sasuke's request, and reverse the process; assuming my charka comes back naturally."

I remained quiet and kept listening.

"I think my family is going to allow me to go to that place we go to when we die, and they will prepare a proper funeral; awarding me for achieving greatness."

"And you're okay with that?" I asked.

"I don't want to die, but I got no other choice…" I unconsciously ran my hand through my hair, and began to think hard.

"Give me some time to think about it, I'll come up with something."

"I wasn't confining in you so that you may do anything about it." I rolled my eyes. "…I suppose this would be the time to allow Ino to step into my mind."

"I'll go and contact her; I'll be back in a few."

"Okay I'll be here."

I found Ino, and brought her back with me. Today, Ino's bang was styled in a way that it remained flattened against her left side of her face. She's wore a short, purple, sleeveless blouse which revealed her bare stomach. She had a very short black skirt, but over that short skirt she wore an open-front purple apron-skirt. I could see fishnet shorts sneaking 5 inches past her very short skirt. She had a pair of matching fishnet warmers on her elbows and a pair of the same over her knees. On her ears, you could see she wears studs which were given to her by our former sensei after we passed the Chūnin Exams.

We stood outside Hinata's door, and the moment I touched the door knob, I knew there was something wrong. Ino took out a kunai as she noticed my discomfort. But I signaled her to keep her silence. I charged into the room in time to witness three ANBU bodies falling on their knees, and onto the floor with a loud thump. A large pool of blood gathered around the floor.

There, in the center of it all, stood Sasuke Uchiha; the culprit. His black onyx eyes matched very well his shoulder-length spiky hair which hung over his forehead. He wore a Zippered grey high-collared long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. His pants were dark, and the blue wrist warmers I could only assume hid his shuriken armbands underneath.

He had taken out three of our ANBU members as though their rank had merely been that of a genin. What was eerie about all of this was that his Sharingan wasn't active.

His brooding eyes immobilized me in my place, and part of my brain responsible for critical and strategic thinking, slowed down tremendously; which rendered me quite inefficient-useless even.

Behind me, I could tell Ino was ready to make a run for it, but with my hands I signaled her not to move.

The tension in the room was almost suffocating, and my eyes slowly trailed towards Hinata. However, there was no fear in her eyes.

"Sasuke" His head quickly averted to the sound of her voice. He made a move, yet it was so rapid it seemed like he had instantaneously teleported to her side. In his hands he held two kunai which had been tainted recently with blood. "Why are you here?"

By now, the deaths of the three UNBU had reached headquarters, and I could feel the presence of a lot of our best skilled Shinobi, surrounding the perimeter of the hospital. The sound of sick and injured people being quickly evacuated down the hall could be heard; it was chaotic. And I had a feeling that Sasuke's visit wasn't on a whim.

"Secrets do not remain undiscovered forever. I heard from Zetsu the little confession you made-including the envelopment of your family; and you-the expendable petty pawn." Hinata's orbs instantly crystalized brightly with tears ready to erupt. I could only clench my fist with frustrating anger because I had been the cause of this. It was difficult to focus on a plan.

"What will you do to them?" Her trembling voice sounded as though she was ready to stutter, if she keeps speaking. A monstrous smile appeared on his face as he activated his Sharingan. Moments later, the white blanket that cuddled Hinata's body, was suddenly removed from her, causing me to react. I withdrew my ninja stars in hand and Ino mimicked my movements. However, nanoseconds later, Ino and I had been incapacitated; but not by Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, Ino!"

After we fell to the ground, my body struggled to move, but could not. I averted my head only to witness a much healthier and attractive looking replica of Hinata; she had disabled our body with the Hyuga fighting style gentle fist. Her hair was styled the same as her-the difference being that the hair was mid-length. She wore a short purple Kimono which appeared to not cover much, which would explain why she had to wear black shorts underneath. Her lacy black stockings reached all the way to her thighs, which was adorned with a pair of yellow ribbons. The Kimono's Obi was yellow, and it had a yellow ribbon at the front. And her boots were black.

"Who are you?" The copy looked at me without replying, and walked over to stand next to Sasuke's side. I shifted my eyes back to Sasuke, who was using the white sheet to smudge off the blood from his seemingly custom made kunai. They both looked emotionless and bored.

"In less than one minute I took down these so called bodyguards and in less than five minutes, I managed to get almost the entire ninja team responsible for protecting the Leaf Village, right outside the hospital." Sasuke responded. "What do you think that means, Nara?" Sasuke walked by the window and smirked at what I presumed to be a lot of Shinobi waiting outside.

"You're a decoy."

"Yes I'm a decoy; I may not even be the real Sasuke for that matter. What am I after? Think hard, Nara." He walked over to me and kicked me hard in the stomach, thus he was making it difficult for me to think.

"Sasuke please stop!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke launched a kunai at Hinata, and it barely missed her head.

"Stop it, terrorizing her isn't part of the plan." The doppelganger spoke. That's when it occurred to me that they were aware of something much bigger; her family…which could only mean…he was going to try and her away again. Another kick followed by many others landed on my stomach, but they seized once Naruto made his presence known.

"Naruto…" The way doppelganger uttered his name sounded as though there was certainly a lot of history there. I glanced at Naruto's face to see his reaction; and I think he realized this too.

"Who are you? How could it be possible for you to have the same exact charka as Hinata?" Naruto's observation baffled me. I didn't understand at the time that the doppelganger had been created to literally become a real person, almost a real Hinata.

"That's irrelevant." She responded.

"She's correct; but now that everyone is here, I think it's time we depart."

"I'm not going to let you take her away, you bastard!" Naruto ran forward and threw a punch, which was countered by Sasuke's kick, for which Naruto dodged.

The doppelganger began to yank the tubes which connected Hinata to the machine. Hinata's eyes seemed fixed with attention, and it was evident that she was being calculative. After Hinata was freed from all the cords, she quickly lifted her hands and struck the doppelganger right between her forehead, and the heart; causing the doppelganger to deactivate her Byakugan, and start having some kind of heart failure. Afterwards Hinata leaped out of bed and activated her Byakugan, and ran to my side, and with the use of her gentle fist, she enabled our movement.

Ino quickly got up to aid the doppelganger who was falling into some kind of cardiac arrest, while I managed to catch Hinata in my arms as she fell.

Neji, Kiba, Lady Tsunade and others arrived at the scene, and I used their presence as a distraction to teleport myself and Hinata to the furthest location that I could think have; the Hyuga compound.

* * *

><p>"State what your business is and why do you carry Lady Hinata?" A young man of Hyuga ancestry asked. He seemed to be one of the guards protecting the compounds.<p>

"Hinata Hyuga is being targeted, and needs medical assistance."

"Follow me; her room was prepared for her expected arrival." He said. Hinata was confused by the young man's words. "At the end of the day, Lady Hinata, your father missed you very much." He explained.

We arrived at what seemed to be her room which had been specially arranged for her medical need. Three elderly women entered the room; they proclaimed to be Hinata's caretaker and I was asked to wait outside her room as it was inappropriate for me to be present as she was situated back into bed.

Hanabi rushed into the scene, and not too soon after, her father followed.

"Was my daughter hurt? We've been informed of Sasuke's attack!"

"No she wasn't hurt, but she's very tired right now."

"Father, I'll be right back, I will go get our medical staff to take care of her!"

"There are already three medics inside with her." I said.

"You may be dismissed Mr. Nara. We'll look after her from now from here on."

"Yes sir."

"Hold on father, I want him to stay with my sister." I turned and curiously glanced at Hanabi in confusion. "Is that okay with you, sis?" Hinata's head gave a weak nod as a response.

"Hanabi, what do you plan to do now?" Hiashi asked.

"You've prepared me for this father. Help me summon my first direct meeting with the elders; concerning the confinement of this situation." His response was only but a nod and they exited the room.

"We'll be here if you need anything Lady Hinata. And it's good to have you back." One of her caretaker said.

"Thank you." Hinata followed them with their eyes as they left, and immediately turned her attention to me once they were gone.

"Shikamaru, come here…" She extended her hand for which I walked over and took hold of it. It was very light, and soft to the touch. Thinking about our interaction, although yes I might be overthinking it, I felt a weird form of loyalty forming towards her. That was when I abruptly pulled my hand away from hers as though her hand had burned mines.

"What are you doing?" I looked at her, my eyes accusing her of wrong.

"W-what do you mean? I just wanted to say thank you for bring me here." Her innocent front remained intact; and she looked as confused as ever.

"For the last couple of hours, I've been lying for you, and I've been making excuses for those lies as well. So I'm asking you again Hinata, what are you doing to me Hinata? You've been influencing me somehow." Her next actions puzzled me; her hands went over her mouth to cover and hold back her laugh. But she still couldn't contain it. I blinked, and allowed her laughter to sink in, only realizing that I had just made a fool of myself. "I apologize for this troublesome behavior of mine. I think this is the worst case of denial I've ever had. I give you my sincere apologies, Hinata." I had developed a crush on her from the very moment I first saw her picture sitting on my desk, on top of her file. Her laughter died out into a smile, yet her pupil-less orbs glowed with hidden mischief.

"You're not the first one to think I have that kind of power. But I have to apologize as well since it's my fault-I mean I was in seclusion for so long and-It's nice to be around others I guess." I assumed she had been full aware of her words, and that she had chosen them carefully for a purpose. She sat upwards while her eyes locked onto mines.

"Are you going to tell me who that other girl was?" I remembered my body had brutally taken physical damage, and my lungs hurt like hell.

"Would you like me to?"

"I'm going to eventually find out." I ignored the excruciating pain flowing through my whole body.

"She's a unique life force whose creation was modeled after me, with a few skills modification. Her birthplace was inside a bio-lab similar to the one you found me in."

"Your family is going to be really upset." She didn't respond, and instead she sank back into her fluffy pillow and began to cry.

"Everything seems so messed up." She began to shake uncontrollably. A small bit of sunlight found its way into her room, and I sat there, not remembering how her hand ended up mine, with our fingers intertwined. She was much more scared of her family, than she was of Sasuke; and that should have been my main concern at the time. "Shikamaru, what do you think is going to happen to me?"

"I don't have the answer that you're looking for." I lifted my free hand and brushed some of her hair out. To avoid her reaction, I looked away and searched in my pocket for a clean handkerchief which then I used to gently pat her tears away.

A rarity happened, I suppose, one that I very much welcomed. She leaned close to me and I felt a soft kiss planted on the corner of my mouth. I didn't pull distance from her, and from this close-up of her face, I could see a sad smile along with dimples forming; dimples that made her even more beautiful in my eyes. After her smile went away, I kissed her, this time on her lips.

The timing didn't seem right for me to passionately kiss her, thus I restrained myself. The kiss wasn't as deep as I would've liked, but I stopped myself from going there as well. Instead, I treated this like it had been her first kiss, and our lips was gently brushing against each other. Her lips, slightly opened, and mined, slight opened more than hers; in control-leading.

There was a knock on the door, and reflexes kicked in the moment I felt several familiar charkas standing outside the door. I shifty pulled away at the same time as Hinata pushed me off-no offense taken; we merely didn't want to be caught. And I moved to the very end of the room and crossed my arms, just in time as Hinata said:

"Come in." After Hinata's approval, whoever it was standing outside, stepped into the room seemingly worried.

"Lady Hinata!" It was Neji, followed by Naruto and Kakashi.

"Neji, Naruto, Kakashi hello." She greeted them.

"Hey." Kakashi replied.

"Hinata!" Naruto walked over to her bed and hugged her as she welcomed the gestured.

"What's the status?" I asked.

"Sasuke's attack had all been a distraction. Shikamaru, why didn't you return?" Neji asked.

"Hanabi asked that he stayed and looked after me." Hinata responded. Neji gave me a momentary look of distrust; he knew something I did not. Apparently, when Hinata answers a question for another person, it means she's protecting them somehow. Neji was suspicious of what it was that she was protecting me from.

"Did you find what the distraction was for? What did he take?" I asked.

"We're not sure he took anything as of yet. But just know that the target wasn't Hinata." Kakashi replied.

"I don't get it man. We were fighting, and while we fought all he kept asking about was Hinata." I realized right there and then that Lady Tsunade haven't entirely filled Naruto in the situation. Hinata and I both realized this.

"What did he…ask?" Hinata inquired.

"He asked if you were getting better." Neji, Naruto and Kakashi were suspicious, and I decided to fill them in and left out a large amount of personal information with incriminating details concerning Hinata's relationship with Sasuke.

"Sasuke's future hangs in the balance of Hinata's recovery?" Neji asked, bewildered. I nodded, and Hinata looked away.

"Nara, we must report back to the Hokage, she might have more information by now." Kakashi said.

"Agree. Neji, Naruto, you two should come as well." They nodded in response and began to walk outside. "I'll be right behind you guys. I just need to ask Hinata another question that may help with this pending situation."

"Okay Shikamaru, just don't take too long." Naruto said and disappeared outside the door, along with Neji and Kakashi.

With a serious expression I turned to Hinata asked:

"This troublesome moment never happened, right?"

"We certainly hallucinated." I slowly nodded. Those words were more than enough for me to understand that there was no meaning behind it. I caught her in a helpless moment, and she had only but yearned for some sort of physical contact.

"Yes, we certainly did." It had simply been a moment of pure vulnerability on both of our parts. My weakness had been the tainted crush I had on her. Sickly enough, I merely wanted to fuck her. As for her…I could never be entirely sure.


	21. Revelations III

**Chapter 21 – Revelations III**

**Timeline: Takes place before the attack at the hospital.**

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

* * *

><p>We had known that the Leaf Village kept her in captivity at the hospital, in a very well-guarded floor. I recalled the original Zetsu mentioned that getting inside wouldn't be a challenge at all. Yet, it came to our attention that if we attempted to go through their security, we would have set the alarm. The Leaf Village had obtained several White Zetsus that were left behind, and learned to program them. The white Zetsus were able to identify other Zetsus who were a thread. Zetsu succeeded in finding a way to get around it, by reprogramming them to ignore his presence; it made me wonder what else that fucking plant could do with his genetics.<p>

The Original Zetsu stayed carefully hidden on the walls of Hinata's hospital bedroom. You can conceive my lack of surprise when I found out that her fucking family had been behind the whole ordeal. I was, however, surprised in hearing about a relic that repelled my influential power. She was never under my control. I needed to look more into that.

"We come to you with an interesting story." One night, a voice ascended from nowhere in particular. The voice belonged to one of the Zetsu's head. I was in Hitomi's bed, and she had been lying quiet next to me; pretending to sleep.

"What can be a more interesting story than my own fucking life?"

"It's a piece missing from your fucked up life story." Black Zetsu responded. I arched an eyebrow, a result of my curiosity being sparked by his statement.

The wooden wall looked distorted; an effect of the original Zetsu materializing. A typical wicked smiled was plastered on both of their faces, and their back was leaned against the wall. I felt the need to get out of bed to stretch. I reached for my buttoned up long-sleeve white shirt and threw it on. I fixed the collar, but left it unbuttoned.

"Really now, go on."

"Hinata was trained to seduce you, and to break you." I could feel the blood beginning to boil.

"Who was behind her training?" I asked.

"Her family was behind all of it." Black Zetsu's grin remained intact, all throughout as he spoke.

"To her defense, she really didn't want to do it." The White Zetsu added.

"But if she didn't go through it, there would have been unwanted consequences that she would have had to deal with." The black Zetsu continued the comment of his partner.

"Family does come first, you once said." I tried to ignored the White Zetsu's last remark, because allowing that into my consciousness might make me understanding of why Hinata did the things she did.

"You may dismiss now. Keep a close watch on her and her family. I want names of who exactly was involved."

That same night, I teleported myself to one of the main lab I knew Kabuto would located at; working on one of his mischief. His largest chemistry lab was located In Eternal Eden, underneath the mansion. The fluorescence lights never stopped inducing the same reaction on my sensitive eyes. They were too bright for my senses, and also it did not help that the walls were white. There were dozens of solid hardwood science tables. Each had table had water faucets on them. They tables were arranged by rows. There were also many science equipment and instruments all over the place, including freezer racks and different sizes of test tubes.

"You know, I'm not one to brag but I've been a great influence to Hana. I always wanted my own pupil-I think she's the one. So why are you back so soon? Did Hinata die?"

"No, but I require your assistance." He was wearing a long white lab coat, gloves, and clear goggles. He put down two test tubes filled with green and blue liquid inside, and turned to me.

"No?" He raised his eyebrows and urged me to go on.

"There's been a problem." I admitted.

"With you, there's always a problem because you do not think. So what do you want?" I eyed an empty chair before making my way over to it to occupy it. Three chairs down from me stood Kabuto, staring at me with a scowl.

"Two weeks has passed since the sample was delivered to that old hag, Tsunade. But the problem is that I am running out of time. I've also recently found out that the Hyuga Clan is responsible for my predicament." I watched him remove his goggles and placed it down in front of him.

"And what do you want from me, do you want me release a deadly virus to kill them all?" A twisted smile embellished his face, and I merely glared. Rage started to boil in the pit of my stomach, and I tried to calm my temper down.

"Don't fuck with me like that. You know that I don't particularly enjoy using bioweapons." I took time to glance around and tried not to comment on the twenty pots which hosted sleeping bodies of White Zetsu clones which he had created. These 7 feet tall pots stood in the very background, and the Zetsus inside were pending projects of the imperfect version of the Byakugan.

Kabuto took off his gloves and pulled a chair beside me.

"They certainly won't find the cure in time for her to be saved. But if you get me all the information they've managed to gather-along with their hypothesis- I might be able to reconstruct a reliable antidote."

"Consider it done. I'm thinking we should distribute it to the world in mass quantity, for large sums of profit. But if I find that you're only trying to set me up in some sort of way, you're going to fucking die." He laughed.

"Not everything I do is for free. But I admit I do need you focused; I have great plans for us. The faster I create the treatment, the more reliable and stable you'll be. I need you to be sane." I rolled my eyes at Kabuto's response.

"I figured as much." I left his lab and teleported myself back to the Leaf Village. Hitomi wasn't in bed anymore. I heard the water running in the bathroom which led me to assume that she was taking a bath. It occurred to me to join her, but I knew I had punished her enough tonight for visiting Hinata without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later after <strong>**the attack at the hospital**

* * *

><p>We settled at the Leaf Village not too long ago and it had become easy to fall into a routine. I took a seat over a cushion, at the living room, and discussing things over tea with Jun.<p>

At the time, I kept bringing up the events of the previous week. In the previous week, I had assigned Jun on a decoy mission, and his target was the hospital. Five to six ANBU died under his brief rampage, until Naruto showed up. However, as a punishment, I made the decision to send use the Sharingan to control Hitomi, and sent her on the same mission as well. The difference being that her disguise wasn't on at the time, therefore Hitomi looked like herself, or the mirror image of Hinata. What hurt her the most was being forced to attack what she considered to be her friends. Since then, she's been acting cold and distant towards me, but friendlier towards Jun.

"The sour face doesn't suit you, are you still angry about last week or could it be that you are you upset about last night?" Torturing her psychologically and emotionally became a passive habit of mine.

"Mr. Sasuke, perhaps you should back off a bit." He had being defending her vocally lately and his involvement grabbed my attention. I felt like it was time to make a comment about it.

"Did the two of you bond after Hitomi nearly die? I heard the performance you two pulled off was spectacular. It was beginning to get dull around here." I smirked.

Last week Hitomi was internally injured by her mirror imagine, Hinata, and nearly died if it hadn't been for the blond ninja whose name I forgot. However, Jun managed to retreat with Hitomi in arms, after I sent the signal through one of my snake that the plan had been accomplished.

"Impersonating you was an honor." After taking a pause, he asked; "Have you heard from Kabuto?"

"No. I hope that fucking maniac doesn't betray me too."

"I don't remember ever seeing you in control of your own life. I think that from Kabuto's perspective, perhaps you are the maniac in all of this, a fool even." I stopped for a moment and looked at Jun and envisioned all the ways I could painfully torture him for he was beginning to get out of line. Throughout him knowing me, and being there when certain events happened, I've noticed he had always disapproved with my intimidate decision that had involved letting Hinata in my life.

"Jun, I prefer if you were to sound like you don't have a fucking mind of your own."

"Then I won't speak my mind, young Uchiha." Hitomi seemed to be amused by the exchange between Jun and I.

"Look who's finally smiling" I activated my Sharingan and caught her eyes before she could look away. "Meet me at our bedroom and wait there for me. I'll be there in a few minutes or so." Her amber eyes had turned silver, with a lavender ting; something that occurs only when she is under my mind control.

"Young Uchiha, shouldn't you-" He tried to protest against my antagonist approach at releasing my anger and stress.

"-I'll be on time for my meeting." I reassured him that I would not make the same mistake twice.

"My concern lies with Hitomi." I raised an eyebrow.

"Could it be that you actually fancy her?" The subject was never brought up again, and I was left under the impression he had been experiencing a moment of vulnerability.

"I have a pharmacy to open up." I watched him stand and pretend to glance at his watch then leave the room.

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>I ended the control I had over Hitomi's will, and her eyes had resume back to the color amber. There was a brief display of powerful emotions in her eyes. However, seconds later it was gone. Her amber eyes looked empty once more-almost like she was just a doll, a shell.<p>

I took pleasure in breaking her.

"Are you still going to ignore me, even if you just had the most amazing sex?" She rolled out of bed, with the sheet wrapped around her body and attempted to escape into the shower. "Come back."

"What did I ever do to you?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't take this personal; it was just us, two people with basic human needs."

"I've never heard of that before." She avoided eye contact with me even though my Sharingan was not activated. This had become a conditioned behavior she learned from our repeated encounters.

"Neither had I until I read a book, written by an author outside this continent. He claims humans have physiological needs, and that includes: food, air, water, and sex." Her dim amber eyes began to show some form of interest, and she made her way back into bed, next to me.

"What about love?"

"After the human need for safety; then follows the need for love and the need for some sense of belonging." She had a look of curiosity, the expression you would typically find in a child. "Now, are you going to deny that you like this game we play?"

"Being your slave is disgusting, humiliating, and dehumanizing. I never wanted to 'play this game'"

"What you're saying is that you would rather approach me on your own, without me having to use my blessed, yet inviting genetics."

"You mean your Sharingan? I would never approach you; you disgust me."

"In you choosing not to pretend that you have a choice; you're choosing to play the role of the slave. Why not just indulge in all of this instead of creating a happy place to go to on your mind, when things aren't going the way you want." I said, knowing very well of the emotional harm all of this was.

"No such place exists inside my mind." Noticing the time, I moved out of bed to start getting ready. "Where are you going?"

"Don't tell me you miss already, that would make things less fun." I was slightly curious as to why she wanted to know.

"I hate you. I hate you so much I just want to know if you will be traveling far enough for me to kill myself while you're gone."

"Hmm, I will be away long enough for you to kill yourself. I have a petty meeting to go to."

"What do you even do?" I chuckled.

"Would you like to come?" She looked at me like I had implied something filthy. "Don't give me that dirty look, I said 'come'"

"Please, just go."

* * *

><p>I teleported inside my office in time to witness a young woman walked inside with a few folders in hand.<p>

"Mr. Uchiha, where have you been?" She had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a casual dark pencil skirt, white blouse and a matching black vest.

"Let's see…" I took a glance at the ridiculous grandfather clock that I don't remember even having an opinion upon. "It appears I've arrived on time." I smirked. I was five minutes early to the upcoming business meeting.

"On time? Take these reports which you haven't even looked at, and read it. These numbers are very important and I am not being bias just because I was the main contributor." I wanted to already fire this bossy bitch. She reminded me of Jun. Then I remembered that it had been Jun who hired her.

"Since you desperately insist, I'll take that. So what's your name?" She handed me a folder.

"It's on the annual report, sir." I opened the report and scanned through some names until I found hers.

"Yumi, since you're new, I know you might have heard rumors going around, about me and my company. Have you heard anything important that I should be concerned about?"

"No, but I am curious why you're so inclined in changing the attitudes of consumers."

"When dealing with the attitudes of consumers, marketers should know that it is usually easier to change an attitude than a belief. Attitudes are excellent predictors of how exactly people will behave. And this in my hand seems to be just numbers proving that I'm right. We're doing well, externally. And that's why I haven't been around; I'm searching for the next product that will bring about billions of profit."

"Everyone thought you were just on vacation." I chuckled at her honesty.

* * *

><p>I walked into the business meeting room to find seven middle-aged man already there, seated across each other around a rectangular table. As soon as Yumi and I took our seat, I allowed introductions to follow. I knew they were being cautious due to the fact I was 18 of age. I had Jun write a contract two months ago, that was due this day. We were going over some petty things since I liked my distributors knowing what to expect from me.<p>

"Page 13, section 7. We'll like some interpretation on this part of our contract." One of the middle-aged men asked while adjusting his glasses. It had already been an hour of this fucking torture; I prayed that it would end soon.

"Page 13, section 7 has to do with the evaluative measures. Because you see, I have a problem with expectations. If you were to exceed my expectations, by definition you are setting yourself up for failure. Suppose customers are satisfied, just leave it at that. Because it seems that expectations just keep getting higher and higher each time you exceed. Are we clear?" I said while leaning back on my chair with my feet on the meeting desk.

"Yes, that's reasonable without a doubt. The next part that needs clarification is-"There was a knock on the door, and Yumi exited the room to take the message for me.

"Excuse me Mr. Uchiha; Kazuko Kobayashi is here to see you." She whispered to me after returning. I got up and adjusted my tie.

"Well, it seems I need to be exempted from this meeting for a brief a moment. Yumi, could you take over for me. We're moving onto the well written report you've been credited for."

"Y-Yes sir, I won't disappoint you."

I walked back inside my office only to witness Kabuto occupying my chair, and resting his legs on over my desk. His long orange hair was pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes smirked at had been obvious he was trying to get a reaction out of me, so I was careful not to get hot-headed over something so insignificant...but I really wanted to kill him.

"Picture this-a cure is created, we distribute massive amounts around the world, through your company. And then what, someone would copy it by reverse engineering." I arched my brow at his dramatic delivery of words. He got up and placed his hand inside the pocket of his long white medical coat.

"Cut the bullshit Kabuto, did you accomplish it or not." I was referring to the treatment.

"I did. But I want 50% of all profit-"

"-You are the trench coat nerd behind the chemistry table. I am the brilliant marketer, manager and business owner behind my company. Instead of throwing threats and percentages around like you know crap, do some accounting work and show me the figure of how much I spent backing up your little underground labs. I spent 70% and you provided 30%. Then perhaps that means you should get only 30 percent." He shrugged his shoulder and laughed. His reply was something like:

"I will deliver the treatment by tomorrow."

Later that evening, I teleported back to the Leaf Village, and talked to Jun about the development after he closed the pharmacy for the night.

"Well that was extremely fast. What percentage did he demand?" Jun and I were at the living room at the time.

"He demanded half of the future profits. I made sure to talk down to him, so he remembers he's not all that superior."

"And how is Yumi performing?"

"Yumi is surprisingly good at handling the pressure that comes along with the job while I fool around. You made a great choice in picking her."

"Although Yumi is a childhood friend, she's always been clever and tough. Are we're ordering dinner tonight?" Hitomi walked into the room and Jun's trailed off as though he remembered something gloomy. Hitomi's left wrist was entirely bandaged.

"You know, I won't be staying for long." I got up and grabbed my black business jacket. "Why don't you contact your girlfriend and explain to her why you stood her up. The night is young, you should go get laid. Take her to a restaurant." I was referring to Shizune, if it weren't for Jun's interaction with her, Tsunade wouldn't have gotten the sample.

"I still have a broken rib from fighting that Naruto guy. He went hard on me, since he thought I was you. I felt a lot of boiled hatred from him." I shrugged.

"Better that you got broken rib than a broken heart." I walked past Hitomi, completely ignoring her existence, and gathered my shoes.

She followed me around silently and stood by me as I put my shoes on. I took a long look at her, and my eyes trailed to her left hand. Jun left the room saying that he will be home later.

"What is it?" She did not look away when I stared at her. The interest I had in toying around with her was lost after I saw her left wrist bandaged up.

"You once said to me that you will free me after all this is over. But that was a lie, among so many other lies you told me in here, in my memories."

"What are you asking me?"

"Why didn't Jun let me choose to free myself?"

"Your original purpose is to serve us in advancing the Rinnegan to the next level. Until then, you can never be free." I activated my Sharingan and captured her eyes in mine. "So I order you to wait patiently by my side, and try stay alive until then." She nodded slowly, under my hypnosis and I leaned down and kissed her. I think it started raining outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning to the reoccurring sound of rain tapping on my window, and the beeping sound coming from the IV machine started seep into my attention. There was a bell by the nightstand which I refuse to ring because the only people that would come by are my personal doctors. Hanabi and Neji, although they wanted to spend time with me, were busy with their obligations.<p>

After five minutes of just lying there, a maid came in with light soft food prepared for me.

"When will my Kimono be ready?" She frowned and placed the tray that contained my breakfast, over a nearby table.

"It'll be ready by tomorrow. Your measurements were taken about two days ago, but from my experience, they work very fast when it's tagged as an emergency." She helped me sat up in bed, but I refused her help in being fed.

The soup was quite bland. I was given vitamin supplements and water after I was done. Then later on, she peeled a banana for me.

"I'm sorry for waking you up every three hours, I know you are not very hungry. But your doctor said you need to eat, my lady." She said.

"I know, don't worry about it." She excused herself and I watched her leave the room.

I was physically alone for over an hour or so, but inside my head were many voices talking to me nonstop and trying put fear of dying so young, inside in my heart. It almost made me feel very bitter.

"Come in." I said.

"Sister, I wish I could be visiting you more often." It was Hanabi.

"I understand Hanabi; you're our clan's leader. Neji, Naruto, Kurenai and Shino have visited me a lot for the past week. I haven't been entirely alone." She responded with a hug.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Hanabi."

"Do any of them know?" She asked me quietly, as though someone might hear her.

"I couldn't exactly tell them upfront that I have only but a few days left for me to live, and that my funeral is being prepared as I lay conscious."

Our interaction was cut short by the intrusion of one of her servants.

"Lady Hinata, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal Lady Hanabi away, the council requires her presence at once." My sister sighed loudly and told him to wait for her outside for a few seconds.

"You didn't really have to take the fall for us, you know. We could have revealed the truth to Lady Tsunade."

"Then what, risk have an internal conflict within the village?" I frowned at my little outburst, and apologized right away for my negative attitude. These voices were beginning to control me in a way.

"Please don't apologize, since you're right to be angry. I am just as angry too, and I also just wanted to tell you I tried to go against the idea. But the elders shunned me."

"And what about father, did he try to disagree as well?"

"He tried to, in his own way." There was a knock outside my door, a warning for Hanabi that she should get going.

"Bye Hanabi."

"Bye sis."

After she left, I turned my head to a specific spot on the wall, and glared.

"I can sense you there, Zetsu."

"It's Impressive that you've always been able to sense us ever since they locked you up in the White Zetsu Sector. Why did you allow the immersion of your family to reach Sasuke?" the black and white Zetsu materialized from the wall, with a curious expression on their faces.

"I didn't tell Sasuke, you guys did." I responded. But I knew they were there when I told Nara that my family was involved. That was the only reason I even revealed the truth to him.

"What other secrets are you hiding, Hinata?"

"What are you scheming, Hinata?"

"I have a feeling that only Sasuke can save me, unless I am wrong." I responded.

"She has hit the mark." The Black Zetsu exchanged knowing looks with his other half.

"Even if Sasuke helps me in my recovery, I won't do whatever he wants." I replied.

"But he will surely get what he wants"

"You know he will."

"But there doesn't need to be any losers."

"Think hard and perhaps you could create a win-win situation."

"I don't want to compromise." I wasn't sure what their intentions were.

"Do not be a child. You didn't screw up, your family did."

"The moment Sasuke heard that there was a party searching for you."

"He knew there was hope."

"Thus-"

"-Your family-"

"-Fucked up."

"They should've never gone off looking for you."

"They should have gone off and look for Sasuke."

"And they should have verified that your mission had been a success through the encounter of Sasuke. Not you."

"Thus you see-"

"You can look for a way to compromise."

"I feel that you two are acting on behalf of Sasuke. You can understand that I cannot trust you." My gaze searched for an answer in their eyes, but their expressions was filled with mischief.

"We're loyal to no one." The Black Zetsu said.

"I see. Perhaps I could make him an offer, where he has to give me his word that my family would not be harmed."

"He won't do it." The White Zetsu shook his head and laughed.

"He'll take the offer, and betray you just like you betrayed him."

"He does not have anything that I want in return." I insisted.

"Not true."

"Think hard."

"Think grand."

"Think for yourself. Leave others out of your mind."

"Be selfish." I knew that they felt that their goal was accomplished judging by their open display of satisfaction on both their faces.

"The treatment will begin tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and lay on my back after their presence had disappeared.

I thought back of the time Shikamaru held me down with his shadow, and allowed some man to mentally torture me. I almost can't forgive him for that, but he was only doing his job. I wish he hadn't, because ever since then, there's being voices inside my head once again. It took practice to silence them, repress them, but they were back once more.

My thoughts kept circling around the supernatural events that left me feeling like I had died over 15 times. I was connected to the life force that gave birth to the clones, thus each time in the event that a clone passed away, I felt their pain and their despair. Then soon after their death, their voice would remain in my head. Yet somehow, I also gained their strength.

But I did not want to add another voice.

There was another me that was still breathing in this world and I wanted to try and save her.


	22. The Flower In The Sun

**Chapter 22 - The Flower In The Sun  
><strong>

_**Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village**_

**Hinata's Point Of View**

* * *

><p>My physical conditioned deteriorated at such an alarming rate the morning after. Such pace made me understand how it was possible for my childhood pet to be fine one morning, and then dead the next. I loved candles so much. My room would be lit up with different scents each night. The smell was nice and warm. Other days, the smell of perfume would overpower the candles, on nights that required me to be social during the time I was the heiress. The reason for recalling these unimportant memories was because I was aware that this room probably didn't smell like a girl's room, but rather that of a sick patient.<p>

My Kimono was ready and my family was clueless. Thoughts that were not my own generated questions that was unfair to ask. How much was I worth to my family alive, than dead? It was indeed unfair because within this family, the traditional term for love doesn't apply. A higher order of authority ruled over such traditional terms in which involve sacrificing pawns, and giving them honor once dead. Yet, that was the way many people wanted to be remembered by their loved ones. That is how we loved.

It was remarkable, the expression my father had when he walked into my room this afternoon, with four Hyuga ninja of our highest rank. I know he had always intended to visit me more often, but the situation forced him to visit me in order to follow a planned he did not expect. The way his eyes lit up had a calming effect on me, because I could see that he was not angry at all, rather relieved. He didn't have to say much to me, I already saw that he disagreed with our traditional family, and our untraditional way of loving each other through sacrifice.

"You will be transported to the hospital, and will be under Tsunade's care. It sounds like there's hope for you to get better." I smiled and at the same time, also wondered if he was going to instruct me to do anything specifically. He must have surely become aware that at the other end of my recovery, awaited Sasuke, with a specific demand.

"Who else knows, father?" He smiled sadly at me.

"Hanabi and Neji are aware. But we will try to prevent this information from making its way up to the top."

Zetsu was present and hidden inside the walls of my room and it was evident he was only there to make sure my family didn't murder me at the spot.

The four Hyuga were going to be responsible helping me reach the hospital through a method of teleportation. It was a skill only highly skilled ANBU could learn. I was told beforehand by my father that these were loyal servants who only answered to my him. I only hoped that this didn't become a big problematic situation that resulted in bloodshed. My main fear was losing my father who has shown me an immense amount of security so far.

The same day, Ino helped explained to me the process of my treatment. I would basically be injected with a lot of painkillers, and I would be sedated because otherwise I would be under a lot of stress and agony. I was warned that the chemical compound that the treatment was made up was quite dangerous, thus it might have an effect on my heart condition. It began to sound like it was a hit or miss, as though this treatment was quite imperfect. It was definitely the work of Kabuto.

At one point, while being treated I lost my consciousness and when I woke up, I was told that **fourteen days** had gone by. When I woke up again, I was no longer in the emergency floor of the hospital, which was the 2nd floor. I had been transported to the 1st floor. The first thing I noticed was that my lungs did not contract in pain when I took in a deep breath, and my eyes no longer got dried so often. I felt my blood flowing normally when I activated my Byakugan. I felt my charka returning to me slowly.

I sat up with little struggle. Both my hands went up immediately to touch each side of my head. It appears that I was squeezing two pig tails; my hair had been tightly twisted on each side. I got out of bed but could hardly walk because I hadn't used my legs over a long time.

I was alone at the time, but after pulling out my IV an alarm began to ring in my room and seconds after Ino and Shizune ran inside the room.

"H-hello." I greeted them and could only offer a sincere smile because they had taken such a good care of me. Ino walked over to the IV machine and typed in some code to make the alarm stop.

"Hinata I am so happy to see you up and standing." Ino pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but to laugh, since she and I had not been that close to begin with. But that didn't matter to her since she was treating me like I had been the closest friend to her.

"Ino I need you to go and report to Lady Tsunade while I help Lady Hinata clean up and change." Before Ino left the room she waved happily at me.

Shizune made her way to a built in closet that was located on the corner of the room and opened it. She explained to me that my family had delivered some clothes to me, along with underwear. She walked back to me and asked me if I needed her support in walking.

I let go of edge of the bed and managed to walk to the closet by myself.

"No I will be fine." I replied. She went inside the bathroom and told me she was going to prepare a bath for me while I picked out the clothes I was going to wear.

"How long am I going to be here for?" I asked after walking into the bathroom.

"I don't know for sure. We need to do few examinations to see how the treatment affected you. Then Tsunade will probably take over from there, and decide whether to release you or not."

The examinations were done, and my day had gone by like a blur. My father visited me, and so had Shino, Kiba and Kurenai. At the end of the day my room was filled with many bouquets of flowers, and some had to be placed on the window sill and others on the floor because there was not enough space.

It was nighttime when Shizune came into my room with a clipboard in hand. She looked very pretty tonight. She wore black heels, and had a buttoned up white trenched coat with a belt around her waist. Her short hair was in curls.

She greeted me and began to explain that before I was to be release I would need to perform a series of exercise and would also have to interact with other patients. It seems that they wanted to know how well I was doing physically, socially and psychologically. It appears that I would have to put up a show, because if they find out that I am indeed troubled, I would have to be returning back here a lot. After Shizune explained the things she needed to go over with me, I had to sign a form of agreement.

The same night, a light knock was heard from outside my door, and Shizune answered it. It was Shikamaru, dressed in casual clothes; he had a tucked in dark blue long sleeve blouse, the sleeve was folded up to his elbow, and the first few buttons were undone. He had khaki slacks, with dark shoes. His hair was combed back, and was straightened. He carried with him a dark jacket.

The door was half opened, and Shizune tucked in her hair behind her ear as she asked that he wait few more minutes. He nodded, and looked behind her. His piercing eyes looked into mine and nodded in acknowledgement. Nara then turned back to look at the older woman and said something to her I did not catch. Shizune turned to me and said that she'll be back in a few. It dawned on me that she was taking time off her personal life to still care for me. It made me a bit angry to see him there, looking more handsome than ever.

"May I come in?" I nodded in response, because my throat had gone dry. "I see your color is returning to you." He said as he walked to the side of my bed and pulled up a chair next to me. He gave me a smile that was not quite regular from the smile guys had given me before. His smile radiated complete arrogance and confidence, like he was the God of Mischief. And it only made me bite my inner lips out of anger. This feeling of jealousy was frustrating, because there was no base to begin with, to support the reasons of why I felt the way I did. We kissed, but that didn't automatically made him mine.

I wanted him to stop looking at me.

"Can you pass me the cup of water?" He handed me a glass of water that was by the nightstand and watched me drink it. "Are you dating Shizune?" The blurring out of the question seemed to surprise him, only because I had been behaving a bit timidly a few moments ago. It was a simple question, yet his eyes reflected a bit of calculation on his part. He was choosing his words carefully, and that only made me clench my fist.

"Before I answer that, I want to mention that you're showing troublesome signs of hostility." I glared at him, and in response he commented that it had to do more with my body language than anything else.

"Does she even know that we kissed?" His demeanor changed somewhat, and he gave me such a condemning look that made me want to hide underneath my blanket and disappear. I've never felt so childish before. After all I was the one who told him that it never even happened. I had to apologize.

He got up and pulled out a solar dancing flower from his pocket of his jacket. He explained to me that it worked well if kept by a window. He also said that the flower begins to dance once the sun comes out, and rests when the sun goes down. I didn't get to apologize; I ended up thanking him instead.

Shizune came back, and that was when he left the room. I realized he never quite answered my question. She stayed behind for a bit, admiring the solar dancing flower. That's when I decided to ask her the same question.

"Are you dating Nara?" She looked at me and laughed.

"We're not romantically involved, but he took me out tonight because my heart has broken yet again. I just didn't think it would be him that would be there for me." Shizune turned to me with a questioning look-she was curious as to why I asked.

"I-I thought Ino and Nara were together." She laughed yet again; Ino and Nara used to be teammates, which is how I came up with this lie. However, I remembered that during the war, it was hard not to catch a glimpse of Nara with Temari

"You got it quite wrong-Shikamaru told me tonight that he plans to ask Temari for her hand in marriage. But he certainly didn't tell me that you two kissed." I gave her a blank look, then my face went red after what she said had registered in my head.

"Y-You heard that?" She nodded.

"Yes I heard it while I was walking back-But I also know that Shikamaru is never the one to initiate the act, because if someone's heart gets broken, he can split the blame." Shizune took from my hands the solar flower that I had been fidgeting with, and placed it by the window. "I like the flower that he gave you. He insisted that the flower business is such a scam because all they're good for is dying." Before she said her goodbye, she warned me that I should forget about Nara. Nara walked back into the room and said goodnight to me, with two cups of coffee in hand. He was going to walk her home. I also found out that the reason for her stopping by the hospital was because he had purchased the solar flower a few hours ago, and figured why not drop by since he will be too busy tomorrow.

He was walking her home, and they were going to drink coffee at night time. I turned to my side, and stopped myself from wondering what that could mean. I also tried to stop myself from feeling sour about the fact that Nara and Temari were probably going to become engaged.

The next morning when I woke up, I turned my head to look at the window. And there it was, dancing and taunting the others, because the rest of the flowers were destined to die at some point, while the dancing flower sleeps through the night.

I needed to stop myself from falling, because the only outcome that I could see is that I would end up hitting the bottom. Most of the blame would certainly be on me.

Shizune was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hello dear readers,**

**It's been a long time since I've greeted you all.**

**I want to remind you that I started this story during the end of 2011, so forgive me if there are chapters that contradict each other. That might be due to the fact I've written chapters without going back to reread what I wrote years ago. I'll be more careful from now on.**

**I also haven't asked for **reviews** in a long time, **

**please leave a review :]**


	23. Instigator I

**Chapter 23 –Instigator I  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village<strong>_

**Hinata's Point Of View**

* * *

><p>Outside, the image of the strong sun reflected upon the pond. My back lied against the lively grass, and my head rested over Tenten's stomach. The length of my hair was taunted by the women that surrounded me. It was implied that realistically speaking, only house wives with no ninja background whatsoever was allowed to keep such length.<p>

The subject of interest revolved around my future; whether or not I will continue to pursue the path of a ninja. A subject that was avoided was the years of my absence, and what my life had been like. I was grateful for that. It was such an energetic scene where gossip would flow endlessly out of Ino's pink's lips and Tenten's laughter sent a vibration that spread throughout my head each time she laughed. The beautiful petals of cherry blossoms descended gracefully from the trees, and it added to the brilliant illusion of a peaceful setting.

"The war taught me that the only way to have a better chance at surviving and protecting the ones you love is to become stronger. So I will definitely follow the path of becoming a ninja once more. There's someone I still wish to save."

"Are you referring to your clone?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

"What is it that you want to save her from exactly? I understand the bond you're feeling with the clone, but just think about what her dilemma will be, once she's released from Sasuke's control." Tenten stated.

"What dilemma?" Ino asked.

"Once she's free, she'll be given an illusion of a choice which will only trap her in anxiety. She has to choose how she will fit in this world-problem is, this world already has you, Hinata."

"Even as a teen, I had a pretty hard time finding out what my purpose in life would be." Ino confessed.

As these thoughts sunk into my head, my body performed an involuntary movement, almost as if my body was self-governing, with me just watching on the side line. My body sat up fairly quickly, and I received concern looks from my peers.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, as she was in the motion of sitting up.

"That's not a very fair question to ask." Ino retorted.

"Ino, its fine-" I turned to Tenten. "-I'm okay now-but it is when I am left alone that these thoughts are just going to come back to me. I have to reevaluate things."

"When will you go back to training?"

"I have to go back to training tomorrow. Tsunade said that it is critical to get back to it as soon as possible for some reason."

"Yeah-that's because you have to strengthen the neurons that are resting due to not being used. If you keep waiting, the neuron's messages wouldn't reach your awareness fast enough because the signal would travel 200 miles per hour down the axon. It means it will take a second to react. So basically you might as well be dead in the battlefield if it takes you THAT long to react."

Tenten stared at Ino as though she grew a second head, therefore a second brain. I laughed.

"So basically, I should just quit being a ninja if that happens." She nodded.

"You'll be no different than a normal citizen. So it is critical." Tenten remained quiet as Ino spoke. I turned around and nudged her.

"Can we go back to speaking a neutral language that we all understand?" Tenten got up and stretched, but her stomach growled as she did.

"I suppose it is time for lunch." Ino and I followed Tenten to the circular white picnic table that had an attached parasol to protect us from the sun. I called to my servants and the conversations continued as we waited for lunch. Ino was surprisingly very interesting to be around. Tenten, while not very analytic in science, did begin to ask questions related to it.

An hour had gone by, and Tenten had to go. It was the perfect time for me to bring up the subject I've been meaning to, but could not when Tenten had been there.

The two of us moved to the porch of my house where we sat across each other and white rectangular table divided us. We rested on a grey floor pillow, and I watched Ino look at my patio, while deep in thought.

I picked up a tea up that was placed in front of me, and began to sip, while mentally preparing myself for the subject.

"Do you like to play Shogi?-" Ino turned to me and with a smile and she responded that she hated it.

"I only play when Shikamaru forces me to. He always wins." A smile escaped me.

"I-I heard he was going to ask Temari for her hand in marriage." Ino looked at me; a facial expression of confusion was visible.

"This is the first time I hear of this. I see Shika almost every day and he never said anything." My eyes widened, and it dawned to me that he perhaps haven't announced it to other people yet. "Who told you that?"

"Well Shizune told me…" Ino's eyes looked sad for a moment, there was almost pity there.

"Shika probably didn't tell me because he thought I would open my mouth." Her smile turned into an evil smirk. "But it seems Shizune is just as unworthy, when it comes to secrets."

"You don't mean to say you're going to tell on her?"

"I would like to know more of how this even came up."

I took a deep sigh. "She thinks I like him." She raised her eyebrow.

"I hope this is just a phase. I mean he did save you after all."

"But I don't like him." Ino looked at me in the eyes as though that is where the answer would really be.

"Well good." She picked up the tea cup. "He used her."

"Oh…" She didn't explain."Ino-he's your friend-perhaps you shouldn't be saying those things."

"I agree. He's like a brother-you know. But, so what if he's my friend? I get tired of lecturing him over and over again about being too nice to girls." There was an uncomfortable silence before she spoke again. "I'm glad it's finally going to happen-they belong together. I heard that her illness was treated as well, so nothing can stop them now." She was referring to Temari.

_I see… _

I went to pick up my cup of tea again and accidently tipped the cup over and it spilled on the floor.

"Oh my god, Hinata you're so clumsy." Ino moved to my side with a handkerchief ready in hand, and I told her not to worry about it.

I called out to one of my servants. When she got to the scene she eyed me for a moment and I nodded. She went ahead and stated that my father would be coming to see me.

"I guess I'll be going. Thank you for inviting me over Hinata. I love your place."

I walked Ino to the door, and waved good bye.

"Is my father really visiting?"

"Your father told me a bit about yourself. In a situation like that, I acted as I saw fit in order to better serve you."

"Thank you, I do want to be alone."

A seal had been placed on my bedroom to prevent Hyuga eyes from looking inside of it. Thus, when I arrived there, it was no wonder I could not see that Sasuke was waiting for me inside of my bedroom. My emotionless expression did not change, but the color of my lips left me like a person who had received a visit from the grim reaper. It wasn't Sasuke that scared me per say. But his visit was very discomforting, ominous even. Sasuke never managed to look like a gentleman. He was a very handsome person with a disagreeable personality. But with me, he had been pleasant, and his behavior had been unaffected each time I did something that bothered him. I was aware that after my betrayal, he had called me many ruthless things behind my back. I never thought he would ever face me again on his own.

"What have you come here for-that you could not send Zetsu with a message instead?"

"Sometimes things have a greater impact when delivered properly, in person." His eyes followed every movement I made as I walked over to the window and moved the curtains to cover the outside world. The dancing flower stopped, and I took it in my hands for emotional support.

"So you've come to put fear in me." It was the first time I witnessed him laugh the way he did; he had lost something in the years I haven't seen him.

I backed away from the window because I wasn't sure what he was planning to do by activating his Sharingan. The wall all around me became distorted and about nine White Zetsu clones appeared in my room.

"I've assigned Zetsu on a different mission. For the time being, these soulless goons will assist you in your training, and they'll be reporting your progress to me. When you're strong enough, I will return for you."

"I'm not going to do it." I clenched the flower in my hand, and stared at Sasuke with defiance. Anger briefly flashed across his eyes, a cue that pretty much told me he was not willing to negotiate. I fidgeted with the flower some more until I found the switch I've been looking for. The center of the pot opened enough for a hidden dagger to appear, and I wasted no time in striking one of my vital organs; the heart.

He had been faster than me. I looked down, and blood that was not my own was dripping fast, and landed on my rosy floral dress. Sasuke stood behind me with one arm around my waist, and the other rested on the left side of my chest; protecting my heart. I had struck his hand, and he was now bleeding. My hand began to shake, and I clumsily pulled the dagger out of his hand and apologized in a whisper.

Sasuke backed away, taking the weapon from my hand, and placed it back on the window. One of the white Zetsu walked over and healed his wound. He did not look angry at all, and this worried me. There was nothing there; those dark orbs of his were almost empty. When he looked at me once more, I flinched. He made his way towards me and gazed into my eyes.

I stopped trying to analyze him, because there is no way I could ever understand him. But I knew he gave into me.

"What would you like in return?"

" Please release her from your control, and let her live her own life." He tilted his head a little, and gave me a look of curiosity.

"I own her. She is by all rights, my entity. I created her out of my own resources."

"But she's a person!"

"Saying that she's a person is admitting that all these white Zetsu are people. You're village have been abusing their existence. You make a weak argument."

"Your statement is nothing but a fallacy! White Zetsus were not created with a human conscious." He smirked. "-what is it?" He patted my head.

"I made the mistake of letting you near my literature." I frowned. This was the first time he brought up the past, and it made me feel guilty.

He turned around, and I watched his arm move while he performed some symbols with his hands. Time and space bent at his will, and he teleported away. The nine white Zetsu remained in my room. A headache began to make itself know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of the forest with my Byakugan activated. I scanned my surrounding for any incoming attacks, and ignored my fast beating heart. Five ninja stars were shot at me from behind, and I countered it with my kunai and knocked each to the ground. The forest fell back to the silence, with only a couple of trees shaking here and there, but I could not sense the presence of the white Zetsus because their charkas were hidden from me because they had morphed into Sasuke. The evaluation went on for 2 more exhausting hours, so that these creatures could know could device a weekly routine of how to train me.<p>

After the evaluation came to an end, I tried to adjust my two buns that were ready to fall out of place. I dusted off my dark high-waist ninja, and my dark long-sleeve turtleneck crop top.

"This will be all for today. I will discuss the results with my team, and we'll share the plan with you tomorrow." I nodded at one of the white Zetsus that had morphed back into its self. The rest did the same, and disappeared from sight by seemingly fusing into nature. This time, they didn't try to hide their chakra from me, since I could feel them moving towards the direction of the home father purchased for me. Things were very hectic at the Hyuga compound, thus I no longer live in the mansion. My father wanted to minimize stress from my life, so he allowed me to live on my own.

I left the forest, and walked around the village with my head up high, and my back straight. I ignored the stare civilians gave me. They looked like they were trying to place a name to my face. I was aware I looked much different. I was a slimmer and also bit taller than before so I couldn't blame them. They couldn't figure out who I was, until he came along.

He yelled through the early crowd of morning people trying to get to work. I turned around and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Hinata! Hinata!" He picked me up and spun me around before placing me down. My body felt cold afterwards, for a moment, because I saw emerald eyes looking at me. I quickly turn around towards her direction, but Sakura was already gone. "Let's hang out and catch up! I missed you, believe it!" I giggled.

"Would that really be okay with Sakura?" I asked. He scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"We're just going to be hanging out. Why would that bother her?" I frowned.

"I had a crush on you for nearly 10 years." He blushed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're very honest." His observation made me feel a bit sad, even though I smiled. I wish I had been more honest before. "I promised granny I wouldn't be late to work today. Let's hang out later tonight, okay?"

"I no longer live with my family." He grinned.

"I know, Ino told me. I'll ask her for your address when I see her." He waved and walked past me. I stood there blinking, and wondering what had happened. I came to the decision that I should dropped by Kurenai's house to tell her about what had happened with Naruto because her advice were always so helpful.

Less than an hour later, I stood in front of her house and knocked on the door. She greeted me with a hug and allowed me inside the house. I took off my sandals and followed her to the living room area. I sat down on a floor cushion, with my legs cross and my back straight.

"I'm so happy to see you! So, talk to me, I know that look on your face. What happened?"

"I saw Naruto this morning, and he-well-he sort of invited himself to come over to my house tonight. But I don't know what this might mean."

"I've come to know Naruto enough to know he isn't planning to do anything troublesome on the first day. Consequently, you should only spend less than one minute to decide what to wear underneath your clothes." My heart began to beat very fast upon hearing the answer coming from a deep and also alluring voice that I came to know as Shikamaru's.

"I'm sorry Hinata- I forgot to mention I had a guest. Shikamaru always likes to drop by when he can to play with my son." Kurenai said, while all I could do was look down on my hands. I also felt my face getting red.

He greeted me with a nod.

"I want to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I feel like you were trying to embarrass me just now-Why did you say that those things?" I asked. Kurenai remained silence in the background, as though she was studying our behavior.

"I deduced that you came all the way here to seek for an opinion of an older woman." I glared at Nara, and he merely grinned in response.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"You're jumping into conclusion-I am only but curious as to why-" He stop in midsentence and chuckled. "-I see. That is going to be quite troublesome for Naruto." I didn't bother to ask him to explain himself, because he said he was going to make tea for us.

I turned to Kurenai and asked her what that had been about.

"Shikamaru is like that. He tends to not finish his sentence when he has figured something out in his head." I quickly got up and exited the room to go after Nara.

"You analyzed my body language, what did you see that was not aware of." We were in Kurenai's kitchen, and he was in the process of boiling a pot of water to make tea. He turned, and his brown eyes stared me, almost searching for something, before stating:

"It's a miracle that you were respected, while confined."

"Hmm?" He rolled his eyes and made his way closer to me.

"You're still a virgin." His husky whisper tickled my ear, immediately spreading Goosebumps throughout my body. I backed away as a reflex and tried to remain in control.

"Why would that be troublesome for Naruto?"

"He isn't the most patient guy. Ino likes to share a lot about people's lives-And she told me things I presume Sakura didn't want anyone else to know." I stopped myself from making a personal attack on him. Instead, I feigned resignation.

"What should I do?"

"You will learn more about him; from watching his behavior and mannerism-than just one-on-one verbal meetings."

"I'm going to host a social gathering. Will you be there?" He shrugged.

"A small part of me does enjoy instigating." We exchanged smiles.

"G-Good."


	24. Instigator II

**Chapter 24 –Instigator II  
><strong>

**Rated M, skip if you must.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setting: The Hidden Leaf Village<strong>_

**Hinata's Point Of View**

* * *

><p>I was teleported to a foreign area in order to train while stimulating my senses and creativity. I rested on the ground, and my mind's focus was on slowing my heavy breathes. It was bright early in the morning and I could hear leaves rustling, and heavy footsteps jumping from tree to tree. The others who were present around the area were Zetsu clones. They scattered around the forest to retrieve weapon we used during the battle. The physical state I was in made me regret making plans to host an event that requires me to be at my most pleasant state. I opened my eyes after feeling some sort of hostility within the radius of my detection. The Zetsu clones remained in the form of Sasuke.<p>

"I don't like the shape and form you use." I referred to them in the singular form since they seem to share a collective consciousness.

"There is a reason for taking the form that we do." One of the Zetsus responded.

"What is the reason?"

"This form is meant as a message-from Sasuke. The message is "You cannot escape."

"So it's something like that? That is quite…immature." I began coughing uncontrollably, and the taste of blood lingered in my mouth. "How long are you going to wait before you heal me? Were you instructed to leave me in pain as well?"

"Yes, until you pass out." They were making the experience as hard as possible. These past few mornings were torturous and exhausting. It makes the training I went through when I was a younger, like child's play.

* * *

><p>Suddenly conscious, I woke up in the comfort of my bed feeling strange. The bandages were removed to reveal the cuts have been healed. As I walked towards the bathroom, I removed pieces of clothing and dropped them on the floor. Once naked, I grabbed a towel from the bathroom to have it aside after I was done with the shower. It was becoming a routine to me. All those years I spent in captivity made me treasure the freedom I have now. The freedom I am graced with makes these routine seem more dazzling.<p>

I slid into comfortable clothes which I had found inside the closet. The long sleeve shirt was pale green and my skirt was dark. It fell inches above my knees. I slid my legs into grey thigh high socks and put on a pair of comfortable black shoes. My hair was up in two buns, similar to Tenten's hairstyle; the main difference was that my bangs were longer.

Last night Naruto canceled his visit and sent an apology with a messenger. We were not close enough for Naruto to owe me an explanation. All the things Shikamaru said to me lingered inside my mind like the after taste of something undesirable. He mentioned that there was a better way of getting to know Naruto. What good would it do to be around Naruto when he is being less of himself? In a social setting, Naruto will surely be himself. If I feel uncomfortable, that would be a sign that perhaps we shouldn't be together. Naruto needs someone who can stand by him, and not someone to hide behind him.

I wandered around my home, and came across people who I wasn't familiar with. They were hired to prepare the place for tonight's event. I allowed my caretakers to handle the situation because I needed to take care of the invitations. They were sent out before I began training, and now I was waiting upon a respond from each person.

The progress was going as anticipated, and an involuntary yawn escaped me. I had indeed been unable to sleep much since training began. I made my way towards the backyard and sat underneath the white picnic table and waited for breakfast.

Breakfast was laid out in front of me. One of the caretakers initiated a small talk with me. She asked permission to sit by my side which was granted. "Are you ready to face your peers?" It was a question that I had been hesitant to answer.

"I am able to do things that are in the norm, you know." Hoping to ease her worries, I smiled at her.

"Is that really enough, my lady?"

"Don't you think that something is better than nothing?"

"That is true. I hope everything goes well tonight."

"Me too…"

* * *

><p>I departed to Kurenai's home because it was really lonely at home.<p>

"Hello Hinata! Come in!" Kurenai greeted me and stood aside to allow me inside her house. Each step I took was hesitant and my internal balance was being disrupted by the fast beats of my heart. I followed her into the living room and joined her for tea.

"Today is the event, but I have not much to do at home. I feel like I am in the way."

She smiled.

"You look quite nervous as well. You know I always enjoy the company. As a matter of fact, I am getting a visit from someone from the Sand Village. Temari is going to be staying a few days under my care so things are going to get lively around the house."

I had finished my tea and my fingers fidgeted with the texture and design of the teacup.

"I see! Shikamaru must be thrilled!" I put on the best smile I could manage, but I was caught being insincere.

"Hinata, I know of your infatuation." I looked down on my teacup. "Don't look so ashamed! I am bringing this up because you have to let your feelings be known to Shikamaru. This is the point in your life where every lack of action will leave you with regret for years to come." We sat there in silence, and I continue to stare off.

"I am having this conversation with you because anything could happen." My vision became blurry and tears followed a path that was probably already predetermined. They kept landing on my fist. Kurenai moved to my side and hugged me.

"N-nothing makes sense. H-how can I be hurting so much?"

"I don't know."

"I can't tell him anything. H-He has already rejected me. He wants me to be with Naruto!"

"I didn't know it was like that." A loud knock echoed through the house, and Kurenai left my side to open the door. I heard a loud yelp of excitement coming from a female voice I wasn't all that familiar with. I quickly dried up my tears and straightened myself. It had become obvious who I was about to meet.

"Oh my god, Kurenai! I missed you!"

"Hey! Come in! I love what you've done to your hair by the way!" I heard the footsteps getting closer and louder. I took a deep breath and was ready to face her.

"Thank you, everyone has been kindly saying that." Temari walked into the living room and greeted me with a kind smile. I looked at her and my anger diminished because she had nothing to do with my conflicting feelings. I smiled as she took a sit next to me.

"Hello Temari."

"Hi Hinata!" She hugged me and treated me with familiarity.

"I'll get us more tea!" Kurenai left the room and ignored my pleading look. I didn't want her to leave.

"Okay! We'll be right here!" Temari turned to me and another friendly smile was offered. "I am so glad to be here."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Oh yeah-sorry it had slipped my mind that you hadn't been home in a long time."

"N-no don't worry at all. So w-what brings you to the Leaf Village?"

"When I recovered, I immediately quit my job as a teacher. Gaara is very furious at me, and is hesitant to advance me to the position as the ambassador of our country." I gave her a strange look. "It sounds irresponsible of me, but I guess until he gets over it, I decided to run away and-"Her words died out and a light blush decorated her cheeks. "-I guess I wanted to see Shikamaru Nara."

"I see, well I am having a small event to gather us all tonight. I would love to invite you, since Nara is going as well."

"Thank you! This might be my chance to patch things up with him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was ill, I pushed him away. My brother told me that Shikamaru really wanted to be with me, but I turned the idea of marriage down. I didn't want him to be unhappy so I asked him to be a dear friend to me." Listening to her talk made my blood boil. I was grateful when Kurenai finally returned and joined us at the table.

"So what did I miss?" Kurenai set a cup of tea in front of each of us, and conversation ensued. Temari retold what she had just told me while Kurenai sipped her tea and patiently listened. "I'm sure you will all have a wonderful time of youth tonight." She looked at me and winked.

"What was that about? Is someone that Hinata likes going to be there?" Temari turned to me and smirked. "So who is it?"

"Ah, u-um-"

"-Actually, why don't you let Temari find out for herself, I'm sure it will be obvious." Kurenai saved me from having to lie, and I was forever grateful for that.

"That sounds like fun. If I see that you need help, you can count on me. I kind of like you!"

"T-Thank you."

Time was ticking, and it was only a matter of time before Nara saw Temari. I didn't want to be there to see it happen, so I excused myself and left Kurenai's home. My mind was a wreck, and I began to not look forward to night.

* * *

><p>But the night had come. Everyone was wearing casual clothes. The first to show up was Kiba and Shino. Minutes later Choji Kiamichi and Ino Yamanaka walked in. I was too overwhelmed and nervous by the increasing amount of people around me, and Shino had noticed this. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.<p>

"We'll be spending the night outside until everyone else gets here." I led them to the backyard, and we walked down three steps and into the green grass. There were sets of big modern outdoor lights which were shaped like stardust. Lights were also hidden on trees which illuminated everything around us. Fireflies began to show. And the mixture of all these different lights gave the pond a beautiful glow. It was evening, around seven o'clock, and we settled on the outdoor couch cushions which had been arranged to face each other, with a matching table in the middle, adorned with snacks.

"This place has gone such an amazing transformation." I smiled at Ino.

"Sweet, you have my favorite chips!" Choji commented.

We all took a seat. Kiba and Shino sat by my side, and across us was Choji and Ino. One of the maids walked up to us with cups and a bottle of Saki and served each of us before disappearing. Conversation ensued and the alcoholic beverage in my system was making me more at ease. I sank into the comfortable cushioning of the couch and listened to stories told by Choji and Kiba; about their odd adventure when they had been placed on a team on rare occasions. I laughed a lot, and so did Ino.

Sai, Sakura and Naruto arrived together, and they joined us outside, and each took a seat as well.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto smiled.

"Hello" Choji greeted. His hand kept reaching for chips every few minutes.

"Hi Sakura, Naruto, Sai!" Sai nodded in acknowledgement at Ino's greeting.

"Hey bastard what took ya?" Kiba reached up and high-five Naruto across the table.

"Idiot, we were waiting for Sakura to get off from work!" Naruto responded. My eyes met Sakura's and she said hello to me. She sat next to Ino, and Sai sat by himself. I served them Saki because there had been extra cups placed on the table. Sai carried two trays stacked over one another, covered with some sort of aluminum. I inquired as to what it was.

"I brought brownies." He responded. Naruto and Kiba started to laugh like it had been some inside joke. I looked around and everyone's face seemed devilish, except for Shino and Sai.

"What's up with the sudden change in mood?" Shino asked.

"These brownies were made with a special ingredient." Shino eyed Sai suspiciously and confiscated the two containers.

"Let's wait for the others to get here." Shino said, and disappeared with the tray of brownies.

Naruto plopped down next to me and hugged me.

"Naruto get a room!" Ino yelled.

"U-Um-" I pushed Naruto away and looked at his puzzled expression.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Idiot! Get away from Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"K-Kiba it's okay. It's just…I am aware that-"I turned to look at Sakura, and she finally understood what I was trying to say.

"-It's alright with me Hinata. Our breakup was something mutual."

"I see." When Shino returned, my cousin Neji, Tenten and Lee accompanied him.

"Hey all!" Tenten came over from behind the couch and hugged me. Neji Sat next to Sai and Tenten joined him afterwards. Lee took a seat on an empty couch and greetings proceeded.

"Hi!"

"What's up?"

"It's nice to see everyone!"

"Thank you for inviting me Hinata!"

A maid came to replace the empty bottle of Saki with another, and warned me not to drink a second shot on an empty stomach. I heed her advice, but the advice was ignored by everyone else for the most part. At this point, Shikamaru walked in, and clinging to his arm was Temari. My hand had unconsciously reached out to Naruto who sat beside me. He looked at me and grinned.

"Shika!"

"Temari!"

Shikamaru looked my way and smile. I didn't have to force myself to look cheerful because the effect of the alcohol was taking its toll, and I had returned the smile which felt genuine. Temari also glanced at me and saw me holding Naruto's hand. I knew then that she had assumed that this was the person I was in love with.

An announcement for dinner proceeded. We all stood up and followed the maid into the house. We took a seat on a long rectangular Japanese dinner table. Everywhere I turned; there was a cheerful conversation taking place. I tried to ignore Shikamaru who was sitting beside me, conversing with Temari and Ino. Naruto placed his hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I smiled at him.

"Hey, thank you for putting this night together. It's nice to see our friends and comrades together like this, eating and laughing." I nodded.

"I am happy to be around all of you." Our conversation was heard by Kiba and Shino who commented that they are happy to be here with me as well.

"Hey Hinata, I brought some music we could listen to." Lee mentioned.

"Cool!" Choji replied.

Dinner was served and as the evening progressed, my I felt happier about the atmosphere. Once we were outside again, more refreshments and snacks were placed on the table. Everyone had formed a group around each other which was influenced by the topic of the conversation. Lee gave Choji the disks of music and Choji helped bring a radio and speaker outside. For most of the nights, a playlist of slow songs was playing in the background.

Neji, Lee, Tenten and Sai were walking around while talking, with drinks in their hands. I looked around and saw Ino, Temari and Sakura with Shikamaru. Choji camped by the snacks with Shino and Kiba.

"Can I have some moment alone with Hinata?" My heart began to race after hearing Naruto asked my very two close friends for what seemed to be their approval.

"Idiot, If I had that kind of authority you would never be able to take her."

"Take care of her."

Naruto held my hand and led me away from the group. The night had grown darker, but it only added to the beautiful glow. The starry sky was also breathtaking. I was glad to be home. Naruto and I sat on the benches located beside the pond. In the background, the sound of conversations became irrelevant to me. I closed my eyes and the world felt like it was spinning. Naruto took the drink away from me, and I presumed he placed it down next to his. He then pulled me into his arms and remained quiet for some time before speaking.

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

"N-Naruto…" He leaned away enough to look into my eyes and patiently waited for a response. "I-I need to think about it." He looked at me, puzzled, and pulled away from me.

"Do you already have someone else on your mind?" Just when I was about to break eye contact, Sai walked right up to us with a plate stacked with brownies.

"Sai goddamn it, not now!"

"Naruto!" I glared at him for being rude towards his teammate. I accepted the plate with brownies and smiled at Sai. "U-Um thank you Sai."

"You're welcome. Tonight is going to be very, very magical." Naruto rolled his eyes as we watched Sai walk away. I turned back to Naruto and frowned.

"Naruto, I am sorry. I t-think we should remain friends. I don't want to hurt you!" He smiled sadly at me.

"You are hurting me regardless." I blinked.

"W-what?"

"You're rejecting me." I sighed, and watched him take a bite of the brownie.

"I'm sorry…I guess you're right. Let's give us a chance." I reached for a brownie as well, but unlike him, I thought the brownie would be small enough to fit in my mouth in one bite.

"Haha be careful Hinata!" He handed me the Saki to help it push it down. He watched me struggle with concern, and once I was okay he began to laugh.

"T-these brownies are amazing, did Sai make them?"

"Yeah, but the taste isn't why we love them."

"Eh?"

"Sakura, Sai, Choji, Ino, Kiba and I used to hang out a lot. Sai's brownies sort of brought us together like this."

I don't remember how much time had gone by, but at some point I watched the world around me transform. My whole body felt relaxed, but oddly enough I felt heart rate increase. The wind felt slightly colder, and all the lights I saw blended together into shapes I didn't recognize.

I heard laughter coming from the rest of the group behind us. I looked at Naruto and laughed. I was laughing at nothing in particular. Everything felt so lively.

Kiba snuck behind Naruto and held him in a headlock.

"Haha let me go you loser!" I got up and stepped away from the two of them while looking up at the sky. I stared at the sky with a wide smile. I tripped along the way and stayed there, laying on my back, while caged in a world where my senses were playing tricks on me. The music didn't sound the same. I closed my eyes and noticed an increased volume of someone's voice, and an echo, an echo of my name.

"Hinata." I opened my eyes, and Shikamaru stood me looking down on me.

"Hey…" I greeted him. "Lay next to me." I watched him look back, and I sat up and looked back as well. Tenten was slowly dancing with Neji, and Ino and Sai danced together as well. Sakura and Temari were swaying their bodies to the music, and moving their head in a nod, while eating brownies. Shino and Choji were playing a game of cards. Lee had joined Naruto and Kiba in some sort of arm wrestle.

"Lay next to me, Shi-ka-ma-ru." I started giggling as he joined my side and stared at me.

"Sai laced his brownies with some sort of hallucinogenic. How troublesome, I hope it wasn't a dangerous one."

"I know I am not feeling like myself." I reached up with my hands towards the sky. "…myself."

"Yes, I can see that." I turned to him, and felt strange and uncomfortable.

"You seem…like yourself, Shi-ka-ma-ru."

"That might be because I did not eat a single brownie." He smiled at me. "I did have a bit too much to drink though."

"I see." He looked like he was getting further and further away from me so I reached to touch his cheek. Even though he looked far from me, I was able to reach him somehow. Before my hand came into contact with his face, he held my hand to stop my advance. I pulled my hand away from him and stood up. With my eyes, I followed the lights that illuminated some part of the backyard, and I noticed that at some point, the light ended. I was in a state where everything made me curious.

"Hinata, where are you going?"

I ignored Shikamaru's question and headed towards the lights, I passed the wrestling bodies, and I also passed the pond and stopped when the lights from the modern lamps didn't reach any further. I crept further into the garden, behind the bush, where the thick and tall trees were very close to each other.

I couldn't walk any further because a very high wall was built as to not invite the forest that lay beyond the barrier. I leaned against the great tall wall and watched Shikamaru approach me. "Shikamaru, this is where the lights end."

"Hey, don't wander off too far." I turned to Shikamaru, and felt enlightened.

"You followed me here, where no one can really see us. Are you running away from someone?" He turned around and saw that several thick trees blocked us from the rest of them.

"Let's head back." He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me and the world began to spin around me.

"Shikamaru…" He caught me as I lost my balance.

"Your motor skill is probably that of a child right now." Hearing his laugh so close to me made me smile. He helped me regain my balance and I stared intensely into his eyes. I realized what it was that I was staring at. My feelings were laid out in front of me and the situation made it easy for me to make these feelings verbal. He began to walk, with my hand in his, and I called out his name once more.

"I like you." He stopped walking, the grip he had on my hand slowly loosen. Eventually my arm fell to my side. Under the dim light emitting from the sky which had trouble reaching us; It was hard to see his conflicting stare. "I like you so much."

* * *

><p>"I know." The step he took forward surprised me. I had confessed because my mind had already been prepared for rejection. By now I was backed against the wall. I looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body close to his. My hands automatically moved to his chest and I tried to push him away but it was like trying to move a mountain. His hips remained pressed against me.<p>

"What kind of answer is this?"

"It's the only answer I can give you, Hinata." The close proximity of his body and the state it was in made my body to react as well. My face turn red, I closed my eyes and remained paralyzed in excitement. His mouth leaned close to my ears tickling me with his breath. And his hands began to wander down my lower body. A passage of wet kisses trailed down the ears to my neck, but amiss all of the physical pleasure I was feeling, I knew none of this was right.

His hands firmly rubbed my legs, and traveled upwards underneath the skirt. His kisses on my neck were increasingly becoming more passionately and aggressively. The combination of all of these feelings left me almost out of breath. When I tried to speak, he stole my thoughts and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and began tugging and pulling at the back of his shirt. Once it was no longer tucked in, I slid my hands underneath the back of the shirt and rubbed his soft skin. He grabbed my hands and backed away slightly, still kissing. He guided my hands to the front of his torso and left them there. I fidgeted for a few seconds, until his belt and the buttons of his pants were undone. He raised my skirt up a little and pulled my underwear down to my knees, which at that point it had completely slid down on its own. I pulled his pants down just enough and his hand guided one of my own, inside his boxers.

"S-Shikamaru…" He looked at me with a smirk on his face. His fingers were touching me in the most intimate way. He leaned into my ear and kissed it.

"You're ready." He whispered to me, and withdrew his hands to pull his boxers down to some degree. He grabbed my left leg and lifted it, then moved his torso forward. His body came into contact with mine, but upon feeling he had trouble going in, I kissed him and guided him inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his body, and his hands kept hold of my side while his hips thrust gently against mine.

He kissed me passionately, and all I really wanted was to scream because of how good he felt while thrusting into me faster than before.

"Shhh" He hushed me and bit my lower lip after kissing me. He slowed his movement down and bit my neck. "Hinata! Mm fuck" His hand clenched my side tighter than before, and thrust faster, therefore making it more powerful to the point it hurt me a bit. I sank my teeth into his neck in order to not scream his name. I wanted to feel that pain again. The volume and the increasing frequency of his moan made me realize that he too was close to release. I hugged him around the neck and he stopped, and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and felt my back become supported mainly by the wall while his hands cuddled my butt.

"Shikamaru!" I wanted to tell him how I was feeling, but he already knew. Right after I reached the point of sexual release, I felt him panic as he was about to come as well. He stopped thrusting and quickly pulled his penis outside and came. I could barely make out what it looked like, but regardless I still watched him pull his pants and tidied up. He grabbed my panties, and helped me put them back up. We stared at each other, and I was unsure of what to say. I noticed his whole expression had change. It was a combination of anger and disappointment. I was about to open my mouth to apologize, but the glare in his eyes told me to drop it. He left me there, and I stared up at the sky, the nice feeling I felt before about the world, was gone.

* * *

><p>I noticed there was something wrong upon returning to the group. Shikamaru had Temari in his arm, and the two of them were dancing to a slow song. He looked up to me and smiled as though nothing happened.<p>

I walked up to him to ask if I could talk to him. Shikamaru looked at me and asked if something went wrong with Naruto.

"I don't understand. I haven't seen Naruto."

"Hmm…"

"Shikamaru saw you wandered off away from us. He told Naruto to go get you. Did you two fight?"

"How troublesome, when he returned without you, he left the scene pretty angry."

"Oh…"

"What did you want to talk to Shikamaru about?" Temari asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing at all, thank you for letting me know about how Naruto was feeling." I walked inside my home and asked one of my maids to run a bath for me.

"My lady, are you going to retire for the night?"

"Yes, tell the others that as well. Apologize to them for me. Tell them I got sick from something I ate."

"Yes, my lady."

"Hey…" I turned around, surprised at the sound of Shikamaru's voice. He was standing by my door, and I panicked.

"Please, leave me alone Shikamaru."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No…I did something horrible to Naruto. Now is not a good time…to be around me."

"Can I come in? I have a feeling you had something to ask me back then."

"Did you really ask Naruto to go after me?" He blinked at the question.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you go after me…?"

"I wanted to avoid troublesome drama. Temari got pissed when she saw you being overly friendly with me. When I went to go find you, she asked me to come back. That's also why I asked Naruto to go find you and to look after you."

"Oh…"

"What happened anyways?"

"I…he...found me. But I didn't know…I thought it was you."

"Yeah, those drugs can become high in hallucinogens when certain people take it." He patted my head and got up. "I am going to take Temari back to Kurenai's home for now. I hope things get better between the two of you." I clenched my fist and watched him walk away.

Naruto had used a Jutsu, to become Shikamaru. But there was no way I could tell him the truth without being ashamed.


	25. Alibis

**Chapter 25 – Alibis**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata<strong>_**'s Point Of View**

_**Monday, February 3**_

* * *

><p>The new day was close to dusk, and the leaves swirled amidst a small whirlwind outside my window; as though it was taunting the dancing flower. I got out of bed to witness the distortion around the walls. The copy Zetsus appeared inside my room and acknowledged me with their eyes.<p>

"I'll be ready soon." The artificial beings nodded and disappeared back into obscurity. As of late, the Zetsus and I had spoken fewer words of hostility. I acknowledged that this was something equal to a job for them. Or maybe it was the reason for their existing. However silly, it was easy to come up with this explanation in order to create peace in mind.

I put on my training clothes, and gathered the accessories I needed which also included weapons. I walked in front of the mirror and fixed up my hair. I made sure that the hair stayed secured in a bun. My stomach wasn't feeling well from the previous night. I walked inside the kitchen and poured a glass of water. I looked through the kitchen cabinet for a container which had protein powder. I blended the protein powder with fruits and poured it on another glass and exited the kitchen. I felt anger swarm the surface of my mind over the thoughts of Naruto. But the anger sort of disappeared after making my way to the living room. I paused by the doorway and leaned against it. I smiled at the scene in front of me: Kiba and Shino had spent the night. They were sleeping on the couch, each covered with a blanket that was evidently too small for them. I went up to them and shook their bodies.

"Shino, Kiba, what are you two doing here?"

"Sorry we had to crash here-Shino was very messed up from last night. His bugs were going haywire."

Shino looked up, feeling uneasy, and apologized with guilt reflecting his eyes. "Did everyone leave safely?" I asked.

"Yeah of course, Neji walked Tenten home last night. Choji carried Ino away. Sai flew Sakura home on one of his paper bird. Temari and Shikamaru left moments before Lee departed."

"Did Naruto ever come back?"

"I definitely remember he never came back." I sighed loudly upon hearing Shino's response, and turned on my heels to leave. I paused when Kiba spoke.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"I don't know-you two can stay for breakfast if you like." I replied.

"Nah, I'm sorry. I got to head home and change. Then I have to get to work." Kiba said. I turned to Shino and waited for his reply.

"Naruto, Sai and I have a mission to carry out. I can't stay around. I need time to prepare." I nodded in understanding.

"Then take care you two."

"Any message you want me to relay to Naruto?" Shino had ask.

"I can't think of anything to say to him. But good luck to the both of you. I must go train now." They looked alarmed at hearing I had been training without telling them.

"Who have you been training with?"

"Kiba, we'll talk later."

Leaving them like that probably was not for the best. They were my best friends and I knew that their worries were never at ease when it came to most of the decisions I have made so far.

* * *

><p>The area was clear around my perimeter because there were no trees. The green environment had innocently become involved in the fight that had transpired between me and the Zetsus. Mundane weapons were used to aid me in what had become a battle. My heart was aching, and terminating the Zetsus copies which embodied Naruto had become the current goal. I used the 360 vision I had to help me carry out my intentions. Speed and numbers were the most noticeable advantage they had since they were Seven and I was just one. But I had become better at sensing their hidden selves before they attacked me.<p>

"What's wrong Hinata? Didn't you say you'll give our relationship a chance?" I barely dodged two vital attacks through back flipping away; I was also shocked that the Zetsus had probably eavesdropped on us all that night, at the party. I turned around and withdrew a sword and brutally severed the head from one of the Zetsu's shoulder. His body fell in a loud thump next to mine, and the battle had ceased to stop. I knelled next to Zetsu's head and grabbed what appeared to look like Naruto's head; and lifted it to my face to see his eyes.

I dropped the head, alarmed by the sudden appearance of Sasuke. He walked up to me and pulled me roughly by the arm and brought me inches away from his face.

"What the fuck happened here?" I struggled to pull away, however he had eventually released me on his own.

"We change the routine as directed by the Hyuga. It resulted in a direct invocation of uncontrolled rage." The Zetsu copy said.

"Tell me, did Naruto get up in the middle of the night and slaughter your fucking family? Because this is some fucked up training you're doing. Do you want me to fucking look inside your head and crush this problem for you? To think you cannot even control something that I presume is quite minor."

"Stop talking to me like that! You don't even know me anymore!" My eyes swelled up with tears and I turned away from him.

"So you're going to fucking cry now?"

"Are you done Sasuke? Just say what you need to say-AND GO!" He stood there, a bi shocked at my loud outburst.

"The Zetsus have a financial value attached to them. just because you're having a bad day; don't kill them off " He explained to me in the most insensitive way.

"Is that all?"

Sasuke kept his gaze on me with a firm glare before speaking; "Why are you so angry with that fucking idiot in the first place?"

"You're making it your business because of my carelessness. But let me take care of it on my own without your involvement. Mind your own business until then." He seemed to ease up a bit about the situation.

"Hn. You're dismissed for the day. I'll let the original Zetsu know that you're ready for a challenge." His assumption completely caught me off-guard.

"W-What? Wait no!" He walked up to me and pushed me backward. I yelled in surprised and closed my eyes and waited for impact. My whole inside felt weird and I opened my eyes to see I was home again. Sasuke had opened a portal and sent me back home.

* * *

><p>That afternoon I lied on the couch to read an old scroll that had been useful to me during my younger years. Tucking few strands of long hair behind an ear, I looked up to see that a maid walked up to me and bow down as an apology for interrupting my studies. I opened my mouth to ask her something, but the question had become pointless because it had been answered; my father walked into the living room. I quickly got up and bow down in respect for his visit.<p>

"F-Father, what brings you here?" I raised my head and looked at him.

"I heard of Naruto's infatuation." He began to walk around and studied his surroundings at the same time. "Tsunade has his eyes on him, so it's only a matter of time before he becomes the leader of this village. With someone like that in power, Hanabi might be able to have an easier time to put about change within the clan."

"I can't believe you would approve of him only because of the political implications!" I was trying my best to control the volume of my voice, but it was becoming difficult to breathe. I nearly started to cry in his presence. He noticed this, and so he turned to look away and continued to look around.

"Not many people get to choose their own fate, Hinata." He finally said.

"That doesn't mean much to me now. I have basically been excommunicated from anything that comes along with my title of power. I might as well just be considered disowned."

"Forgive me-it was the only way the elders would leave you alone. How have you been doing with your training?"

"Sasuke's minions have thrashed me to the point of exhaustion. I think if anything, my endurance has improved."

"How long are you going to keep it up for?"

"I don't know."

"I heard that you've partied, drank and perhaps even did drugs."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good. You need to think of the economic repercussion that this luxurious life of yours brings."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Hinata-"He took a long pause and looked at me in disappointment. "you can have your little gathering, as long as it doesn't involve hiring a specialized staff for the event. Have your own friends help you by bringing their own drinks or things of that nature."

"Are we doing financially bad?"

"You don't need to worry about your saving's account, that will remain untouched. But yes, our value in terms of quality has fallen. I need to think of an innovated way to recuperate from this situation."

"You should communicate with me more often." There was regret in his eyes upon hearing my statement, but he made no comment related to it.

"I best be on my way. I have business in another country." He paused for a moment. "try to visit Hanabi more often, she still needs your support..."

"Yes, I'll try." My eyes remained fix on the ground as to not offend his authority. I finally looked up as he turned to leave. I also wished him a safe trip.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday, February 05 when I received the information I had requested to know. When the scroll containing the information I needed to know, there was hesitation on my part to even view its content. My lips frowned at the malevolent situation. It did not help that Naruto was purposely avoiding me. My eyes scanned the letter and I found out that Naruto, Shino and Sai were going to return from their mission by Monday, February 8. Part of me thought of offering an apology for hurting his feelings but in the mist of waiting, I was angry and anxious. With no one to really talk to, I stayed at home for days to come. Living away from my family made me feel so lonely. The implications of that branched out to other things; I became a bit unsocial.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's Point Of View<strong>

_**Friday, February 7**_

* * *

><p>Temari had yet again spend the night over. It was now morning, and I heard movements coming from inside my bedroom. A shadow appeared from behind me and hugged me.<p>

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"I'm reading a message." I looked up from the scroll that I had in hand. I was hoping she would not wake up for another half an hour, so I could leave the house without another confrontation.

"Yes, I can see that-a message from whom?"

"From work, Shizune wants me to drop by the lab today." I put the scroll away and stared at her. I could tell Temari knew that I was feeling frustrated about the situation.

"Okay. I am going to go back to Kurenai's place today. There's a lot of things on your mind. I hope you get to open up to me."

"We can talk about it now actually." She didn't look too happy about my decision to suddenly open up.

"Hmm?"

"Temari, you are a very dear friend to me. That is why I don't mind much about the misunderstanding you're intentionally causing. People have seen you leaving this place with me every morning; troublesomely enough-they naturally assume we are still a couple. But indoors, I want you to drop the act."

"You're being brutally honest. I am not sure if I like that."

"It's how it has to be."

"It's my fault, for turning down the chance to spend the rest of my life with you. But now, here I am, waiting for you to ask again."

"I can't do that until I have no doubt in my mind."

"Why do you allow me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"I didn't really know how to be your friend, but now I do. What you're doing to us isn't right Temari.'"

"Shikamaru you're being jerk! You've been really stingy ever since that party the other night."

I brought my hand up and ran my hand through my hair and got up. I headed towards the door without saying another word and disappeared from her sight without saying another word.

* * *

><p>"I am not an expert on your field, you know-my knowledge of anatomy and physiology can only go so far because I haven't been very hands-on with the experience." I was sitting on a chair and staring at earlier reports of Sasuke's involvement with the kidnapping of Hinata. In the back of my head, I also wanted to find out what kind of drug Sai had mixed into his baking. I placed the reports aside and stood next to Shizune.<p>

"Ah…So that's your charm!" I looked at up at her and was a bit shock to find out it was not sarcasm.

"I don't know what you mean. This is likely a projection because you used to like me. You paint me as some desirable guy, it's really laughable."

"No! What I meant to say is that professionally you're very dependable. Anyways, I need your assistance in my correlational studies." She leaned forward and observed something through the scope of a microscope and jotted down notes. I took out a small plastic bag with a sample of the night Sai brought those brownies and slid it into Shizune's pocket. She paused to take it out and looked at me with one of her eyebrows slightly more raised than the other. "What do you want me to do with this?" The opportunity had arrive to ask a favor.

"I want to know what kind of substance is in this, and report back to me when you're finished with the analyses. Now, related to your study, what factors did you measure?"

"Let's see...before we allowed treatments to reach the patients, Lady Tsunade had them take a test in form of a survey. Only that they didn't know it was a test. After they had undergone treatment, the patients took the same test again and some of the results were all over the place, we're not sure of what to make of the data."

"I'll be sure to calculate the correlation coefficient. Just keep in mind that regardless the result, correlation is not causation."

"Okay thanks." I smiled at her. "-My lunch break going to be quite short today, and I wanted to talk about some things I've heard from Ino and Sakura."

"Seriously Shizune, this isn't some sort school academy anymore. I can't believe you're interested in gossip."

"Do not be so rude and hear me out Nara. I think you might be brewing trouble for Hinata, if you don't stay away from her."

"Please elaborate."

"Sakura told me Hinata is in a relationship with Naruto now. According to Sakura, Naruto is an extremely jealous guy. And Ino also filled me in on the rest of the story of how Naruto used a forbidden Jutsu to morph into Gaara. Naruto wanted to if Sakura had feelings for Gaara. Sakura found out days later, and broke up with him-But she didn't cheat of course."

"Do you realize what you almost described?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure."

"Shizune, in the fire country if a man were to deceive a woman into sleeping with him, that is basically a form of rape."

"Yes, I am aware. But Naruto was her boyfriend."

"That is exactly why 80% of that form of rape goes unreported by the victim; because over 70% of such case is done by a person the victim is intimate with." I thought back to a few nights ago. Hinata had a distraught look in her eyes when I last saw her. To think something like that might have happened. "Listen, I have to go." I grabbed my ninja jacket and some documents and paused by the door and turned to Shizune. "Thanks." She nodded and waved back.

* * *

><p>I had constant thoughts about Naruto's girlfriend. It all began after that night; at that time I didn't think Naruto would voice his feelings in such a crowded setting. I had also overestimated the presence I had in Hinata's heart; I thought she would reject him because of her conflicting feelings. The more I was able to envision possible outcomes of what would become of all of us, the darker picture became.<p>

By watching the sky, I could tell that the day was transitioning to evening. The warm shades of colors were diminishing as the afternoon became something of the past. The cold colors of purples and dark blues dispersed throughout the sky and the sunset was no longer visible. I tried to get a firm understanding of my intentions while I walked away from work and headed towards the opposite direction of my home. I ignored the cool air caressing my face and each step I took brought me closer to where Hinata resided.

I always deemed myself logical and wise. At the time, I still believed that to be the case. But once Hinata's large home came into view, the message was clear. I should have walked away. There was a big shadow around me, but not enough light for it to be presently large. Then I realized I unintentionally had been manipulating my shadow on my way here. I took a deep breath and the moved my hands to do a short skill that helped take back control of my inherited skill.

Once at her residence, I followed the instructions given to me by a maid and took my shoes off. I was also required to leave any item that's deemed dangerous. I took off my ninja vest, and discarded my weapons and explosive tags as well. She left, and eventually came back to tell me that Hinata agreed to see me. I followed the maid into the living room and there she was; looking as vulnerable as ever.

I never wanted her more than I did now; she was utterly alone. Today, her long hair was let loose behind her. The white dress she wore had a luminous look from the lighting. Her legs were decorated by thin lair of stockings that stopped at her thighs. Her feet rested on the on the couch. Her gaze was unfocused, and she paid no attention to the presence of her caretakers.

She did turn to look at me, and I smiled a little.

"Hinata" I greeted her as she sat straight and moved her legs so that her feet touch the floor. Meanwhile a smile formed on my lips.

"Shikamaru" Her captivation eyes searched for something in mine as I made my way beside her. I sat down and watch her face look like she was done searching for the answer.

"Would you like anything to eat, or drink?" I declined any offer. She looked uneasy, eventually she raised her voice to dismiss her maid.

"You don't look pleased to see me." I said.

"Eh? N-no! I'm actually delighted. But what business do you have with me?" I blinked, and looked down to my hands. I had held a folder that had the village's logo. I placed it over the table located next to us.

"That's actually my homework for next week." She laughed.

"I was worried that you had come to talk about something related to my past."

"That's not the situation-"She looked relieved. "-Kurenai is worried about you."

"I worry about me too." Each time we made eye contact, she intentionally looked away. Her ears were visibly changing colors.

"Why do you look away from me?"

"Y-You keep narrowing your brown eyes. I don't like it. It makes me feel like you think I am being suspicious." I turned my body to face hers and stared until she eventually looked back again into my eyes. "What is it?" She asked.

"I am wondering how to ask if you're okay." I reached out and patted her head. This time, she turned her body to face me, and retrieved her legs back on the couch; no longer touching the floor.

"Do you think I'm okay?" There were things that her exotic eyes lacked, which sometimes made it difficult for me to read her. I couldn't read her eyes as easily due to her bloodline.

"I don't know what you're like when you're alone." She looked thoughtful upon hearing my reply.

"I wish I could go back, to a time I haven't lost anything…"She sighed. "-Like…the time when my dad used to be so disappointed in me. But at the same time, it meant he kept paying close attention to me while I was growing up."

"Do you think you've grown up?" She looked at me as though I should have known the answer to that question.

"I keep stepping on mines-It's a matter of time before things just start to blow-and I will lose everyone." I had no idea what she was talking about. But considering that this is the conversation she decided to have right after mentioning her father, it had to be something very personal.

"Since you're talking about the past-and also about something that has yet to pass, you're committing a fallacy about the future-Much like a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"You seem to have the answers for everything."

"That's a troublesome misconception. For example, even though scientifically speaking-life begins at a cellular level, I don't have answer to such moral dispute of pro-choice, and pro-life" She laughed.

"That's good to know-that you don't have all the answers…"

"I can help you with Naruto." A flash of anger reflected on her eyes, and she looked uncomfortable for a while. "What happened that night?" I continued to probe. Her conscious reaction revealed more than she intended to let on. She gently hit me on the side of my arm and laughed.

"I don't remember much about it." The fact that she had to lie made me realize that there was really something going on. I waited for her laugh to die down before staring her intensely, with the intention of letting her know I wasn't buying into her act. Her lips pressed together and she stared back in defiance. "I'm not lying." I had not verbally expressed my skepticism, but her projection was enough to confirm the truth.

"Okay I believe you." I didn't. "You two will get to work out your troubles once he's back." These words were meant to be delivered sarcastically, but I decided against it. I really didn't believe that Hinata and Naruto would work out their differences.

"Um…" Her voice died down for a moment. "I don't think that is possible." When she spoke, there wasn't much sadness in her eyes. If anything, it was anger, lots of it.

It did not go unnoticed her willingness to communicate the status of her relationship; which was plunging to an end. The urge I initially felt when I saw her today resurfaced.

Her eyes narrowed as I seemed unresponsive. I was thinking, perhaps it would be almost very disrespectful to voice my inexplicable hunger for her. Yet still, I reached out and placed a hand over her leg, and left it there to watch her react. At this point she was very alert as much as surprised. I watched her face turn red as she tried to process the situation.

"W-what are you doing?" She knew what I was doing; but waited-to see if I was going to take any further action.

I leaned forward and buried my fingers in the back of her head; feeling the voluntary movement of her leaning forward. I felt Goosebumps surfacing on her legs, while I kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around me and timidly returns my kisses. At this point, I pushed her on her back using the weight of my body; while kissing her. I climbed on top of her body, but struggled with her legs for permission. My lower body pressed against hers, while her legs were spread on each side, and I kept pressing closer and closer at the same time while rubbing against her. I snaked my arms underneath her body and pulled her into a hug. She stopped the kiss by pulling away, but our face remained close to each other, and our lips were still slightly touching.

She was going to say something-I think-but decided against it. I closed the distance with a kiss and my hands became adventurous. I slid my hands under her dress to undo the back of her bra, and her body arched as if to help me gain better access.

When it became clear that she wasn't going to stop me, part of my rational conscious that wasn't being ruled by emotions took over my body. I withdraw my hand, and moved away from her. I watched her sit up and pull her dress back down enough to cover her panties. She stood up and lifted one foot on the couch and adjusted her stockings. I nearly believed that she had tried to seduce me.

"Why did you do that?" I noticed the atmosphere between us had become very serious.

"Why do we ever do anything, Hinata? Why did I come here? Why did you wear that? It's really easy to point the blame."

"Blame? N-No! I mean, why?-is it because you like me?" I felt silly for having misunderstood her. I smiled, and it seemed to have eased her a bit. However, my words had finally sank in, because she asked; "Wait, what is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I walked up to get and grabbed her hand. I instructed her to sit just how she was when I first walked in, and she did. She looked down on herself and blushed. Her underwear had been practically showing this whole time. She moved her legs off the sofa and sat properly and looked up at me. "Was it really because of something like that?" I should have known this was coming. I never liked being bait into confession.

"Telling you something like that would be very hard to take back, or to even forget." She looked away from me as I continued to speak. "-Because even if you didn't get to talk your problems out; you're still with Naruto."

"Just now, I think I stepped into another mine."

"Don't say that."

"Then what should I do?"

"You should do the right thing." I patted her head. Moments later I commented on the time. She agreed that it was indeed late, and she walked me to the door. I slipped on my shoes and retrieved my other belongings. The look she gave me made it hard to go. Her eyes did not linger enough for me to have a change of heart. "Good night."

"Good night."


	26. We've Got Forever

**Chapter 26 – We've Got Forever**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata<strong>_**'s Point Of View**

_**Sunday, February 23**_

* * *

><p>With every opportunity I got, I withdrew back to my thoughts. My thoughts revolved around the situation at hand. I wanted to strategically take Zetsu down, but so far my abilities didn't allow me to get close to the artificial being. The few times I was able to get close to him was because he allowed it in order to strike at me.<p>

I took too long processing the situation, and immediately regretted it because I was subjected to an extreme pain caused by a sudden ambush from the original Zetsu. I was knocked down from a tree branch and landed on my back. The impact caused my eyes to completely water from the tears that was about to come out.

The original Zetsu watched me try to sit up. The white counterpart looked at me with lack of empathy. The black counterpart seemed, if anything, amused. I gave up trying to sit up, and kept my eyes closed because the blaring sun brought discomfort to my sight.

"You should get up!" The white Zetsu said with lack compassion in his tone.

"Or just stay there. Whichever the case, pain awaits." The Black counterpart added.

Liquid spilled from my eyes and came down my cheeks. I couldn't take the pain. The sensation made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I finally sat up and thought of a request I knew would be a difficult one for this flesh-eater being.

"I need medical assistance…" After I voiced my concern, they looked at each other, as though they were communicating telepathically. After they were done with their conversation, they looked at me.

"This training session is over."

"We'll send assistance." I laid back down on the grass.

"Okay…" Moments later, they merged into the ground and disappeared. I remained here for not too long. Eventually, I felt the presence of Sasuke's chakra. He walked up to me and stood in front of me. Sasuke's silhouette didn't move. But I imagined he glared at me.

"H-Hey…" I looked up to witness his hair appear a beautiful dark blue due to the sun. The brightness didn't allow me to see his entire expression but I saw his Sharingan activate. He finally kneeled by my side and pulled me up slowly, into a sitting position.

"Can you feel your legs?"

"Yes." I watch him unbutton the cuffs and gauntlet of his white shirt.

"Do you feel numbness spreading down your legs?"

"No." He loosened his tie a bit and at the same time, he looked relieved. He lowered his head, and took a deep sigh. His hair fell forward, and covered his entire face thus I could not see what his expression was. Sasuke placed an arm on my shoulder and remained quiet for a few moments. I had believed he was angry with me.

"Let's try getting you up." He moved a hand and placed it around my waist. I moved my arm around his shoulder, but the pain intensified with the simple motion of trying to stand. "You're a mess." He was right. I moved a hand to my hair and pulled a leaf off.

"It hurts so much." I straightened my back. The pain did not go away.

"Try leaning forward." I followed his instruction and it made things worst. "Okay, now try leaning backward." This time it felt better.

"Extending backward makes me feel better, I think."

"Okay, when you sit down you should lean backward for relief." I nodded. "You'll be fine with pain medications and a medic's healing." I smiled.

"I'm sorry I thought it was something serious."

"It is." I turned, my composure much affected by the tone of his voice. He sounded disappointed.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Your pain tolerance is critically low for some fucking reason. You're basically as sensitive as a civilian. You have the potential, but you're as useless right now. You couldn't possibly be-" His rambling stopped.

"Couldn't possibly be what?" He dodged my question with another.

"When is your next medical checkup?"

"I am not certain, perhaps a month from now. I'll ask my caretakers." His demeanor made me feel uncomfortable.

"You should move the appointment to today." His hands performed several signs, and opened a portal. He looked away as I stepped into the portal.

* * *

><p>At home, I was tended by my caretakers who seemed rather suspicious of me. By chance, Lady Tsunade sent a letter explaining that she needed to talk to me in the afternoon. Time went by, and my back felt much better due to the factor of the healing sessions and pain medication. On my bed was a long, sleeveless pink dress paired with nude colored shoes.<p>

Lady Tsunade made a gesture with her hands, while she said to come inside her office. I closed the door right behind me and took a seat in front of her desk. On her desk was a picture of Naruto, he was about twelve years old. He looked happy and carefree, and I wondered when that part of that part of him got taken away. The pictured provoked me to think of the innocent time we all left behind. Lady Tsunade's words didn't reach me. I noticed she had stop talking, and I apologized for being distracted.

"I want to talk to you about Naruto. Lately, he has been asking for specific missions. Those missions required him to be away from the village for long periods of time."

"What does that have anything to do with me?"

"I investigated the situation. Let's just say he eventually opened up about you."

"What did he tell you...?"

"Everything- and he's so ashamed with what he's done. Under normal circumstances, that kind of crime is punishable by law. It wouldn't be fair for him to have to go through trial. Naruto is fundamentally different than us, at an atomic level."

Naruto has a Demon inside him. However, not much has been recorded about how it affects individuals at the social level when it comes to intimacy. Something makes him this way, she explained. Thus he was driven to act on his instinct which was quite different than ours. This was due to the complex chemicals reaction in his body. Alcohol and hallucinogens are treated as a big threat. His immune system worked harder than it needed to, thus his control weakened and the demon within him had a big influence on his actions.

"It bitters me that you have admitted to such bias." I got up and walked to the door.

"Hinata, he did not mean to hurt you. I'm revealing solid information. I studied him under controlled environment and this was my findings. Do you have it within yourself to forgive him?"

"I would like for him to stop running away." I said to her.

"He is avoiding you because he believes you'll break up with him."

"Is there a way to prevent such behavior?"

"Yes. Naruto has to stay away from mind altering substances. This would not be difficult since he really cares about you." I didn't comment on the new information.

"I have a meeting with my sister that's taking place soon." I stood up slowly and got ready to leave.

"Yes, I understand. But before you leave, I would like to do a medical checkup on you. You don't seem too well."

On our way to the medical building I caught a glimpse of Shikamaru and Shizune walking together. They were having some sort of serious discussion. They both had folders and papers in their hands. He seemed to notice me and nodded in acknowledgement. I waved in his direction. By the time Shizune turned to look my way, I had already looked away and entered the halls to where the stairs were.

I sat on a medical bed as Lady Tsunade began to ask me questions in order to gather information. Eventually she moved on to perform a heart exam. She made a comment on my heartbeat and my breathing. It seemed that it had gotten faster. I mentioned the injury I got while training. She moved her focus to my lungs, my back and my joints.

"The illness that you had is having long lasting effects on your body, leaving you weak. And by weak, I don't mean that your chakra flow is weak-the flow is actually back to the level of a skilled Genin."

"I should take the Genin exam."

"That is not a good idea. You aren't ready for the Genin test even though you are strong. Your pain receptors are very sensitive. Your body wouldn't be able to withstand an impact from fights in battles. For some reason your Chakra isn't shielding you even though is back to normal."

"Then what should I do?" She told me she needed to perform more test in order to have relevant information that would help form a treatment. In the meantime, I was allowed to leave.

I excused myself before leaving her medical room. I shut the door gently, wishing that I could break it instead. The secret was out. I might open up to someone about it so that my depression would stop intensifying.

* * *

><p>And so I told someone. That person was sitting right across me, with sympathetic emotion reflecting in her eyes. As my voice die down, silence filled the room that held not too many fond memories of when I was younger. My father's office had been passed down to the new leader, Hanabi, my dear sister.<p>

We both sighed, and I spoke again after collecting my thoughts. I had been trying to pull a life lesson out of my experience to share with Hanabi.

"No one really talks about the ugly. Sometimes, the people that are going to hurt you are the people closest to you. And because of that-it's difficult to talk about it."

"That's awful!" Hanabi spoke for the first time, after hearing the story.

"That is not the awful thing. Some people are likely to blame me, and others are likely to pity me." For a moment, I almost lost my train of thought.

"Why?"

"In a delicate situation such as this, people tend to be bias and will pick a side to defend."

"But you were under the influence of alcohol-and because of some unknown mind-altering drug, you were not able to make a rational decision!"

"The argument you are using can be said to accuse me. For example, the same statement you shared could be interpreted as "I was asking for it."

"That makes me really angry. I'm sorry I can't do anything about it. I always hated Naruto anyways. And now more than ever I don't want anything to do with him."

"Hanabi, you learned to hate probably from father. Father hated Naruto. Look at it from a more unbiased perspective. Naruto and I were both victims in some way."

"I don't know what to say to you."

"What I sought from you was your time and your ears. Because you are young, I do not expect any advice." Suddenly, I understood father now more than ever. I understood his cruelness. Father had been a much better leader than Lady Hokage. It actually really angered me.

"Be wary all the time. And leave emotion behind when making a long lasting decision or judgment. You have to be a great leader, Hanabi." She was too young to understand but I had hope that my words would be attached to something meaningful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke<strong>_**'s Point Of View**

_**Sunday, February 23**_

* * *

><p>I was being entertained by the company of the doppelganger. I suggested that she should read some books to help her have an intellectual conversation with me, or anyone for that matter. We were in my study room. I leaned back on my chair and my eyes were closed. I listened to the voice of the copy of Hinata as she read out loud.<p>

As of late, I had notice something disconcerting. Yun and Hitomi had been spending a tremendous amount of time together. While he was off duty, they would be either training, talking, or having meals together. It then occurred to me she didn't have a lot of people in her life; thus I allowed her to be around me every now and then.

Our time together was interrupted by the original Zetsu. He walked into the room to bring me a report about his latest spy mission.

"The unconscious desires of each individual causes conflicts." The White Zetsu said. He looked towards his other half for approval.

"In some way one might say it could lead to certain actions and behaviors." The Black Zetsu added.

"Social deviance, I imagine, is a subject neglected in the Leaf Village."

"The youth growing up believe that Ninjas branded traitors by the Village are the most dangerous one of all."

"Traitors are a huge concern for the Leaf Village. But at the individual level, a neighbor who waves hello each day, or a person whom the village looks up to-"

"-Is just as dangerous."

Kabuto walked into the room and leaned his elbow on the chair which the doppelganger occupied.

"Such insightful dialogue, it makes me wonder whom you spied on." His attention remained on the original Zetsu.

"They have come to report to me from the Leaf Village. They are currently serving as my ears." I explained to Kabuto.

"Ah…And they have found that someone was wronged? Each man or woman in power, whether young or old will do treacherous things at some point." He chuckled because he knew I couldn't disagree.

"We don't have an opinion on the subject." The white Zetsu said.

"We merely bring news about the Hyuga." The black Zetsu said. Hitomi's eyes moved away from the book and her attention shifted towards the conversation.

"Hitomi, you need to leave now." She glared at me and slammed the book shut and left the room. I allowed Kabuto to remain in the room. Kabuto sat on the chair which Hitomi had previously occupied. He crossed his arm.

I told Zetsu to report the news.

"Hinata's chastity has been tainted by the nine tail demon." Kabuto raised an eyebrow and looked at me. Under his watchful eyes I was able to keep my temper under control.

"She was-for sake of simplifying the story-taken against her will." Kabuto smirked, and took a look at my hands. It escaped my notice that I had been clenching my fist.

"Naruto, huh, well what do you know. What kind of situation led to such vulgar actions?" I ignored Kabuto's comment and reevaluated the state of the village as a whole.

"There have been speculations that Naruto is next in line of leadership." I nearly voiced an endless stream of cuss words, but none would be able to describe the desire I had for destruction- circling the surface of my dark consciousness. "I have lost faith in the Leaf Village. Naruto is no longer what the Leaf Village needs." Kabuto appeared way too happy to hear this. I summoned Yun and asked him to cancel the plans that I had for the night.

"Young master, what has come up?" Yun had asked, seemingly confused about my decision.

"Allow Zetsu to fill you in." I turned to Kabuto and he nodded. "Kabuto, let's go." We both got up and exited the room. The intention in mind was to start with our plan of attack, which Kabuto has been looking more forward to than anything.

"This is going to be incredibly pleasurable." I heard Kabuto said behind me as we eventually made our way into his lab.

_At some point, I thought we had forever. Yet I haven't been progressing in life the way I fucking wanted to. It was definitely time to speed things up._


	27. Slipping Through Our Hands

**Chapter 27 – Slipping Through Our Hands**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata<strong>_**'s Point Of View**

_**Friday, February 28**_

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon.<p>

In the comfort of my home I lay on the grass to watch the sky. I recalled it was 'his thing'. The grass was moving all around me and the sound of trees rustling was pleasant to the ears. My senses picked up on footsteps approaching. The sound of moving ceramic on a tea tray got closer and closer. Eventually my caretaker came into view and she placed tea with snacks on the white picnic table.

"Thank you Azumi."

"I live to serve you my lady." She was born into the branch family. The purpose that was ingrained in her as a child was to serve the linage of heirs of the Hyuga clan. Azumi stayed nearby in the event I needed something.

I sighed. "I won't need anything else." She excused herself from my presence and left me to my dilemma.

My reality had split into two. One fragment was Shikamaru, and another fragment of my reality was my life during his absence. His location was unknown. I heard rumors he volunteered to do an escort mission. I could only assume he was accompanying Temari back to the Sand Village. It brought me worry, and it was partly my fault. I allowed Shizune to poison my mind with gossip of his life. It happened yesterday morning when I went to pick up some confidential results of my health examination.

Shikamaru was very aware of the women who fancy him. How does he react to their advances? These thoughts weighted heavy on me. I felt disappointment because I thought I was above this. I became depressed thinking about it.

I moved to the picnic table and sat under the shade to have tea. The next moment, I sensed a new signature of chakra that I did not recognize. I got up and activated my Byakugan. I was mistaken, because it had been Naruto. For some reason, I overlooked his chakra and was able to instead sense the presence of the nine tail demon.

Through the use of my Byakugan, I watched Azumi say that she will let me know of his visit. I deactivated my inherited ability and took my shoes off before going inside the house. I entered the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Naruto is here to see you." Azumi announced. "What message should I tell him?"

"Tell him that I have been waiting for him."

He came barefoot into the living room and briefly met my eyes. He looked determined to get his feelings across. His blond eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. His blue eyes looked wild. I got the feeling that this conversation was not going to end well. I got that from the way he sat down. He leaned forward, each elbow rested on his knees. His fingers were folded. He rested his chin on his hands.

"You know-I planned to offer an explanation and apology for my behavior, the morning after it happened."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I thought that an apology wouldn't be good enough. I can't forget what happened. It left me devastated as it did you. I began to wonder if I am really that type of person. But now that I know for sure that am not, I feel worthy of your forgiveness. Would you eventually come to forgive me?"

"I was very sad and angry, Naruto. And right now, I hesitate at the thought of forgiving you. I cannot accept your apology. I'm sorry." I had accepted that we were both victims of the situation, including the circumstances that led to that.

"Sorry? Hinata you do realize you're just as fucked up." I could no longer stand to be around him. All that talk about peace and forgiveness escaped my mind.

"I am going to ask you to leave me now." The reason I had a hard time forgiving him was because I refuse to lift the responsibility off of him. I didn't entirely buy into his inner demons taking over.

"You are being immature about the situation." I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto, your insults are hitting a wall." I got close to him and forced him to stare into my eyes. My eyes were void of emotions. "I know the implication this unsolved affair has on our future. But I assure you I will be as friendly towards you as I can-in front of the others. Do not allow this to slip out of you."

"No, please, I don't want to lose you. Please Hinata don't be so cold." I shook my head and walked away from him.

"If I ever come to forgive you, you'll know."

* * *

><p>Later that day, I made my way through the dense forest and eventually came across a large river. The location was beyond the gates of my home. The Sunset was beginning to set, and without giving it a second thought I began to discard my clothes. You would think that only a person who does not values their life would do such a thing. But I knew that from the shadows, Zetsus protected me. I folded the purple kimono and placed it aside. I undid the two buns and let my hair down. I took off the sandals and left them by my clothes.<p>

Portion of the water that was close to the shore looked green. Further up, almost towards the middle, the water appeared blue. But none of these colors came close to how beautiful the reflection of the sunset made the east side of the water transform orange. It was as though the water had become the soft color of flames.

Outline of faraway mountains were visible. The dark lighting made the mountains look blue. I walked carefully over the water. It was one of my favorite things as a chakra user. It made me feel weightless. Yet at the same time powerful.

I activated the Byakugan and saw the placements of the Zetsus watching me close by. Not too far away was Azumi tending to the garden back at home. I could also see a boat far away with an elderly fisher man. But he was too far to even see me. I tried to ignore all visual information stimulating my eyes, and focused on the alignment of my charka.

I deactivated the Byakugan and spread my arms. I lifted my right leg in front of me while taking a big breath. From there I began to perform sequential movements which brought about change to the calm water. I manipulated the gravity around it, making the water move as I wished. It had been a hobby when I was younger. One day, the water was no longer just splashing. I learnt to manipulate it to some degree. It was something I could never use in actual combat. I couldn't let go of the fear of messing up and dying.

White Zetsus curiously emerged from the trees and moved onto the water. As they begin to walk towards my direction I stopped. I remained in control of a small portion of water shaped like raindrops that were frozen in midair.

"What is it?" I turned my back towards them and continued to dance.

"There is life in you." The water fell freely back into the river as I turned to the Zetsus.

"There is life within you." It was repeated once more. The statement didn't sit very well on my head.

"Since when have you known?" I asked them.

"Today."

"We saw a new chakra form."

"As you lay on the grass."

"Within you."

"A new life."

"You shall not report this to anyone." Each Zetsu looked at one another, and one by one, they left the river and went back to be with anything that was alive inside the forest.

My initial thoughts weren't the best. I began to feel scared. I halted the distribution of chakra which had kept me above the water. My body fell freely inside the depths of the river. It was colder now. My body kept sinking. Dark shadows of river life swam curiously around me, while other water creatures dispersed out of sight. I eventually reached the bottom of the river. My hair began to flow around me, shielding me from any sight. But I did not have time to think of anything else other than holding my breath under water. My heart was racing really fast. Once my body screamed for the need of oxygen, I swam quickly back up. There, by the river bank, was Shikamaru.

He pulled one hand out of his pocket and performed a hand gesture of a hello.

I swam towards him. "I thought you were escorting Temari."

"I did depart with Temari. My mission however was to escort a civilian back to a close by village. It was a quick round trip."

"Oh, I see." I stepped outside the water and walked over to where he stood and picked up my clothes. I tried to not make a big deal out of my lack of clothes. I was basically in my underwear.

I was about to ask him why he was here, but he spoke before I could voice the question.

"I saw Naruto this afternoon. He didn't seem like himself." Shikamaru looked at me curiously and waited for an answer. He stepped away from me to give me room to put on my clothes.

"Things didn't end well." I was under the observation of his keen eyes. He had come to confirm the status of my relationship. But it didn't matter anymore. My fate was sealed.

"You don't sound so sure." He walked up to me after I had put the purple kimono back on. I looked everywhere but his eyes. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. The moment a reply formed in my head, my eyes instantly filled up with tears. The words felt like they would never leave my throat, but still I tried.

"I was very sure that-" I was unable to deliver my thoughts without having to pause for control. "-that I would free." He didn't say anything right away and instead offered me a hug. Eventually, he spoke after I had stop crying.

"There's only two things I can conclude. None of which are good. None of which I can do anything about." He released me to have a look at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru…" He gathered my sandals and placed it in front of me.

"Let's get you dry before you catch a cold."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Life will get harder for you." His response didn't make me feel better. I slid my feet inside the sandals.

Somehow I got the feeling that he anticipated and prepared for something like this. He purposely did not allow himself to get too close to me. And so, this probably affected me more than it did him-because he didn't love me.

Shikamaru accompanied me back to my home in silence. The silence ended when we reached the gates.

"Please, spend the night." My words made him pause, but I continued forward to open the gates.

"That would not be wise."

"Why?" Shikamaru had a stern look on his face. I could see it in his brown eyes, a decision has been made. He was trying to figure out how to go about converting it into carefully chosen words.

He took control over my shadow, and gained controlled over my physical body. Shikamaru walked forward, and my body mimicked his actions. He released control when our bodies where close; to the point where I could feel the warmth radiation off his body.

"You're acting on emotions. If I stay, it will be just like taking advantage of you as you are right now." I hugged myself and started to shiver due to the cold. I turned away and walked inside the house after taking off my sandals. I called out to Azumi and asked her to prepare me a warm bath. She told me dinner was also ready, and asked if Shikamaru was going to join me for dinner. I looked at him and he confirmed that he was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shikamaru<strong>_**'s Point Of View**

_**Friday, February 28**_

* * *

><p>I was persuaded by Hinata to stay for dinner although we both were not really hungry. It was predictably quiet. The words that were spoken were related to the food, or the weather. I excused myself and told her that it was time for me to go, and she glanced up at me almost as though thoughts of asking me to stay were being forced quiet. Hinata eventually nodded in understanding, and offered to walk me outside.<p>

Once outside, I wasn't sure of how to say good bye. But she was first to voice her thoughts.

"Honestly, I don't wish to keep the-" I already knew where this was going, and felt the responsibility to stop those words from being uttered.

-It's too soon to be considering that option."

"Then, I don't know what to do." Her stormy, pupil-less eyes looked at me in accusation. I felt anger rising from within me but stopped it from materializing into hurtful words.

"This time, it is not just about you, but about everyone involved." As I spoke, multiple scenarios played in my head, but I pulled the better alternative and suggested an advice. "You should invite both your father and Naruto. Then Relay the news to them while they are in the same room."

"I don't like that idea." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"If you tell your father first, he will react differently and much more aggressively. But with Naruto in the room he will be forced to be more composed, thus he will make a better judgment."

"You sound like you know my father very well."

"I've dealt with him in the past. He's a very difficult man. But I learned to work with him."

"My father will probably marry me off on the spot."

"Reputation is everything, Hinata. You will be hurting yourself and your family if-"

"-Yes, I know." She yelled. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seem very angry." I could only state the obvious.

"You don't know the entire situation about Naruto and about me." She had confirmed what I had suspected all along.

"I know that at the party, Naruto impersonated me-"

"-Stop!"

"I am sorry that the circumstances were of that horrific nature."

"How did you find out?"

"I picked up on some clues. I also questioned everyone, and pieced it together."

As I interacted with Hinata; I couldn't help but to study her; her reactions, mannerism and responses. It was because she was so beautiful, perhaps, too beautiful. At the beginning, I noticed she weakened my ability to rationalize. But after spending some time away from her, I become conscious that it was happening again, so I had to force myself to take a step back.

In the past, I wasn't fazed by something so superficial. When Temari came into my life, I was hypnotized by her qualities which I yearned to have. I came to love Temari, perhaps too soon. Then the headaches followed, and the hurt. One day I woke up, stepped into the porch to smoke and stared at the sky. That day, I found the answer align before me and gave myself an advised.

Romantic emotions were too troublesome for my mental health; it led to the most illogical choices, and errors I ever made. I adapted, and learned to turn off my feelings when doing something that was just for my pleasure. It's the only way not to get hurt.

But watching her, I could see she had different ideologies. Hinata was here, before me, being driven by powerful feelings. If I give into her, I would most likely lose her. We viewed the world differently, and experience the same event differently. Without a doubt, it would result in a misunderstanding.

"Is that why you won't spend the night?"

"I can't be your short-term solution because it is not going to last, similar to a Band-Aid that peels off the next day."

"I am not trying to use you." She looked shock at the thought of what the meaning of my words might have implied.

"I try to avoid saying things as they come to mind." I paused for a moment and felt my pocket for a cigar, but then I remembered that it is bad to smoke around someone who was pregnant. I sighed loudly, and stared back at her stormy eyes. "I might not be able to turn it off." I whispered to myself.

"What do you mean?" She seemed to have heard me. I don't know what happened. One moment I was thinking very rational. Then the next-

"Fuck it." I grabbed her hand in mine. We walked back inside the house. Only that this time we did not take our shoes off until we were inside her room.

_Hinata was like a handful of sand, slipping through my hands. I experienced such quantified lack of control a__round her_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	28. We've Got More Time

_**Chapter 28 – We've Got More Time**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shikamaru'<strong>_**s Point Of View**

_**Friday, February 28**_

* * *

><p>I took my shoes off, and stepped into the dark purple carpeted floor. The carpet material felt soft, like I was walking on soft fur. I let go of Hinata's hand and she took off her shoes as well, and closed the door behind us.<p>

I faced the windows. The purple curtains were parted, each at the opposite end. The dancing flower was by the window sill; it was a gift I picked up for her during the time she was at the hospital. On the same side, against the window, was a purple sofa, big enough to fit three people. In the middle of the room was a carefully crafted bed, made from wood and dyed white as though they had her in mind while crafting it. Her bed was perfectly made with a white bed sheet.

There were two pillows with purple pillowcases, and a purple blanket over the white bed sheets. On the side where the pillows were, up against the walls was three large picture frames and each frame had a design of a flower. When aligned together, the image in each frame completed one entire picture; as though each frame was a piece to the puzzle. Next to her bed was a nightstand which matched the same type of wood as her bed.

Against the wall, on the opposite side of the window, was a white vanity desk, with a chair with some sort of dark purple cushioning over it. There was a closet, and also a door which I presumed to be the bathroom.

I turned to Hinata as she leaned against the door. Her eyebrows furrowed and uncertainty reflected in her exotic eyes. She moved her arms and brought her hands upward, slightly below the chin. With both index fingers, she started poking them together. I smiled at her, and she seemed to respond to the gentleness of it. I moved in front of her and held her hands, trying to ease her anxiety. I glanced at her, and from my angle-perhaps because I am much taller than her- I could see that her eyelashes were quite long and it cast shadows as she blinked. Being so close to her had the effect of spell on me; knowing that I was making her heart beat significantly faster than before filled me with excitement.

The light bounced off her glossy hair; taking her out of the ordinary and enchanting her in ways I couldn't describe. Her white cotton dress had a shape of a 'V' shaped collar, which hung so low which exposed cleavage. I brought her hands to the side, and kissed her lips softly. I felt a gentle squeeze on my hands, and in return, I gripped her hands tighter. The gesture was a return of how I felt; but she didn't know.

I eventually let go of one hand and started to feel her body. Her dress stopped at the knee, I noticed. I traced my hand over her dress, back up to her thigh and lifted it upward so that I may feel under. For a moment I felt Goosebumps on her body, I could only imagine the kind of sensation she felt which I was very much responsible for.

She let go of my other hand, and hugged me around my neck. It was as though she was becoming more comfortable with me. She started to kiss me passionately and both of my hands were now free to roam. I heard her make sounds as I touched her body. I nipped her bottom lip every chance I got and I would feel her smile as I did that. I stopped kissing her, and kept my forehead leaned against her and we were both breathing faster than normal. Her cheeks were decorated with a blush, yet the look in her eyes was no longer of a shy girl.

I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to bed. I slowly placed her down in the very center and climbed on top of her. She surprised me when she pulled me down so that I could kiss her. I nipped her neck a few times in between kisses. With one hand I brushed her hair away from her ears to kiss it. Hearing her moan made me feel ecstasy while at the same time it weakened my control. Unbeknown to her, I was holding myself back because I wanted to enjoy this moment as long as I could. I remember she smelled like cherries, and her hair had a similar scent to it. She made a move to remove my shirt, and I helped her do so. Her slender fingers took an interest on my arms as she lingered her touch on my biceps.

"Shikamaru…" I heard my name being whispered near my ear accompanied by a moan.

It was the first time I had heard her say my name in such a way that it made me almost tremble. I shifted our position right away, so that she was the one on top. She sat up while her legs were straddled, and lifted her dress slowly and took it off. As she did, I caressed her sides and touched her bare chest. She moved her hair to the side as she leaned down to kiss me. I willingly allowed her to take control and enjoyed the movement of her body pressed so close against mine as we kissed passionately while my hand rested mainly on her back.

Her body movements became increasingly suggestive and very much sensual. It was then that I could no longer hold back. I rolled on top her and resumed control. I removed my dark pants and also took off my underwear while she stared in anticipation. I couldn't help but to smirk, my hands trailed down towards her lower body and tugged at her white panties until they were off. I positioned myself between her legs.

I leaned down and kissed her lips gently while slowly making my way inside her. Hinata's hand rested on my back, and her fingernails brushed against my skin when I started to move back and forth, inside of her. She tried to wrap her legs as much as she could, around me. I could hear breath become less tamed, and her moans became increasingly louder which only made me thrust harder.

I glanced at her and our eyes met, and in an instant; she had psychologically trapped me with her words. She cuddled my face with her hands.

"I love you." I froze for a moment. There was no hint of deceit in her eyes. I took her hand in mine and placed it over her head. She was searching an answer in my eyes, but I didn't want her to find it. I kissed her. The nerves in my body felt like it wanted to explode, while I keep thrusting. I felt her muscle clenching and squeezing around at the same time as the release of the exotically erotic feeling that had built up in me.

* * *

><p>Hinata asked me to hold her, and I lay beside her. Her back was pressed against me. I held her for what appeared to me, forever. I consciously began to play with her hair, thinking of how easy it was for us to do this, and not feel enough guilt to stop it altogether from happening. At some point I heard Hinata's breathing pattern change, she had fallen asleep. I couldn't really see her face. I imagined that she didn't want me to see her thinking. I got off the bed and my feet stepped onto the soft carpet that was a dark shade of purple and quietly covered Hinata's body with the purple blanket. Afterwards, I collected my clothes and got dressed.<p>

I looked around the room and stared at each corner and each object that cast a shadow. Something was amiss. I noticed a distortion on the walls and a face appeared. It was the creature that made several appearances during the war. His eyes appeared to glow yellow, and his smile taunted me. It told me to meet him outside if I didn't want Hinata to be hurt.

I looked back at Hinata, she was still fast asleep. I teleported outside and thought of dozens of ways to stop Zetsu on his track. I manipulated the shadows around me and got ready for the its appearance.

"We do not seek a fight." I raised an eyebrow.

"How troublesome" I still didn't let my guard down.

"Troublesome?"

"We seek knowledge that cannot be obtained through observation." The white Zetsu pointed towards the window.

"So you've come to ask me?" I asked.

"Yes, observe and do not intervene." The black Zetsu said. I instinctively leaned against the wall, away from the window and peered inside while hiding my chakra signature. A portal opened inside Hinata's room. From inside the portal emerged Sasuke. He briefly stood by Hinata's bed and watched her sleep. When she started to move, Sasuke got startle and reopened a portal. He stepped inside and looked back at her before disappearing. I remained quiet, knowing full well what that had been about.

"He's in love with her." I explained to them.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"His behavior appears dark intended."

"We think he comes here each time"

"With the intention of killing her"

"We stand by ready to stop him."

"What is your Allegiance?" I asked after noticing their concern is focused more on Hinata.

"Our loyalty lies with no one."

"When we do find someone worthy"

"We will be one heck of an asset." I took out a cigarette and smoked outside while watching the full moon. I began to reevaluate things about her, and wondered what kind of person she actually was.

"You claim loyalty to no one. So tell me this, what are his intentions with the village, after he no longer needs her?" The original Zetsu looked at one another in mischief before responding.

"As of now, he is under the belief that Naruto is a disease to the village."

"We know of you, Shikamaru Nara."

"You helped win the war." After the Zetsu disappeared, I let out a sigh and tossed the cigarette on the ground and briefly stepped over before heading back inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata<strong>_**'s Point Of View**

_**Saturday, March 1st**_

* * *

><p>It was 6 AM, when light began to creep inside my room. And upon waking, my hand immediately moved to feel that there was an empty space next to me. I sat up and scanned the room and found him. Shikamaru sat on the sofa that was located by the window. He watched me with a thoughtful look in his eyes. The object in Shikamaru's hands drew my attention. He possessed of one of my custom made knife, with the Hyuga crest embedded on it. I narrowed my eyes, and then averted my head to look at my closet and found that it was slightly opened.<p>

"There is something I couldn't help noticing about your body." The sudden announcement made me feel flustered.

"What is it?" I consciously gathered the purple bed sheets around my body.

"You've certainly been training."

"Yes, I have." Ever since I started training under the watchful eyes of Sasuke's minion, deep down I knew it was wrong. Sasuke remained an enemy of the village. Thus, for the most part, I hid the fact that I was training with him.

"Who's training you?" He looked at me as if I was the suspect of a crime.

"I-I rather not-" He interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"-You prefer not to talk about anything that is related to Sasuke." I frowned at his statement because it wasn't entirely true. "Why are you training with him?" By now, he had a bored expression. The distance between us was felt by me. It was like I was speaking to a stranger.

"I'm not!"

"But you're still in contact with him."

"Yes." I tried to keep my responses short as to not give anything away.

"Why?"

"He threatened my family." I explained the reason why I was doing this in the first place.

"And your involvement with him may be threatening everyone." Although there was not much emotion in his responses, I could tell he was very upset with me.

"I don't see-"

"-You don't see that he is obsessed with you." He paused to sigh. "Prolonging your interaction with him increases the chances of us being a target of attack."

"He's not going to hurt the village." Moments passed filled with silence and he frowned.

"What do you think he has in mind?" I was hesitant to respond. "If a word of your pregnancy finds its way back to him, it might set him off."

"It wouldn't concern him. He only needs me for one thing and one thing only." His eyes were expressionless, and unreadable.

He got up, while spinning my weapon in his hand. "You have too many secrets surrounding you." The moment this statement was spoken, he threw the knife against the wall. I remained quiet, and waited for the words which I figured was coming. It was almost like he couldn't wait to get away from me. He told me I don't have to walk him to the door, and I could only agree.

It was after he left that I threw the purple blanket off my body. I walked towards the closet and pulled out a black silk nightdress and put it on. Izumi walked in, and kept her gaze downward as she said good morning. Her eyes landed on the knife on the wall, and she looked alerted by this. I pulled the knife out the wall, and threw it inside my closet.

"Azumi, lately I've been having doubts that the decisions I've made so far were the right ones." I sat on the sofa, by the window and watched the dancing flower in its glory.

"Did you have a fight with your boyfriend Nara?" I nearly laughed.

"He was never mine." Saying that out loud made me feel really depressed.

"You never mentioned the results of the medical examination." As Azumi changed the subject, I also watch her change the bed sheet covers, including the pillow cases.

"Everything is alright." I reassured her. She glanced at me as though she didn't believe me, and then shook her head .

"Everything is not alright. It's not healthy to be at home all the time." I sighed and turned away from her. I leaned over and opened the windows to look outside.

"I don't feel like I particularly belong anywhere." I replied while looking at two messenger birds interacting in the sky.

"Don't say that! When everyone seem so kind towards you." She was trying to cheer me up.

"It's not kindness, they're merely polite."

"Should I invite Kiba and Shino over for lunch?"

"They haven't come to visit me on their own merit." I didn't want to be around people anymore. All I seem to do was cause problems.

"They're very busy people, from what I' have heard. I'll go write to them an invitation for lunch."

"No, just try to get in contact with father. Tell him that I want to have lunch with him and Naruto, possibly tomorrow."

"Yes my lady." She was about to exit my room when I decided to stop her.

"Wait-I'm sorry I also need you to reach one other person. May you let Sai know that I want to have him over so that we may bake together."

"My lady, Sai does part time at the intelligence division. He might not be the best person to confide in, when his mission usually has to do with collecting any type of secrets and information."

"I am not looking for someone to confide in. But thank you for the warning, Azumi."

"I will get to it." Azumi bowed and left the room.

I sank back on the sofa and stared at the bed as I went over last night's events. I extended my hands in front of me and examined myself; and a scary thought occurred. What if I hadn't been in control? Just before we had stepped inside the room, I had heard a voice inside my head. It did not sound like anyone in particular. The voice appeared to me in form of a thought; a thought I recognize was not my own. But I acknowledged it, and made it my own. For last night's behavior had been intermittent in itself. It was not a reflection of any fraction of myself.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... <strong>


	29. To Never Understand

**Chapter 29 - To Never Understand**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata's Point Of View<strong>_

_****Saturday, March 1st****_

* * *

><p>"Wait-I'm sorry I also need you to reach one other person. May you let Sai know that I want to have him over so that we may bake together."<p>

"My lady, Sai does part time at the intelligence division. He might not be the best person to confide in, when his mission usually has to do with collecting any type of secrets and information."

"I am not looking for someone to confide in. But thank you for the warning, Azumi."

"I will get to it." Azumi bowed and left the room.

I sank back on the sofa and stared at the bed as I went over last night's events. I extended my hands in front of me and examined myself; and a scary thought occurred. What if I hadn't been in control? Just before we had stepped inside the room, I had heard a voice inside my head. It did not sound like anyone in particular. The voice appeared to me in form of a thought; a thought I recognize was not my own. But I acknowledged it, and made it my own. For last night's behavior had been intermittent in itself. It was not a reflection of any fraction of myself.

Sai was incredibly pale. His skin was almost milky white, and his face was ever so feminine, almost elegant. His dark hair and eyes seemed like such a contrast to how delicate his skin appeared. He appeared before me during the afternoon. He wore a white shirt with a neckline that had a small 'v' shape to it. He had a dark jacket on, with an interesting style to it. The jacket's gauntlet had some sort of silver spikes decorating it. His pants were black. And his belt had chains that hung loose from the left side of his pocket to the back of his pocket. On both hands, he wore gloves. A cross silver necklace decorated his neck and hung on his chest.

"Sai, is good to see you." His eyes were void of emotions, but still, he smiled. I peered in interest at both of his hands; he carried two bags of groceries.

"Hello Miss Hinata. How do you do?" I extended my hands and took the shopping bags from his hands.

"I am alright, please come inside." He took off his black boots and placed it on the side where shoes were kept. He slid the door closed.

"Is the tattoo real?" We both looked down at my legs, and I shook my head.

"No." The design of the stockings seem like I was wearing grey thigh high stockings, however there was a butterfly design on both sides of the nude colored part of the stockings. It blended with my skin which gave the appearance that I had a butterfly tattoo on each of my thigh.

"Ah." Sai followed me into the kitchen where Azumi greeted the both of us. She took the bags from my hands and placed it on the counter.

"Azumi, we will be needing aprons." When she disappeared to get the aprons, I turned to Sai to witness him spinning around on the wooden floor with his socks. "Having fun?"

"I think so." While hiding a smile, I gave the spinning a try. When Azumi came back with the aprons, we were both spinning by then. She cleared her throat and announced that she will bring us slippers to wear so there isn't any casualties. I frowned and watched her disappear to get the slippers. Sai took off his jacket and placed it on a chair. We both put on the apron while looking at one another.

"Say, Miss Hinata, what kind of cake do you have intended? The normal kind or the…" He wasn't sure how to word it.

"The special kind." I responded.

"I brought the special ingredient." His lips broke into a smile. Sai walked to the counter and peaked inside the bags and brought out the ingredients one by one. He paused deep in thought and an idea had occurred to him. "Cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?" I looked inside the cabinets and couldn't find any cupcake tin. "I'll go and buy the materials that are missing."

Sai glanced down at me, and with an impassionate whisper, he said 'never mind.' He looked at the oven and noticed that it was quite large. "Say, miss Hinata, we could make large quantities and invite others to join us." His interest in wanting to have others around confused me.

He looked at me in expectancy, and I couldn't find a way to dismiss the idea without being dishonest.

"S-sure. Why not." And so I agreed. Our plan shifted back to making cupcakes, Sai said he would buy what's needed, and invite the others. "Have them bring snacks." I added right before he left.

It was late in the afternoon, and Sai returned in the company of Ino. Ino's hair was in a pony tail, and purple ribbon adorned her hair. She wore purple stockings that had a design of thin white stripes going down. Her skirt was yellow and she wore a pale yellow blouse. Her boots were brown.

"Hi Hinata!" Ino held grocery bags in hands, and so did Sai.

"Hello Ino." They stepped into the house, and Azumi handed them slippers. "How many more did you invite?" I asked Sai so that Azumi would also be informed that more people were coming over.

"Sakura and Choji." I smiled.

Sai and Ino had a small conversation while they prepared the batter for the cupcakes. I placed all the drinks that Ino brought inside the fridge. Eventually all the ingredients came together and we placed the cupcakes to bake. The doorbell rang, and we each looked at one another.

"I'll stay here." Sai said as he leaned against the counter, meanwhile Ino and I left the kitchen to answer the front door.

"Hi Sakura! Naruto! Hey Choji!" Ino pulled Sakura into a hug and took the shopping bags off her hands. Sakura's head was decorated with a beige sunhat. Her shirt was black with white polka dots and a red skirt, accompanied with a thin black belt. The knee-high socks were black, and the shoes were red.

"Choji bumped into Naruto by chance." Sakura explained. "So he invited him!"

Naruto had a black jacket, with an orange shirt and blue jeans. He had decided to keep his headband around his head. His blond hair looked carefully kept, as though he recently trimmed it. His skin looked less tanned than when I last saw him. He was probably at home for most of the time in the last two days. When he turned to me, he had a serious look on his face. His demeanor changed, nevertheless, upon my smile. He looked confused at first, but then he cracked a smile. It was almost like he was glad that he was finally allowed to feel cheerful. His stomach growled and Sakura laughed at this. They all had brought food with them.

Choji had a green shirt with dark jeans. His light brown hair was spiky, messy and longer than ever. It reached the length of his back. His shoes were black.

They put on their slippers and followed Ino into the kitchen. I heard Ino say that half of the cupcakes were normal, should they choose not to eat the special one. I broke away from them and walked to the patio, and watched Azumi set up several picnic cloths on the grass. The picnic blankets had the village's logo as a design all over it. Azumi worried about the wind blowing them away thus she held them down in place with several decorated rock which were designed to look like a ladybug.

"My lady, are you going to indulge tonight?" Azumi asked. I knew she was referring to the mind altering sweets that she knew we were baking.

"I am having second thoughts." I responded while I played with my hair.

"Will the girls be sleeping over?"

"I don't know."

Ino, Sakura, Choji and Naruto came from within the house and joined me at the patio. They split up the bags and walked over to the picnic blanket and pulled out all sorts of snacks ranging from sweet to salty. Candy, chips and even sweet bisques sticks, sweet rolls and bread.

"Man, did anyone bring real food? You know-MEAT? YEAH?" Choji looked disappointed at the selection of snacks. Ino patted his shoulder and told him it was no one's responsibility really. They sat together over the picnic blanket, and Sakura patted next to her side.

"Come on Hinata!" I made my way towards Sakura and sat between her and Naruto. Across us was Choji who decided to place his head on Ino's lap.

"It's been nearly a month since we all hung out." Ino said.

"Yeah I know! I was thinking to myself; when are we all going to hang out again?" Sakura then turned to Naruto, as he hadn't been really talkative. Ino and Choji looked at him as well, and I knew then the center of attention would be him, because of his lack of cheerfulness. I got up, and everyone's eyes turned to me.

"I am going back inside to help Sai." I rushed back inside the house, and I made my way to the kitchen. I paused before entering, and stared down at my shaky hands.

"Miss Hinata, why won't you enter?" I heard Sai said.

_Go._

I entered the kitchen with a smile. Sai was sitting on the counter, leaning against the side of the fridge. I also noticed Azumi was also in the room, she sat on a chair reading a book about the Hyuga history.

"It's almost ready." Sai said as he hopped off the counter, mitten in hands, to open the oven. I peeked over his shoulder and smiled again. "Where can I let the masterpiece cool?"

"O-on the counter." I pointed.

He turned to me, his eyes drawn to my hands as they were still shaking. "Miss Hinata, are you having an anxiety attack?" Azumi immediately came to my side and took my hands in hers and examined me with her Byakugan. "Is everything okay?" Sai asked me.

"I-I do not want to worry anyone." He understood to keep this to himself.

"My lady, I'll make you some chamomile tea right away. You should go lay down." I shook my head no. "I'll take over the cupcakes, you should join the others for the time being. I'm sorry Sai." He nodded and understood that I needed alone time. But the doorbell rang once more, and my attention turned to him in questioning. "How many people did you invite?" He held his fingers up and told me two. I froze for a moment, upon hearing Neji's voice and ran to the front door and opened it.

"N-Neji!" Tenten was also with him. It might have appeared as though I didn't acknowledge her right away because of how happy I was to see my dear cousin.

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a long time." I shook my head and responded that it's alright. Neji's chocolate hair styled as usual. He had a bandage covering the seal on his forehead. He was probably injured during a mission. He wore a black jacket with a dark green shirt and dark pants. He wore dark boots.

"I missed you so much." I felt his arm hugging me gently, and I returned the hug. Tenten cleared her throat eventually, and the action had confused me because I saw no reason for her to feel jealousy.

"I'm here too you know." Tenten's hair was loose, and she wore a crimson red jacket with short sleeves. She had a pink dress and brown boots. There was a thin choker on her neck.

When I stepped away from Neji, she reached for his hands and held it. I watched him pull away from her while a threatening look reflected on his eyes.

"The others are outside." I said. Tenten nodded, grateful that I didn't react to what had previously happened. She went on ahead while Neji silently followed me to the kitchen. Sai was still in the kitchen, but this time he was decorating the cupcakes.

"Hello Azumi."

"Is good to see you here Neji. Maybe you can talk some sense into Lady Hinata." Neji glared at me upon hearing Azumi's comment.

"Hinata." I turned to Neji with a smile.

"Yes?"

"You're not drinking under my supervision." He didn't know that I wasn't allowed to drink even if I wanted to.

"Neji, your company is more rewarding than an ounce of alcohol." Sai and Izumi laughed as Neji glared at me with a funny blush visible on his cheeks and ears.

"Lady Hinata, I am just making sure no fool tries something funny with you."

"I-I wasn't trying to mock you, Neji!"

"Okay you two; now help the young man, Sai, bring out the cupcakes."

"It looks so yummy!" Neji agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shikamaru's Point Of View<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was rare for a ninja to have the ability to charm others. But I wondered if perhaps she really did have that. I wasn't the only one to think this way. One time-when Kiba, Neji and I were on a mission to find her-Kiba told short stories of his experience while he was around her. Back then, he admitted that he might have fallen for her right after they joined team 8. Shino, too, had felt something for her at some point. Then…when I met her after we had located her, I too, had been spellbound.<p>

I wanted to apologize to her at first. Thus I walked to Hinata's home. I looked over my shoulder and glanced back at her mansion before turning to leave. But as I stood across the street , I no longer felt those negative feelings of remorse and accepted no fault. I ducked behind a tree as the doors to her house opened, and I peaked from behind. The woman who took care of Hinata came out with a trash bag and dumped it on the recycling bin. I wasn't sure if she had seen me, as she looked my way. In order to avoid embarrassment, I came out from behind the tree after she walked back inside, and knocked on the door seconds after she went back inside.

"Ma'am." I bowed, and she pleasantly bow in returned and greeted me with respect.

"You can call me Azumi."

"Azumi, I came here to speak with Hinata." I took off my shoes and felt surprised to see that many pairs of shoes were also there by the entrance meaning Hinata had guests over.

"She'll be very relieved to see you. I'm sure she wasn't expecting you today. I will let her know that you're here." Azumi handed me slippers with both of her hands, and I thanked her. "You may wait outside with the others, if you like." I nodded and made my way towards the patio.

Upon first entering the room which led to the porch, something seemed surreal about the scene I walked into. Sakura sat next to Naruto while he laid on his side with one hand supporting the weight of his head. Across the two was Tenten and Sai. They were visibly drunk; you could see it from the way they laughed. Their sentences didn't seem to have a proper ending, yet they understood this drunk language. They were so lost in the seemingly peaceful surrounding of the Japanese traditional style of a mansion and its vast beautiful scenery. A large pond which housed sea life was in the middle of it all. Benches near the pond area, and a bridge to cross over the pond.

"Nara, hi! We were just talking about stuff that happened in the war." Tenten got up to go toward the dozen of snacks which on the picnic table. There was a cooler on the grass, which she opened it and pulled a few alcoholic beverage to bring back to the group.

"I see. I'm hoping the conversation wasn't depressing." I responded.

"Not at all! Tenten here said something that's been on every girl's mind. Come on, tell him Tenten!" Sakura was trying to hold back a laugh. Tenten walked up to me and offered me a drink. I accepted with no intention of actually drinking it. I sat down and put it aside, thinking perhaps maybe later.

"Okay so, I thought it was just me who experienced this, but apparently I'm not the only one." When finished passing around beverages, she began to whisper the rest of the story. "During the war, I saw an average of four private parts-that belonged to guys of course-EVERY DAY!." Sakura started laughing again at this point. I merely raised an eyebrow. "It was unintentional though! They would just pull it out to pee and didn't seem to care-they weren't from the fire country of course."

"Yeah it was probably those sand village people." Naruto said, I merely turned my head to Naruto and he shrugged.

"Come on admit it, it's kind of hilarious." Sai said as he got up to pretend to use the bathroom. Everyone started laughing.

"It's not really funny..." Naruto stood up and stretched while I began to look around once more.

"Hinata is inside with Neji." Naruto said knowing well who I was looking for. He walked over to the large picnic table and was about to consume cupcakes. Tenten and Sai got up as well to join him at the picnic table.

The radio played in the background at a low volume. The music seemed forgotten as they all enjoyed the company of one another.

"That song..."

"Hmm? What is it Shikaramu?" Sakura asked.

"Nevermind, I thought I knew the song."

"You mean _Between Two Points_? The band goes by Glitch Mob I believe." She explained.

"Ah." Our attention turned to Tenten who held her drink in air, Sai and Naruto joined the toast.

"Cheers!" They all said in unison.

"You look miserable." I said to her while watching her from the corner of my eyes.

"So do you." She replied without looking at me.

"Heh. I came here on official business." This time she turned to look at me.

"So you weren't invited?" I nodded. "Well this was a last-minute thing thrown together by Hinata. The people who are here just happened to have bumped into one another." I looked around.

"That explains why Shino, Kiba and Lee aren't here. I think Kiba is going to feel depressed." She laughed.

"Yeah he hates being left out."

"Yeah." I noticed her preserved and quiet behavior and couldn't help but commenting on it. "Something seems off about you."

"Whatever it is, I don't know that myself." Her eyes followed Naruto and his sheepish interactions with others.

"It's Naruto." Her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Don't say weird things!" It made me frown to see Sakura like this. Her thin eyebrows furrowed with worry of giving too much away. Her smile, too gentle and yet dishonest. The soft blush on her cheeks made it clear that there were thoughts in her head, that might have been wrong to have.

"You're the one acting weird. Since you're here, you might as well join them and have fun."

"They broke up. But I have a feeling it isn't over yet." She confessed.

"Why do you think that?"

"She asked Naruto to come by tomorrow to have lunch with her." She got up and put her slippers on and stepped on the grass.

"Ah."

"Yeah." I watched her run towards the group, she jumped behind Sai and hugged him.

"Sakura." He started coughing as though he choked on something. "Cupcakes?" She nodded and said yes. She looked my way and motioned me to join them as well. I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey Naruto! Don't eat all the cupcakes! It's three or four per person!" She threatened him with her fist.

"Okay, Okay!"

Ino noticed me and waved hello. Choji said something to her, and she turned back to their conversation. Ino and Choji were noticeably under the effect of the hallucinogens. I could see it from the way the two showed affection in public by cuddling over the picnic blanket and talking in whispers.

"Shikamaru." I turned around.

"Hey Neji."

"Lady Hinata said she'll see you now." I nodded. "What business do you have with her?"

"Friendly advice and guidance."

"Why? Is she in trouble?"

"I can't say." He nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, please take care of her." He padded my shoulder and walked away to join Tenten.

Today, Hinata wore a pink ruffle skirt and a white shirt with grey thigh high stockings. While making gestures with her hands, she asked me to follow her. I accompany her into her study room, and once inside she slide the door shut. I turned to her after hearing the sound of the door closing and was not sure how to express myself to her.

"Nara." I chuckled as she had gone back to last names. I felt relieved at the verbal clue that invited me into her thoughts.

"Some people call me Shika." She smiled and walked towards her desk and leaned against it.

"Okay Nara." She was extremely angry with me, but would not show it. What she wanted, perhaps, was an apology. It didn't matter to her whether she was right or wrong.

I moved in front of her, and touched a few strands of her hair before hugging her. I moved away to see her face, and felt regret after seeing her start to cry. She shoved me away with one hand, while the other hand was busy wiping her own tears. I tried to move closer once more, but she shook her head, and kept her arm extended, and her hand signaled me to stop. "I'm sorry, Hinata." After composing herself, she went back to smiling.

"I didn't mean to cry." She spoke really low. I watched her go behind the desk and sit on a chair. "I'm planning to talk to Lady Tsunade about my situation. I don't want to bring trouble to this village. The more I think of it, the more I was convinced I had been too careless." she rested both her elbows on the desk, and leaned forward on the table so that her head also rested over her arms.

"I'm relieved to hear that you've given this some thoughts." I walked up behind her and thought of putting my hand on her shoulder, but decided against it. Instead, I sat on the edge of her desk and stared down at her as her eyes closed.

"Were you about to do something suspicious from behind?" I laughed and denied it. She opened her eyes and stared at me while deep in thought. "Last time I saw you, you were mad at me." I still felt angry.

"Hmm."

"Are still are mad?" I didn't say anything. She sat back up and crossed her arms while staring at me. " "You said I have too many secrets surrounding me. So ask me anything." My body froze and my mind went blank for a moment. Learning information was sometimes something that wasn't easy to do. The wrong questions could lead to wrong interpretation by the one being interrogated.

"Anything?" She nodded her head and looked determined with her decision. I merely laughed and patted her head. "Surely you and I both know that there are restrictions around the word 'anything'. I need to know the parameters of what anything could imply."

"Anything." She said once more.

"Anything?" She nodded. "Ah. We'll see."

The door slid opened behind us, and Naruto poked his head through the opening.

"Hey, everyone is starting to ask me about you. Are you avoiding me, Hinata?" I turned to Naruto and glared at him because of the inconvenient intrusion.

"I'm not avoiding you." After Hinata responded, Naruto seemed reluctant to leave at first, but then sighed and nodded.

"Okay." He closed the door and we went back to staring at one another.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry." She had called me by my first name again.

I smiled. "It couldn't be avoided. We'll talk some other time." She agreed and we both exited the study room to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	30. Hearts A Mess

**Chapter 30 - Hearts A Mess**

* * *

><p>"Anything?" She nodded her head and looked determined with her decision. I merely laughed and patted her head. "Surely you and I both know that there are restrictions around the word 'anything'. I need to know the parameters of what anything could imply."<p>

"Anything." She said once more.

"Anything?" She nodded. "Ah. We'll see."

The door slid opened behind us, and Naruto poked his head through the opening.

"Hey, everyone is starting to ask me about you. Are you avoiding me, Hinata?" I turned to Naruto and glared at him because of the inconvenient intrusion.

"I'm not avoiding you." After Hinata responded, Naruto seemed reluctant to leave at first, but then sighed and nodded.

"Okay." He closed the door and we went back to staring at one another.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry." She had called me by my first name again.

I smiled. "It couldn't be avoided. We'll talk some other time." She agreed and we both exited the study room to join the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata's Point Of View<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sakura Come back here and give me back my shirt!" We all stopped to look at Sakura who was running around with Naruto's orange shirt in hand. Were things beginning to get out of hand? I wasn't sure if I should have intervened and save him. The reason for deciding against it was because everyone else was laughing, except for me. I kept following Sakura with my eyes, wondering just exactly what it was that she was thinking.<p>

_Poor Sakura._

These sort of thoughts had been surfacing through out the night. Almost as if it was trying to distracting me from wondering why Shikamaru avoided interacting with me.

"Hey Naruto, I think Sakura totally wants to see your abs in action!" Ino elbowed her boyfriend and suggested he shouldn't tease Sakura.

"INO SHUT HIM UP!"

"I'm sorry Sakura!" Ino turned to glare at her boyfriend and Choji seemed to quiet down.

_Naruto would never belong to her again. She's only making herself look pathetic._

"Stop it." There was nothing wrong with Sakura being herself around Naruto.

"Hmm? Stop what?" I raised Sai's attention by accident, I shook my head and said that it was nothing. My elbows rested on the concrete structure of the bridge, and I turn to stare at the pulsing movement of the pond. Sai was beside me as he had kept a constant watch throughout the night. I looked up at him and wondered if perhaps I was reading too much into it just because Azumi told me to beware. He stared back at me for some time before reaching into the pocket of his black jacket. The following moment he pulled out a candy. I accepted it, a little confused.

"Sai, does Sakura still like Naruto...?" I asked a bit curious while fidgeting with the candy wrapper.

"Miss Hinata, once a habit has been established, is hard to rewire it."

"Yeah-" Sakura and Naruto remained somewhat the same way I remembered them. They constantly argued and teased each other. "-but upon looking at her behavior-"

"-Then I suppose you'll just have to ask Sakura, right?" He looked at me with a knowing smile as he stood his ground in protecting his friend's feelings.

"Eh?! No way..." I could never ask something like that, and he knew it.

Sai and I both heard the sound of someone approaching; it was Neji. As he approached us, he looked both annoyed and concerned. He stood between us with a sweet roll in hand and all of our eyes went back to follow Naruto and Sakura who were still being quite playful.

"Is Sai bothering you, Lady Hinata?" Sai laughed at his question.

"I don't think Miss Hinata is the kind of person to admit to something so rude." He had a point.

"Sai just gave me a piece of candy, that's all." Neji peered at the candy and then glared at Sai. He leaned over and confiscated the candy from me and tossed it back to him.

"Do not accept anything this suspicious guy gives you, Lady Hinata!" He warned me while pointing his finger at Sai.

"Eh?" He placed the sweet roll in my hands and suggested that I ate that instead.

"Since you haven't consumed anything that alters your mind, he's trying to trick you into it!" I turned to Sai and he let out a guilty laugh.

"Oops, I guess she knows a bit more about me." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he walked away. "Guys! Stay clear off Neji if you don't want him to foil your plans!" He yelled while pointing towards our direction. Everyone's head turned our way and they seemed entertained more than anything. After Sai was at some distance from us, Neji and I laughed.

"I can't believe how shady Sai can be." I said.

"I understand what his intentions are. He noticed you haven't been cheerful around his best friend."

"Sai still seems a bit shady to me."

"Yes, I do disagree with his method of caring."

At the porch, Tenten was in the company of Shikamaru. And they spoke, they looked our way. I laughed after witnessing Tenten waving at Neji and using her fingers to form a heart shape over her chest. Eventually, she blew a kiss at him.

"Ugh. She knows I hate that." He refereed to the public display of affection.

"She's adorable, Neji." My respond made him smile as his eyes softened.

"Yeah, but her jealousy is unbelievable. The day I asked her out, she told me if I break her heart she'll use my bones to forge weapons."

"What? T-that's scary..."

"Mhm." We both laughed again. However my eyes must have lingered on Shikamaru for too long; which made Neji suspicious and uncomfortable.

"Shikamaru calls you by your first name."

"Yeah."

"Lady Hinata, I really hope I'm just imagining things." He didn't say another word about it and excused himself to return back to Tenten's side. This was probably what Shikamaru tried to tell me one time; that our friends have subconsciously developed an unspoken agreement of who we should date. When Naruto was involved with me, everyone seemed so accepting of our relationship. Upon recalling Neji's previous reaction, I was sure he tried to tell me that Shikamaru was off limits to me.

I ate the snack Neji gave me, and then I noticed a messenger bird fly over towards me, and landed on my shoulder. I felt a bit terrified that it would approach me so openly while I was with friends. But I extended my arm and allowed the bird shift to wrist. I knelt down and allowed it to go on the ground and this position hid me away from everyone's eyes as I hid on the bridge.

"Zetsu, what is it?" I asked, quite irritated at his mistake; Zetsu messed up by arriving without a scroll to deliver.

"The last Uchiha is in the process of obtaining more power-"

"-With these new powers the relic in your possession-"

"-might no longer be able to fully protect you."

My whole body began to shake and I took deep breathes to calm myself down. "What is this anxiety I keep feeling? Such feeling of foreboding..."

"Hinata, are you okay?" I froze, and slowly looked up at Shikamaru. He walked over to my side and glanced down at me, then shifted his eyes to what appeared to look like a mere messenger bird. I picked up the messenger bird and set him free into the air and watched him disappear in the darkness of the night.

"Shikamaru..." He turned to me slightly upset at the scene.

"I came over here because I couldn't help noticing how out of place it looked for a messenger bird to not deliver any message."

"Y-yeah, you're right." Shikamaru noticed my discomfort and his eyes looked a little gentler.

"A few hours ago you said I could ask you anything." I nodded. "Hinata, was that the original Zetsu just now?"

"Y-Yes, that was him." I looked away in defeat. "Things are getting out of control-Sasuke is becoming stronger."

"Are you still convinced he's not going to do anything to us."

"Shika, I already know what I must do." He looked surprised that I called him by his nickname but made no comment on it. "I must speak with Lady Tsunade as soon as possible."

"Yes, that's something I wanted to suggest." He was about to leave, but paused for a moment. "Neji is giving me a troublesome look." I looked over Shikamaru's shoulder and sighed. "I've kept my distance from you, and I've been very careful."

"The one cousin Neji is staring at is me." He covered his mouth and held back a laugh.

"What a drag, this must mean you're being a bit too obvious-silly." Shikamaru was partly right. My eyes kept wandering on its own, just to capture glimpses of Shikamaru all throughout the night. But now, I don't think that's what made my cousin worry. My attention shifted back to Shikamaru right as he reached up and placed a hand over my head and brushed my bangs. We both seemed to freeze over his action, and he immediately withdrew his hand. He looked conflicted for a second before masking his emotions and taking a complete control over his thoughts. That second was long enough for me to see what conflicted him; it was the weight the situation in which it finally occurred to him that he couldn't reach out to me. At that moment, I became aware that he did cared about me, but it made me feel more sad than anything. "You really are troublesome." These words triggered a memory, in which I tried to enter into his heart forcefully, all for selfish reasons. I remembered now that I needed Shikamaru very much, to help me retrieve some missing memories. But then, I realized it was best that I didn't remember it-but still I wanted him by my side. _"For the last couple of hours, I've been lying for you, and I've been making excuses for those lies as well. So I'm asking you again Hinata, what are you doing to me Hinata? You've been influencing me somehow." _Those had been his words when he became consciously aware of his unexplained feelings.

"I'm sorry" _for manipulating you_.

He had no way of knowing what I was apologizing for. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything that might give him a hint of my feelings. "I am going to ask you later about this apology." We both averted our attention to the sound of Sakura yelling

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Naruto accidentally spilled something on her skirt, and she tried to wipe it off with no luck. Ino approached Sakura and locked arms with her; pulling her away.

"Let's get that taken care of."

"Thank you Ino!" They disappeared inside my house, but I had little faith that Azumi would assist Sakura with her situation.

"Hmm, didn't they bother you at all?" He referred to the way Sakura and Naruto had been behaving for most of the night. I was a bit shocked that Shikamaru would ask me something like that. I rested my hand a little above my pelvic region where a life was growing inside of me and wondered if he implied that I should have acted. Was I supposed to be focused on the future already? "I shouldn't have asked something like that." I must have looked very conflicted over his question that he felt the need to apologize. There was nothing else I could say, so I decided to leave.

"I'm going to help Sakura and Ino." I excused myself and ran to the porch. I took off my slippers and step onto the floor while avoiding Neji's eyes. Tenten suggested that we go join the other girls. But in actuality all she wanted was to tease Sakura about the stain on her skirt. She stood up and held my hand and we both made our way to the restroom where Ino and Sakura were.

"Why do you dislike her so much?" We heard Ino's voice as we approached the restroom.

"Who does Sakura dislike?" Tenten asked as we walked inside the restroom just as Ino was about to aid Sakura in blow drying her skirt.

"Hinata! Tenten!" Sakura looked surprised at our appearance. I felt that my presence was unwanted.

"Is it a co-worker?" Tenten kept pushing for answers as she feigned obliviousness. But I had a feeling they had been talking about me.

"Ah...it's actually..." Ino didn't finish her response as her eyes landed on me before she could. Tenten and I looked at one another and a feeling of anxiety began to surface in me once more, and I couldn't find my voice to speak.

"Hinata?! Eh? Why?" Ino shook her as she could not answer Tenten's question. Sakura looked at me, and anger poured out as her demeanor changed.

"Looks like your feelings are out, let's give them room to talk Tenten." Ino dragged Tenten out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Ino you idiot!" Sakura turned to yell after they exited the room. "I'm so stupid." She turned to me, her arms rested by her side. Her hands began to grip the end of her black skirt. I remained quiet. "The last thing I wanted was to come here and watch the way Naruto looks at you."

"You're not being fair, Sakura." Naruto's action didn't have anything to do with my feelings. It even surprised me that he felt this way.

"Shut up!"

"Lower your voice Sakura…" I kept my gaze on the floor as I spoke quietly. The last thing I wanted was to bring the others into her problem.

"Why are you so set on playing the victim Hinata?" I raised my head and glared at her, at that moment I felt like I could almost slip right into the part of me that is unable to sympathize.

"I'm not, you're the one raising your voice and making me out to be the victim by default." When she didn't say anything, my anger toned down and I began to feel sorry. "You did start this problem when you told everyone that the breakup was mutual." Sakura looked at me as though she realized that she had only but herself to blame. She walked past me and went for the door but I stopped her. "You know…Naruto is the person you should be talking to about this."

"No. That won't do." She shook her head. "It would only cause him grief."

"He might be more mindful of your feelings."

"Mindful? That sounds so cheap when you say it." Her insult, and what it might have implied made me aware Sakura saw me through different eyes. At first, she had been very kind towards me and hid her true feelings very well, but something had changed between us. "I saw the way you looked at Shikamaru tonight. And then there's poor Naruto, too dense to see the succubus that you are!" When she opened the door, she paused and immediately seem to regret the confrontation. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru had been standing outside the door, listening in on us. Naruto tried to say something, but I stormed past him and avoided looking at them all.

Thinking back on the actions I've taken, it began to appear even to me that I might have been the one who was wrong. I retrieved back to the study room, knowing that someone might try to find me. I sat on a chair and leaned my body forward and rested my head on the desk. What was I was going to do about each individual problem that kept arising? Was this the start of us drifting away from each other? Whose side will Naruto and Ino take? And what about Shikamaru? Sure enough, there was a knock on the door, and I gave permission to the person on the other side. I didn't look up, until the person was standing in front of the desk; in front of me.

"Lady Hinata" I looked up after hearing Neji's voice. "I came here to say something..." He was not here to comfort me although there was an undertone of worry reflected in his eyes.

"I'm listening."

"I suspected it for some time, but now I know that you really do have your ancestor's eyes. I found out that was the only reason the main branch sent you on that mission is because they knew you would survive. Then, they sent us to find you in order to get to keep you under watch since your eyes represent a threat to the traditional ways."

"It is our grandfather, and also my father who are the only ones left with that knowledge. Most of the clan members who knew died during war. Why would they have the need to tell you?"

"I've been given the burden to stop you, if you try to use your eyes to bring about change."

"I do not want anything to do with our clan's politics and rules." I stared at him as I connected the two points in my head. "Is that what it was all about? The look that you gave me earlier when I was with Shikamaru..."

"I was concerned about Nara, I'm sorry Lady Hinata." I decided not to make a comment and instead I averted our conversation to focus on him.

"You do not need to be concerned about the assignment you've been given. I'm not trying to do anything to disturb the clan's traditions." He seemed relieved for a moment, but there was something still on his mind. "What else is troubling you?"

"Shikamaru Nara, he's a good friend of mine. I care about the both of you. I don't want to see either of you getting hurt." I stood in front of Neji and held both of his hands in mine. It was clear he wasn't aware that there were limitations to my inherited ability.

"You're very dear to me- and he's also dear to me-" I paused, not really sure of how to tell him that Shikamaru wasn't under any charm. "-But you see, his feelings are his own." I let his hand go after his attitude and mood had lifted.

"Thank you for your time, Lady Hinata. And I am sorry that I was too quick to judge." I watched him leave the room looking satisfied with the conversation, meanwhile it just became even more clear to me that my presence in this village correlated with problems.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shikamaru's point of view<strong>_

* * *

><p>The day was nearly over. The group was scattered around the backyard with a trash bag in hand, picking up the mess they made. Azumi had insisted that there was no need to for that, and that we were Hinata's guests. But Sakura believed that we should help clean up. We were all aware it was mainly because she felt really bad for disrupting the night and making things awkward.<p>

"Are you almost done over there, Shika? You seem to be taking your sweet time!" I glared at Ino from across the backyard.

"I dont have the energy to work fast! And I don't see why I was dragged into this! I wasn't even invited!" I yelled back. "Ugh, how troublesome." I picked up the last bag of chip while cursing Choji inside my head.

"Well you decided to stay, bro!" Choji commented. "That makes you one of us!" Right, I decided stayed. I glanced over to my right where Naruto and Sakura were quietly performing their task. I made my way over to them and smiled at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, regardless of what you think, we don't blame you at all." She seemed happy to hear this. I looked at Naruto, hinting at him to say something as well.

"Y-yeah. Now that things are out in the open, there's room for forgiving. I hope you forgive me for not understanding you." Sakura shook her head, and seemed relieved.

"I don't hate you Naruto. And Thank you, I feel better now." She glanced at the porch, and we both followed her eyes. Neji came from inside and gave us a thumbs up. We had sent him earlier to comfort Hinata, although we weren't really sure if he had actually been successful.

Tenten ran up to Neji and asked how the conversation went.

"I completely forgot that I was supposed to tell Lady Hinata to forgive Sakura."

"EH? Neji you can be so useless sometimes."

"Tenten!" Sakura yelled.

"But we were counting on him!"

"I'm used to her verbal abuse." Neji should have kept his mouth shut. I know Tenten will bring that up later.

"Why didn't you just send Shikamaru?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, Shika is good with words." Choji added. But no one was willing to answer them. They weren't fully aware of the whole argument, and the only thing they knew was that Hinata found out Sakura still loves Naruto.

"Choji, I got a feeling they're hiding something."

"I'm getting the same vibe, Sai." All of a sudden everyone paused what they were doing as Hinata appeared by the porch and put on her slippers to step outside. She picked up a trash bag as well, and looked at Sakura. We all went back to what we were doing, when eventually the silence was broken by Choji's discomfort.

"Ah! The awkwardness! I can't stand it!" Ino began to laugh at her boyfriend's comment, and I turned to Naruto who also began to smile.

"Okay everyone, let's work hard so that we can all hang out like this again!"

"You got it Naruto!" Choji yelled in enthusiasm.

I started having a bad feeling about all of this, as I looked around. It felt as though the days in which we acted so carefree was numbered, and quickly coming to an end. Hinata approached us and stood in front of Sakura with a trash bag still in hand. She bowed down and apologized, taking Sakura by surprised. Naruto, who noticed that Sakura seemed hesitant, elbowed her. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and bowed down as well.

"It was really my fault, I'm sorry."

"No, you were just speaking your thoughts, which I admire. My only concern was that everyone got involved."

"Hugs?" Sakura and Hinata turned to glare at Naruto for suggesting something they were uncomfortable with. Such reaction from both of them hinted that this apology was a stage, or a front. And that deep down, the conflict still remained. I intervened by placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and grabbing his attention.

"Let's not push it, Naruto. Everything has been resolved." Far from it, probably.

"Heh, you're right."

I watched Hinata as she attempted to be by herself as we all performed the petty task of cleaning up. Naruto's eyes followed her as well. He then turned to me, and I already figured what he wanted to ask. Only one of us was allowed to follow her.

"Naruto, you should go to her." It was the right thing thing to say. But even though these words were coming out of me, the thought alone brought chaos inside my mind. Naruto ran up to her, and her eyes focused on him.

"Hey Hinata, about our lunch today..." It was already midnight, and I turned away and tuned out the rest of their conversation.

"You look miserable." Sakura said to me as she picked up cans of beers. I thought back on the very same conversation we already had before, and I knew what my response was scripted to be.

"So do you." I responded, realizing that our roles in this conversation had reserved.

"Something seems off about you." A laugh escaped me, as I tried to remember what her response had been.

"Whatever it is, I am not aware."

"Hey, that's not what I said!" She hit me on the arm playfully.

"Sorry, what was it that you said?" I asked.

"I said "Whatever it is, I don't know that myself." She responded. I decided to stop this game of words that we played. I didn't want to know if she saw through my feelings which I had carefully tried to hide.

"Sakura, stop fishing into my thoughts." An uncomfortable feeling rested over my heart; a burden of feelings which kept manifesting into something very painful.

"It's Hinata." She ignored my warning, and I glared at her. There was a sad smile on her face, and I could not bring myself to even get angry at her.

"What gave it away?"

"You brushed her hair earlier. It was what caused Naruto to spill his drink on me."

"Ah, so he knows as well."

"Why are you giving up, Shikamaru?"

"Soon enough you'll understand, why things are playing out the way they are." I replied and went back to work. She decide to join Sai on the side that he was cleaning.

I shouldn't have told her that, because Sakura was a very smart girl. And she might be able to figure out just exactly what I meant.

_what a troublesome night._


	31. Revelations IV

_**Chapter 31 – Revelations IV**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata's Point Of View<strong>_

* * *

><p>That night, everyone went home past midnight. I stayed awake thinking about what needed to be done later in the day. However, melancholic settled over my heart. I could not pick a better time to reflect, I thought sarcastically, knowing full well that a good night sleep was essential. How could I describe these heavy feelings to anyone? Any thought that came to mind triggered a knotted feeling on my throat and caused my vision to go cloudy, crystal, and blurry. I wiped another tear away with my hand and rested on my side under the warmth of my blankets; withstanding the torture of time.<p>

"Zet-" Halfway, I stopped myself from uttering such name over specific reasons. I hated how natural it felt, and I could not recall any memories to attach to these feelings. Then, something itched inside my mind as I wondered what kind of role Zetsu currently played in my life; might _**that**_ be our connection?

I opened my eyes and moved the covers off my head and scanned the room. These negative emotions I felt got in the way of my judgment-or so I thought-because I felt relieved over its presence. I was a bit surprised that it had merged back into one, because for the most part it remained as two parts of a whole. It's shadow loomed over my walls, and it's eyes had an interesting glow to them. It strolled to the window and closed the curtains. Suddenly, it turned, and half its shadow cast upon my bed. I finally understood that it had been by my side the whole time, and I fell back into a shameful state of security because of what it meant; _**that**_ was our connection.

"You did not say anything-why didn't you say anything!?" I yelled at it, feeling betrayed over its silence. Such passive behavior felt out of place, as it tilted its head back with a grin. It starred; as though it was silently celebrating a victory that was to come.

"What would you have become, knowing that you had influence over us?"

"You once mentioned that we bring out the worst in human nature. " I gripped the covers of the blankets and tossed it aside not liking the answer. It was referring to an exchange in the past that I could not recall. The distance between us increased as I sat on the white vanity chair in front of the white vanity desk. Their question had been very puzzling at first; _what would I have become, knowing that I had influence over them? But _such answer implied so many bad things about me and about what that nature could be. I took possession of the stuffed bunny, the same one that was with me during-I could not remember. But its empty stare made me forget for a moment what Zetsu was trying to convey.

"You know how I can get my memories back." I turned to the mirror and watched Zetsu closely but I could not make out anything particularly helpful. It remained there though, this time peaking outside the window.

"You instructed us to not return them." I believed its words. I looked in the mirror and stared at the dark silhouette of what supposed to be my reflection. The only thing visible was my eyes which glowed in the darkness of the night.

"Why? Give them back." It's glowing eyes met mine as I stared at his reflection. I placed the stuffed animal down and turned to Zetsu, as it turned away from me.

"A ninja which ability excels in mind-techniques is needed in order to complete the process." _Ino…_

"But in order for it to be successful we must be present, as we hold the password." _Did I really do this to myself?_

"You revealed a lot of information to me, something you refused to do before-why did you change your mind?" I had no energy left me, my tone lacked emotion, and the level of my voice was low.

"You're docile and weak. If you were to return to be your old self..."

"You'll likely gravitate to the life of a thrill seeker, filled with danger." _So it's just bored? _I shook my head. If I really was the person it described then that means a life filled with danger increases the possibility of me dying sooner than later. Zetsu was quite nifty as usual since its freedom lies on my death. But why did I delegate such an important key to Zetsu? Was it to force myself to remain like this? If someone such as Ino were to aid me in restoring my mind, Zetsu would have to be involved because he holds the key. But as a result everyone in the Leaf Village would question my loyalty. Thus I was forced into the choice of believing in the unknown decisions I made in the past. "Why have you stayed with me for so long when you can actually leave and wait for me to die?"

"You requested that we stay by your side." I knew that Zetsu was unable to feel love, thus it didn't make any sense to me.

"What would I gain by having you by my side?" I challenged its words while my crossing my arms. I raised an eyebrow while waiting for its response.

"We are not capable of knowing the feelings that you tried to root in us."

"However, you have our loyalty."

"We aided in your escape, and helped you find a cure."

"You claim to be loyal while Sasuke plots against the village?!" None of this seemed right or comprehensible to me.

"You brought him here." _Huh?_

"Before you fell ill you had a plan."

"It involved probability."

"From what we've seen, part of the plan it is about to play out."

"I don't-I don't understand."

"You're not innocent, you're mischievous."

"You're cunning, and manipulative."

"Through the use of the heart of one of your victims whose life you ruined; You planned for the destruction your village."

"Do not worry though, you planned it in such a way that it's impossible for any of it to trace back to you."

"Zet-Zetsu, please stop him."

"We understand that you may think this is what you want to do."

"But we cannot follow such request since you're incomplete."

Up until then, I stopped understanding anything about the world around me. I got up, and like a wandering ghost I opened my closet and picked out something in the darkness. The tips of my fingers felt cold and my body became stiff. I forgot what I wanted to do as I dropped the clothes on the floor and fell on my knees. I fidgeted with the soft material in front of me and brought it to my face as my chest began to tighten. I had exhausted my tears just earlier over a problem that seemed so small compared to this. When I was finally able to move, I asked Zetsu to leave. And when I was finally able to think clearly, I changed out of my nightgown and left the house in haste to visit my father to tell him about the situation.


	32. Revelations V

_**Chapter 32 - Revelations V**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shikamaru's Point Of View<strong>_

* * *

><p>That night, Naruto knocked on my door with a concern look on his face. I let him in my apartment and motion him to follow me to the living room. We took a seat and he went on to describe the events that led him to a discovery; which I had already known about Hinata. He was quite embarrassed while he told the story, and later I understood why. He was on watch duty, when curiously he kept watch on her house from the tower while using the surveillance technology. "So you basically stalked her. That's kind of perverted." It annoyed me, and I made sure he saw that.<p>

"Like you never done something like that!" Of course, in fact everyone who has been on watch duty before, has.

Naruto admitted that he wanted to make sure that no one had gone back to her house right after he had left. We both looked at each other a in an awkward silence, because I knew exactly what he was implying. I let it go, nevertheless I mentally applauded his bravery. Naruto said he saw her leave her house, and there, he saw her interact with the Black Zetsu. Naruto felt scared and uncertain of what to do; but his decision had been to come to me first, before going forward to Lady Tsunade.

"Did Zetsu try to hurt her?" I already knew the answer to that.

"No, she was talking to it, I don't know what they were saying. At the end, she basically told it to leave-I could tell because of her body language and her hand gestures."

"And it left?"

"It **bowed** before it left." I narrowed my eyes. _Something was definitely up. Could it be that Zetsu was purposely tarnishing Hinata's credibility?_

"You are next in line to become the leader of the village. You were trained to know what to do in such situation." I purposely used a vague answer in order to get Naruto to tell me what it is that he had in mind.

"That's exactly why I'm here!-Because I know I would have to detain her…"

"You're judgment has weakened, Naruto. Your father would be ashamed that you have not taken action." I wasn't any better, I had already known for some time. And it happened this way because I had been too weak. Through Naruto, I was trying to redeem myself and make up for the mistake I made of choosing to keep quiet. I couldn't allow him to fall into the same dilemma.

"Y-You're right. I am supposed to keep my feelings aside. Protecting the village is a priority. But I think I should talk to her first."

"No. Suppose she is indeed a traitor-you'll only tip her off."

"It's too soon to brand her a traitor!-wait do you really believe she's a traitor….?" Hinata's actions had been way too careless. I couldn't protect her any longer by covering up for her.

"It's an unwanted possibility." He paced back and forth before finally sitting down. However, he kept tapping one of his feet on the ground, seemingly nervous and impatient. "So what is your decision? Are you going to talk to her? Or are you going to report to Lady Tsunade?" Why hasn't Hinata spoken to Lady Tsunade yet? Why did she stall?

"I'm going to wake up granny." I nodded. "You would make a really great adviser, believe it! In times of doubt, you just see the picture clearer than I." I shook my head, but nevertheless I accepted his compliment.

"If you really are planning to have me stand by your side as your adviser, that's something I would have to think about." I joked.

"Yeah. I better go now and speak with Lady Tsunade. I didn't mean to wake you up this late."

"I couldn't sleep not knowing whether you had stayed with her, or left her house." Naruto froze for a moment, but eventually he let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. I glared at him for trying to laugh this off when I answered the question he had in mind.

"Shikamaru, then why do you doubt her? What did she do to earn your mistrust?" I sighed and rested my chin on one hand, but looked away.

"She hasn't done anything that could earn any person's trust." His expression reflected a mutual understanding with what I had said, but also there were a lot of questions in his eyes. "Going forward and addressing this issue is the right thing to do." I could tell that he agreed. Naruto remained there, looking towards me as though he wanted further explanation about why I had my doubts on Hinata. "Hinata and I did wrong things, and the reasons for it-if anything-were quite selfish, and impulsive-sinful even." After purposely chosen to express myself with such particular words, I waited for him to take it all in. I placed my hand over my eyes and closed them; hoping he would pick up on the last part.

"I see." His voiced had change, as if no longer addressing someone he was friends with. It was deeper, and almost cold. I moved my hand and rested my chin over it and looked at him.

"Yeah." I answered, nonchalantly. He got up and casually walked over to me, but I knew what was coming from the way his eyes looked. I thought about allowing him to punch me, I felt like I deserved it. But how would I explain the purple bruise later in the morning? I took control of his shadow just as his fist came close to my face. People will ask question, make up stories and spread rumors if I came to work with a bruise.

"You bastard!" I signed.

"We'll look back at this one day, and laugh."

"The hell we will!" I release his shadow from my control after I walked him outside the door.

"Listen Naruto, I know that you too did something horrible to her. If anything I should be the one with the right to skin you into a fur coat."

"You don't know anything."

"Yes, you're right." I closed the door on his face. After I heard him leave I slipped out of my apartment to smoke. Watching the moon made me reflect on earlier actions tonight. Maybe none of this would have happened if I had stayed with her tonight.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Lady Tsunade sat on a purple cushion, very composed and dignified. The floor was decorated with an olive carpet which reached the area of half the room. On each of her side were different colored notebooks which rested over the large olive carpet. On each corner of the room, there were several large sized scrolls leaning against the wall, along with light blue vases which were covered with a lid to keep its content inside. Many small sized scrolls were placed over the olive carpet, stacked on top of each other almost making a pyramid. Naruto was inside. He was at a distance, facing Lady Tsunade. Shizune moved about the room and carried scrolls in the background and placed them in the corner. They eventually all stopped to greet me.<p>

"Shikamaru, come in and have a seat." She paused and looked at Shizune. "Shizune could you please stop what you're doing and join us." After we were all sitting, the Lady Hokage began to speak about the urgent matter at hand. "I've discussed things with the executive committee, and the majority wishes to bring Hinata in for interrogations. However, we're unable to because her family won't release her."

"I told the New Foundation jurisdiction that we're going to need to borrow their ANBU force. They're going to take on shifts helping the other ninjas keep watch on the village." Naruto reported. "I will lend my aid and go on shifts as well if is required."

"Thank you Naruto." Tsunade then turned to me. "So, what so you think, Shikamaru? I notice you haven't shared your thoughts." The room was silent for a moment, but then movement was heard from outside as the door opened.

"Hey Kakashi, you're late." Naruto complained. Kakashi chuckled as he walked into the room, and right behind him was my father. I glanced back at Lady Tsunade, feeling a bit skeptical about the set up. My father was the only man capable of actually reading me.

"What I think matters very little." I responded. Everyone in the room took it as a joke and laughed.

"You're being groomed to become our village's new tactical strategist, Shikamaru. But could it be that you're withholding information from us?" How could she know that there is a possibility that my feelings about the situation might be compromised? I looked at Naruto and he hid a smirk.

"I am not withholding formation." I finally said after Kakashi and my father sat next to us.

"I see." Tsunade responded.

"We'll try to handle the situation quietly, so that the village does not brand her as a traitor before we find out what her role in all of this is. But first she must be clear from suspicion and prove that she's indeed a victim." Shizune added.

"Any person who interacts with Zetsu is either a victim or a perpetrator. But ultimately their fate ends with death." Kakashi stated.

"So Mr. Nara, let's hear your thoughts?" They turned to my dad who had gone through Hinata's file at the time.

"A really big piece is missing, I believe." I agreed. "It will likely end badly for us if you do send ANBUs to retrieve her forcefully from her family. It's better to hear what the Hyuga Clan has to say about this." I felt relieved upon hearing my father's answered; he had already arrived at the same conclusion I had.

"We don't have the luxury to wait around for the damn Hyuga clan to come on their own terms." Shizune responded, and it was obvious Lady Tsunade agreed.

"I understand that time is ticking, but our men might end up dead if Black Zetsu decides to protect the girl. Its action would raise suspicion and the Hyuga clan will likely be viewed as traitors." The room was silence, I could feel everyone's unease about the thought of turning against such a prestigious clan.

"Alright, let's take a break. I need some liquor in me!" I sighed, how typical of her to drink. Especially in times like these.

I exchanged brief words with Kakashi and Shizune before I left the room to go back to my office. Once I arrived there, the door was already opened, and I knew very well someone was waiting for me inside.

"Why are you here?" I asked annoyed over his intrusion. This office was like my second home, and having someone in here before me, and without my permission annoyed me.

"You haven't visited us since you broke up with Temari."

"Ah, yeah. Been busy."

"The last time she came over to our house was one time about a month ago."

"Temari did?" I cursed myself for falling into his trap. He loved to use language as a way to get me to confirm things. In this case, since I asked if it was Temari, I accidentally implied that there was someone other than her in my life.

"Yeah." He laughed over my mistake.

"Why would she…?"

"She suspected there was another woman in your life and asked us. We covered for you."

"What do you mean you covered for me? Just say it old man!" I was losing my patience.

"I kept my eyes on you after that conversation we had with Temari."

"You mean you spied on me." He laughed.

"We know you were hiding a special someone from your family."

"I don't appreciate the troublesome background checks you guys do." He shrugged it off like it was something normal for a parent to do.

"You can imagine my surprise when I heard you left the house of the older princess of the Hyuga clan, at an indecent time of day." I remember I thought I saw my dad's shadow that same morning, but I could never confirm it.

"Who did you hear it from?"

"She's trouble. I hope you've realized this by now-but you've known from the beginning." My father ignored my question; thus I concluded that it was him after all that I saw that morning.

"What do you have on Hinata?"

"During the last war, the Hyuga compound was evacuated. Lady Tsunade requested that whoever was closest to the compound should do one more check to make sure there were no civilians left. That's when I came across a Hyuga secret."

"Secret?"

"I translated a scroll which contents revealed that some Hyugas are born with a second eye ability. The ability wasn't quite mentioned because the scroll was not finished. There's a possibility I might have translated it wrong. And also, the scroll might have been falsified to scare off other clans. Do you know anything about that?" My father noticed I became uncomfortable right away after hearing this information. So Hinata did have such ability, and Neji must have recently found out; which would explain why he had been so cautious around her last night. He knew, but wouldn't tell me about. It appears that he had chosen to protect Hinata. The revelation shook me with anger at the realization that I knew nothing about Hinata at all and what her plans might be.

"I don't know anything about that."

"I understand that you wish to protect her, but were there any moments where you doubted your heart's decision over choosing her?" He saw right through the lie, and was aggressively letting me know that.

"Not really." My old man, once again had seen through yet another lie.

Evidently upset he impatiently said; "Make sure to tell Lady Tsunade everything you know-don't leave any secrets out, boy. Our family's reputation is at stake."

"Understood…" after he left the room, I opened a drawer to take out the picture that had started it all. I sat on the office chair and leaned back. I felt my pocket for a lighter and held up the picture in front of me while I flicked the lighter. There was a time, where I had accused her of doing something and she silenced my doubts with a kissed. I thought that had been strange, but it all makes sense now. Eventually the feeling disappeared, perhaps too soon. Thus, I realized, she had a grip on my heart at some point. But when did she decide to let go? I watched the picture burn before me until eventually I threw it in the metal garbage bin. It was time for me to face the reality and move on.

_I Wanted to ask you ask you about that apology the other night, but I guess I don't need to know._


	33. Chasm

_**Chapter 33: Chasm**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata's Point Of View<strong>_

* * *

><p>When I stepped outside the house, I immediately activated my gifted bloodline. What caught my attention though was Naruto; he stood in front of several monitor screens watching over the village. He was probably called to the job after leaving my house a few hours earlier.<p>

"Byakugan…" My long-range vision faded in a whisper, just as a strong gust of wind cut through the night. I heard Zetsu's voice streaming from the shadows, giving the illusion that the darkness was speaking to me. It warned me that Naruto had been watching me from the surveillance tower. I looked around to the trees to try to find Zetsu's place, but gave up. Yet still, I clenched my fist and placed it over my beating heart as I asked a question to the night. "I-Is this his assignment? Am I under surveillance?" The darker half materialized in front of me at an uncomfortable distance; it was so close that I had to take a step back. "W-what are you doing? This would only implicate me!" I thought about the situation and about Naruto's responsibility for a moment. No matter how much he cared about me, it was within his obligation to report to Lady Tsunade. "What are you plotting?" The lighter half appeared, and in silence they merged back into one.

"We want to understand what it is that you hope to carry out by going to your family."

"My grandfather will make sure that Sasuke doesn't get what he wants!" An image of a dark cube popped into my mind. It was a technology, similar to the one used in prison, to make the person's chakra stays in a constant state of depletion. If Sasuke tried to get involved, there was a small possibility of him making a mistake.

"You are hoping that we alert the Uchiha. We know that he won't feel amused in the slightest."

"Yes…something like that." I paused, and bit the nail of my thumb for a moment. The black Zetsu looked at me a bit too curiously as I took another step back. "Why would you try to turn the village against me…?" Zetsu didn't speak to me about it. And I could never guess its intention. I got angry though, as its actions were beginning to affect me. "Leave now!" I waved hand as I dismissed him. But Zetsu bowed, and such exaggerated performance was enough to make my eyebrow twitch.

* * *

><p>I told my grandfather about some of the events that took place. He felt very upset. Still, he allowed me to finish without interruption. I mentioned that I trained under Sasuke's supervision with the purpose of removing the seal. I reassured him that I changed my mind about giving into what he wanted. My father seemed surprised that I did not mention his involvement. He had supported my decision and agreed that perhaps it was best to prevent the Uchiha blood from dying with Sasuke.<p>

"I granted you something we thought was essential for your state of mind. What I granted you was far beyond freedom. But because of how you view us, you took your living arrangement as a punishment. And you took it upon yourself to punish us too. I can't even begin to express my disappointment." Grandfather's words didn't hurt me as much as they did back when I was younger. Still, I felt ashamed as I got scolded by him.

"I am truly sorry." I focused my attention to the ground, and did not lift my gaze, as I waited for further comments that I knew were coming.

"After this is over, I will keep you at arm's length at all time." My father's reaction was mainly for the sake of appearance.

"Kabuto working together with Sasuke is unnerving. But we need more than just names, we need numbers."

"They have several facilities where they grow white Zetsus and clones. From what little I remember, I think it was close to a few thousands."

"I've read the reports of the doppelganger that was running around with the Uchiha, how does she fare in terms of skills?"

"Um…She's powerful-especially since Sasuke placed a cursed seal on her." I replied as Grandfather turned to my father, quite pleased.

"I want her strength tested in battle. And if she's of value, we must acquire her immediately." It became obvious to me that they not see her as person, and I did not like that. "What is the relationship you have with the Black Zetsu?"

"It-It se-seems to be an ally of mine."

"You mean to tell me that you've enslaved that monster!?" They exchanged wary glances with one another, giving me the feeling that I struck some degree of fear in them. It was never my intention to show to them just how influential my eyes could be.

Grandfather stood and disappeared outside the study room. Upon his return, my heart skipped a few beats at the sight the unusual item he had hand. It was the chakra of depletion. I turned to my father in complete shock, as my body trembled. "Is-Isn't this too soon of a decision?" They looked entertained over the thought that I would even consider something like that.

"It is not for you. This is a contingency plan for when the Uchiha makes his move." He handed the cube to father. "But this is for you." He pulled out a handkerchief and placed it on my hands. I unraveled the cloth and inspected the item without coming into contact with it. It was a necklace. I noticed it had properties similar to the cube. I glanced up in confusion, as I waited instructions. "Wear this if you get into a situation where you think it may lead to a major setback." I nodded and glanced back to the accessory in hand. It had crafted for the same purpose as the cube.

"Hanabi will be arriving soon, and she will be briefed about the situation. Right now would be the right time to tell her about you." I didn't like the idea of more people knowing about me.

"May I go now?" They agreed to dismiss me. After I left the room, I didn't let my thoughts linger too much on the issue; Hanabi was the leader now, so it would make sense to tell her about me. The guards standing outside instructed me to follow them. And as we arrived in front of my chamber, I smiled to myself-for one of the guards handed me several tags to give me privacy; so that no Hyuga eyes may see inside my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Point Of View<strong>

* * *

><p>The indistinguishable color of a confident sunrise proceeded to take over the sky. I observed its rebirth attentively until it spread all across my field of vision. My interest was soon attracted to the way the wind blew as it turned the tip of my ears cold. My arms hung loose while I stared at my city, from the fourth floor balcony of my study room. Every sigh got carried away by the wind. But slowly, the sound of movement and voices picked up as it was early in the morning.<p>

I continued to lean my elbow against the balcony, as Yun entered the room. Behind him was the party, except for Karin. I forgot where she was. There was tension there, although one-sided. She got upset at me one day, and got up and left. I didn't know how long she was going to be absent for, but her absence was felt. I moved some strand of hair that danced against the corner of my mouth while I looked up to see Zetsu. Zetsu dropped next to me, and chuckled. But I sighed, as it rarely brought good news. I turned my back towards the city, and leaned against the balcony.

"Hinata plans to warn the Leaf Village, she feels that something is off about your intentions."

"Kabuto placed the seal of silence on her, years ago. She can't talk about the time when she was here with us." I crossed my arms.

"And what of the time in which she was no longer here, Sasuke? You've met with Hinata a couple of times after that." Kabuto reminded me that the problem lie in what happened afterwards. I entered the room, and paced about, but then I turned to Zetsu for questions.

"Based on your observation, what do you think will likely be her course of action?"

"The Hyuga has the intention of talking." I glanced at Kabuto and he seemed to understand what I wanted to ask of him. My intentions had been to delegate responsibility to him.

"You have to get the girl before they get a chance to know more about us." As Kabuto spoke, Black Zetsu walked away.

"Where are you going Zetsu?" I asked. "You haven't been dismissed yet."

"There are other matters within our interest at the moment." Although Zetsu was allow to refuse a mission; it was something the creature rarely did. I watched Yun excused himself right after Zetsu left the room.

"You're not going to stop Zetsu?" Hana asked, as she set the cups over the table. I shook my head, which was the only answer she was going to get.

"Hinata will be your responsibility. I trust in your abilities to not mess this up." Kabuto said to Hana. She nodded and proceeded to pour fresh coffee in each cup, as the scent of morning spread throughout the room. I walked up to one of the cups and sat down.

"I'm bringing Hitomi along with me." Hana activated her artificial Sharingan, and giggled.

"What if information has already been revealed by the time that we get there? Will we be held accountable?" Hitomi asked. By now, we were all sitting around the round table drinking coffee.

"If that becomes the case, then we will have to make a few fucking adjustments." I paused. A man evidently older than all of us walked into the room, accompanied by Yun. "Who is this?"

"This is the strategist who has been very helpful to us in the past. You didn't get the chance to meet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha."

"Ah yes, you have my admiration." Kabuto gave a lecture not too long ago; he said that I had to work on my public relations with others whom have been an asset to us. I didn't want to hear one of those lectures again.

"And we can all agree that your timing couldn't have been any better." Kabuto added.

Kabuto pulled up a large map, along with pieces that represented both opportunities and threats. We all removed our cups from the round table, and Hana helped Kabuto set the map over the table. We went over every detail with him, but our strategist had found a few flaws; which we revised based on his inputs

The strategist spoke about the element of randomness, and the elements of surprises that tend to happen in battle. Rather than split up, he suggested that we remained together in each other's sight, that way we can cover each other's back.

During our small break, I stepped back to the balcony, and turned as the strategist approached me. He asked me more about my purpose for invading the village, and what victory meant to me. I said that I wanted to burn the village down and conquer it. He chuckled, and went on to explained to me that if I burn the village down it would just be built back up. And if I conquer it, it will just lead to an exponential amount of conflict for years to come.

He then suggested something brilliant; if I were to rule the Leaf Village from the shadows, no one will notice that an infiltration happened. And by the time they realized that they have been compromised, by then, it will be too late. He went on to explain that the elders who are in power usually have someone who they are mentoring-so that when they are gone, their student may take over. If I were to take control of these elders, I can rewrite the beliefs and pass down my very own. I sincerely thanked him for his words, as we got back to the round table. But soon after that, our strategist had to leave. But he promised to check up on us later on.

"There's something I would like to discuss. Our strategist mentioned something about the randomness of battle, which I know all too well." I knew he was thinking about the war that we lost against the joined nations three years ago. "There are things we cannot predict. So we should stick to our roles and not deviate from it, unless an element of randomness occurs." Kabuto avoided making eye contact, but the accusation was still there.

"Is Kabuto trying to say you should stay away from Hinata...?" The fact that even Hitomi understood, confirmed that I was being targeted.

"This isn't about lack of trust! We want to cut obvious element of randomness." Hana added.

"It is becoming more clear that you all see something that I don't."

"They tried to tell you before, um, but you did not take it too well." Hitomi said.

"I think Sasuke's response was "fuck you." Hana added, from behind her cup of coffee. I think this had been her third cup.

"So you agree with Kabuto?" Hitomi looked away and sank back into her seat.

"I agreed with Kabuto as well. You're not always in control." I glared at Hana.

"Yes I've fucking heard that before…" My gaze shifted to Yun.

"Your ability to stay rational suffers when she's close by. You tend to become a creature of feelings and emotions; it almost makes those around you want to throw up."

"Yun, I think that's enough..." Hitomi said as she played with one of the pieces that were on the table.

"Sasuke, you weren't always like this. But you don't even remember what you were like before. And that's quite alarming. It can only mean someone messed with you-up here." Kabuto tapped his forehead, as to imply that my mind had been altered. That thought had occurred to me, but I dismissed it as an excuse to cover up a weakness. Still, I let out a sigh.

"So…are we clear?" Hana pressed for an answer.

"He won't meet with her. I'll make sure."

"Karin!" Hitomi hadn't seen Karin in a long time.

We all watched as Hana walked to Karin and offer a cup of coffee.

"Karin, I appreciate your timing." Kabuto stood up to stretch, before grabbing his lab coat. "You can help Hana and Hitomi with their escort mission."

"Can't Sasuke just warp his way into the village, throw her over his shoulder, and warp out?" Yun burst out laughing for moment upon hearing Karin's suggestion. The rest looked amused.

"Ah, you missed the meeting, Karin." I smirked and activated my new ability.

"Whoa, so it was true…you have..." After she recovered from seeing my new left eye, Karin shook her head and proceeded to repeat her idea. "So yeah…just warp in, swoosh! Then grab her, and warp out and Swoosh! DONE!"

"Swoosh...?"

"That's Karin's sound effect for Sasuke's teleportation skill." Hana explained to Hitomi.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes.

"We already thought about that, but we concluded that it's best for Sasuke to not cross path with Hinata during the mission." Yun said.

All this talk about the possibility that my mind had been messed with, left me feeling odd. This feeling, for which I had yet to be able to name, settled over stomach. The sensation distracted me long enough to drown out everyone around me. For some reason, it hurt. Thinking about that possibility, it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's Point Of View<br>**

* * *

><p>The past has shown us that older political figures respond with less hostility towards Naruto. So it did not surprise me that Lady Tsunade decided to give him his first mission as the unofficial Hokage. I nearly objected, but stopped myself because the basis for my disagreement was heavily influenced by pure emotion, which was not good. Naruto left in the company of Sai and Sakura, to speak with the Hyuga clan. I remained in Tsunade's office, in the presence of Kakashi, Shizune, my and my father.<p>

"Important information needs to be exchanged quickly and securely in a short time. So here are the people I need you to call for the for the Intelligence division."

"Yes ma'am." Shizune left the room to tend to her duties. Once the communication was set up between us and those on the field, the threat started to feel all too real. It was only a matter of time before Naruto, Sakura and Sai shares information with us. All that was left was to stay put until then. At least that's what i thought, until Tsunade made other plans for me.

"Listen Shikamaru, I need you to go unofficially, to visit Hinata."

"But you've already sent Naruto to the Hyuga compound-"I paused for a moment and looked at everyone before turning to Tsunade. "What exactly did Naruto say to you?"

"I was recently made aware that Hinata is very valuable to you. But you are going to face her either way." I began to feel frustrated that my feelings were being broadcasted in front of others, but that didn't stop her. "Naruto suggested that you should be the one to test her. I know that you would have preferred Ino to go, but such mind invasion would cause too much tension."

"Alright."

When I arrived outside the Hyuga compound, I was surrounded by a dozen of Hyugan soldiers. I stated my business; but it took some time to get an answer from the elders. I was forced to wait outside the compound for nearly half an hour before I was allowed passage inside their sanctuary. I was escorted to a common room, and while I waited, two fresh cup of tea was served, and left on top a Japanese floor table.

When Hinata arrived, she paused by the doorway, and I almost forgot to breathe. It felt like I was meeting someone of royalty for the first time. She stood in perfect posture, making the aura around her project something of superiority and pride. Her manners were impeccably graceful, as she entered the room. She turned and dismissed everyone around her, and they bowed before they left.

Once they were out of range, she sighed. Her posture, her manners, and everything changed-she reverted back to the Hinata that I had gotten to know. But still, just seeing her induced a feeling in me, as the bleakness of the room changed upon her presence. She wore a silver kimono with a crimson obi. The Obi was decorated by two different ribbons, their colors was silver and gold. The shape of the knot was known as the butterfly, but it resembled a ribbon more than anything. I reckoned that such colors were chosen for a purpose; because she looked too pure. Or perhaps I speculated too much, but it was unavoidable.

It might just be all an act, I reminded myself, as she lifted her gaze and played coy for a moment. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it while fidgeting with her Kimono sleeves. Once her gaze looked towards me, she smiled. Her enigmatic expression put me a bit on edge, preventing me from reaching for the cup of tea. She stopped fidgeting, and pulled out a few tags in a language I recognized. She closed her eyes and whispered some sort of incantation, making the tags fly up in all six directions, four landed on each wall, and two landed on to the ceiling and the floor; all sinking into it.

"That wasn't needed." I commented.

"Whatever you came here for, I'm certain we'll need the privacy." I grabbed the tea and sipped some of its soothing content. She sat across me, and picked up her tea cup and took a sip before asking what the purpose of my visit was.

"I have my orders to find whether you're…a possible threat or not." She didn't seem shaken, not the slightest bit, and that sparked my curiosity.

"Y-you weren't supposed to tell me about that, especially since that is your mission!"

"It would have been an insult to you to pretend otherwise. You already knew that's why I'm here." She took some time to think about my words and decided instead not to respond. At the time, several questions sat on the top of my head. But before anything, I needed to more know about her. But verbal information can sometimes be quite unreliable. I scanned the room, and noticed my favorite board game on top of a shelf. "Let's play Shogi."

I finished the tea just as she finished setting up the board on top of the table. The pieces were already in place, and the game was ready to begin.

"Um…Since you are the challenger, I will go first." I agreed with her logic, but didn't care whether she had the advantage or not. This game wasn't about that at all. It was about finding some sort of pattern that might show more of her thoughts.

_'Shikamaru, I am opening a link between you and Naruto. Right now he is having trouble with the Hyuga elders.' _Ino's voice cut through my line of thoughts just as Hinata made the first move.

_'They are being very stubborn. I feel like I'm only wasting time.'_

_'Naruto, there are several ways of obtaining information; they are people with particular interests." _

"_You want me to try some sort of bargain?! But you said that sometimes information can become distorted!'_

_'Yes, theoretically. But in practice, it is up to you to filter out the unnecessary information. Also look to see if there is bias in the way they present the information.'_

_'Good luck with Hinata.'_

The distraction led to a few of my pieces to be lost. But after returning my attention to the game, I right away saw that she wanted to promote the bishop, and my next move was to prevent her from doing so by moving the knight. But it left me in a place that forced me to move the king in the next turn, to 4H, so that she can't take the knight. Otherwise my bishop would end up dead. I eliminated the lance, and a pawn. But on her next move, the lance took down a pawn as her strategy had been to corner my rook.

As the game progressed I quickly glanced at all the pieces left on the board, although my rook wasn't unable to move I called her bluff and was able to cut her next minor pieces; the silver and gold general.

"I knew you were really good at this game but…you are a very difficult opponent to defeat." I smiled at her after leaving an opening, to tempt her to make a powerful attack against the king. She looked up at me and frowned. "But playing games such as these makes me nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about." I commented.

She moved pieces with the purpose of having a wide escape route for her king. At this point, she was ready for me to chase her. But she made a mistake of leaving 5B opened, since my silver approached the king and surrounded her. She had no choice but to move the king to 4B, and I struck at the gold general. But her lance was ready to take on my silver. I looked at her, stunned, for her chances of her winning had increased.

During her turn, she scanned the board and sighed. "Most of your pawns are alive. But…your second and third most important piece went down before your pawns." She noted. "Yet it seems like I am still going lose."

"Shall we finish?" I asked. Hinata shook her head and decided to resign. After some moment had passed, she got up to sit next to me. The silence returned, and turned into apprehension. I reached for the king and our attention was focused on the piece I held in hand. Her small hand, shyly reached out to hold mine. And from then on, every moment felt like it would be our last. A foreign feeling of terror crept inside me, followed by an unbeatable rage. It felt like a knot that was turning, and swelling, and growing-and waiting to snap. When I looked down at her hand, at that instant, I don't know what came over me. All I remember was an indescribable urge to hurt her. I squeezed her hand tightly and watched as her pale skin turned slightly red; even though I hadn't applied enough pressure to inflict her pain.

She looked surprised over what I had done, and withdrew her hand away. Her eyes were almost in tears. "You're mad at me…" My eyes widen for a moment. The tone of her voice revealed to me that her feelings had been hurt. It almost made me feel guilty. But that guilt disappeared when I heard her apologize.

"Who do you consider the king?" I could tell that she was afraid that her answer might be interpreted the wrong way, and thus she remained silent. "You know…you act according to what your conscience dictates you." I paused and finally looked into her eyes. "You have little regard for this village, and for what this village expects of you…You move based on your own personal agenda. Is this all a misunderstanding on my part?"

She got up and collected the pieces, one by one. The silence was nearly suffocating, and all I wanted was for her to deny all of my assumptions. When the pieces were all put away, she finally looked at me and extended her hand. I immediately handed her the king and watched her place it on top of the table.

"Shikamaru…I could tell that you came in here, with your mind already decided. But it is my word against yours, in the court of your own mind." She was right for the most part, yet I was willing to reconsider. But in the end, I forced myself to reject those thoughts.

'_Ino.'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_We're going to have to take the risk of having the Hyuga clan pissed at us.'_

'_We might come to regret this, Shika. If there really isn't anything there, her trust might be lost, forever. And if we do find something, then-'_

'_Yes. I've been ready for that. So do it.'_

_'Her mind feels vulnerable now. I'm going in.' _Ino's presence left my body, and I watch Hinata pause as though she was in some sort of trance.

'_You were right, Shika. She can manipulate a person into feeling a particular emotion…'_

'_I see…let me be the one to let Naruto and Tsunade know. Until then you should keep this to yourself.'_

'_Okay. I am returning to my body now. I'll see you back at base.' _I didn't want to think about it; my fears were confirmed to be the truth. My feelings might have all been just a lie.

I got up to leave, but paused when I heard her call my name. I turned around and stared at her, with no visible emotion present on my face. "The last ninja war happened because Madara Uchiha wanted to create his version of the perfect world. But no one has the right to decide something like that. When you asked for my help, you had already forced my decision. That was very cruel of you."

"I'm sorry…"

"We're better off not seeing each other; otherwise I'll just be blowing off steam. Anyways, I gotta get back to work..." Every memory of Hinata crashed over me like a wave. The feelings she induced in me had been so thrilling of a ride. But the knowledge of her unusual power, which she had so perversely used, brought bitterness in me. Yet, I couldn't risk turning around as she called my name once more.

I feared that my instincts might seek for salvation out of this gaping chasm that was quickly filling up with hatred.


End file.
